Harry Crow
by HermesPotter
Summary: Les Dursley n'ont jamais voulu de leur abominable neveu dans leur foyer, Vernon a donc emmené Harry directement de sa maison à Gringotts. Que se passe-t-il quand un Harry élevé en gobelin arrive à Poudlard. Un Harry qui s'entraîne depuis des années, connaît déjà la prophétie et n'a pas de cicatrices. Un Harry avec le soutien des gobelins et de Poudlard elle-même...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cette histoire utilise des personnages appartenant à JK Rowling et n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Elle a été écrite par RobSt en anglais, je ne suis que le traducteur (avec la permission de l'auteur)

**Chapitre** **1 : une affaire en séquestre**

« Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Je les ai observés toute la journée. Vous ne pourrez pas trouver une famille si différente de nous. Et ils ont cet enfant, je l'ai vu taper sa mère lorsqu'ils remontaient la rue en réclamant des sucreries. Et vous dites qu'Harry Potter doit venir vivre ici ! »

« C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui », dit fermement Dumbledore. « Sa tante et son oncle seront capables de tout lui expliquer lorsqu'il sera plus âgé. Je leur ai écrit une lettre ».

« Une lettre ? » répéta le professeur McGonagall avec une voix faible, s'adossant contre le mur. « Vraiment, Dumbledore, vous pensez pouvoir tout expliquer dans une lettre ? Ces gens ne vont jamais le comprendre ! Il sera célèbre – une légende - je ne serai pas surprise que ce jour soit connu comme le jour de Harry Potter – il y aura des livres sur lui – chaque enfant de notre monde connaîtra son nom ! »

« Précisément », dit Dumbledore, son regard la fixant avec sérieux au dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. « Cela serait suffisant pour monter à la tête de tout enfant. Célèbre avant de pouvoir marcher ou parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvient même pas. Ne pouvez-vous pas voir à quel point il sera mieux ici, à grandir loin de cette vie jusqu'au jour il sera assez grand pour comprendre ? »

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, hésita, puis dit : « oui – oui bien sûr vous avez raison. »

Après avoir pris l'enfant des bras massifs d'Hagrid, Dumbledore et McGonagall se penchèrent au-dessus du paquet de lange. A l'intérieur, à peine visible, il y avait un petit garçon, presque endormi. En dessous d'une touffe de cheveux noirs, sur son front, on pouvait voir une étrange cicatrice, en forme d'éclair.

_ « Est-ce-là que … ? » chuchota le professeur McGonagall.

_ « Oui », répondit Dumbledore. « Il gardera cette cicatrice à jamais. »

_ « N'y pouvez-vous rien Albus ? »

_ « Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas. Les cicatrices peuvent être parfois utiles. J'en ai une moi-même sur mon genou gauche, une reproduction parfaite du réseau souterrain de Londres. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, le destin d'un jeune enfant fut scellé. N'est ce pas ?

Le moment que Pétunia appréciait le plus, c'était en début de matinée avant que les deux hommes de sa vie ne se lèvent. C'était sa seule chance de lire les potins du Daily News tout en buvant tranquillement sa première tasse de thé. Ce n'est seulement qu'après ce petit rituel qu'elle commençait à préparer le grand petit déjeuner que ses hommes réclameraient. C'était sa façon habituelle de commencer la journée et Pétunia détestait que quelque chose interfère avec sa vie au combien normale.

Découvrir un bébé sur le perron de sa porte lorsqu'elle se pencha pour attraper le journal du matin n'était certainement pas une chose considérée comme normale. Et le fait que le bébé ait dans sa petite main une lettre adressée à Mme Pétunia Dursley lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur et que l'enfant avait été délibérément laissé devant la maison au 4 Privet Drive.

Le frisson que Pétunia ressentit dans tout son corps n'était pas seulement dû au froid matinal de cette fin d'année. Non, le fait que ce bébé ait pu survivre ici, et passer inaperçu aux yeux du livreur de journal et du laitier lui rappela désagréablement quelque chose qu'elle essayait en vain d'oublier. Les informations sur ces chouettes qui se comportaient de façon étrange et ces étranges éclairs de lumière dans le ciel commencèrent à faire comprendre à cette jeune femme au foyer que seul une chose cataclysmique survenue dans le monde de la magie avait pu faire surgir cet enfant ici. Et les yeux de Lily qui la fixaient depuis ce visage de bébé ne lui laissèrent aucun doute quant à l'identité du nourrisson.

Pétunia ne voulait pas prendre l'enfant des Potter dans son foyer, mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Si elle le laissait là, alors les voisins finiraient par remarquer quelque chose, et elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

Vernon fut réveillé par l'absence de l'odeur matinale du bacon, ce qui l'informa que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa femme. Et quand il la vit arriver avec une lettre dans sa main, Vernon sut avec certitude que quelque chose dérangeait vraiment sa femme et il chercha ses lunettes.

Après avoir lu les mots sur l'étrange papier, Vernon se leva d'un coup.

_ « Qui sont donc ces bâtards qui pensent pouvoir nous laisser leur gamin non désiré sur le perron de notre porte !? Attendent-ils donc que nous rattrapions leurs erreurs ? Je suis désolé pour ta sœur Pétunia, mais nous n'élèverons pas leur enfant. Nous allons le rendre et leur expliquer que nous ne voulons pas de ce petit monstre »

C'était une Pétunia très nerveuse qui répondit à son mari énervé « La lettre dit que tant que l'enfant vivra ici, toute notre famille sera protégée. Ne devrions-nous pas pour Dudley… »

Son mari lui coupa la parole : « Ce ne sont que des ramassis, destinés à nous faire croire qu'accepter l'enfant est la meilleure chose à faire. Si notre famille est en danger, alors nous appellerons la police. Je préfère leur faire confiance à eux plutôt qu'à des gens sans scrupules qui laissent des enfants devant des portes en novembre. »

_ « Mais Vernon, où allons nous le rendre ? Dans un orphelinat ? »

_ « Cet enfant sera mieux auprès des siens, ne disais-tu pas qu'ils avaient une sorte de gouvernement ? »

_ « Si, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve. J'ai visité un jour un endroit appelé ''Rue de traverse'' lorsque Lily a eu onze ans, mais je n'y suis jamais retourné. »

_ « Alors c'est ce que nous ferons. J'irais là-bas et donnerai l'enfant à la première personne respectable que je verrai. Remets la lettre dans l'enveloppe et je leur donnerai aussi. Je veux prendre mon petit-déjeuner d'abord. »

Pétunia reconnaissait un ordre quand elle en entendait un et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner elle réfléchit aux implications que soulevait la présence du petit Potter dans son séjour. Lily était morte. Elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi cette nouvelle ne la touchait pas plus que ça et trouva finalement une réponse. En ce qui concernait Pétunia, la fille qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Lily Evans avait commencé à mourir le jour où cette petite rousse était partie en train pour l'Ecosse. Lily était morte définitivement pour elle, le jour où elle avait proclamé que Vernon Dursley n'était pas assez bon pour être le mari de Pétunia Evans. Et Pétunia ne tira aucun confort à la pensée que c'était le propre mariage de Lily qui avait apparemment été la cause de sa mort à l'âge de vingt-et-uns ans.

Vernon était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait remonté l'allée du Chaudron Baveur au moins une douzaine de fois et tout ce qu'il avait, c'étaient des pieds endoloris. Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, son bras était lui aussi endolori par le poids de l'enfant qui y reposait. Vernon avait vu plusieurs personnes qu'il considérait comme « monstrueux », mais ils semblaient tous disparaître dès qu'il ne les regardait plus. Il avait essayé de rester concentré, mais chaque fois quelque chose attirait son attention juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

L'enfant avait commencé à gémir mais Vernon avait une solution venant de sa famille pour y remédier, sa mère ne jurait que par ça et cela avait fonctionné sur son propre enfant. Il plongea l'un de ses gros doigts dans un petit pot de miel et l'enfant se calma aussitôt, et il semblait tant apprécier ce goût qu'il ne lâchait plus la main de son oncle.

Soudainement Vernon pu voir le vieux bar décrépi, exactement là où sa femme avait dit qu'il serait. Il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie un bâtiment aussi peu chaleureux, mais c'était le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ce parasité accroché à son doigt. Il baissa donc la tête en entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Pétunia lui avait qu'il devait traverser tout le bar et s'arrêter devant un mur en brique qui lui permettrait de rentrer sur le Chemin de Traverse, là il devrait attendre que quelqu'un lui ouvre le chemin. Les peurs de Vernon de se faire repérer étaient complètement infondées puisque même si un éléphant était entré dans le bar, personne n'aurait, ne serait-ce que cligné un œil. Toute la place semblait être le point de rendez-vous pour une sorte de célébration, oui, une célébration d'un événement qui avait dû se produire un ou deux jours auparavant.

Il n'eut pas de mal à suivre une jeune famille vers le fond du bar pour atteindre sa destination. Puis Vernon se retrouva, dans ce qu'il aurait appelé, la capitale des monstres. Cela le dérangeait grandement puisqu'il avait promis à Pétunia qu'il laisserait l'enfant à quelqu'un de respectable. Mais il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas trouver une seule personne qui convenait à sa propre définition de ce mot. Il venait de dépasser un marchand de glace lorsqu'il aperçut un immense bâtiment en marbre blanc. En découvrant que cet endroit était une banque, il fut persuadé que sa décision était la bonne. Il grimpa les marches vers cet édifice qui lui apparaissait vraiment très respectable.

Le choc qu'il reçu en y entrait eu presque raison de lui et il dût se retenir de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Oui, ces créatures n'étaient définitivement pas humaines, mais cet établissement semblait réellement être une banque. Il y avait des guichets devant lesquels des personnes attendaient d'être servies. Ce qui surprit Vernon, c'était que contrairement aux clients qui eux étaient habillés de façon loufoque, les créatures, elles, au moins savaient s'habiller correctement. Elles portaient toutes un costume trois pièces avec de petites cravates ou un nœud papillon. Il pouvait faire abstraction des larges dents ou des oreilles en pointes. Toute personne vêtue d'un costume ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise que ça.

Vernon lui-même portait après tout un costume, repassé et propre. Lorsque son tour arriva d'être servi, la petite créature ne le regarda pas même ce qui constitua pour Vernon un manque flagrant de politesse et de relations commerciales.

_ « Que voulez-vous ? »

Vernon pensa que ce serait facile, il était habitué à utiliser sa grande taille pour dominer toute personne étant plus petite que lui, c'était à dire tout le monde. Décidant d'aller droit au but, il releva la tête et dit : « Je veux déposer quelque chose ». Puis il déposa en effet l'enfant et la lettre sur la table. Vernon, tout sourires, ne remarqua pas les deux gardes gobelins qui prenaient position derrière lui, en attendant un signe de leur collègue pour passer à l'action.

Les noms de Potter et de Dumbledore indiqués sur la lettre signifiaient que cette affaire devait passer par une plus haute autorité qu'un simple guichetier de banque. La petite créature sortit une petite pancarte qu'elle accrocha et sur laquelle il était indiqué « fermé » avant de sauter de sa chaise, la lettre toujours dans ses mains griffues. Vernon n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attraper le bébé et de le suivre.

Barchoke s'occupait lui-même de la gestion des comptes et propriétés des Potter. Depuis que des sorciers avaient décidé que leur testament ne serait pas lu, il avait prévu de s'assurer que toute personne voulant avoir accès aux propriétés Potter serait refusée. Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il allait faire à propos de l'héritage que James et Lily avait prévu pour leur fils lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

Il lisait la lettre dans sa main tout en étudiant l'homme assis devant de lui. Cet humain aussi gros qu'une baleine avait jeté le dernier rejeton de la maison Potter sur son bureau comme s'il n'avait été qu'un tas de linge sale. Le gobelin écarta les langes dans lesquels se trouvait Harry pour l'observer. Une petite menotte surgit aussitôt pour attraper son doigt lorsque ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent celui vert de Harry, yeux qu'il avait clairement hérité de sa mère. Le gobelin ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

_ « Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez emmené cet enfant ici ? »

Vernon appréciait l'opulence du bureau dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait décidé de se montrer parfaitement honnête avec la créature.

_ « Je ne savais pas où je pouvais l'emmener. C'était soit ici, soit dans un orphelinat, mais je me sentirai mieux s'il était élevé parmi les siens. Je ne sais pas comment arranger cela, ce qui explique pourquoi je l'ai emmené dans votre banque ».

Le gobelin ne pouvait pas rater le ton dégouté de l'humain lorsqu'il avait dit « auprès des siens ». Barchoke avait entendu cette phrase prononcée par des sorciers toute sa vie. Le guichetier Griphook lui avait aussi dit que ce tas informe qu'il avait devant lui était plus arrogant que n'importe quel sang-pur qu'il avait rencontré, bien sûr, tout cela n'avait pas été dit en anglais.

Les gobelins avaient fait abstraction de ce fait durant des générations parce que rien n'était plus important que les trésors à leurs yeux et ce soi-disant gardien d'Harry Potter venait d'en déposer un insoupçonné sur son bureau. Barchoke avait besoin de plus d'informations avant de prendre une décision

_ « Le Sorcier qui a signé cette lettre est la figure la plus puissante du monde magique britannique. Si Gringott essayait de placer Harry Potter dans une famille sorcière, Dumbledore le retirerait immédiatement et le placerait de nouveau dans votre famille ».

Vernon parut résigné mais aussi profondément agacé par cette complication.

_ « Bien, je vais donc le laisser à l'orphelinat. Je pense toujours qu'il serait mieux s'il était auprès de gens de son espèce, mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir la nuit. Je refuse que mon fils grandisse auprès de ce monstre qu'il reste dans notre foyer n'est tout simplement pas une option que je suis préparé à accepter. »

Barchoke savait que le fait que ces moldus ne comprennent pas le sens de « protection » telle que décrite par Dumbledore dans lettre, n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Il n'avait plus qu'une dernière question : « Votre femme est-elle d'accord avec cette décision ? »

La réponse de Vernon ne laissa planer aucun doute :

_ « J'en suis sûr à 100%. Notre priorité absolue est notre fils et rien ne se mettra en barrière de notre route ».

Barchoke s'adossa au fond de sa chaise, ses longs doigts reposant sur la table devant lui. Il semblait être d'un calme absolu, pourtant son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il savait parfaitement que les pensées radicales qui lui trottaient dans la tête pouvaient le conduire à l'échafaud, pourtant il commençait lentement à penser à un plan fou. Le simple fait de mentionner cette idée à son directeur signifiait que sa vie ne serait jamais plus la même, mais il pensait aussi à tous les bénéfices qui contrebalançaient les risques.

_ « Mr. Dursley, il y a peut-être quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider, mais pour cela je dois parler avec le directeur de la banque. Puis-je vous offrir quelques rafraichissements en attendant ? »

Quand le thé, le lait et le sucre apparurent sur la petite table, Vernon s'apprêtait à refuser poliment, mais lorsque des biscuits surgirent également, la tentation fut trop grande et Vernon accepta rapidement la proposition de son hôte.

Barchoke réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il allait proposer au directeur de la banque le plus grand pari que la banque de Gringott et son peuple allait prendre depuis des siècles, sachant déjà que Ragnok serait déjà de mauvaise humeur puisqu'il n'avait pas pris de rendez-vous. En ce moment, Barchoke pensait que ses chances étaient maigres. Soit il gagnait, soit sa tête allait tomber.

Le manager des comptes des Potter sentit un frisson alors qu'il terminait son speech, Ragnok était trop calme. L'explosion attendue arriva enfin :

_ « Vous voulez plonger la nation gobeline dans une guerre pour un enfant humain ? Je pense que vous avez perdu la tête et je ne suis pas loin de donner un ordre pour que cela le soit de manière permanente. Que croyez-vous que le ministère fera lorsqu'il découvrira que nous avons l'enfant qu'ils appellent tous l'enfant-qui-a-survécu and qu'ils pensent être leur sauveur ? »

_ « Avec tout mon respect, Monseigneur, je ne pense que le ministère sera impliqué dans cette histoire. Dumbledore a bloqué la lecture du testament des Potter et a dit au Magenmagot que l'enfant était en sécurité. Il ne voudra certainement pas admettre en public qu'il a menti. Si cela sa savait que le chef des sorciers avait laissé l'héritier des Potter devant une maison moldue, il pourrait y avoir un tel scandale que cela signifierait sa chute. » Barchoke considéra le silence du directeur comme une permission de continuer à parler.

_ « Après les évènements de la nuit dernière, il ne peut y avoir aucun doute que cet enfant est celui de la prophétie. Si Harry Potter était élevé par des gobelins, cela serait un coup épique pour notre race et nous fournirait une opportunité en or pour installer des valeurs gobelines chez un sorcier destiné à de grandes choses. Nous aurons mis Dumbledore au pied du mur lorsqu'il ira à Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans. Je voudrais également que nos guérisseurs examinent la cicatrice qui semble suinter de magie noire. »

Il pouvait voir que cela commençait à intéresser le directeur, mais la prochaine question montra qu'il n'avait toujours pas convaincu Ragnok que cette affaire pouvait être bonne pour la nation gobeline : « Même sans le soutien du ministère, Dumbledore pourrait toujours nous causer beaucoup d'ennuis. Comment proposez-vous de gérer le vieux sorcier ? »

C'était le plus gros des problèmes. Les prochaines minutes allaient déterminer s'il allait quitter la pièce avec sa tête toujours attachée à ses épaules. « Cette lettre donne la responsabilité d'Harry Potter à ses parents moldus. » Ragnok approuva, de plus en plus impatients, c'est pourquoi Barchoke accéléra son discours : « J'ai prévu de proposer un accord en séquestre ce qui nous évitera tout problème juridique ».

Barchoke apprécia le silence qui s'en suit. Puis il fut rassuré en entendant le profond rire de Ragnok. « C'est vraiment cruel mon ami. Couper l'herbe légalement sous les pieds de Dumbledore. J'approuve ! » Barchoke aurait presque sauté de joie mais son entraînement pris le dessus et il se redressa fièrement. Cependant le prochain commentaire du directeur le surprit : « Va et arrange la situation de notre jeune corbeau – ou plutôt, non, maintenant nous l'appellerons le vieux corbeau. »

Ragnok riait de sa propre blague et seul un gobelin stupide n'aurait pas ri avec le directeur. « Va et prépare le séjour du vieux corbeau pour les dix prochaines années et fait en sorte qu'il apprenne les coutumes du notre peuple. Vous comprenez bien entendu que je vous tiens personnellement responsable pour le succès de ce projet ? »

Barchoke approuva rapidement et remercia le directeur pour cette opportunité avant de sortir aussi vite que possible. Le fait que Ragnok lui même avait nommé l'enfant ajouterait un niveau de protection auquel Barchoke n'avait pas pensé lorsqu'il avait eu cette idée d'un sorcier élevé comme un gobelin – car Harry allait besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pouvait lui accorder.

Barchoke lui même avait été touché par une tragédie lorsque son grand amour était morte à la suite d'une grossesse difficile et avec des complications. Et le fait que son fils soit mort moins de vingt-quatre heures après était une double tragédie. Et le fait qu'il s'agissait de leur premier enfant avait complété la misère qui s'était abattue sur lui, comme le jeune Harry, Barchoke était le dernier de sa lignée. Il y avait bien quelques cousins éloignés qui espéraient hériter de quelque chose à sa mort, mais seulement s'il ne relevait pas le défi de battre ces lâches en duels avant la fin. Au moins, s'ils le battaient, ils pourraient dire qu'ils avaient mérité cet héritage.

Le jeune Harry Potter avait touché bien plus que son doigt dans son bureau. Il y avait un autre enfant aimé destiné à la misère parce que sa mère était morte prématurément, sauf si Barchoke faisait quelque chose pour y remédier. Son clan s'était occupé des finances de la Maison Potter depuis des générations, il faisait donc juste quelque chose d'un peu plus poussé que ses ancêtres. Si les choses se passaient comme il l'avait prévu, Harry Potter serait adopté comme son propre fils jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit assez vieux pour prendre ses propres décisions.

Vernon se demandait si prendre un cinquième biscuit était déraisonnable lorsque son hôte rentra dans son bureau. Il commençait à apprécier la façon insensée de ces créatures pour le business, il n'y avait pas de temps perdu sur des discussions sans intérêts sur le sport ou le temps.

_ « Mr Dursley, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un accord en séquestre ? » Comme prévu, cette question fut répondue à la négative, le banquier gobelin expliqua donc le concept. « Comme vous le savez déjà, Gringott est fondamentalement une banque. Une affaire dite en séquestre signifie qu'une somme d'argent ou une propriété est gardée par une tierce personne jusqu'à ce que certaines conditions particulières soient accomplies. Je propose donc un accord entre les Dursley et la Maison Potter avec les gobelins agissant comme banquiers, c'est à dire s'occuper de la propriété jusqu'à que les conditions prédéterminées soient accomplies. En tant que gestionnaire des Potter, ma signature suffira jusqu'à ce que Harry soit plus âgé. »

Vernon n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui lui était proposé et voulait être certain de tout comprendre avant de prendre la moindre décision.

_ « Est-ce que ce sale gamin peut être considéré comme une propriété et quelles en seraient les conditions ? »

Barchoke devait vraiment garder son clame devant le manque de respect du moldu envers l'enfant. Comment une personne pouvait traiter un bébé avec tant de haine dépassait la compréhension du gobelin.

_ « Selon les lois magiques, les enfants et les épouses sont souvent considérées comme une propriété du sorcier, cela ne causera pas de problèmes. Quant aux conditions, je pense que nous devrions les définir d'une manière aussi simple que possible afin d'éviter que d'autres personnes en fassent une autre interprétation que celle que nous voulons. »

Vernon était bien entendu d'accord pour faire les choses aussi simplement que possible, du moment qu'il pouvait partir d'ici sans cet enfant entre les bras.

_ « Je pense qu'il est sans danger d'admettre que si vous et votre femme ne voulez pas de cet enfant, c'est qu'il est probablement un sorcier ». Vernon approuva, Barchoke lui proposa donc la part de leur accord. « Si le destin décrète que cet enfant n'est pas un sorcier il reviendra dans votre famille pour être élevé avec votre fils. Si, cependant, Harry Potter est un sorcier, alors l'accord en séquestre agira de telle sorte que Gringott sera responsable de lui jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit assez âgé pour représenter la Maison Potter. »

Cela semblait être exactement ce qu'il voulait mais Vernon était déterminé à revérifier deux fois tout ce qui été écrit. « Donc, à moins qu'il ne soit normal, notre famille n'aura plus jamais à le revoir ? »

Barchoke lui donna la confirmation dont il avait besoin. « Cela résume parfaitement ce que dit le contrat, bien que je doive insister sur le point qu'il est impératif que votre femme signe également ce contrat. »

Puisque lui et Pétunia étaient certain que ce rejeton était un monstre, cela serait parfait pour eux. « Ce ne sera pas un problème. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que les papiers ne soient prêts ? »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le banquier qu'il avait rencontré précédemment n'entre dans le bureau avec un parchemin dans ses mains. Vernon quitta Gringott en pensant que les banques normales prenaient trop de précaution pour être polies et ne faisaient pas assez attention à leur business. Lorsqu'il bifurqua vers le bar, il prit pitié des pauvres banquiers gobelins qui devaient servir des monstres toute la journée.

Les guérisseurs étaient extrêmement en colère et Barchoke partageait pleinement leur avis après avoir entendu leur diagnostique. Ils étaient rageurs du fait que cet enfant n'ait pas été soigné. Pire encore, ce traitement semblait être délibéré. S'il n'avait pas été soigné pendant un certain temps, les dommages auraient été encore plus sérieux et il aurait été impossible d'enlever cette chose horrible de l'enfant. Lorsque les guérisseurs demandèrent un cochon pour accueillir à la place de l'enfant cette abomination, Barchoke sut que c'était son devoir d'avertir son directeur. Le gestionnaire des Potter pouvait dire sans aucun doute qu'il n'y aurait pas de rire durant cette réunion.

Le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit tombé si bas en utilisant cette terrible forme de magie ne dégoutait pas seulement Ragnok, non il en vint à la conclusion que toutes les voutes de Gringott devaient être inspectées dans le cas où une autre de ces erreurs de la nature existent encore. Il n'était également pas impossible qu'Albus Dumbledore ait bientôt quelques problèmes bancaires… Ce qui était inconcevable pour le gobelin était que l'Enchanteur-en-Chef ait pu de ne pas voir la magie noire qui irradiait de la cicatrice de l'enfant, l'ignorer délibérément était tout à fait criminel. Pour un gobelin, commettre un crime contre un enfant était la plus vile des choses.

Albus ne pouvait plus ignorer davantage les informations – ou plutôt le manque d'informations que les instruments placés dans les barrières autour de la maison où vivait le petit Potter devaient lui fournir. Il avait reporté cette confrontation mais maintenant que les enfants étaient en sécurité dans le Poudlard Express en route pour leurs vacances de Noël, le directeur n'avait plus aucune excuse. Il était temps pour lui de rendre une autre visite à Privet Drive.

C'était un Dumbledore invisible qui fit une petite promenade à Privet Drive, il voulait s'assure que ses instruments n'avaient pas de dysfonctionnement avant de déranger les Dursley. Sa baguette confirma bientôt l'information que ses instruments à Poudlard lui disaient, il n'y avait pas de barrières magiques autour de la propriété. Albus décida d'espionner un peu.

Regardant à travers la fenêtre, il vit Pétunia jouer sur le sol avec son gros fils, pendant que son mari était assis dans un énorme fauteuil et gardait sa tête plongée dans le journal. Albus était atterré de ne pas voir Harry dans cette scène. Il semblait que son seul moyen de découvrir la vérité était d'entrer dans la maison. Il eut la politesse de sonner à la porte, attendant ensuite que quelqu'un lui réponde.

Pétunia était abasourdie lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle venait juste de se rappeler qu'il était bientôt Noël et pas Halloween quand le nain de jardin de six pieds et demi parla :

_ « Bonsoir Mme Dursley. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, pourrais-je échanger quelques mots avec vous à propos de votre neveu, Harry Potter ?

Dès qu'elle entendit le nom Dumbledore, Pétunia essaya de lui refermer la porte au nez, mais malheureusement, pour une raison inconnue, la porte refusa de bouger.

_ « Harry Potter ne vit pas ici et nous ne savons pas où il est ».

Un grand « QUOI ! » surgit de la bouche du sorcier. Vernon avait commencé à se lever dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de Dumbledore, maintenant il se précipitait vers le hall d'entrée pour affronter ce sorcier qui l'embêtait tellement.

_ « Ma femme dit vrai, le monstre ne vit pas ici. Pensiez-vous vraiment que vous pouviez larguer le rejeton ici, sans une explication et que nous allions l'accepter ? Vous devez avoir l'habitude de faire des affaires avec les mauvaises personnes, nous, en tant qu'honnêtes et décents travailleurs ne pouvons pas accepter cette situation ».

Albus avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter la situation lorsqu'il arriva à dire : « Mais j'ai laissé une lettre… »

Vernon avait toujours eu un caractère bien trempé et cet idiot ne faisait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. « Pensiez-vous honnêtement qu'inclure une lettre pouvait faire amende honorable pour avoir déposer un bébé devant la porte d'une maison ? Vous monsieur devez partir et vous trouvez un travail de Père Noël, peut-être que les enfants pourraient accepter la camelote que vous refilez, mais les Dursley ne le feront jamais. »

Albus tenait ses lunettes d'une main, pendant que son autre main grattait son nez. « Où le garçon ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? »

Vernon était plutôt fier de la solution qu'il avait trouvait, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la cacher à ce monstre. « J'ai négocié un contrat, Pétunia l'a igné et il devenu brillant juste avant de disparaître. On m'a dit que cela se produirait si c'était légal et définitif, et heureusement nous n'aurons plus jamais à revoir ce sale gosse. »

Alors que le moldu repensait à ce matin très particulier, Albus revivait ce moment en utilisant la légimancie. « Les gobelins ont contrôle sur Harry Potter, est-ce-que vous réalisez ce que vous avez fait ? »

Vernon n'allait pas rester là à se voir critiquer : « Hey ! Vous êtes celui qui l'avez laissé devant notre maison au milieu de la nuit. Au moins, moi j'ai essayé de faire l'effort qu'il grandisse auprès des siens ».

Albus était content d'avoir enchanté cet endroit car leur discussion devenait de plus en plus bruyante et il semblait évident qu'Albus ne serait invité à entrer. « Comment pouvez vous penser que les gobelins sont « les siens » ? N'avez-vous pas lu la partie de la lettre qui disait que tant qu'Harry vivait aussi, votre famille serait protégée ? »

Vernon devint encore plus bruyant : « Que vous soyez petits ou grands, vous êtes tous des monstres pour moi ! Et non, nous n'avons pas cru à cette foutue protection que vous essayez de nous vendre. »

Ce moldu fou furieux avait donné à Albus une énorme migraine, le soucis était maintenant de récupérer Harry Potter. Il décida de les quitter non sans leur lancer un commentaire acerbe : « Un jeune couple avec un enfant, du même âge que vous a récemment été torturé jusqu'à la folie. Ils sont peut-être techniquement en vie mais cette jeune mère ne pourrait jamais tenir son enfant dans ses bras. La protection que vous auriez acquise en gardant Harry aurait évité que qu'une telle chose se produise avec vous. » Il entendit un cri de terreur venant de Pétunia et pensa que cette garce l'avait bien mérité. Comment quelqu'un pouvez abandonner son unique neveu ?

_ « Je vais partir maintenant et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, nous espérons seulement que votre famille en connaîtra bien d'autres. »

Dumbledore disparut tout à coup, laissant Pétunia dans les bras de son mari. « Vernon, peut-être aurions nous dû garder le monstre ? Nous aurions pu le maitre dans le placard sous les escaliers… »

_ « Pétunia, le vieil homme essayait délibérément de nous effrayer. Il est juste énervé que nous ayons changé ses plans. »

Ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort pour la jeune mère. « Mais Dudley… »

_ « Ecoute, profitons de Noël et si tu te sens encore inquiète après le Nouvel An, nous déménagerons. Cela ne me dérangerait pas non plus d'acheter une arme pour leur montrer comment nous protégeons notre famille. »

Vernon put voir la peur disparaître du visage de sa femme, Pétunia réfléchissait surement déjà à comment elle pourrait décorer sa nouvelle maison. La nouvelle maison devrait même avoir un plus grand séjour, ce qui serait l'excuse idéale pour acheter cet écran plat dont il rêvait tant.

Albus s'élança vers le premier guichet de libre à Gringott et demanda à voir le gestionnaire des comptes Potter. Le gobelin en face de lui aggrava encore plus sa mauvaise journée.

_ « Avez-vous un rendez-vous ? »

_ « Non, j'ai pensé.. »

_ « Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ? »

_ « C'est personnel ce n'est pas utile que vous en sachiez davantage… »

Albus fut une nouvelle fois interrompu. « Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

_ « Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous avez surement dû entendre parler de… »

_ « Wulfric après Perceval mais avant Brian ? »

Albus approuva, puis se rendit compte que le gobelin ne le regardait même pas, et il se força à dire «oui ».

« D'accord, et le nom de famille est Dumbledore ? Je vais vois si quelqu'un est disponible pour répondre à votre requête. Je vous prie de rester ici. »

Selon l'expérience de Dumbledore, les gobelins étaient aussi peu disposés envers quelqu'un lorsque celui-ci les avait agacé. Il essaya de penser à ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement puis se dit qu'il allait bientôt le découvrir. Quatre agents de sécurité armés de lances l'entourèrent et lui demandèrent de le suivre.

Il était surpris mais aussi enchanté de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur, au moins il avançait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. « Directeur Ragnok, je suis enchanté de vous revoir… »

Le directeur le coupa aussi sèchement que le banquier. « Arrêtons toute cette bouse de dragon, Dumbledore, j'ai de meilleures choses à faire que de rester là et vous écouter dire n'importe quoi. La raison pour laquelle vous êtes là, c'est pour vous remettre ceci. » Albus avait un rouleau tendu vers lui. « C'est une notre expliquant la fermeture de votre voute. Vous avez 24 heures pour récupérer vos biens de la voute Dumbledore avant que nous la scellions. Après ce temps, Gringott ne fera plus jamais affaire avec vous. »

C'était tout à fait inattendu et un très grave problème. Être expulsé de Gringott était une sanction prise uniquement contre leurs plus grands ennemis. « Peut-être y a t-il une erreur ? »

_ « Oh oui, et c'est vous qui l'avez faire. Nous savons maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort et nous savons aussi comment cela s'est produit. C'est une information qui aurait pu sérieusement compromettre l'intégrité de Gringott et pourtant vous l'avez délibérément caché. »

Albus comprit soudainement ce dont il était question. « En avez-vous trouvé dans les voutes ? Vous devez m'avertir ! »

La réponse de Ragnok fut tranchante : « Oh, maintenant, vous voulez coopérer avec nous ? Je ne vous dois rien. Sortez-le de là. »

Albus était trainé vers la sortie lorsqu'il se souvint : « Attendez, attendez, qu'en est-il d'Harry Potter ? »

Le sourire du directeur fut prédateur. « Envoyez sa lettre de Poudlard à Gringott. Je ferais en sorte qu'il la reçoive. »

Albus fut jeté sans cérémonie de Gringott par les gardes. Le vieux sorcier décida donc de rentrer à Poudlard. Il devrait faire quelques rapides arrangements pour trouver un lieu où placer les objets de sa voute. Albus décida de ne rien dire à personne, être chassé de Gringott était une chose que ses ennemis n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ».

Ses plans concernant Harry Potter était de s'assurer ne verrait rien de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne avant l'arrivée de l'enfant à Poudlard. Son plan était toujours viable, même si ce serait un Harry Potter différent qui monterait dans le Poudlard Express. Le seul souci était de savoir à quel point il serait différent et Albus devrait attendre encore dix ans pour le découvrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cette histoire utilise des personnages appartenant à JK Rowling et n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Elle a été écrite par RobSt en anglais, je ne suis que le traducteur (avec la permission de l'auteur)

**Chapitre 2 : Orgueil et préjugés**

Hermione Granger était différente, elle l'avait toujours su. C'était difficile de le nier, surtout lorsque les enfants avec lesquels elle allait en cours lui faisaient remarquer à leur façon qu'elle était seule tous les jours. Avoir des cheveux vraiment touffus et des dents de devant plutôt grandes faisaient d'elle une proie facile pour la plupart de ses antagonistes et être première dans chaque matière n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation. Son manque perpétuel d'amis avait conduit Hermione à chercher la fuite dans les livres, elle en avait toujours un dans la main, ce qui là non plus n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait entendu des centaines de fois des termes comme rat de bibliothèque aux cheveux touffus, aux dents de lapin, etc. Ces mots ne signifiaient plus grand chose pour elle maintenant.

Puis, un an plus tôt, un événement était survenu et expliquait pourquoi elle était différente. Hermione Granger était une sorcière. Alors que sa mère et son père avaient eu du mal à être convaincus, Hermione, elle, sut au plus profond d'elle même que c'était vrai lorsque le professeur McGonagall le lui annonça. Les derniers mois avaient été parmi les plus heureux de sa vie. Les écoliers n'avaient plus le pouvoir de la blesser, elle était différente et partirait bientôt pour une école spéciale où les choses seraient tellement différentes.

C'en était donc fini de la Hermione Granger mise à l'écart, elle serait dans un endroit où tous seraient comme elle, ce serait un endroit où elle pourrait enfin avoir des amis. Il s'agissait désormais de son bouclier et de son armure contre les insultes qu'elle essuyait quotidiennement. C'était peut-être un peu compréhensible que la jeune sorcière était au bord des larmes alors que ses rêves commençaient à lui sembler fantaisistes et elle n'était même pas dans ce maudit train pour l'instant.

Le jour avait si bien commencé, quand elle réalisa qu'elle était bien préparée pour commencer sa nouvelle aventure. S'en suivit un petit-déjeuner pendant lequel elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de parler, puis ils furent en voiture direction Kings Cross. Il avait été difficile de dire au revoir à ses parents devant la barrière mais une nouvelle vie l'attendait et elle était préparée à courir à travers un mur de briques pour y parvenir. C'est ce que Hermione fit, puis les choses commencèrent à se dégrader.

Sur la plateforme 9 ¾, ce ne fut pas le Poudlard Express Rouge écarlate qui attira son attention, mais le groupe de quatre sorcières, déjà dans leurs robes vertes de Poudlard qui attirèrent Hermione, comme un insecte l'est par une flamme. Malheureusement, à l'instar de l'insecte, elle fut brulée. Se décidant à se présenter, Hermione ne reçut que des regards dégoutés et moqueurs – ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Fortement découragée, elle découvrit ensuite un autre problème.

Sa valise pleine de nouveaux livres que son père avait facilement placé sur le chariot était désormais bien trop lourde pour que Hermione puisse la soulever toute seule. Alors qu'elle titubait avec sa valise, des rires moqueurs fusèrent autour d'elle.

Mais une gentille voix coupa sa frustration et son désespoir montant : « Puis-je vous aider Mlle ? »

Hermione leva la tête et eut du mal à croire que la personne devant elle était réelle, et en plus qu'elle lui parle. Si Fitzwilliam Darcy et Elizabeth Bennet avaient eu un fils, ce serait bien lui. Il était juste devant Hermione Granger et lui proposait son aide. Le garçon était même habillé comme s'il sortait du livre Orgueil et Préjudices, le livre préféré d'Hermione.

Sa redingote avait un revers en soie, elle était également plus large au niveau des épaules pour s'adapter aux vêtements qu'il portait. Le fait qu'elle soit bien ajustée lui donnait un effet que la jeune sorcière appréciait. La lavallière nouée à la cravate, avec une épingle à cravate en diamant achevaient ce style très saillant. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés reposaient sur ses épaules et laissaient apparaitre un visage qu'Hermione considérait comme charmant, mais ce qui la faisaient fondre littéralement, c'étaient ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Si cela n'était pas considéré comme blasphématoire, Hermione aurait dit que ce garçon était bien trop beau pour rendre justice à Jane Austen.

Elle avait dû murmure une sorte de réponse à sa question puisqu'il sourit et porta sa valise jusqu'au compartiment. Avec ce sourire, Hermione sût que c'en était fini d'elle. Sa mère avait eu une discussion sur les garçons avant qu'elle ne parte pour Poudlard, mais la jeune sorcière n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait utile pour elle. Hermione n'avait jamais compris la dévotion de ses camarades de classe pour les derniers Boys Band. Elle avait pensé que son premier flash serait sur un charmant auteur ou même sur quelqu'un d'interdit comme un professeur. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le garçon devant elle avait brisé cette illusion en milliers de petits morceaux.

Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas partir en pensant qu'elle était une sorte de fille un peu folle, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

_ « Merci, c'était très gentil. Vous êtes le bienvenu à partager ce compartiment si vous le voulez ? »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant Hermione ne réalise qu'elle allait encore une fois être blessée, lorsque son grand sourire la stupéfia.

_ « Merci beaucoup, j'apprécierai grandement. »

Ne croyant pas à sa chance, elle lui tendit sa main pour le saluer : « Je suis Hermione Granger… »

Le garçon ne secoua pas sa main. Il la prit entre ses doigts et très galamment, il la retourna et lui fit un doux baisemain. Il n'y a plus aucun doute, Hermione Granger était définitivement accro.

_ « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mlle Granger, mon nom est Harry Crow ».

Hermione avait commencé à bégayer alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche : « Personne dans ma famille n'est sorcier, c'était une telle surprise lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre. Bien sûr, j'étais si contente, je veux dire que j'ai entendu que c'était la meilleure Ecole de Sorcellerie, j'ai appris bien sûr tous les livres par cœur, j'espère juste que ce sera suffisant… »

Le rire qui jaillit de la gorge de Harry n'était pas du tout sarcastique, au contraire, il semblait amical. « Détends toi Hermione et respire de temps en temps. Nous avons un long voyage en train devant nous et plein de temps pour faire connaissance et devenir amis. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. « Amis ? »

«Oh désolé si je me suis montré un peu présomptueux mais la principale raison pour laquelle je vais à Poudlard c'est pour me faire des amis.

« Moi aussi et j'aimerai beaucoup être ton amie ».

Puis ils s'installèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à parler, mais seulement de Poudlard mais de bien d'autres choses sur l'amitié.

Albus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Harry Potter était absent du monde magique depuis près de dix ans, aujourd'hui il y reviendrait. Les gobelins avaient gardé le garçon bien en secret mais ce soir il retournerait dans les griffes d'Albus Dumbledore. Il subsistait cependant toujours le doute de savoir quels dommages avaient résulté de l'éducation peu orthodoxe du garçon.

Albus prévoyait de retirer définitivement le garçon des griffes des gobelins et avait prévu un plan pour y arriver à la première opportunité. Ce soir, le garçon allait apprendre qui avait le véritable pouvoir dans le monde magique britannique et ce n'était certainement pas les gobelins.

Alors que le Poudlard Express s'éloignait de Londres, Harry essayait de s'assurer que sa nouvelle amie n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui « Alors, tes parents sont en sorte guérisseurs, mais ils ne guérissent que l'intérieur de la bouche de leurs patients ? »

Hermione reteint difficilement un rire devant l'air dubitatif de Harry. « Oui, c'est ce que font les dentistes. Je te propose un marché, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux sur les moldus, et puis-je faire la même chose pour les sang-purs ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas un Sang-Pur Hermione. »

« Oh, Excuse moi, mais je pensais que la façon dont tu étais habillée était typiquement celle des Sangs-Purs ».

Harry regarda bizarrement sa nouvelle amie se demandant encore si elle blaguait. « Je suis supposé être habillé comme un moldu, tu me dis que ce n'est pas ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put retenir son rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'air désespéré de Harry. « Je suis désolé Harry, je pensais que tu faisais une blague. Les moldus portaient ce type de vêtements avant, mais pas pendant ce siècle ». Elle voulait plus d'informations mais ne voulait pas le fermer. Harry semblait vraiment agacé par sa révélation.

« C'est génial, au lieu de me fondre dans la masse je me fais immédiatement repérer en fait. Le tailleur a fait une copie exacte des styles se trouvant dans les livres moldus, comment ont-il pu se tromper ?

Hermione avait une petite idée sur la question, mais devait en être sûre. « Est-ce que ces livres sont dans l'Allée de Traverse ? » Harry hocha la tête, ce qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait : « Ma mère pensait que ce serait au moins un sujet qu'elle pourrait comprendre, donc elle a acheté quelques livres et elle a dit que c'étaient les livres les plus drôles qu'elle ait jamais lus. Toutes les informations y figurant dataient d'au moins un siècle et même certaines d'entre elles étaient fausses. Elle s'est dit que les auteurs n'avaient sans doute jamais rencontrés quelqu'un sans magie. »

« Bien, c'est juste génial. Le Directeur Ragnok m'a appelé « Vieux Corbeau » (Old Crow), il aurait sûrement mieux fait de m'appeler « Bertie Crochue » ». Il vit le regard interrogateur de Hermione avant de se rappeler qu'elle en savait bien moins qu'elle sur la communauté magique. Il était temps qu'elle sache ce dont il s'agissait.

« Les Bertie Crochues sont un type de bonbons qui ont tous un goût différent, ce qui me résume parfaitement. Ma maman était comme toi, une née de moldue tandis que mon père était un Sang-Pur. Ils ont tous deux donné leurs vies pour sauver la mienne quand j'étais un bébé. Je ne me rappelle de rien sur eux et maintenant mon père adoptif est un gobelin. Comme je le disais, le chef des gobelins m'a appelé Old Crow, dû à la manière dont je suis arrivé à Gringott. Mon père m'appelle Harry Crow, mais mon père et ma mère avaient appelé leur nouveau né Harry James Potter… » Il ne pu manquer le halètement venant d'Hermione lors de cette révélation.

« Donc tu peux imaginer que j'ai un pieds dans plusieurs camps différents mais je ne sais pas dans quel monde j'appartiens. J'avais espéré honoré ma mère en m'habillant comme ça aujourd'hui mais il semble que j'ai tout raté. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses actes, mais la seconde d'après elle avait traversé le compartiment et prit Harry dans ses mains. « Oh Harry, tu sais, je t'aiderai comme je le peux. »

Il était aussi raide qu'une planche, les gobelins ne faisant pas de câlins. Quand Hermione lui proposa de l'aider, Harry commença à se détendre et pensa que les gobelins avaient torts sur au moins une chose, c'était très agréable. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait confiance en cette fille, sa vraie première amie et commença à lui dire plus que ce qu'il n'avait prévu de le faire.

« Quand mes parents ont été assassiné, j'ai été jeté devant la maison de la sœur moldue de ma mère. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi, ils ont donc passé un marché avec Gringott disant que les gobelins devaient prendre soin de moi jusqu'à je prenne les responsabilités pour diriger la Maison Potter. J'ai été cet étrange héritage métis et bientôt, et bientôt je serai forcé de prendre une décision concernant mon futur. »

Hermione le tenait fort contre elle et pensait qu'elle pourrait facilement s'y habituer. Elle avait besoin d'aider son premier ami. « Jai lu des références sur Harry Potter dans les livres, toutes spéculant sur ce qui t'était arrivé après cet Halloween. Il semble que personne ne savait la vérité.

Cela arracha à sourire à Harry et il autorisa Hermione à arrêter son câlin avant que cela ne devienne embarrassant. Elle resta assise à côté de lui cependant.

« Tu aurais dû voir les sortes de livres sur Harry Potter qu'ils ont essayé de publier comme étant des histoires vraies de ma vie, ils auraient certainement distrait ta mère comme ceux sur l'histoire moldue. Mon père y a vite mis fin, rendant cela illégal pour quiconque de s'enrichir sur mon nom. »

Hermione avait un million d'autres questions sur Harry, mais ne voulait pas le braquer, elle espérait juste qu'il lui dise ses secrets un jour. Une chose en particulier lui traversa l'esprit et elle pensa que ce n'était pas une question majeure, elle demanda donc à Harry : « J'ai commencé à lire les journaux sorciers pour me préparer à Poudlard et ils ont parlé pendant des mois de l'arrivée du Garçon-Qui-a-survécu à Poudlard. Les esquisses de toi qu'ils ont publié ne te ressemblent pas du tout, ni cicatrice ni lunettes. »

« Apparemment j'avais une cicatrice en entrant à Gringott mais les guérisseurs s'en sont occupés. Comme pour les lunettes, je suppose qu'ils pensaient que puisque mon père les portait, j'en aurais. Les livres dont je te parlais avaient des esquisses similaires et même mon père s'est demandé comment ils se les ont procurés. Personne n'a jamais rien dit. »

Peu après, ils reçurent plusieurs visites de personnes cherchant à savoir s'ils avaient vu Harry Potter. La fièvre du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se répandait dans tout le train et tous voulaient le trouver le premier. Hermione remarqua que la personnalité d'Harry changeait dès que quelqu'un rentrait dans le compartiment, revenant à la normale dès qu'ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux. Elle ne voulait pas lui poser de question dessus et se mordilla plusieurs fois les lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler. Harry dut se rendre compte de quelque chose et lui répondit donc.

« Les gobelins disent avoir plusieurs visages, celui que le public voit, puis il y a leur vrai visage, réservé à leurs amis et familles. »

Harry lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle appartenait à cette catégorie maintenant. « Le dernier visage est la dernière chose que voient les ennemis avant de mourir. Ils sont peut-être des banquiers, mais les gobelins sont avant tout des guerriers. »

Hermione ne put pas retenir une autre question : « Comment c'était de grandir avec des gobelins ? »

Harry aimait bien parler de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, chose habituellement rare pour lui. « J'ai grandi en fait comme un gobelin, même si je savais que j'étais différent. Le fait que les gobelins et les sorciers ne peuvent pas se supporter normalement n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'ai été impliqué dans beaucoup de bagarres quand j'étais plus jeune ». Hermione avait de nouveau un bras autour de lui, l'encourageant à parler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. « Certains adultes se réjouissaient de cette situation, mais mon père est un puissant gobelin qui m'a adopté légalement comme son fils. Il y avait un couple de gobelins qui se sont vivement opposés, mais mon père a combattu deux fois jusqu'à la mort pour moi. »

Harry cherchait du réconfort dans les bras de son amie, il s'aperçut que maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler de ça, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un pour parler de sa vie comme ça avant.

« Si mon père avait été vaincu, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu. J'ai eu besoin de me débrouiller aussi vite que possible et mon père m'a fourni tout l'entraînement nécessaire. Etre différent m'a en fait aidé une fois. À l'époque j'avais six ans et j'été déjà plus grand que tous les enfants de ma classe. Maintenant je suis aussi plus grand que mon père, mais il peut toujours me botter les fesses quand nous faisons des duels. »

« Il à l'air d'être un homme formidable – pardon, un gobelin. »

Cet écart fit sourire Harry encore une fois, permettant à Harry d'arrêter à contrecoeur son câlin. « Je l'appelle juste père et je suis désolé de te raconter tout ça. Nous nous connaissons seulement depuis aujourd'hui et pourtant je sens que je peux te faire confiance, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je l'ignore.

Hermione comprenait la confiance qu'Harry plaçait en elle et décida de lui faire quelques révélations sur elle. « Je comprends ce que c'est être différent Harry, on s'est moqué de moi depuis mon premier jour d'école parce que j'étais différente. J'ai pensé que c'était juste parce que j'étais une sorcière, jusqu'à m'apercevoir aujourd'hui que je suis toujours différente. Ces sorcières avec lesquelles j'ai parlé ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec moi, j'aurais douze ans dans quelques semaines et tu es la première personne à vouloir être mon amie »

Harry venait de découvrir à quel point un câlin faisait du bien, il décida que son amie en avait elle aussi besoin.

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'après avoir été désespérée pendant si longtemps, elle était maintenant dans les bras du garçon le plus célèbre de son nouveau monde. Cela commença par un crush sur lui, et maintenant le fait qu'il soit son meilleur ami rendait ce voyage encore plus magique. Elle essayait également d'appréhender ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Son père avait appelé plusieurs fois l'école primaire quand les brimades devenaient vraiment mauvaises, mais le père de Harry avait risqué sa vie deux fois pour protéger son fils adoptif. Hermione ne voulait pas pensait à ce qui pouvait arriver à ses parents, alors que Harry avait déjà perdu ses deux parents et savait que son père adoptif se battait à mort pour le garder en sécurité.

Hermione décida alors que sa nouvelle mission dans la vie serait d'être la meilleure amie possible pour Harry, le premier garçon à l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, devenant de plus en plus proches. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, les deux compères se retournèrent chacun leur tour pendant que l'un ou l'une enfilait son uniforme de Poudlard.

Harry prévint une dernière fois sa nouvelle amie : « Hermione, je m'attends à moitié à avoir des problèmes quand j'arriverai à Poudlard, peut-être que ce serait mieux si… »

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase : « Non, Harry. Quoique tu aies à dire, il n'y a aucune chance que je redevienne comme avant de monter dans ce train. Tu es mon ami et c'est plus important que n'importe quelle école. »

Le grand sourire qu'il lui adressa après cette déclaration lui donna de drôles de frissons dans l'estomac. Harry lui offrit son bras alors qu'elle le prit en souriant à son tour.

« Pouvons-nous y aller Mlle Granger ? »

C'était leur première sortie officielle : « J'en serai ravie, Mr Crow. »

La gare de Pré-au-Lards méritait difficilement un tel nom, c'était juste une plateforme qui permettait aux gens de descendre ou de monter dans le train, c'est tout. Il semblait aussi que c'était au milieu de nulle part, avec quelques lampes dispersant à peine les ténèbres approchant à grand pas. Il était à prévoir que la température dans les Landes Ecossaises serait bien moins élevée qu'à Londres et les étudiants plus âgés serrèrent tous leurs robes contre leurs corps et montèrent rapidement dans les diligences.

Harry et Hermione voulurent les imiter mais ils furent arrêté par l'apparition d'une homme gigantesque et barbu tenant à la main une lanterne : « Premières années par ici ! »

Le géant fut bientôt entouré par tous les premières années. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un en particulier, mais vu son expression, il ne semblait pas le trouver. « Allez, suivez moi. Faites at'ention où vous m'chez ! Suivez moi ! »

Ils se mirent tous en marche, et Hermione murmura une question à Harry. « Ont-ils déjà entendu parler de la sécurité et de la santé ? »

Ils sentirent bientôt le sol changer quand ils approchèrent le bord d'une grande étendue d'eau noire, mais c'était le magnifique château qui semblait surgir des montagnes qui attirèrent leur attention. Le château était gigantesque et avait une multitude de tours et tourelles, toutes étincelant de lumières par les innombrables fenêtres de la façade. Poudlard semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fées.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le géant attira leur attention sur les petits bateaux sur le bord qu'Hermione pensa que c'étaient des coracles.

« Pas plus d'quatre par bateau ! »

Hermione aida Hermione à monter dans le bateau avant d'offrir son aide aux deux sœurs jumelles qui s'approchaient, espérant pouvoir monter aussi. Le géant avait apparemment un bateau pour lui tout seul. Il vérifia rapidement que tout le monde était assis avant d'ordonner aux bateaux d'avancer vers le château.

Parvati se présenta, puis sa sœur jumelle Padma Patil avant de leur parler pendant tout le chemin. Elle semblait avoir la fâcheuse habitude de poser des questions, puis d'y répondre aussitôt. Sa sœur était juste assise et silencieuse, semblant immunisée au comportement de sa jumelle.

« Dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ? Cela m'est égal puisque nous sommes les premières de notre famille à aller dans une école magique britannique. Avez-vous déjà une idée ? J'ai entendu qu'il y avait une sorte de test, l'un des garçons prétendait que nous devions affronter un troll… »

Harry put voir qu'Hermione commençait à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, donc il plaça une main sur son genou. « Mon père m'a dit qu'un ancien artefact magique décidera dans quelle maison nous irons. Pas de tests et sûrement pas de trolls. »

Parvati semblait très intéressée par le fait qu'Harry ait la main sur le genou d'Hermione. Elle posa donc pleins de questions personnelles auxquelles ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de répondre.

Ce n'est que lorsque les bateaux s'engouffrèrent dans un tunnel noir qu'elle s'arrêta et bientôt ils amerrirent sur une petite plage. Harry, de nouveau gentleman aida les trois filles à sortir du bateau. Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en chêne massif. Le géant tapa trois fois dessus. Et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une sorcière aux cheveux noirs dans des robes vert sombre. Son maintien laisser suggérer qu'il ne fallait pas jouer aux plus malins avec elle.

« Les premières années Professeur McGonagall et il n'est p'parmis eux ».

Le géant paraissait sur le point de pleurer avant le professeur le prenne à part. Tout le monde pouvait cependant entendre leur discussion. »

« Ressaisissez-vous Hagrid, les avez-vous compté ? »

L'homme qu'ils savaient maintenant être Hagrid répondit : « Bien sûr, l'ai fait. Le nombre est c'que nous pensions. » Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que ce que McGonagall impliquait, frappa Hagrid, ils étaient tous là, y compris la personne qu'il recherchait.

« Nous laisserons la cérémonie de répartition répondre à cette question. »

Hagrid partit rassuré pendant que McGonagall présentait brièvement les maisons de Poudlard et ce qu'elles représentaient. Harry et Hermione écoutaient à peine, il était évident que le personnel de Poudlard cherchait Harry.

Quand McGonagall les quitta un instant pour vérifier où en étaient les choses, Harry en profita pour chuchoter à Hermione : « Rappelle-toi, je peux prendre soin de moi… »

Il ne put en dire plus car le garçon blond, l'un des étudiant étant à la recherche de Harry Potter dans le train décida de donner son avis. « Harry Potter ne vient à Poudlard et ils se lamentent tous, pathétique ! Savez-vous pourquoi il n'est pas à Poudlard ? Parce qu'il est mort ! Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'un bambin pouvait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Hermione vit que les mots de ce garçon firent leur impression et était désespérée de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Ce n'était pas à elle de révéler ce secret, et se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'elle devrait s'habituer à se retenir de la sorte.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un menteur Malfoy… »

« Alors où est-il Bones ? Ta tante est à la tête des aurors, l'a-t-elle déjà vu ? Personne n'a vu un seul cheveu d'Harry Potter depuis cette nuit. Mon père dîne souvent avec le ministère de la magie et même le chef de notre ministère n'a jamais vu Harry Potter. S'il n'y avait pas Hagrid racontant cette histoire dans chaque pub où il boit, personne ne saurait jamais rien de cette nuit. »

L'un des roux, l'un de ceux ayant aussi cherchés Harry dans le train réagit aux paroles de Malfoy : « Dumbledore a vu le Garçon-Qui-a-survécu, il le garde à l'abris de gens comme ton père. »

Malfoy était très à l'aise sans les joutes verbales et répliqua aussitôt : « Peut-être l'a-t-il laissé à votre trou Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de plus chez vous ? Ta mère se souvient-elle de tous vos prénoms ? Harry Potter n'est pas là parce qu'il est mort, et les morts ne viennent pas à Poudlard. »

Cela provoqua des cris, pas contre Malfoy, mais pour prouver qu'il avait tort. Un groupe de fantômes passa à ce moment à travers le mur et à travers quelques nouveaux élèves. Le temps que le groupe récupère du choc, le Professeur McGonagall était revenue pour les guider dans le Grand Hall.

Harry portait maintenant son visage public, Hermione essaya donc de reproduire son attitude confiante, même si ce qu'elle ressentait en était loin. Lorsque le vieux chapeau commença sa chanson, Hermione se dit que ce nouveau monde était vraiment étrange.

Une fille prénommée Hannah Abbott fut appelée en premier et fut répartie à Poufsouffle, il devint vite clair que les élèves étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique. Quand Vincent Crabbe rejoint la table des élèves en vert, tous s'attendirent à ce que Harry soit le prochain. Mais quand ce fut Tracey Davis qui fut appelée, ils surent que quelque chose de bizarre se préparait.

Harry continuait à se répéter qu'il pouvait gérer la situation mais du pratiquement pousser Hermione vers le chapeau quand elle fut appelée. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle soit répartie à Serdaigle. Ce n'est que lorsque Padma Patil la rejoignit que la partie commença.

McGonagall appela Harry Potter et personne ne bougea. On pouvait sentir l'ambiance de l'air quand aucun des étudiants restants ne s'avança. McGonagall savant que le nombre des élèves correspondait sur sa liste, répété son nom, en vain.

Hermione serrait la table en bois assez fort pour y laisser une marque quand Padma lui chuchota : « Pourquoi Harry n'a-t-il pas été appelé ? »

Elle put répondre en toute honnêteté. « Je ne sais pas Padma, il aurait dû être appelé juste avant nous. J'espère juste qu'il sera aussi à Serdaigle. Désolé que tu ne sois pas avec ta sœur. »

« Je ne suis pas » fut la dernière chose qu'elle répondit avant la Directrice adjointe continue la répartition.

Il n'y avait plus que deux garçons attendant d'être répartis. Quand McGonagall appela Blaise Zabini, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Quand Blaise rejoignit les Serpentards, tous les yeux furent sur Harry.

« Quel est votre nom jeune homme ? »

« Harry Crow, Professeur. »

McGonagall revérifia sa liste pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, il n'y avait qu'un nom qui n'avait pas été validé. « Je ne semble pas vous avoir sur cette liste Harry. »

« Mon père m' a confirmé que j'étais attendu et les circonstances particulières de ma venue… »

C'était le moment de Dumbledore, celui où il forcerait le garçon à choisir devant toute l'école. Une fois que ce choix serait fait, il n'y aurait plus de retour vers les gobelins possible.

Dumbledore se leva et attendit d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde avant de parler. « Peut-être puis-je jeter la lumière sur cette affaire Professeur McGonagall. J'ai en effet reçu la lettre de Mr Crow et ai lu les circonstances particulières dont il parle. Malheureusement je ne peux pas accepter ces circonstances. Il s'agit de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, nous n'avons pas d'accord ou de charte acceptant un gobelin dans notre école. »

Le directeur était connu pour son extravagance, certain disaient même qu'il était fou. Son commentaire n'avait certainement pas éclairci le problème puisque le garçon n'était certainement pas un gobelin. Cependant Dumbledore n'avait pas fini.

« Si le jeune Harry souhaite accéder à Poudlard, ce devra être sous le nom que ces parents biologiques lui ont donné : Harry James Potter. »


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Cette histoire utilise des personnages appartenant à JK Rowling et n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Elle a été écrite par RobSt en anglais, je ne suis que le traducteur (avec la permission de l'auteur)

**Chapitre 3 : Le choix de Poudlard**

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration dura quelques secondes, puis tout le monde regarda Harry et Dumbledore. Dumbledore était debout avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage et regarda le chaos régnant dans la Grande Salle pendant quelques instants. Le garçon ne pouvait pas refuser devant toutes ces sorcières et ces sorciers, et bientôt Harry serait de nouveau sous son contrôle. Albus aurait jusqu'aux vacances d'été pour trouver une famille acceptable pour le garçon, il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

McGonagall rappela finalement tout le monde à l'ordre avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Est-ce vrai ? Vous êtes Harry Potter ? »

Harry et son père s'étaient préparés dans l'hypothèse où son identité serait révélée, il était temps de voir si tout était bien préparé. « Le directeur est conscient que mon père adoptif ces dernières années était Barchoke, Gestionnaire en chef à Gringott et oui, mon nom a un jour été Harry Potter.

Le chaos explosa une nouvelle fois et prit plus de temps avant de se calmer. Harry Potter avait été élevé par un gobelin ? Un gobelin qu'il appelait même père ! C'était une McGonagall sous le choc qui se retourna vers Harry. « Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais là la nuit où nous vous avons laissé chez vos parents moldus… »

Hermione regardait bien sûr son ami intensément et pensa qu'elle venait d'apercevoir brièvement le troisième visage de Harry. Après la révélation de McGonagall, il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Dangereux, c'était le seul mot qu'Hermione avait maintenant pour Harry.

« Et quelle loi vous a autorisé à participer à cet horrible événement Directrice adjointe ? »

Le professeur recula devant la haine qu'elle sentait irradier de ces yeux verts avant de se ressaisir : « J'étais un ami de votre mère et de votre père… »

Le reste de l'école ne pouvait pas croire qu'un étudiant qui n'avait pas encore été réparti puisse couper la parole du dragon qu'était Minerva McGonagall. « Je pense que le terme « étais » est le mot principal ici. Ne vous attendez pas à un salut chaleureux si vous deviez les revoir. Vous avez grandement desservie la Maison Potter cette nuit et vous avez aussi brisé plusieurs lois sur la protection des enfants. Êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir travailler dans une école Professeur ? »

Le sarcasme du « Professeur » de Harry n'échappa à personne à Poudlard. Dans le silence qui s'en suivit, Padma attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour attirer son attention : « Tu savais ? »

Hermione acquiesça et se concentra sur Harry qui regardait à présent Dumbledore et Hermione ne voulait rien louper.

« Je vous remercie pour me forcer à choisir Directeur, c'est une décision plutôt facile en fait. Vous voyez, j'étais très heureux dans mon école gobeline et n'ai jamais voulu aller à Poudlard. C'est mon père qui m'a demandé d'y venir. Maintenant je peux retourner chez moi et lui dire que j'ai essayé de mon mieux mais que je n'ai pas été voulu ni accueilli. »

La Hermione Granger qui avait quitté Crawley ce matin aurait sans doute placé être exclus de la vie sociale à l'école en dessous d'être tué dans sa liste de choses catastrophiques qui pouvait lui arriver. Cette Hermione Granger avait cependant traversé un pays étranger et un nouveau monde s'était ouvert à elle. Cette Hermione Granger avait maintenant un meilleur ami et n'était pas prête à le perdre. Ignorant les requêtes incessantes de Harry concernant le fait qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul, elle recula son siège et se précipita à son côté.

« Hermione ? »

« Si tu pars, je pars aussi. »

Draco Malfoy bouillonnait de colère. Il avait sorti le grand jeu pour montrer qu'il était supérieur à tous les premières années et passait maintenant pour un idiot. Harry Potter avait gardé le silence et était présent et l'avait délibérément laissé s'enfoncer. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie. Les instructions de son père étaient de se lier d'amitié avec le garçon et ensuite d'essayer de le faire rejoindre leur camp, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que cela n'allait maintenant jamais marcher.

Sa colère lui fit dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas peut-être pas dû : « Gobelins et une autre sang de bourbe ? Quand on pensait le nom des Potter ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas ! »

Harry s'éloigna de Hermione à côté d'une McGonagall un peu choquée et marcha vers Malfoy. Le Serpentard blond était confiant. Il était auprès de ceux de sa maison avec son parrain assis à la table des professeurs. Il était également certain de pouvoir contrer toutes les attaques verbales de Potter et de les retourner contre lui. Draco se leva nonchalamment pour rencontrer Potter mais n'était absolument pas préparé à ce qui se passa.

Harry fonça sur Malfoy et sa main le frappa violemment au visage le propulsant sur la table des Serpentards.

« Tu es un exemple dégoutant de ce que la consanguinité peut produire, je te défie à un duel d'honneur ? »

Albus avait été choqué par le refus du garçon à rejoindre Poudlard, presque autant que assaut verbal envers Minerva. Il avait laissé la situation se développer pour voir s'il pouvait la tourner à son avantage et le directeur saisit l'opportunité qui se présenta à lui.

« Comment veux-tu combattre en duel Harry si tu te considères comme un gobelin, Mr Malfoy est clairement un sorcier ? Tu connais les lois interdisant les gobelins à posséder une baguette ? »

« Si j'avais été accepté à Poudlard, vous auriez su que je connais aussi bien les lois gobelines et sorcières. Peut-être que si vous aviez étudié nos lois vous n'auriez pas été chassé de Gringott pendant la dernière décennie. Et vous ne semblez pas avoir prêté bien attention aux lois sorcières tant qu'elles vous autorisent à vous en sortir. »

S'ils avaient oublié que les occupants de la Grande Salle étaient choqués, considérant ce qu'il s'était passé avant, cette révélation souleva de nombreux cris surpris, principalement chez les plus âgés, comprenant ce que cela signifiait être chassé de Gringott. Ils ne savaient pas cependant que cette nuit venait juste de commencer et que beaucoup de choses se passeraient encore.

« Je suis préparé à affronter Mr Malfoy en duel pendant qu'il utilise sa baguette. J'ai ma propre arme ».

Harry sortit une lame forgée de son dos. Sa poignée était faite d'une dent de Magyar à pointes et la lame de quinze centimètres au moins était certainement forgée par les gobelins. Même dans la grande salle à peine éclairée par les bougies, la lame semblait capturer toute la lumière et reflétait sa mortalité. Le couteau ressemblait en tout cas à une baguette stylisée.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser faire ça Harry… »

Maintenant, Harry coupa Dumbledore aussi. « Vous ne me laissez vraiment pas le choix, toute l'école est présente et a vu comment cet idiot m'a insulté moi et ma famille. »

Severus Rogue était parfaitement conscient des capacités de son filleul ou plutôt de son manque de capacités. Si Draco était battu en duel lors de son premier jour à Poudlard, sa crédibilité serait détruite. Il était forcé d'intervenir : « Mr Malfoy, dix points en moins pour Serpentard ».

Draco aurait aimé se plaindre de l'injustice de cette punition, mais il ferma la bouche pour essayer d'arrêter le sang de couler.

Harry s'inclina légèrement vers le professeur. « Mon honneur est sauf, mais ma curiosité ne l'est pas. Pourquoi les dix points ? Est-ce une punition pour mes parents, mon père gobelin ou la condition de naissance de Mlle Granger ? » Harry n'attendait pas de réponses et ne fut pas déçu.

« Comme je le suspectais, une mélange des trois. Viens Hermione, il est temps de partir d'ici. Ce sale gosse t'a sorti la pire insulte qui soit et on lui enlève quelques points et ça seulement parce que j'ai menacé de le couper en morceaux. »

Il offrit son bras à Hermione et le couple se dirigea vers la porte.

Filius Flitwick comprit soudainement ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était senti légèrement ostracisé par la communauté gobeline ces dernières années et ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pour mériter ça. Cela commençait à devenir plus clair maintenant qu'il savait que Dumbledore était persona non grata à Gringott. Albus était son boss et ainsi il souffrait des crimes du directeur par corrélation. Il était temps de rétablir ses relations avec les gobelins, en commençant à appeler le jeune homme par son bon nom. « Harry Crow, Fils de Barchoke, puis je vous demander comment vous comptez rentrer chez vous ? »

Harry se retourna et s'inclina plus profondément cette fois et également avec plus de respect. « Enchanté Maître Flitwick, notre directeur m'a nommé Old Crow, mais vous n'étiez pas supposé savoir cela. Mon père m'appelle Harry Crow, donc je ne perdrai pas mes bonnes habitudes. Mon père est un gobelin sage qui m'a donné un portoloin pour la maison. Je l'activerai dès que nous serons en dehors des barrières. Je jure sur mon honneur de ramener Mlle Granger en sécurité chez elle. »

« **Enchanté Old Crow, Enfant de James et Lily, Fils de Barchoke, Elu de la prophétie** ».

Hermione avait sa main sur le bras de Harry et le sentit se raidir, même si aucun signe extérieur le montrait. Il s'étaient tous deux tourner pour voir que c'était le chapeau qui avait parlé mais le vieux chapeau n'en avait pas fini.

« Ton père est en effet un gobelin sage Harry Crow, il savait qu'entrer à Poudlard te permettrait de remplir ta destinée. Poudlard est prêt à t'accueillir et t'épargne tous problèmes administratifs. »

Dumbledore n'était pas heureux de cette décision. « Je suis le Directeur de Poudlard… »

« … Seulement tant que le château l'autorisera » La déclaration du château fut suivie d'un gros bruit de cloche, une cloche qui n'avait pas été entendue à Poudlard de mémoire d'hommes. Poudlard venait de parler clairement. « Les directeurs viennent et puis partent mais Poudlard est toujours là. Cette école a été nommée et construite par les quatre fondateurs pour apprendre la magie à tous ceux capables de l'utiliser, pas seulement pour une supposée élite ou autre. Poudlard a besoin d'être unie car les ténèbres se rapprochent. Viens et assis-toi Harry Crow, laisse moi te répartir. »

Harry savait que son père pensait que son futur était lié à Poudlard, les actions du choixpeau venait juste de le confirmer. Il regarda Hermione pour lui demander son opinion. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Et bien, nous sommes déjà là, et tu peux toujours nous ramener chez nous si nous changeons d'avis ? J'y vais et te garde une place à la table de Serdaigle. » Son regard se dirigea alors vers le vieux choixpeau comme pour lui montrer que tout autre Maison était inacceptable.

Harry lui sourit avant de s'asseoir et de placer le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Dumbledore était livide, il était mis à l'écart comme un simple observateur. Le choixpeau avait raison cependant, on ne restait directeur de Poudlard que tant que le château le permettait. Sans le soutien de Poudlard il ne pourrait même pas accéder à son bureau. Albus se consola en se disant que Harry serait là, disponible pour subir l'influence du directeur.

Le choixpeau était occupé à scanner le jeune garçon « oh je suis ravi de voir que tu peux facilement aller à Serdaigle. Je sens que tu as besoin de l'amitié de Mlle Granger et d'un mentor comme Maître Flitwick durant ton séjour parmi nous. Ce sera donc SERDAIGLE ! »

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds menant les applaudissements d'une maison Serdaigle surprise, ils avaient tous pensé que le garçon-qui-a-survécu irait à Gryffondor. Les applaudissements de cette maison étaient d'ailleurs absents. Ce garçon venait de se mettre à dos les Serpentard, et il avait même forcé Rogue à enlever des points à sa propre maison. Comment avait-il pu finir ailleurs que Gryffondor ? Une paire de jumeaux roux résuma les sentiments de cette maison en posant continuellement la question : « Nous n'avons pas eu Potter ? »

Alors que Harry se levait pour remercier ses nouveaux camarades, il sentit un choc sur le haut de sa tête juste avant de reprendre le choixpeau. Il mit sa main dedans et sortit une lame pleine de joyaux et définitivement gobeline. La lame portait le nom de Godric Gryffondor.

Le choixpeau ajouta : « Ton héritage te permet de sortir cette épée et ton entraînement te permet de la lever. Cette épée te reconnaît comme le champion de Poudlard. »

Un fourreau apparut sur la table qu'Harry attacha rapidement sur lui et sur la bandoulière s'inscrit 'Serdaigle'. Il y rangea ensuite sa nouvelle lame rendant le choixpeau à une McGonagall stupéfiée.

« Mr Crow, je vous attends dans mon bureau après le repas pour vous parler. »

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Directeur, la loi ne l'autorise pas. Depuis que vous avez été chassé de Gringott, vous ne pouvez pas être seul avec un gobelin mineur. Mon père doit être présent pour toutes nos discussions. » Harry s'inclina respectueusement vers Flitwick avant de tendre un parchemin à son nouveau directeur de Maison. « Voilà une copie des instructions que le directeur voulait ignorer. Puis-je demander qui est le professeur Rogue ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le professeur aux cheveux graisseux avec lequel il avait parlé précédemment. Harry s'inclina une nouvelle fois brièvement. « Je n'ai rien contre vous ou votre professionnalisme Monsieur mais vous tombez sous les mêmes lois de confiance que le directeur. Puisque c'est seule son intervention qui vous a évité d'aller à Azkaban comme mangemort et que les gobelins n'ont aucune confiance en Dumbledore, je ne pourrai pas assister à vos cours moi et tous les amis auxquels je demanderai de m'accompagner. Nous recevrons les cours d'un professeur particulier en potions. »

Filius avait prévu d'étudier le parchemin plus tard mais devait répondre au jeune homme, et pas seulement pour briser le silence profond que sa remarque avait provoqué dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne savait comment les choses allaient continuer maintenant. La tension dans l'air était si épaisse que l'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. « Vous semblez bien vous débrouiller avec une épée Mr Crow, auriez-vous reçu un entraînement approprié. »

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent lorsqu'il répondit à son directeur de maison : « Maître Sharpshard m'a demandé de vous saluer, il parle en beaucoup de bien de vous. »

Le petit professeur pensa qu'il devait y avoir une erreur dans cette histoire. « Vous vous êtes entrainés avec Maître Sharpshard ? »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai eu l'honneur de le compter comme l'un de mes mentors. »

Harry retourna vers Hermione qui lui avait gardé une pièce, laissant une table de professeur complètement retournée derrière lui. Dumbledore était si choqué par les précédentes révélations qu'il avait oublié ses mots de rentrée et secoua juste sa baguette pour que la nourriture apparaisse. Des secrets qu'il avait gardé pendant des années venaient d'être révélés à toute l'école.

Minerva s'assit à côté du directeur et son expression était orageuse. « Je demande une réunion avec tous les professeurs cet soir, et vous feriez mieux d'avoir des réponses Albus. Je n'aime pas passer pour une idiote devant toute l'école, et surtout pas par un première année. Cette lettre aurait dû m'être donnée et je veux savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai pas eue. Vous avez également dû oublier de me dire que Harry n'était plus à Privet Drive lorsque j'ai demandé comment il allait durant ces dix dernières années. »

Albus en avait perdu son appétit. Après la soirée qu'il venait d'avoir, la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin c'est d'une Minerva en quête de revanche. Quand il regarda de l'autre côté de la table, Severus semblait être prêt à couper le jeune Harry en ingrédients de potion. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait prévu la soirée.

Filius avait également vu le regard haineux de son confrère. Il décida d'intervenir pour le calmer : « C'était bien joué de votre part Severus tout à l'heure. La bouche de Mr Malfoy allait provoquer des dégâts qu'il n'aurait pas pu gérer. Connaissant au moins l'un des mentors de Mr Crow, je peux vous assurer qu'il aurait réduit Mr Malfoy en morceaux. »

La réponse de Severus était pleine de ressentiment. « J'ai prévu de confisquer ces armes de Potter dès que cette fête sera finie. Si les premières années se baladent avec des couteaux ou des épées, cet endroit va devenir infernal. »

Filius ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire : « J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas possible Severus. Poudlard a accepté Mr Crow comme un étudiant gobelin avec toutes les conséquences que ça entraine. Mr Crow n'a pas droit à une baguette mais a la permission de porter une lame. Demander à un gobelin de rendre sa lame serait un pire faux pas que de demander à un sorcier de rendre sa baguette. »

« Le gamin est une petite plaie arrogante, comme son père. Il n'est pas encore réparti et fait déjà des caprices, il aurait dû être autorisé à quitter le château. »

« Je pense que c'était l'intention du garçon avant que Poudlard n'intervienne. Je ne sais si vous avez déjà rencontré Barchoke mais je vous recommanderai de ne pas l'insulter, ni lui, ni son fils. » Filius leva une main pour contrer les objections de Severus. « Mr Crow n'est visiblement pas un gobelin, il est en fait un sorcier ayant choisi de vivre sa vie en suivant leurs coutumes et leurs lois. Quelle est la seule chose que tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières savent sur les gobelins ? Ne les énervez jamais ! »

« Potter est un élève de première année à Poudlard, c'est tout. »

« L'appeler Potter de cette façon pourrait vous faire expulser de Gringott ou vous faire défier en duel par le père du garçon. Je vous rappelle que les gobelins luttent jusqu'à la mort. Si vous ou vos serpents provoquaient délibérément le garçon, il réagira comme un gobelin. Son honneur lui dictera ses actions et nous avons déjà vu ce qu'il peut faire comme dégâts. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant été choisi comme champion de Poudlard ? Harry Crow n'est pas un première année comme les autres et ce serait idiot de penser autrement. »

Harry était assis à côté de Hermione et remarqua que tous les Serdaigles le regardaient. « Euh, salut, je suis Harry… »

C'était trop pour Hermione. Elle se retenait depuis qu'elle était sortie du train. La tension qu'elle avait accumulée se relâcha entièrement lorsqu'elle explosa de rire : « Si une présentation était bien inutile, c'était celle-ci ! »

Avec la nourriture qui était maintenant apparue sur la table, la glace était bel et bien rompue. Padma le félicita pour son entrée à Serdaigle et bientôt tous lui posèrent des questions. Il commença à manger et ignora poliment la plupart des questions personnelles, par contre il admit qu'il n'avait pas la oindre idée de ce que faisait un champion de Poudlard.

Une jolie fille chinoise faisait déjà les yeux doux à Harry ce qui énerva prodigieusement Hermione. « Oh Harry, puis-je voir ton épée ? »

Harry finit lentement ce qu'il était en train de mâcher avant de regarder droit dans les yeux de la fille pour lui répondre : « Pourquoi Mlle, c'est une question plutôt personnelle et nous n'avons pas encore été présentés ! » Il se retourna ensuite vers son amie avec une question : « Hermione, qu'est-ce donc ? »

Toute la table explosa de rire tandis qu'une Hermione narquoise expliquait à Harry ce que signifiait « Pasta ».

Un garçon plus âgé se présenta comme Rogier Davies avant de prévenir Harry. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu vas être célèbre avec les autres premières années. La seule pensée d'être dispensé de cours de potions avec Rogue va faire que tous diront être ton ami. J'aurais juste aimé que tu sois en troisième année pour me débarrasser de ce cours. Il est habituellement vil avec quiconque n'étant pas à Serpentard et c'était avant que tu annonces dans la Grande Salle que c'était un mangemort ! ».

Harry regarda interrogateur vers Hermione, mais des cours privés de potions avec Harry n'était pas une option et elle dit oui immédiatement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Padma. La fille rougit furieusement mais acquiesça rapidement. « Quelques étudiants plus âgés nous ont raconté des histoires sur ses cours. Apparemment, respirer trop fort fait perdre des points. »

Harry pensa à nouveau que la jeune fille se moquait de lui jusqu'à ce que des membres plus âgés de sa nouvelle maison commencent à raconter leurs expériences, plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. C'était une situation qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue et il aurait besoin de parler à son père avant d'inviter d'autres personnes à ses leçons privées de potions. Alors que les histoires des abus de Rogue devenaient de pire en pire, les autres sixièmes années jetaient maintenant de longs regards vers Harry. Il était sûr que Dumbledore demanderait à son père de venir à Poudlard avant la fin de la semaine, Harry lui poserait la question à ce moment.

Dumbledore dû faire ses rappels de début d'année à la fin du festin. La phrase « Evitez le couloir du troisième étage si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'horribles souffrances » ne saillait après toute cette nourriture. Hermione regardait les élèves de Serdaigle, en cherchant un conseil sur la façon de se comporter avec cette instruction, mais seuls des haussements d'épaules lui répondirent. Elle posa donc une autre question : « Il sait que c'est une école, non ? »

Les préfets les emmenèrent vers la tour de Serdaigle, leur nouvelle maison pour les sept premières années. Pénélope leur expliquait que la porte en bronze ne s'ouvrirait que s'ils répondaient à une énigme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit mystérieusement. Les deux Serdaigles étaient abasourdis jusqu'à ce que la porte leur apporte la réponse :

« Un champion de Poudlard peut aller où il veut dans le château, toutes les portes s'ouvriront devant lui. »

« Euh, okay. Donc si vous ne pouvez pas résoudre l'énigme, vous devez attendre que quelqu'un vienne pour y répondre ou vous restez avec Harry. » Pénélope avait essayé de faire une blague, mais Hermione réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle allait faire et pas seulement pour éviter de répondre à des énigmes. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Serdaigles avant d'être divisés en garçons et filles lorsque les préfets leur montrèrent les chambres. Harry était content de voir qu'il avait une chambre pour lui tout seul avec un grand lit l'attendant. Il sortit sa valise rétrécie de sa poche, le mit sur son lit avant de lui rendre sa taille normale. Il y avait des places pour les vêtements et pas grand-chose d'autre. Le préfet expliqua que c'était pour encourager les premières années à travailler ensemble et qu'il y avait une partie de la salle commune réservée pour ça.

Harry redescendit vers la salle commune et n'était pas surpris de voir Hermione l'attendant. Harry sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. « Merci d'être resté à mes côtés, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je trouve ça dur à croire que tu étais prête à venir avec moi, après avoir été si impatiente de venir à Poudlard.

« Et bien, j'espérais pouvoir te convenir pendant le trajet de me laisser assister aux cours de ton école gobeline. »

Cela fit rire Harry. « Un portoloin nous aurait ramené à Londres en moins d'une minute, non pas que tu aurais eu mal à me convenir. Merci aussi de ne pas avoir posé trop de questions, je peux voir que c'est parfois difficile pour toi. »

Hermione releva ce détail : « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me suis mordu la langue mais je me suis consolée en me disant que j'en savais plus que n'importe qui d'autre. J'espère qu'un jour on sera assez proche pour tu me dises tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Le choixpeau t'a appelé « Elu de la prophétie », tu semblais être plus secoué par ça que lorsque l'épée est sortie du chapeau.

« Il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux juste pas parler et c'est l'une de ces choses. Tu as raison cependant en disant que tu connais plus de choses sur moi que je ne comptais te révéler. Un jour je pense pouvoir te raconter tout. »

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce jour. » Il était temps d'aller se coucher mais aucun d'eux ne savait comment des amis ses disaient bonne nuit. L'insécurité de Hermione refit surface lorsqu'elle posa une dernière question : « Est-ce qu'on va prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble demain ? »

La réponse de Harry « Tous les matins » lui valut un câlin de Hermione. Se dire bonne nuit de cette façon leur semblait être la bonne manière et ils repartirent tous deux vers leur chambre, contents de leur première expérience à Poudlard. »

Albus n'était pas très heureux de cette réunion impromptue du personnel. Minerva demandait des réponses et il devait révéler certains secrets. Après les révélations du garçon, il devait essayer de limiter les dégâts. Il décida aussi de rester aussi près de la vérité que possible sans tout révéler.

« Si vous vous souvenez tous, nous étions tous excessivement occupés après cet Halloween. Le premier jour des vacances de Noël je suis allé à Privet Drive pour vérifier si le jeune Harry allait bien. Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai découvert qu'Harry n'était plus là. » Albus ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas embellir cet histoire pour lui donner une meilleure version de lui.

« Dursley avait totalement ignoré mes instructions. Il n'avait pas cru que lui ou sa famille puisse être en danger. Il n'a pas seulement refusé d'élever Harry, mais il a réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à aller à Gringotts. Il y a déposé Harry comme un bien. Les Dursley pensaient que le mieux pour le jeune Harry était d'être éduqué par des gens de la même espèce que lui »

Cela causa des éruptions de cris parmi le personnel. « Vous ne dites là rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit à Dursley lors de ma visite. Sa réponse était que tous les utilisateurs de magie étaient pareils pour lui. Lui et sa femme ont apparemment signé un contrat magique avec la banque qui obligeait Harry à rester à Gringott jusqu'à sa majorité. Aujourd'hui j'espérai que cet accord serait brisé et je l'attendais à Poudlard comme Harry Potter – nous avons tous vu ce que cela a donné. »

Filius était en colère à cause de la comédie qui lui était jouée. Et le fait que le professeur de sortilèges considère certaines des personnes présentes comme des amis lui fit perdre son sang froid. « C'est prévisible et un geste très idiot de votre part Albus. Vous avez failli perdre ce que vous étiez supposés essayer de sauver. »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Filius, mais ce fut Minerva qui demandé à son ami de s'expliquer.

« Le garçon a passé les dernières années à vivre comme un gobelin, il n'allait pas renoncer à son éducation à sa première sortie de sa cellule enchantée. » Filius fut encouragé à continuer vu que son propre héritage faisait de lui l'expert en la question.

« Si je comprends bien, son père a envoyé le garçon ici parmi la plupart des enfants magiques de son âge. Pour quel but ? Pour aider son fils à prendre la décision impossible qu'il devra prendre dans quelques années. A savoir, vivre sa vie comme sorcier ou comme gobelin ! »

Rogue explosa : « Quelle est cette bouse d'hippogriffe ! Le garçon est un sorcier, fin de l'histoire. »

Cependant Filius était tout autant en colère et n'allait pas se laisser faire : « Comme vous êtes un mangemort et pourtant vous enseignez à des enfants. La vie est faite de choix Severus et vous en feriez un très idiot si vous continuez dans cette voie. »

Dumbledore réitéra l'avertissement du directeur des Serdaigles. « Aucune baguette ne sera tirée. S'il vous plaît, continuez Filius, vous éclairez des choses que je n'avais même pas considérées. »

« Il faut voir ça d'une perspective gobeline. Old Crow vivant le reste de sa vie comme un gobelin ou Lord Potter prenant sa place dans la société magique. Qu'est-ce qui bénéficierait le plus à la nation gobeline ? Le fait que Lord Potter sera un membre influent de la société va sans dire. Avoir quelqu'un élevé comme un gobelin au sommet de la hiérarchie magique serait un coup incroyable pour Gringotts.

Minerva essayait de comprendre ce que son ami essayait de lui expliquer : « Dites vous que son père gobelin a envoyé Harry pour qu'il soit accepté comme sorcier ? »

Filius acquiesça. « Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons valables pour moi. Ils doivent vouloir que Harry accepte graduellement sa place dans la société magique britannique. Pourquoi l'enverraient-ils sinon à Poudlard alors qu'ils ont de tels problèmes avec Harry ? Ils savent très certainement qu'il y a d'autres écoles magiques disponibles. Pensez-vous que Beauxbatons rejetterait Harry Potter – en prenant en compte les conditions particulières de sa venue ? »

Filius n'attendait pas de réponses. Toute la pièce savait que Harry Potter pouvait y aller en prétendant être Napoléon Bonaparte et serait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts.

« Les gobelins sont à peine tolérant envers les sorciers à Gringotts et ces mêmes sorciers ne leur donnerait même pas l'heure hors de la banque. Dans le monde moldu, les gobelins seraient comme des clowns dans un cirque. Harry Potter chantant les louanges des gobelins pourrait changer les mœurs de notre société et peut-être aussi vis à vis des moldus. Nous connaissons tous l'héritage de Lily Evans et il semblerait que Harry soit déjà ami avec une sorcière née de moldu. »

Il s'agissait des meilleures nouvelles qu'Albus ait entendu de la nuit, il était de retour dans la partie. « Bien, cela me donne quelques outils pour traiter avec ce gobelin. Je pense que nous devrions rencontrer Barchoke dès que possible. »

« Albus, vous êtes déjà persona non grata avec les gobelins. Essayer de faire des demandes à Barchoke ne vous mènera à rien et vous pourriez êtres expulsés du château. Entre vous ou Harry, Poudlard a déjà fait son choix. Il est son champion, le dernier en date est Godric Gryffondor, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Minerva ignora l'expression troublée de Dumbledore et souleva sa vraie question concernant l'éducation du jeune homme. « Comment va-t-il réussir dans ma classe sans baguette magique ? Mr Crow peut se débrouiller dans des matières où ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais en sortilèges, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal, cela est nécessaire. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas Minerva, mais je dirai une chose, il n'aurait pas été envoyé ici s'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai été placé face à choix similaire à Harry. Tout le monde sait que je suis métis. J'ai choisi d'être sorcier et on m'a permit d'avoir une baguette. Ils ont dû trouver comment pallier à cette absence de baguette pour qu'Harry puisse faire de la magie. »

Pomona Chourave avait vite reconnu que Filius était un expert en la matière. La directrice de Poufsouffle voulait juste connaître l'effet que cela faisait d'avoir un gobelin dans sa classe pour pouvoir donner quelques conseils à ses élèves.

« Traitez Harry comme n'importe quel élève de première année. » Filius ignora le reniflement de Severus et continua ses conseils : « Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez des problèmes particuliers. Je lui parlerai de son manque de baguettes demain. »

La réunion cessa d'un coup mais les quatre directeurs de maison restèrent. Minerva parla la première. « Je suppose que vous savez ce que voulait dire le choixpeau en parlant de l'enfant de la prophétie ? Je suppose également que vous aviez prévu de ne rien nous dire ? »

Albus chercha encore un peu de calme en lui. « Vous avez raison dans les deux cas Minerva, je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler en public. »

Elle espérait une autre réponse. « Et que pensez-vous de '_s'occuper des finances de l'école serait une bonne expérience pour vous Minerva – cela vous donnera de l'expérience quand vous serez directrice_'. En fait, maintenant que nous savons que vous étiez chassés de Gringotts, cela explique beaucoup de chose espèce de batard menteur et manipulateur ! »

Minerva ne laissa pas à Albus le temps d'inventer de nouveaux mensonges, elle poursuivit : « Chaque fois que vous me disiez que Harry Potter allait bien, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge, vous n'aviez aucune idée de la santé de cet enfant. Il aurait pu être enfermé dans un placard, vous n'en auriez rien su. Comment allez-vous faire quand cette histoire va éclater au grand jour ? »

« Mon grand âge m'a appris au moins une chose. Les problèmes sont comme des monts, il vaut mieux les traverser quand on s'approche de l'un d'eux. »

« … Et la cicatrice que vous vouliez laisser à Harry ? Il semblerait que les gobelins non plus n'étaient pas d'accord avec votre décision. »

« Il semblerait bien Minerva. »

« Puisque vous m'avez menti pendant ces dix dernières années, vous n'avez plus le droit d'utiliser mon prénom Directeur. Oh et enlevez cette chose du troisième étage, sinon je prendrai votre tête et je m'en occuperai moi-même après. Ce serait une honte d'avoir dix ans d'expérience à diriger cet endroit et ne pas avoir la chance d'être Directrice. Cela part ou c'est vous qui partez ! » Minerva sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, sa menace planant encore dans l'air.

« Pomona, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît dire à Minerva qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'aller à Little Whining. Les Dursley ont déménagé depuis la fois où je leur ai parlé. »

Pomona partit prévenir son amie mais Filius avait un dernier commentaire pour les deux restants. « Mr Crow est un Serdaigle, et selon la loi ne peut pas être approché par vous deux. Si je découvre que l'un de vous deux a essayé de contourner cette loi, je serai heureux de voir si mon entrainement de jadis auprès de Maître Silvershard est encore utile. »

Filius sortit, laissant les deux hommes derrière lui. Ce fut Rogue qui brisa le profond silence. « Pensez-vous que le gamin connaisse la prophétie ? »

« Le garçon connaît beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût. »

Hermione se réveilla tôt, et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle commune, elle ne voulait pas avoir le malheur de rater Harry pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne l'avait non seulement pas raté, mais elle lui fonça dessus à l'entrée de Serdaigle.

La collision eut un effet imprévu sur la jeune sorcière, cela consolida l'idée de Hermione sur les trois visages de son ami. Le premier était clairement Harry, le garçon avec lequel elle avait parlé pendant des heures dans le train hier. Son second était celui qu'il avait montré à tout le monde. Hermione considérait que cette personnalité de Harry Crow ressemblait à celle du héros de Orgueil et Préjugés.

La jeune sorcière voyait maintenant clairement sa troisième personne. Mr Darcy était parti, cet Harry là était comme le fils de Zeus et Héra. Il était un jeune Ares qui apparemment s'entrainait et il semblait être très doué.

Ses cheveux étaient noués en queue de cheval et Harry portait sa nouvelle épée dans le dos. La tunique semblait être sortie d'un livre, fait d'un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela lui allait comme une seconde peau et magnifiait son physique. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry était incroyablement musclé par rapport à son âge. Sa tunique était aussi noire que ses cheveux et s'arrêtait bien au dessus de ses genoux. Il murmura une excuse pour lui être rentré dedans, puis ajouta qu'il avait besoin d'une douche. Hermione le suivit des yeux tout le long des marches que grimpait Harry.

Hermione rigola à l'idée des réactions de son père et de sa mère lorsqu'ils liraient la première lettre qu'elle allait leur écrire. En effet, non seulement elle avait un meilleur ami à Poudlard, mais il faudrait que ses parents lui envoient des vêtements de sport aussi vite que possible. Si les exercices matinaux rendaient Harry si beau, alors Hermione Granger devrait essayer elle aussi.

Reviews

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir que cette traduction vous plaise! J'essaie de limiter les fautes d'orthographes au maximum mais certaines m'échappent encore, j'essaierai de faire au mieux.

Sinon concernant vos questions, oui, c'est un Harry/Hermione, vous verrez cela bientôt. J'essaierai de poster aussi vite que possible, mais les chapitres sont très longs et j'étudie à côté, donc soyez patients et merci de lire cette fanfiction :) A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cette histoire utilise des personnages appartenant à JK Rowling et n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Elle a été écrite par RobSt en anglais, je ne suis que le traducteur (avec la permission de l'auteur)

**Chapitre 4 : De la poule au panier**

Hermione était assise en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, contemplant ses saucisses, œufs et bacon et se demandant comment la vie de quelqu'un pouvait changer à ce point en l'espace de quelques jours. Bien sûr, le garçon assis à côté d'elle jouait un grand rôle dans ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus elle connaissait Harry, plus il devenait une énigme.

Même sa chouette était différente. Ce n'était pas seulement une magnifique chouette des neiges. Harry disait qu'Hedwige était un esprit libre qui n'autoriserait jamais personne à la mettre en cage. Elle avait volé directement jusqu'à Poudlard et était arrivée sur son épaule lorsqu'il voulut envoyer une lettre à son père. Le bel oiseau avait également pris la lettre de Hermione pour ses parents à Crawley.

Elle approuvait le fait que cet oiseau magnifique soit nommé d'après le nom d'un gobelin qu'Harry avait trouvé dans un livre d'histoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que le nom entier du gobelin était Hedwige le Hideux et que le gobelin était masculin. Harry le présenta comme de l'humour gobelin mais Hermione eut un soudain frisson en imaginant Harry nommer l'un de ses enfants Albus Severus. Ce n'était pas drôle qu'importe la culture, les deux hommes lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Pour une étrange raison, le directeur semblait incarner tous les dangers dont parlaient ses parents quand elle était plus jeune. 'Ne parle pas aux inconnus' et 'n'accepte jamais de bonbons de la part d'un inconnu' étaient des phrases récurrentes de son père et de sa mère. Peut-être était-ce parce que Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré un étranger autre que son directeur. Il essayait beaucoup de ressembler à un grand-père jovial mais chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, ses yeux le trahissaient. Cela plaçait Albus Dumbledore presque au sommet de la liste noire d'Hermione.

La première personne sur sa liste noire était le professeur de potions, et ce, avec une large avance. Quand Dumbledore regardait Harry, c'était avec convoitise. Comme si Harry avait quelque chose que le directeur voulait vraiment. Avec Rogue, c'était une haine pure et non déguisée. Elle était soulagée de ne pas à avoir à suivre ses cours dans les cachots. Rogue ressemblait beaucoup trop à un personnage de film d'horreur pour la sorcière. S'il avait une moustache, il pourrait être l'archétype parfait du méchant. Soudain, elle eut une image de lui en tant que Dick Dastardly avec Malfoy jouant le rôle de Muttley.

Harry sortit Hermione de ses pensées en lui offrant un baiser pour ses pensées. « Oh, je me posais juste des questions sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Nous avons cours de métamorphose ce matin et on ne peut pas dire que toi et le Professeur McGonagall vous soyez bien entendu lors de la répartition. »

Harry rit de son dernier commentaire. « Oui, c'est une façon de dire les choses. Nos leçons jusqu'à maintenant étaient vraiment particulières. La botanique était géniale, et le professeur Chourave sait vraiment de quoi elle parle. Mais l'Histoire de la Magie était une blague ! »

« Harry, avec ton sens de l'humour gobelin, cette dernière remarque pourrait signifier tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Nous apprenons l'histoire de sorciers célèbres et l'impact qu'ils ont eu sur le monde – comment quelqu'un arrive-t-il à faire paraître ça ennuyeux ? Même un gobelin ne rirait pas à l'idée d'une classe d'enfants ayant un fantôme comme professeur. En parlant de ridicule, c'est le seul mot que je trouve pour décrire notre prof de défense. Cet imbécile de Gryffondor roux a baillé trop fort quand Quirrell est passé à côté de lui et notre brave professeur de défense a sursauté et crié de peur. »

Hermione essaya de ne pas rire à ce souvenir, le professeur de défense avait l'air aussi nerveux qu'un chat face à un chien furieux. Elle était d'accord avec Harry et critiquait aussi les professeurs de Poudlard. « Les sortilèges sont vraiment intéressants mais je souhaite juste que nous ayons pu en essayer quelques uns. J'espère que je pourrai essayer ma baguette en métamorphose. »

Ils furent interrompus par Hedwige qui avait une lettre pour Harry et un sac pour Hermione. Harry haussa ses sourcils alors qu'Hermione rougit. « J'ai demandé à ma mère de m'envoyer quelques vêtements de sport, j'espérais pouvoir participer à ton entraînement du matin ? »

Cela fit sourire Harry ? « Okay mais je pense que nous devrions attendre jusqu'à samedi avant de commencer. Cela te laissera quelques jours pour t'habituer à l'entraînement sans avoir à subir les cours en plus. »

Il ouvrit sa propre lettre, acquiesçant, comme s'il s'attendait à ça. « Mon père vient à Poudlard demain, nous avons un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Je me demande si Maître Flitwick est au courant ? Père peut décider demain si nous le l'emmenons avec nous. Nous devrions nous mettre en route pour le cours. »

Harry était soit d'humeur chevaleresque, soit c'était son sens de l'humour gobelin. Quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'ils allaient quelque part, Harry offrait son bras à Hermione et elle l'acceptait de bon cœur. Elle ne savait si cela alimentait les chuchotements autour d'eux et n'y faisait pas trop attention. La nuit dernière, elle était à son bras sous les étoiles. C'était peut-être seulement leur cours d'astronomie mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'Hermione s'en rappelait, c'était tout simplement la nuit la plus romantique de toute sa vie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de métamorphose, étant aidés par les portraits qui voulaient s'assurer que le champion de Poudlard ne se perdait pas. Un certain nombre des autres élèves de première année s'en étaient rendus compte et ils se déplaçaient toujours près d'eux entre les classes. Padma était souvent à leurs côtés et tous les trois en étaient heureux, c'étaient les autres qui étaient ridicules. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui les collaient pour arriver en cours.

Parvati et cette autre fille de gryffondor essayaient désespérément d'attirer son attention. Cela agaçait les autres garçons gryffondors surtout le rouquin.

« Hey Harry mon ami, tu dois en avoir marre de trainer avec les rats de bibliothèque. Dès que tu veux faire une pause, tu es plus que bienvenu chez les gars de Gryffondor. »

Harry le regarda, « Et tu es ? »

« Oh désolé, je suis Ron. »

Le regard de Harry ne bougea pas. « Et donc ? »

Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce que lui demandait Harry. « Je suis Ron, c'est Dean et Seamus et c'est Neville… »

« Et bien Mr Ron Ron, merci de t'être présenté ainsi que tes amis. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Harry força le chemin et se dirigea avec Hermione , toujours à son bras vers le garçon à l'arrière du groupe.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Neville Londubat. Je suis Harry Crow, et puisque tu fais presque parti de la famille, appelle moi Harry. La jeune fille à mon bras est Hermione Granger et c'est notre amie Padma Patil – sa sœur jumelle est à Gryffondor avec toi. »

Neville regarda stupéfié la main tendue de Harry avant de la secouer nerveusement. « Salut tout le monde, euh… famille ? »

« Savais-tu que ma maman était ta marraine ? » C'était clairement une nouveauté pour Neville mais pas aussi choquant que la suite. « Ta mère est aussi ma marraine. » Le jeune homme semblait prêt à pleurer mais Harry venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Neville et Hermione s'était déplacée à ses côtés.

« Voldemort nous a pris beaucoup de choses Neville mais je pense que tu as eu le pire. Il n'y a pas moyen que tu aies un mangemort comme professeur et je souhaiterai te proposer l'opportunité de rejoindre nos cours privés de potions. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le comportement incertain de Neville face à la proposition de Harry était déchirant à regarder. Il n'avait apparemment pas d'estime de soi et ne pouvait pas croire qu'on lui faisait une telle offre. Harry répondit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait, avec franchise.

« J'en suis sûr Neville. Les deux offres, de potion ou d'amitié sont sérieuses ce n'est pas une blague. Si les choses avaient été différentes, nous aurions grandi ensembles et je suis certain que nous aurions été meilleurs amis. Nous avons peut-être perdu plusieurs années mais j'aimerai que nous recommencions à zéro. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Neville était maintenant la seule réponse dont Harry avait besoin et les quatre compères reprirent leur trajet vers la classe de métamorphose. Neville donnait l'impression de ne plus porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il l'expliqua à ses nouveaux amis.

« Rogue me terrifie, et nous avons entendu qu'il était encore pire avec les Gryffondors. Ron a essayé de capter ton regard toute la semaine, nous étions désespérés à l'idée d'avoir cours avec Rogue. »

« J'ai eu le même problème avec mes camarades de maison cette semaine. Le problème c'est que mon père a arrangé ces cours privés et c'était supposé être pour moi et espérons-le quelques amis. Je ne peux pas débarquer en cours avec les trois quarts des premières années sans prévenir mon père. Il vient à Poudlard demain donc je pourrais essayer d'en aider d'autres, mais je pense que j'offrirai des places aux gens de ma maison en premier. J'aimerai aussi que tu laisses tomber Ron Ron, je ne l'aime pas vraiment. »

« Ah ! » Il était clair que Neville était embarrassé, donc il essaya de s'expliquer. « Parvati se plaignait de la façon dont tu semblais être amie avec Padma mais tu l'as pratiquement ignorée, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre… »

Le rire musical venant de Padma coupa Neville. « Mon Dieu, c'est une bonne description de Pav, il n'y aurait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. »

« Donc, vous n'êtes pas identiques ? »

« Physiquement oui, mais nous sommes définitivement des sorcières différentes. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter puis s'installèrent au premier rang de la classe. Le sac de Harry comportait un charme d'allègement et d'extension illimitée et il insistait pour porter ceux des filles. Il tendit le sien à Hermione et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec Padma quand le gryffondor rouquin s'avança vers eux. Il venait de pousser Neville pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Ron l'ignora. « Le garçon-qui-a-survécu a besoin de vrais amis gryffondors, et pas de filles de Serdaigle et de Neville. La façon dont tu as rabattu le claquet de Malfoy était brillante. Quelle équipe de Quidditch supportes-tu ? »

Le regard d'Harry aurait suffi à faire bouger n'importe qui d'autre dans la classe mais Ron était trop stupide pour comprendre qu'il avait des problèmes. Harry devait vite décider comment régler cela de la meilleure façon possible. « J'ai dit à Malfoy qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Toi au contraire, tu es un idiot ! »

Padma et Hermione étaient déjà debout et guidaient Neville vers leurs nouveaux sièges. Harry les rejoignit, laissant un Ron livide derrière lui et figé. La raison pour laquelle il était figé était qu'un chat avait observé toute la scène et s'était transformé en Professeur McGonagall avant que Ron n'ait le temps de répondre à l'insulte.

Minerva décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'intervenir, elle était en fait ravie de voir que trois Serdaigles avaient pris l'un des siens sous leurs ailes. Le fait que le plus jeune Weasley avait les capacités sociales d'un troll n'avait échappé à aucun autre professeur.

La transformation de McGonagall de chat en femme fut suivie par ses remarques d'introduction sur le fait que la métamorphose serait la magie la plus difficile qu'ils auraient à apprendre. Transformer son bureau en cochon était toujours quelque chose qui impressionnait et captivait les premières années. McGonagall continua son introduction habituelle quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de toute la classe, l'un d'entre eux semblait ennuyé. Cela ne s'était jamais produit avant, elle se tut donc pour découvrir quel était le problème.

« Vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose Mr Crow ? »

« En clair, rien, Professeur. »

McGonagall eut une moue pincée. « Pourriez-vous être un peu plus explicite Mr Crow ? »

Ron ne put résister : « C'est parce que c'est un idiot ! »

Les rires que cela provoqua furent l'occasion dont Harry avait besoin pour les faire taire. « Et bien j'ai compris que changer votre bureau en cochon était simplement une démonstration, bien que peu pratique puisque l'on ne peut pas le manger. » McGonagall ne semblait pas être contente de cette analyse mais ne pouvait pas le nier, donc elle acquiesça simplement et Harry poursuivit. « Ce sont les différentes incantations et les mouvements de baguette qui me perturbent. Puisque la métamorphose consiste à changer une chose en une autre, pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un sortilège différent pour chaque cas ? La métamorphose est l'une des disciplines de la magie la plus simple à maîtriser, il faut juste demander à sa magie de faire la même opération encore et encore. »

Pendant toutes ses années d'enseignement, McGonagall n'avait jamais entendu cet argument. Elle pouvait constater maintenant que quelqu'un n'ayant pas grandi dans leur communauté pouvait avoir du mal avec le concept. « Ce que vous n'avez pas compris, Mr Crow, c'est la complexité et les différents types de métamorphose. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui à essayer de transformer des allumettes en aiguilles. Puisqu'elles sont approximativement de la même taille, le sortilège changera simplement le bois en métal. Quand nous avancerons davantage dans ce cours, nous changerons des choses vivantes, ce qui est bien plus compliqué et fatiguant. »

« C'est là que nous avons un problème professeur, on m'a enseigné l'exact opposé. La seule limitation pour maîtriser un sortilège est le pouvoir et l'expérience du lanceur et la masse de l'objet initial. Transformer votre bureau en éléphant est quasiment impossible puisque vous êtes limitée avec la masse de l'objet de départ. Que le matériau de départ soit vivant ou non n'a pas d'importance. Je pourrais sans doute transformer mon livre en un pigeon mais pas en dindon, sauf si vous en connaissez une version miniature ? »

McGonagall était estomaquée. Si ce garçon disait vrai, alors tout ce que l'on lui avait enseigné et qu'elle avait enseigné à d'autres était faux. Minerva ne savait pas comment elle le gérerait. Si c'était une blague, Mr Crow se retrouverait en retenue pour au mois trois ans. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir.

McGonagall avait enseigné aux maraudeurs et ensuite aux jumeaux Weasley, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire avoir par un livre farceur. « Mr Crow, je vais vous donner un de mes livres. Si vous pouvez le métamorphoser en poule, alors je vous donnerai un O, non pas pour aujourd'hui mais pour le reste de l'année. »

Elle plaça un gros tome devant lui et le regarda. Le garçon sortit son couteau et commença à le bouger devant son livre. Minerva regarda avec stupéfaction le livre onduler avant qu'une tête, un cou, puis enfin une poule apparaisse. McGonagall était sans voix, ce fut donc Hermione qui posa à Harry les questions.

« Tu n'as pas dit la moindre incantation ou fait le moindre mouvement de baguette, comment est-ce possible ? »

« Hermione, je parle anglais, espagnol, français et un peu italien, penses tu que cela fasse une différence si tu le dis dans une langue étrangère tant que ta magie sait ce que tu veux ? Oh et bien sûr je parle gobelin, même si je refuse d'utiliser le terme péjoratif que les sorciers utilisent pour ce langage. »

Hermione ne savait pas de quoi il parlait donc elle demanda : « Comment les sorciers appellent-ils cela ? »

Ce fut Neville qui répondit : « Gobelbabil ! »

Hermione fut frappée par cet injustice : « Quoi ! Cela signifie parler en charabia et c'est très insultant… »

McGonagall avait retrouvé sa voix et ne voulait pas oublier l'autre problème. « Laissons les relations gobelins/sorciers de côté pour le moment, j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse complète à la question initiale de Mlle Granger. »

Harry brandit son couteau et transforma lentement la poule en panier.

« De la poule au panier ? Je suppose que c'est encore ce célèbre humour gobelin ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire après la pique amicale d'Hermione. Il recommença son tour de magie gobelin et le panier devint le plus beau chaton roux qu'il pouvait imaginer. Après avoir poussé un petit miaou, le chaton sauta sur les genoux d'Hermione et reçut aussitôt tous les câlins et bisous qu'il méritait.

Hermione pensa que c'était sa conception du paradis. Un chaton avec lequel elle pouvait jouer jusqu'à qu'il se retransforme en livre, il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde. « Harry, tu dois absolument m'apprendre à faire de même. »

Harry expliqua ensuite à McGonagall et au reste de la classe ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. « Une fois que vous avez maîtrisé le sortilège de métamorphose basique, il suffit juste d'être capable de visualiser l'objet que vous voulez obtenir et de s'entraîner, encore et encore. Je peux transformer des objets de la taille d'un chien moyen. Plus l'objet est gros, plus la métamorphose est lente. Après, ce sera plus rapide avec de l'entraînement et je métamorphoserai des objets plus grands quand je serais plus âgé.

Minerva avait été une prodige de la métamorphose et faisait maintenant face à un maître en la matière, un jeune sorcier de onze ans entrainé par des gobelins venait de détruire tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Elle était une sorcière puissante mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire la même chose au même âge que lui. Ce n'était pas que ça. Harry Crow venait de balayer toutes ses méthodes d'apprentissage. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ?

« Votre méthode ne fait pas de différence entre l'objet initial et produit fini ? »

« Oh, certaines choses sont définitivement plus difficile à métamorphoser, principalement à cause de la visualisation. Un poulet est un objet bien plus compliqué qu'un livre, une nouvelle fois, il faut juste s'entraîner, encore et encore. Cela m'a pris quelques années pour arriver à ce niveau et cela me prendra encore plus d'années pour arriver là où je veux être. Je n'aurais juste pas à appendre d'autres incantations ou de mouvements de baguette. »

Draco était livide, Crow était une nouvelle fois le centre de l'attention. Mais il restait un Serpentard et avait appris depuis la dernière fois. Il était tant de reprendre ce combat. « Professeur, je pensais que la loi interdisait les gobelins à posséder une baguette ? Crow n'est-il pas en train de violer cette loi ? »

Harry passa le couteau au dessus du livre quelques fois et il se transforma en citrouille. Ou plus exactement en citrouille avec les traits de Draco Malfoy. Après quelques coups de couteau dans le légume, il n'en restait plus que quelques morceaux.

« Dès que Mr Malfoy voudra une démonstration que c'est un couteau, je serai plus qu'heureux de le lui montrer. Ce n'est visiblement pas du bois et il n'y a pas de cœur magique à l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas, selon la définition officielle du ministère, une baguette. Avant de citer la loi, je te suggère de la réapprendre un petit peu. »

Minerva pensa que la seule utilisation qu'ils feraient encore du livre de métamorphose serait de le transformer encore et encore. Elle inscrivit l'incantation sur le tableau avec des schémas des mouvements de baguette et s'assit à son bureau pour voir comme cela se passerait. Comme elle s'y attendait, Mlle Granger et la Patil de Serdaigle regardèrent Harry, voulant essayer sa méthode. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les autres Serdaigles et Mr Londubat avalaient le moindre de ses mots, ignorant totalement les instructions au tableau.

Le fait que quatre élèves de ce groupe, sans compter Mr Crow avaient réussi leur métamorphose avant la fin de la leçon signifiait qu'elle devrait en parler au directeur. Son meilleur résultat, pendant des trente-cinq années d'enseignement avait été de trois élèves. Habituellement Minerva était heureuse s'il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Et le fait qu'aucun étudiant ayant suivi la méthode officielle n'y soit arrivé aggravait le problème. Elle annonça la fin du cours sans quitter son bureau.

McGonagall n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle d'une classe avant, mais qui suivrait maintenant ses instructions après que la méthode gobeline se soit avérée supérieure ? Elle devrait parler à Filius pour parler davantage avec Mr Crow, Minerva voulait désespérément apprendre cette nouvelle méthode de métamorphose. Ses oreilles entendirent une altercation devant sa classe et le professeur s'était levé avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

Ron était en colère, il avait été traité d'idiot devant toute la classe. Et si ce n'était pas assez, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était mettre le feu à son allumette alors que Neville avait eu une aiguille. Regarder le garçon-qui-a-survécu travailler avec Neville avait alimenté sa jalousie, surtout après avoir appris que Neville participerait aux leçons privées de potion le lendemain. Il devait dire quelque chose.

« Tu penses que es spécial maintenant, à montrer aux professeurs comment faire de la magie ! »

Hermione était au bras d'Harry et essayait d'empêcher une autre confrontation. « Ignore le Harry… »

« Je ne te parlais pas à toi espèce de rat de bibliothèque. Tu savais qui il était dans le train mais tu as gardé ça pour toi, et c'est ta faute s'il est allé à Serdaigle. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu aurait dû aller à Gryffondor, tout le monde le sait ! »

Hermione ne pouvait croire le cran qu'avait ce clown. « Tu avais raison Harry, c'est un idiot. »

Ron ne pouvait pas laisser une fille l'insulter et il jeta un sort avant que quiconque ne réalise ce qu'il se passait.

Harry poussa Hermione pour qu'elle évite le sort mais il frappa Padma à la place. Harry se précipita alors sur Ron, le projetant sur le mur et brisa sa baguette avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un autre sort. Harry était sur le point de le taper lorsque la voix de McGonagall retentit dans le couloir.

« Mr Crow, cessez ! Que croyez vous être en train de faire ? »

« Je pense que j'empêche cet idiot de lancer d'autres maléfices dans le couloir, veuillez vérifier comment va Padma professeur. Il a lancé un sort à Hermione mais ce fut Padma qui fut touchée. » Harry n'avait pas relâché Ron, attendant d'entendre quel était le sortilège avant de décider si la punition qu'il prendrait s'il le tapait valait le coup ou non.

Padma avait des problèmes pour répondre qu'elle allait bien. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, une grosse limace glissait de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas mal mais être écœurée et mortifiée à la fois était suffisamment douloureux comme ça.

« Miss Granger, pourriez-vous aider Miss Patil à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Vous aussi Miss Patil, aidez-les. Weasley et Crow, dans ma classe, maintenant. Les autres, allez manger. »

Parvati et Hermione aidèrent Padma pendant qu'Harry poussait littéralement Ron dans la salle de classe.

Le Gryffondor décida qu'il parlerait en premier et serait ainsi cru. « Professeur, il m'a juste attaqué sans raison et a aussi cassé ma baguette. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais le sort a frappé l'autre fille, c'était un accident. »

Harry était assis calmement sur sa chaise, ne disant rien avant d'être interrogé. McGonagall le lui demanda. « Et bien Mr Crow, puis-je entendre votre version de l'histoire ? »

« Weasley a commencé à mal nous parler quand nous sommes sortis de la classe. » Minerva ayant été alertée par des éclats de voix, elle commençait déjà à croire Harry.

« Il a ensuite fait des accusations infondées envers Mlle Granger qui a répondu en disant qu'il était un idiot. Il a pris offense de la vérité et lui a lancé un sort. J'ai juste eu le temps de pousser Hermione, je l'ai ensuite agrippé et l'ai poussé contre le mur, c'est sûrement le choc qui a cassé sa baguette. J'étais sur le point de le frapper quand vous m'avez demandé d'arrêter, ce que je n'ai fait qu'à contrecoeur.

« Il ment professeur, je… »

Ron s'arrêta d'un coup, car Harry était debout et il avait dans sa main une épée qui le terrifia. « Dire que je suis un menteur est quelque chose que je ne peux pas tolérer. Veux-tu changer tes propos ou devons-nous régler ça à ma manière ? »

Ron prouva qu'il n'était pas un idiot fini car il changea immédiatement sa version des choses. « Je suis désolé professeur, c'était ma faute, j'ai perdu mon calme. »

« Vous venez de faire perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor et vous commencerez deux semaines de retenue ce soir. Maintenant dégagez de ma vue. » Ron déguerpit alors que le professeur se retournait vers Harry.

« Mr Crow, même si j'approuve vos actions pour défendre vos amis, je ne peux pas accepter que vous attaquiez un autre étudiant. J'aurais été là en quelques secondes et aurais réglé le problème. »

Harry acquiesça. « Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais ma seule autre expérience de discipline à Poudlard ne m'a pas convaincu. Vous avez raison cependant et j'accepterai votre punition. »

Minerva sourit presque à cette réponse. « Il n'y aura pas de points en moins pour Serdaigle et je pensais qu'une seule retenue sera suffisante. J'en parlerai à votre directeur de Maison avant de le confirmer, cela vous semble-t-il juste ? »

« Certainement plus que dix points en moins pour Serpentard, professeur. »

« Bien, allons manger maintenant. »

Minerva trouvait que ce garçon était poli, courtois et très doué pour éviter de répondre aux questions. Ce qu'elle avait appris était certainement intéressant. Harry avait travaillé pendant des années avec des tuteurs et son couteau était unique en son genre. Le fait que ce couteau lui ait été donné par le directeur de Gringotts signifiait certainement beaucoup pour le jeune garçon. Elle était sûre qu'il était plus important pour lui que l'épée du choixpeau magique.

Leur petite discussion s'arrêta lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Interrompue aurait surement été une plus fidèle description mais ils regardaient tous deux le professeur de défense qui venait de courir et n'avaient pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la sémantique pour l'instant

« TROLL ! Il y a un troll perdu dans les souterrains, j'ai juste pensé que vous vouliez le savoir… » Quirrell s'évanouit promptement mais Harry avait déjà bougé avant que le corps du professeur ne touche le sol.

Il ne se préoccupa pas du chaos laissé derrière lui, il devait absolument être quelque part. Harry apostropha le premier tableau. « J'ai besoin du chemin le plus rapide pour l'infirmerie. »

Le bruit des tableaux se propageant plus vite qu'Harry ne pouvait courir, l'aida grandement car à chaque carrefour il y avait quelqu'un qui indiquait au champion de Poudlard le chemin le plus rapide pour l'infirmerie. Harry franchit en courant les portes de l'infirmerie et remercia silencieusement son entraînement car il était à peine essoufflé.

Les trois filles et l'infirmière furent surprises de son entrée dramatique mais après ses révélations, elles furent terrifiées. « Il y a un troll perdu dans le château, il faut que l'on aille dans un endroit sûr. »

Poppy Pompfresh regarda intensément le garçon. « Jeune homme, je me souviens de votre père quand il était à Poudlard. Si c'est une blague… »

« Les gobelins ne font pas de blagues M'dame. Il y a pour l'instant un géant de muscles de trois mètres, avec une peau résistante aux sortilèges et avec le cerveau de la taille d'une noisette dans une école pleine d'enfants. Nous devons nous cacher derrière une grosse porte avec des verrous… »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais avec bien plus de force qu'Harry. Le troll arracha l'une des portes de ses gonds en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Poppy se plaça immédiatement entre les enfants et le troll. Elle était une guérisseuse et non une guerrière et ses sorts n'eurent d'autre effet que d'énerver la créature encore plus.

« Arrêtez M'dame. Je vais essayer de l'attirer hors d'ici. » Harry se précipita devant elle et se plaça à côté de la bête. « Hey, cervelle de moineau, par ici ! »

Le troll nauséabond tenait un bâton aussi gros qu'Harry et cette massue se dirigea bientôt sur lui. Harry s'y était préparé et plongea sous la massue, son couteau entaillant profondément la jambe du troll.

Harry avait maintenant les portes derrière lui et essayait d'amener le troll à le poursuivre. Le troll pensa cependant que quatre cibles plus faciles se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il se dirigea de nouveau vers les filles, Harry le frappa à la jambe une nouvelle fois. « Hey le puant ! Ne me tourne pas le dos. Tu ne sais pas que cela ne se fait pas ? Viens me chasser, essaie de m'attraper ! »

Le troll hésita un instant puis se retourna encore vers les filles. Elles étaient maintenant adossées au mur, la guérisseuse se trouvant juste devant elle, c'était bien plus attractif qu'une petite chose qui se déplaçait et combattait.

Harry donna un dernier coup dans son dos, essayant de viser entre sa veste et sa peau nue. Le troll poussa un cri de rage avant de se préparer à charger ses cibles. Harry ne pouvait laisser cette chose se produire. Il rangea son couteau et sortit l'épée de Gryffondor.

Le prochain son du troll fut un rugissement de douleur alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, l'épée de Harry lui ayant sectionné la jambe droite. Le troll essayait maintenant de se trainer hors de portée. Allongé sur le sol, le troll enragé tendit son bras pour essayer d'attraper les filles qui hurlaient.

L'épée de Gryffondor dans les mains de Harry était bien plus rapide, tranchant le bras de troll juste sous le coude. Cela n'avait jamais été l'intention de Harry de tuer la créature, mais seulement de l'éloigner jusqu'à qu'elle soit capturée. Maintenant qu'elle était proche des filles, Harry n'avait plus d'autres options. Il sauta sur le dos du troll prostré au sol et enfonça profondément son épée dans son cou, sectionnant les artères principales. C'était un coup mortel et la vie du troll s'envola alors que son sang recouvrait maintenant le sol de l'infirmerie.

Harry avait maintenant le temps de regarder les filles et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. La guérisseuse était toujours devant elles, baguette brandie, prête à les défendre. C'étaient les filles qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux. Elles le regardaient mais c'étaient leurs émotions sur le visage qui disaient tout. Leur peur était compréhensible mais la révulsion dans leurs yeux blessa profondément Harry.

Avant d'avoir la chance de dire quelque chose, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Chourave arrivèrent par les portes détruites de l'infirmerie. Harry essuya son épée sur la veste du troll, plus pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors que les deux sorcières regardaient la dévastation dans le domaine habituellement immaculé de Poppy, Albus n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon. « Qu'avez-vous fait Harry ? »

Poppy se précipita vers le directeur. « Ce jeune homme vient de sauver quatre vies. Comment cette chose a-t-elle fait pour rentrer dans l'école et qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ? »

Harry se retourna et s'inclina profondément vers la guérisseuse. « Merci M'dame. Puis-je ajouter que votre comportement était exemplaire et j'aimerai également entendre la réponse à vos questions. »

Pomona était si stupéfiée qu'elle posa une question qui pouvait être considérée comme stupide. « Mr Crow, pourquoi êtes vous arrivé directement ici ? Le troll était supposé être dans les donjons. »

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, mais je ne croirais pas le professeur Quirrell s'il me disait qu'aujourd'hui c'est mardi, non sans vérifier avant. Je voulais être assuré que mes amis allaient bien. »

Albus ne se laissa pas distraire. « Etait-ce nécessaire de tuer la pauvre créature ? »

« J'ai essayé de le faire sortir d'ici mais il restait obsédé par les filles et ne pouvait pas être stoppé. Poudlard, ton champion a besoin d'aide. »

Tout le monde regardait maintenant Harry, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, le Baron Sanglant traversa le sol.

« Comment Poudlard peut-elle assister son champion ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir comment ce troll est entré dans cette école. »

« Quirrell a observé comment le directeur a attiré l'autre troll dans l'école et l'a simplement imité. »

Harry regardait maintenant Dumbledore en posant la prochaine question. « Où est Quirrell maintenant ? »

Le Baron Sanglant fut rejoint par le Moine Gras qui répondit à cette question. « Quirrell essaie de rentrer dans le couloir du troisième étage. »

« Il semblerait je doives m'excuser auprès de Quirrell. » Le regard de Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté Dumbledore. « Faire rentrer un troll dans le château puis envoyer le personnel dans une direction opposée est plutôt intelligent. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une diversion, Directeur ? Le personnel va-t-il intervenir ou dois-je m'en occuper ? »

McGonagall attrapa le bras de Dumbledore et le jeta presque de l'infirmerie. « Le personnel va s'en occuper, Mr Crow. » Chourave les suivit rapidement.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Harry commença à sortir de l'infirmerie dévastée. « Mr Crow, où croyez-vous aller ? »

Harry ne se retourna pas, ne s'arrêta pas. « J'ai désespérément besoin d'une douche M'dame. » Il sortit ensuite à l'infirmerie, laissant bien plus qu'un troll mort derrière lui.

**Reviews**

Merci encore pour vos dernières reviews, vous allez bientôt découvrir que ce Harry élevé par des gobelins est beaucoup plus futé et intéressant que celui que nous connaissons tous.

Traduire cette fiction est en effet un énorme travail mais je vais essayer de publier au moins deux chapitres par semaine à partir de maintenant, ces quatre premiers me permettaient juste de vous mettre dans l'ambiance et de planter le décor.

Donc rendez-vous lundi prochain pour le prochain chapitre: "Des potions sans Rogue".

Bon week-end!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Cette histoire utilise des personnages appartenant à JK Rowling et n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Elle a été écrite par RobSt en anglais, je ne suis que le traducteur (avec la permission de l'auteur).

**Chapitre 5: des potions sans Rogue**

Nettoyer son couteau et son épée encore et encore n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais cette action répétitive et familière procurait à Harry un peu de réconfort. En ce moment, il valait mieux ça que de ne rien faire du tout. Après sa douche, il ne sentait pas capable d'affronter qui que soit pour le moment. Il était dans sa chambre et la solitude qu'il s'était imposé fut rompue par le fantôme de Serdaigle.

La Dame Grise passa à travers la porte close pour parler avec le jeune Serdaigle. « Le problème Quirrell a été résolu par les membres les plus anciens du personnel… »

« Vraiment ? C'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés à temps pour le troll dans l'infirmerie. »

« Vous avez bien agi aujourd'hui jeune champion, votre père sera fier de vous. »

C'était un faible confort pour le jeune champion. « Il sera peut-être le seul, le directeur ne semblait pas être très content de moi. »

« Vous devriez descendre dîner et voir vos amis… »

Harry répondit fermement par la négative. « Je pense que je vais rester dans ma chambre. Mon père vient à Poudlard demain, j'ai hâte de le voir. »

Voyant que le garçon semblait perturbé par les conséquences de ses actions aujourd'hui, le fantôme fit une suggestion. « Poudlard peut s'assurer que vous ne soyez pas dérangé, si vous le voulez ? »

Il eut un petit sourire sur le visage. « Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. »

Quand le fantôme parti, un plateau de nourriture apparut sur le lit à côté de lui. Poudlard prenait soin de son champion.

Les membres les plus anciens du personnel étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il y avait une bouteille à moitié vide de Whisky Pur Feu sur le bureau du directeur. La bouteille serait sûrement terminée avant la fin de la réunion.

Minerva répéta la question que les trois directeurs de Maison essayaient d'oublier en buvant. « Comment Voldemort peut-il être encore vivant ? Même la mort du pauvre Quirinus ne l'a pas achevé, nous avons tous vu son esprit prendre la fuite. »

Pomona voyait cet incident sous un angle complètement différent. « Je trouve difficile à croire qu'Albus mentionna ce week-end qu'il allait enlever l'objet du troisième étage et que la semaine d'après, nous nous retrouvions à combattre un professeur possédé. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle la pierre a été placée ici, pour piéger le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Filius n'aimait pas les implications que soulevait l'hypothèse de Pomona. « J'ai aussi du mal à croire que ce soit une coïncidence que cela se soit produit l'année où Mr Crow arrive à Poudlard. » On pouvait presque voir les rouages fonctionner dans la tête du petit professeur alors qu'il repensait à tous les éléments perturbants qui avaient été révélés récemment. La conclusion qu'il en tira était effrayante pour le directeur de Serdaigle. Il s'adressa à Dumbledore. « Vous saviez que Voldemort n'était pas mort et vous avez décidé de ne le dire à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que les gobelins l'ont découvert et que c'est pour ça que vous avez été chassé de Gringotts. »

Ces affirmations suffirent à Pomona pour tirer ses propres conclusions. « Enfant de la prophétie, Champion de Poudlard et maintenant pourfendeur de trolls. Je parie aussi que la prophétie visait cet enfant et Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore savait tout depuis le début ! »

Minerva n'avait pas de problème à suivre le cheminement de pensées de ses deux amis. Elle ne savait pas non plus où cela allait les mener, mais la Directrice de Gryffondor n'était pas assez timide pour ne pas se plaindre auprès du responsable. « Si je découvre que vous étiez d'une quelconque façon responsable de l'incident du troll d'aujourd'hui, je me rendrai auprès du Conseil. La vie des enfants a été sévèrement en danger avec ce troll perdu dans le château.

Filius ajouta : « Aux vues de nos suspicions, je demande à assister au rendez-vous de Barchoke demain. Je suis le Directeur de maison de Mr Crow et je veux protéger au mieux ses intérêts pendant le séjour d'Harry à Poudlard. »

C'est une Minerva déterminée qui voulait aussi y participer. « Je demande à être présente aussi. Si Voldemort est revenu et que le jeune Harry est impliqué, cela va indubitablement affecter toute l'école. Vous avez perdu la confiance de vos directeurs de maison et nous ne croyons plus que ce soit à vous de remplir vos obligations de directeur. »

Pomona était entièrement d'accord avec ces sentiments. « Cela n'affecte pas seulement une Maison spécifique, les enfants dans l'infirmerie auraient pu appartenir à une autre maison. Poppy est une guérisseuse renommée, mais est la première à admettre qu'elle aurait été inutile aujourd'hui. Le jeune Mr Crow leur a littéralement sauvé la vie et tout ce que vous avez fait, est d'essayer de réprimander le garçon. »

Tous pouvaient entendre le dégoût pour Dumbledore dans la voix de la directrice de Poufsouffle. « J'ai vu Poudlard lui répondre immédiatement lorsqu'il a demandé de l'aide. Je sens qu'elle prendra des mesures contre quiconque essaiera de nuire à son champion. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le fait qu'Harry ait été là aujourd'hui, ayant l'entrainement et les outils appropriés a encore plus confirmé le choix de Poudlard dans son champion. Vous devriez chercher un autre travail Directeur. » Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Moi aussi je veux être à ce rendez-vous. Je veux entendre ce qu'a le père du garçon à dire sur cette affaire. »

Minerva se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt pendant son cours. « Il y a peut-être plus d'une personne à devoir trouver un travail Pomona. Mr Crow a affirmé que la métamorphose était la plus facile forme de magie à maîtriser, ne nécessitant qu'une seule incantation et ensuite l'a prouvé. Il a transformé un livre en poule sans même faire un geste de baguette ou un sortilège connu.

Rogue avait été calme pendant toute la réunion mais ne put pas se retenir. « Vous avez sans douté été piégée par une blague. Un élève de première année ne pourrait pas y arriver. Le livre a sans douté été pré-enchanté pour se métamorphoser en quelque chose. »

La directrice adjointe de Poudlard n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser marcher dessus et attaqua le professeur de potions. « Je sais parfaitement comment fonctionne cette blague Severus, c'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai donné un de mes propres livres et j'ai déterminé en quoi le garçon devait transformer le livre. Il a métamorphosé ensuite la poule en panier, puis en chaton, en utilisant à chaque fois la même méthode. »

Albus saisit cette opportunité pour changer de sujet. « Et comment Mr Crow a-t-il accompli ce fait ? Sûrement pas avec de la magie sans baguette ? »

« Il a utilisé son couteau. » Minerva avait levé sa main pour empêcher toute interruption de Severus et Albus. « Le garçon connaît l'interprétation du ministre en ce qui concerne la définition d'une baguette. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui conteste le fait que le couteau de Mr Crow ne soit pas une baguette à proprement parler ? Et quand vous prenez en considération que ce couteau est un cadeau personnel de Ragnok, alors vous pouvez être sûrs que cela les lois ministérielles ne s'y appliquent pas. »

Rogue ne pouvait pas supporter que le fils de son ancien ennemi reçoive des honneurs. « S'il est si bon en magie, alors pourquoi avait-il besoin de tuer un troll avec une épée ? Je m'attendais à qu'il le transforme en confettis dans ce cas. »

« Et combien d'enfants de onze ans connaissez-vous étant capable de terrasser un troll adulte des montagnes ? » Filius n'allait pas laisser Rogue ou Dumbledore s'en sortir. « Puis-je affirmer vu votre attitude que vous n'assisterez pas à la réunion de demain ? »

« Ce gamin a été parfaitement clair, il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi, et ce sentiment est réciproque. Non, je n'assisterai à pas cette réunion. Excusez-moi, mais la simple pensée de continuer à parler de ce garçon me donne la nausée. Je vais me retirer pour la nuit. »

Alors que Rogue partait, Filius glissa un dernier commentaire au professeur de potions. « Je pense que le problème, c'est que Harry a été PUBLIQUEMENT clair qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec vous, rappelez-vous en Severus. Harry a déjà prouvé un peu plus tôt que j'avais raison, il ne faut pas jouer avec un gobelin. »

Quand Rogue fut parti, Minerva se retourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore. « Alors, Directeur, allez-vous nous réciter la prophétie ou devons-nous attendre de l'entendre d'un gobelin demain ? »

Albus pouvait seulement biaiser les membres de son personnel et espérait que le gobelin ne leur dirait rien demain. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir arrangé cette entrevue demain, le timing n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Harry descendit les escaliers avec l'intention de faire ses exercices matinaux, il trouva une personne inattendue qui l'attendait.

Hermione s'était endormie sur une chaise en face de ses escaliers, voulant apparemment l'empêcher de partir sans elle. Il semblait également évident, vu la tenue de la jeune sorcière quelles étaient ses intentions, même si Harry n'avait jamais vu de pareils vêtements. Le short lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et semblait être une seconde peau bleu et rose. Le t-shirt était de la même matière et de la même couleur que le short. De drôles de chaussures complétaient l'ensemble, et le prénom Nike y était écrit. Elle avait également noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

La chevelure d'Hermione ne pouvait pas être domptée par un simple élastique et s'échappait déjà pour couvrir son visage. Harry déplaça silencieusement une boucle qui s'était glissée devant ses yeux, lorsque ses yeux noisette s'ouvrirent.

Harry aurait juré plus tard ne pas avoir vu Hermione, mais elle avait du le faire car comment sinon comment pouvait-elle être debout et le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh Harry, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Tu es sorti de l'infirmerie couvert de sang et j'étais sûr qu'une partie du sang était le tien. Madame Pompfresh a du pratiquement me calmer de force car je voulais te suivre, elle disait que nous étions toutes en choc et nous a gardé dans son appartement en attendant que l'infirmerie soit réparée et nettoyée. Elle nous a laissé sortir pour le dîner et ensuite je ne pouvais te trouver nulle part. Personne ne le pouvait. Où étais-tu ? »

Harry avait pensé qu'il avait perdu ses amis, mais la façon dont Hermione s'accrochait à lui prouvait bien le contraire. « J'étais dans ma chambre, j'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez plus être mon ami après ce que j'ai fait hier. »

Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains, s'assurant qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux quand elle répondit à sa question. « Ce que tu as fait hier était la chose la plus brave que j'ai jamais vu. Nous étions tous terrifiés et pourtant tu as pris la situation bien en mains. Je t'ai vu et entendu essayer de faire partir le troll, tu n'as pas eu d'autre option. »

« Tu avais l'air de ne plus jamais vouloir me voir de ta vie, comme si je t'avais effrayé. »

« Tu m'as effrayé oui ! J'ai pensé que ce troll allait te tuer. L'odeur dans l'infirmerie était atroce, il y avait du sang partout et Padma vomissait des limaces quand elle criait, ce n'était pas le meilleur jour de notre vie ! »

Un frisson parcourut Hermione quand elle y repensa. Harry avait du le sentir puisqu'il la serra encore plus fort, donnant du courage à la jeune sorcière pour continuer. « Je ne pouvais pas croire en fait que nous étions encore en vie et je suis restée plantée là, sous le choc, jusqu'à ce que Mme Pompfresh commence à nous traiter. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que tu étais parti. Je suis désolée que tu aies pensé ça Harry, je peux t'assurer que tu es bien loin de la vérité. »

« Donc Padma et sa sœur ne m'en veulent pas ? »

Hermione rougit et cela piqua la curiosité d'Harry. Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. « Les jumelles semblent penser qu'elles te doivent une dette de vie – Parvati pense que si tu les épousais toutes les deux, ce serait une bonne manière de payer cette dette. »

Harry ne put pas se contenir et ajouta en riant. « Je t'ai sauvé aussi, que pense Hermione Granger de cette idée ? »

« Oh, Parvati y a pensé aussi. Je devrai t'épouser et devenir une des femmes de ton harem… »

Harry explosa de rire, à la consternation de Mlle Granger. « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle, Harry… »

« Oh, tu comprendrais, si tu en savais plus sur les gobelins. » Harry se calma avant d'expliquer à Hermione. « Les gobelins n'ont qu'une compagne, et cette compagne est pour la vie. Aucun gobelin de s'engagerait dans une relation multiple comme elle l'entends. J'aimerai beaucoup que ma meilleure amie s'assure que cela arrive aux oreilles des autres. »

Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, Hermione eut un grand sourire. Harry se dit que c'était un bon moment pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. « Hermione, que portes-tu ? »

« Oh, c'est ce que ma mère appelle des vêtements de sport. J'avais espéré avoir un bas de survêtement et un débardeur, mais maman voulait acheter soit ça, soit des robes. Dois-je aller me changer ? »

« Non, c'est très bien. Ces vêtements n'entraveront pas du tout tes mouvements. » Ce qu'Harry ne disait pas, c'est que la tenir, habillée comme ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Cela lui donnait l'ouverture dont elle avait besoin. « Okay, nous savons maintenant que je porte du lycra mais je n'ai jamais rien vu une tenue comme la tienne. Qu'est-ce ? »

« Tu ne voudras plus en voir non plus. Ma tunique est faite du dos d'un magyar à pointes, l'une des quelques espèces en Grande-Bretagne. »

Hermione parcourait son torse des doigts sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. « C'est de la peau de dragon ? C'est à la fois doux et dur à la fois. »

« Oui… Et bien, cela est résistant contre les sortilèges et les lames ». Harry tremblait presque mais se ressaisit. « Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ? Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par un petit footing ce matin ? »

Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord et quittèrent la salle commune, Hermione de nouveau au bras d'Harry.

Padma trouva Hermione assise dans les escaliers et aida la jeune sorcière visiblement épuisée à rentrer dans sa chambre. « Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh, je suis allée m'entraîner avec Harry. Son petit footing s'est transformé en une course de cinq kilomètres, mes jambes m'ont lâché à mi chemin dans les escaliers. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche et de me préparer mais je ne penses pas que je puisse. »

Padma avait une idée pour faire bouger son amie. « C'est dommage. Parvati aura raconté l'histoire à tout le monde dans le château, et vu qu'elle a un petit faible pour ton meilleur ami, elle sera sûrement assise sur les genoux d'Harry avant la fin du petit-déjeuner. »

La sorcière épuisée trouva soudainement des réserves qu'elle ne savait pas posséder. Hermione ne vit pas le sourire de Padma et se dépêcha de prendre une douche.

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle au bras d'Harry, comme d'habitude, mais c'est là que le rituel quotidien cessa. Padma n'avait pas menti sur sa sœur jumelle. Les exploits de Harry de la veille étaient maintenant connus par tous, ce qui expliquait sûrement le fait que tout le monde les regardait.

Harry venait de s'asseoir entre Hermione et Padma quand l'autre sœur Patil s'approcha d'eux.

« Mr Crow, je veux vous informer officiellement que je vous dois une dette de vie. »

Le reste de la Grande Salle ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas les écouter, et ils purent entendre facilement la réponse d'Harry. « Je suis désolé Mlle Patil, mais je ne peux l'accepter. »

Parvati fut chamboulée par la réponse d'Harry, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle prévoyait. « Pourquoi pas ? C'est un fait, tu as sauvé ma vie. »

« En fait, j'ai couru à l'infirmerie pour voir si mes amis allaient bien et il s'avère que tu étais également là. Les gobelins prennent toujours soin de leurs amis et de leur famille, il ne peut pas y avoir de dettes entre Hermione, Padma et moi. »

Ce fut une Parvati dépitée qui retourna à la table de Gryffondor, retenant ses larmes. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait et demande à Padma de lui expliquer.

« Tu as dit en gros à Parvati que si nous n'avions pas été à l'infirmerie, tu ne serais pas venu à la rescousse. »

Harry acquiesça. « Si tu toi et Hermione aviez été dans le hall hier, je n'aurai pas bougé. Je ne suis pas allé chercher le troll, je voulais vous trouver toutes les. C'est un hasard si le troll est arrivé et nous a trouvé et Parvati se trouvait aussi là. Je ne peux pas accepter une dette de vie pour ça. Je ne voulais pas offenser ta sœur par contre »

Hermione essaya de lui faire comprendre. « Harry, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu avais l'air héroïque hier. Tu étais déterminé, calme et la façon dont tu nous as protégées était terrifiante à voir. Ce troll était gigantesque et pourtant tu l'as abattu comme un arbre dès qu'il s'est approché un peu trop. Parvati est juste déçue que tu n'ais pas agi de façon héroïque juste pour la sauver. »

« Je pense que je comprends. Padma, dis à ta sœur s'il te plait que j'ai peut-être tout fait pour que toi et Hermione soyez saines et sauves, mais j'aurais protégé quiconque de ce troll. Ou du moins, je l'aurais peut-être laissé frapper Malfoy ou Weasley un moment avant de l'arrêter. »

Padma savait aussi que ce qui dérangeait sa sœur, c'est qu'elle passait après elle pour une fois. Harry avait couru vers l'infirmerie pour voir si elle allait bien après avoir publiquement frappé Weasley car il lui avait envoyé un sortilège. C'était bien trop pour la santé mentale de Parvati. Et si elle réfléchissait un peu, c'était également un choc pour Padma.

Voyant que cette affaire était finie, Roger posa à Harry la question que tous se posaient. « Harry, pourquoi as-tu utilisé l'épée de Gryffondor sur ce troll ? »

« Oh, mon couteau n'était pas assez grand pour l'abattre – passes moi les saucisses Hermione s'il te plait. »

Cela clôtura le sujet, aucun Serdaigle ne pouvait trouver un défaut dans cette logique. Après ça, les choses revinrent à la normale dans la grande salle. Harry avait une question pour ses amies.

« Mon père vient aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Avez-vous envie de le rencontrer ? »

Hermione et Padma répondirent oui à l'unisson, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Son sourire s'agrandit quand le professeur Flitwick rentra dans la Grande Salle avec un gobelin qu'Harry connaissait visiblement.

Personne dans la grande salle ne sut comment réagir en voyant le garçon-qui-a-survécu sauter sur ses pieds avant de s'incliner devant un gobelin. « Mes respects Maître Pitslay, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. Je ne savais qui était le tuteur de potions que mon père avait engagé et je suis ravi que vous ayez fait le chemin jusqu'ici. »

« Bonjour Harry Crow – oui, votre père m'a demandé d'utiliser ce nom pendant votre séjour à Poudlard. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser un sorcier ruiner le travail que j'ai fait avec vous en potions. Maître Flitwick a gentiment accepté de nous laisser une pièce pour que nous puissions travailler et j'ai compris que quelques étudiants supplémentaires souhaitent apprendre les potions correctement ? »

« Oui Maître Pitslay, trois de mes amis. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

« Ça ira. S'ils s'avèrent être convenables, on pourra peut-être ajouter d'autres élèves au fil des semaines. »

Cela fut de trop pour Rogue qui quitta en colère la grande salle. Des étudiants de Poudlard apprenant les potions avec un gobelin ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Minerva McGonagall sentit qu'elle devait agir elle aussi. Elle s'approcha du groupe et Filius la présenta.

Après les politesses d'usage, Minerva alla droit au but. Un trait de personnalité qui convenait à tout gobelin qui se respecte. « Maître Pitslay, en tant que directrice adjointe, j'aimerai observé votre leçon avec nos élèves ce main. Comprenez s'il vous plait que je ne mets pas en doute vos capacités. Certaines personnes pourraient mal réagir en vous sachant à Poudlard, et je pourrais le gérer de façon officielle si j'assiste à votre leçon moi-même. »

Le gobelin s'inclina légèrement vers McGonagall. « Je serai ravi de votre compagnie professeur et merci pour votre honnêteté et prévoyance. »

Ni Hermione, Padma ou Neville n'avait de problèmes pour arrêter plus tôt le petit-déjeuner, ils suivirent donc le professeur Flitwick qui les emmena dans la salle de classe réservée pour eux. Les regards envieux des trois quarts des premières années les suivirent lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle.

Minerva s'assit à l'arrière de la classe, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Si elle se référait aux capacités de métamorphose d'Harry, alors elle devait s'attendre à tout. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'on demanda aux enfants de rendre leurs livres avant d'en recevoir un autre de la part de leur nouveau professeur. Pitslay fut assez gentil de lui passer une autre copie.

« Maintenant, je dois vous donner quelques règles de base avant de commencer pour vous donner un idée de quel sorte de professeur je suis. Tout d'abord, je prévois de terminer les cours de première année avant vos prochaines vacances. » Pitslay attendit un peu avant de continuer. « Je prévois de le faire en ne nous faisant pas perdre de temps, ni à vous, ni à moi, en brassant plusieurs potions différentes juste pour apprendre une technique ou procédure particulière. Quand je vous apprends quelque chose, je m'attends à ce que vous la reteniez du premier coup. »

Harry connaissait déjà ce discours mais était content de voir ses amis approuver cette dernière phrase.

« Deuxièmement, je vous encombrerai pas de devoirs à proprement parler. Cela m'est égal que vous sachiez écrire un essai de trois parchemins sur la façon de brasser une potion. Je préfère m'assurer que vous sachiez brasser la potion en question. C'est ça que moi, j'appelle être des devoirs. Chaque semaine je vous dirai quelle potion nous brasserons la semaine d'après. Votre tâche sera de rechercher toutes les étapes, procédures et ingrédients nécessaires pour pouvoir la préparer parfaitement. Les livres que j'ai distribués vous seront d'ailleurs d'une grande aide pour chaque tâche. »

Minerva pensait que le gobelin en attendait trop de ses élèves jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre le livre en question. Comme prévu, la potion et sa préparation étaient bien expliquées, mais ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, c'étaient la multitude d'informations en plus qui était fournie dans un chapitre à part et qui constituait au moins les deux tiers du livre.

Pitslay les avait emmenés exactement là où il le voulait, montrant clairement à chaque étudiant comment récupérer les informations pour chaque ingrédient et pourquoi il devaient suivre à la lettre chaque étape. Le gobelin montra chaque étape de la procédure en brassant lui-même la potion. Il les encouragea à poser des questions, mais au lieu de leur répondre, il préféra les guider dès que c'était possible, pour qu'ils trouvent eux-mêmes la réponse.

Hermione avait cependant une question qui requérait une réponse directe. « Monsieur, pourquoi le livre de Harry est-il bien plus épais que le notre ? »

« Mr Crow suit mon enseignement depuis quelques années déjà, il travaillera donc sur une potion différente la semaine prochaine. Les pages s'ajoutent elles-mêmes à votre livre quand vos capacités s'améliorent. Si les choses progressent comme je l'espère, vos livres seront actualisés avant la fin du mois de décembre. Il y a également de grandes chances que notre groupe augmente d'ici là. A ce moment, vous trois travaillerez sur une potion que je vous donnerai, pendant qu'Harry travaillera sur une autre. Tous les nouveaux venus commenceront aux mêmes bases que vous aujourd'hui, c'est tout à fait normal dans une classe gobeline d'avoir des étudiants travaillant à des niveaux différents. Une fois que vous aurez préparé quelques potions, je verrai ce que je ferais avec vous par la suite. »

La sonnerie du repas surprit tout le monde, y compris Minerva. Elle n'avait pas prévu de rester pendant toute la leçon, juste assez pour s'assurer que les étudiants étudieraient la même chose que le reste de leurs camarades. Elle trouvait que le livre était l'un des plus pédagogiques qu'elle ait jamais vus et la méthode d'enseignement était fascinante. Minerva pouvait voir les implications positives qui en découleraient. Severus se plaignait toujours des ingrédients chers réduits à néants ou des chaudrons fondus par des étudiants idiots. Ce serait très intéressant de comparer ces deux méthodes. Elle n'avait en fait qu'une question.

« Maître Pitslay, que ferez-vous si un étudiant arrive en classe sans avoir étudié la préparation au préalable ? »

Le petit gobelin sembla vexé par la question. « Aucun de mes étudiants n'oseraient faire ça ! »

Harry rattrapa rapidement la gaffe accidentelle de McGonagall. « Maître Pitslay est le potioniste le plus réputé de la société gobeline. C'est un tel honneur de l'avoir comme tuteur que sa phrase est exacte. Il n'y pas moyen qu'un étudiant arrive en cours sans être préparé, sinon les cours s'arrêteraient pour lui et la disgrâce le suivrait pour le restant de sa vie. »

Hermione, Padma et Neville n'avait aucune envie d'arriver un jour sans être prêt. Non seulement, cela rabaisserait Harry, mais la seule autre alternative serait Rogue. Ils n'avaient brassé aucune potion aujourd'hui mais étaient sûr d'être prêts à faire la potion demandée la semaine d'après. Et c'était beaucoup dire pour Neville.

Alors qu'ils retournaient dans la grande salle, McGonagall aperçut un autre gobelin à côté de Filius. La directrice adjointe aperçut aussi quelque chose qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry laissa tomber son masque et Minerva fut enchantée par ce qu'elle vit. Il y avait à un jeune garçon, loin de chez lui pour la première fois de sa vie, posant les yeux sur un parent aimé. Après avoir observé les Dursley il y a quelques années, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer Harry avoir la même réaction en voyant son oncle et sa tante. C'était le premier signe pour elle qu'Harry ayant grandi avec les gobelins était une bonne solution pour le problème du jeune orphelin.

Hermione était au bras d'Harry et pouvait littéralement sentir son excitation quand il vit le gobelin qui devait être son père. Elle fut presque traînée dans cette direction.

« Bonjour père, comme allez-vous ? »

« Mieux maintenant que je te vois, mon fils. » Barchoke souriait aussi intérieurement en voyant la jeune fille au bras de son fils, même s'il n'en montra rien à l'extérieur. « Veux-tu me présenter tes amis ? »

« Voilà Hermione Granger, Padma Patil et Neville Londubat. Voici mon père, le gestionnaire en chef des comptes de Gringotts, Barchoke. »

Hermione ne fit pas attention au costume classique de Barchoke, ni au fait qu'il était plus petit que son fils ou qu'il avait des oreilles pointues. Harry l'appelait père et c'était suffisant pour elle. La jeune Serdaigle lui tendit immédiatement la main pour le saluer en ajoutant. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur. »

Padma et Neville imitèrent Hermione et le saluèrent de la même manière. Barchoke ne pouvait plus se souvenir depuis quand il n'avait pas serré la main d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. Son fils avait vraiment bien choisi ses amis. « Maître Flitwick nous a organisé un repas ensemble avant nous rendez-vous avec le directeur, et en fait il y aura aussi maintenant les membres les plus anciens du personnel. »

Harry était bien conscient que parler gobelin en présence de personnes ne pouvant pas le comprendre n'était pas poli, mais il savait aussi que certaines circonstances l'exigeaient. Il trouvait que cela était l'une de ces occasions.

« _Père, est-ce que mes amis peuvent se joindre à nous pour le repas ? Je sens qu'ils ont besoin de connaître des informations importantes sur moi_. »

Cela prit Barchoke de court. Son fils n'était parti que depuis une semaine et il voulait déjà révéler son secret à des amis. Il était enchanté que son fils ait déjà une meilleure amie et que celle-ci soit une née de moldue était en bien des façons un bonus. C'était un côté de ce monde qu'il ne maitrisait pas, mais cela allait trop vite. « _Es-tu sûr Harry ? Une fois que ce sera fait, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière._ »

Harry acquiesça avec détermination. «_ Les filles ont presque été tuées hier, j'ai été forcé de tuer un troll qui essayait de les frapper à mort_. »

Le masque de Barchoke glissa un instant, il grogna presque au directeur de maison de Harry. « _Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard et pourquoi je n'ai pas été contacté immédiatement _! »

Hermione avait été surprise quand Harry avait commencé à parler en ce qu'elle croyait être le gobelin, mais ce n'était rien à côté du visage son père qui avait changé pendant un instant. Elle se rappelait que Harry lui avait dit que son père avait combattu deux fois jusqu'à la mort pour le protéger, elle n'avait maintenant pas de problèmes à le croire. Une fois que son visage public fut de nouveau en place, il passa sans effort à l'anglais.

« Harry a demandé à ce que ses amis nous rejoignent pour le repas, j'en serai enchanté. J'aimerai apprendre à mieux vous connaître et surtout savoir ce qui s'est passé hier. » La dernière phrase du gobelin fut dite sèchement à l'attention de McGonagall.

Minerva répondit rapidement. « Monsieur, je serai plus que ravie de répondre aux questions que vous avez pendant la réunion, j'espère que vous répondrez aussi aux miennes ? »

Le père acquiesça brièvement. « J'espère que nous pourrons collaborer, mais soyez assurée que la sécurité de mon fils sera toujours ma première priorité dans nos discussions. Je n'étais pas au courant que le combat de troll était une spécialité de Poudlard. Si c'est ce que cette école a à offrir de mieux, alors, cette réunion sera brève et mon fils retournera à la maison avec moi. »

Harry sentit les doigts d'Hermione serrer son bras et il plaça sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer un peu. Il était presque sûr que père bluffait. Il était également presque sûr qu'il était le seul à s'en être aperçu. Harry était certain que les mots de son père allaient être répétés au directeur avant la fin de la réunion, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son père les avait prononcés.

Ils furent conduit dans une pièce pour le déjeuner et Harry invita Maître Flitwick à se joindre à eux, prévenant ainsi son père que son directeur de maison devait être considéré comme un allier dans ce qui allait se produire. Barchoke essaya aussi d'offrir un peu de confort à la jeune fille qui était clairement dans un grand état de stress.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il vous plait, Mlle Granger. Si Harry devait partir de Poudlard, je ferais en sorte qu'il reste en contact avec sa meilleure amie. »

« Oh, merci Monsieur, mais Harry connaît déjà mes sentiments à ce sujet… »

« Hermione, avant que tu continues, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dises. Je dois tous vous le dire. » Harry était assis à la table avec Hermione et Padma, son père était à l'opposé et approuva le déroulement des choses. « Ce que je vais dire pourrait changer les choses à partir de maintenant. Vous avez tous entendu le choixpeau m'appeler Elu de la prophétie, et bien, la prophétie en question me concerne moi et Voldemort. Il n'est pas mort et va venir me chercher, pour me tuer. »

Ce fut Flitwick qui brisa le silence après la révélation d'Harry. Venant d'avoir confirmation des pires craintes du personnel, il était de temps de dire dans quel camp il se situait. « Ce que je vais vous révéler ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Voldemort était dans le château hier. Il avait pris possession du professeur Quirrell et a laissé entrer ce troll.

Harry partagea un regard avec son père avant de continuer. « Nous ne pensions pas qu'il serait capable de revenir avant quelques années, c'est pourquoi je devais vous le dire. Etre à mes côtés peut être dangereux… »

Harry se retrouva confrontée à une sorcière déterminée à donner son point de vue. Hermione était si déterminée qu'elle s'était assise face à lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « Ecoute moi bien Crow, cela m'a pris environ douze ans avant de trouver un meilleur ami. Si tu penses une seule seconde que je vais t'abandonner, alors le choixpeau s'est trompé en te mettant à Serdaigle ! »

Barchoke pensa maintenant que son fils avait pris la bonne décision en voyant les bras de Harry autour de la jeune sorcière. Cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir ses deux là chercher du réconfort entre eux alors que le reste de ses amis le rassurèrent aussi.

Padma était à Serdaigle pour de bonnes raisons et utilisa sa logique pour convaincre Harry qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner. « Tu dis que je pourrais être en danger si je restais ton amie, mais je dis que je serais morte si je ne l'avais pas été. Tu l'as dit toi-même Harry, tu n'es venu à l'infirmerie que parce que tes amis y étaient. Nous savons tous que les professeurs seraient arrivés trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je préfère être en danger car je pense être plus en sécurité et plus heureuse en restant ton amie. »

Neville rougit, mais était déterminé à montrer que le choixpeau l'avait réparti à Gryffondor pour une bonne raison. « Ma raison est la même qu'Hermione, bien que sans les câlins. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour me faire des amis et je n'y renoncerai pas. De plus, tu m'as dit que nous étions presque de la même famille. Cela n'en serai plus une si je prenais la fuite. »

Hermione était si près d'Harry qu'elle put sentir la tension quitter son corps. Elle se rassit correctement et posa une autre question. « Okay, ça explique les entraînements et les tuteurs. Maintenant, as tu autre chose à nous révéler ou pouvons-nous manger ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que courir le matin pourrait donner aussi faim et nous avons du écourter le repas ce matin. »

Quand Miss Granger commença à manger, Barchoke réfléchit. Les deux lettres de Harry parlaient de la jeune sorcière et il savait à quel point son fils appréhendait de lui dire la prophétie. En voyant leurs réaction Barchoke éclata de rire. « Fils, j'approuve de tout cœur tes amis. Miss Granger, quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, vous pouvez être sûre que vous resterez dans la vie d'Harry tant que vous le voudrez tous les deux. »

Le soulagement parmi les jeunes sorciers était palpable et maintenant tout ce dont Barchoke avait besoin, c'est que la réunion avec le directeur se passe aussi bien. Mais d'abord, il voulait entendre comment son fils avait abattu ce troll.

**Reviews**

Bonjour à tous! Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de suivre cette histoire. je sais que ma traduction est parfois imparfaite et je voudrais savoir s'il y a des personnes parmi vous souhaitant être bêta-traducteur/trice pour cette histoire. Je voudrais vraiment qu'elle soit parfaite, et j'ai beau relire plusieurs fois cette histoire, parfois des termes ou des expressions m'échappent.

merci encore et à jeudi pour le prochain chapitre! PS: n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Cette histoire utilise des personnages appartenant à JK Rowling et n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Elle a été écrite par RobSt en anglais, je ne suis que le traducteur (avec la permission de l'auteur).

**Chapitre 6 : Dumbledore et ses désillusions**

Albus regarda son repas qu'il ne voulait plus manger maintenant et se dit que sa perte de poids était le moindre de ses problèmes. Les nouvelles de Minerva lui avaient une fois de plus coupé l'appétit. « Êtes-vous certaine que Barchoke était sérieux en parlant de retirer Harry de Poudlard ? Filius disait que le garçon avait été envoyé ici pour se mêler à ses pairs. »

Son adjointe essaya de lui faire comprendre le sérieux de cette situation. « Quand Barchoke a appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il était prêt à décapiter Filius à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Barchoke a peut-être envoyé Harry ici pour qu'il se lie à ses pairs, mais il n'avait jamais été question de forcer Harry à tuer un troll pour sauver ses amis. »

Le directeur avait fait suffisamment de négociations pour savoir qu'aller à une réunion alors que le parti adverse avait toutes les cartes, ne pouvait aboutir au résultat voulu. Albus n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait offrir en échange. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça de dérangeant pour lui. Harry l'avait terrifié hier. « Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à oublier l'image de ce jeune garçon, essuyant le sang du troll qu'il venait de tuer sur sa veste. Il n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Pomona devait commenter ça. « L'emploi du temps des premières années me permet de voir Harry en cours plus souvent que quiconque, et ce n'est un pas un jeune James Potter. Le garçon est poli, courtois et ne montre aucun signe de l'arrogance qui caractérisait son père au même âge. Il est également plus grand et certainement plus développé que le garçon maigrichon que James était à onze ans. Il attire déjà l'attention de sorcières un peu plus âgées que lui. »

Minerva devait également ajouter son grain de sel. « J'ai également vu une sacrée paire avant de venir manger. Ne doutez pas une seule seconde qu'il n'y a pas une très grande relation père/fils entre Harry et Barchoke. Je commence à penser que Dursley a pris une bonne décision en emmenant l'enfant à Gringotts. »

Cela lui attira quelques regards dubitatifs de ses collègues, mais Minerva n'allait pas changer son opinion. « J'ai regardé ces moldus pendant une journée et j'ai protesté sur le fait qu'Harry y soit laissé. Le fait qu'ils aient abandonné l'enfant me donne raison. Ce n'est que pure chance qu'Harry ait grandi dans un environnement agréable et stable.»

C'est un professeur de potion agacé qui lâcha son couteau et sa fourchette. « Vous semblez déterminé cepandant à me refuser ce même environnement agréable. Toute cette discussion sur ce gosse vient de me ruiner l'appétit encore une fois. » Le sarcasme de Severus était bien présent, il ne passait pas un bon vendredi. « J'ai prévu de me plaindre au Conseil sur le cours alternatif de potion qui a eu lieu ce matin… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Minerva le coupa avec une question. « Sur quelles bases repose votre plainte ? »

Severus regarda l'adjointe comme si elle avait posé la question la plus stupide qu'il ait entendu. « Êtes vous sérieuse Minerva ? Les potions étant enseignées à Poudlard par un gobelin, le Conseil ne va jamais l'accepter. Cela dégrade l'image des autres professeurs… »

Une nouvelle fois Minerva le coupa. « Je peux vous affirmer que Maître Pitslay est le meilleur potioniste de la nation gobeline. Après avoir observé son enseignement en classe ce matin, je suis sûr que les étudiants qu'il a, seront au moins bien meilleurs que ceux qui se trouvent dans votre classe. » En voyant l'expression blessée de son visage, on aurait pu penser que Severus avait une arrête de poisson coincée dans la gorge. Sa bouche était ouverte et bougeait mais nul son déchiffrable n'en sortait. « Vous devez également prendre en compte qu'Augusta Londubat est un membre d'une grande influence dans ce Conseil et son petit-fils est l'un des étudiants de Pitslay. Ai-je mentionné le fait que le dernier professeur de Poudlard a prévu de finir le programme de première année d'ici Noël ? »

Pour Severus, c'était la preuve que ce gobelin ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. « Et bien bonne chance ! Weasley n'a réussi qu'à faire fondre le premier chaudron de l'année, et je crains que ce ne soit pas son dernier puisque suivre des instructions pourtant simples semble être au delà de ses capacités. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne passe pas la nuit en retenue ce soir avec moi, c'est parce qu'apparemment il en a déjà une avec vous ce soir."

Puisque Severus avait décidé de parler de l'un des lionceaux à table, Minerva pensa qu'une petite diète supplémentaire serait parfaite pour Severus. La directrice de Gryffondor savait exactement comment titiller son gros nez encore un peu. « Mr Crow suit visiblement des cours privés en potions depuis un petit moment maintenant. Pitslay lui fait préparer du polynectar la semaine prochaine. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est enseigné normalement qu'en fin de quatrième année, non ? »

Ce fut suffisant pour que le maitre en potions quitte la table, la simple pensée du rejeton de James Potter en génie des potions était suffisante pour qu'il se terre de nouveau dans ses souterrains. Dumbledore ne faisait qu'à moitié attention à ce qui se passait entre trois de ses directeurs de maison, il ne pensait à vrai dire plus qu'à la réunion qui allait se dérouler après le repas. Cela pouvait potentiellement très mal se terminer. Si Harry quittait Poudlard, ce serait un désastre.

Filius conduisit le père et le fils dans le bureau du directeur et s'occupa de toutes les présentations. Barchoke s'assit avec Harry à côté de lui, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Dumbledore avait demandé la réunion avant l'incident du troll, donc c'était à lui de commencer.

Albus n'avait donc plus le choix. Quand l'adversaire avait la main la plus forte, alors les options qui restaient étaient soit le bluff ou de passer. Passer son tour n'étant plus en option, il ne lui restait plus que le bluff.

« Au nom de tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, j'aimerai vous offrir mes plus sincères remerciements pour avoir si bien élevé le jeune Harry ici présent. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'Harry Potter revienne dans la société magique et si j'ai demandé à vous parler aujourd'hui, c'est pour essayer de trouver une sorte d'accord pour que cela se produise. »

« Je suis désolé directeur, mais ce n'est juste pas possible… »

« Oh voyons Barchoke, bien sûr que c'est possible. J'empêche la presse et le ministère d'intervenir, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais le faire encore. »

La réponse qu'eut Albus fut aussi inattendue que la source dont elle venait. La colère et le ressentiment dans la voix d'une personne aussi jeune était certainement perturbante, mais les informations qu'il reçut ébranlèrent sérieusement le directeur. « Arrêtez votre jeu Dumbledore ! Je suis sur que la presse et le ministère aimeraient savoir que j'ai été abandonné devant une maison moldue, une lettre dans mon berceau et un horcruxe de Voldemort dans ma tête. Quelle brillante décision venant du leader de la lumière, une décision qu'il n'avait aucun droit légal de faire ! »

Pomona ne put pas manquer les têtes de ses trois collèges, les voyant passer par des touches de gris ou de vert, elle avait besoin de plus d'informations. « Qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ? »

La voix d'Harry fut de nouveau respectueuse quand il s'adressa à la directrice de Poufsouffle. « Il s'agit de la plus noire de toutes les magies professeur, il s'agit de séparer votre âme et de placer un morceau de celle-ci dans un objet et cela requiert un meurtre pour le rituel. Après avoir tué James et Lily Potter, quelque chose de bizarre s'est produit et j'ai fini avec un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort dans mon corps. Il s'agit visiblement de quelque chose que Voldemort avait déjà fait plusieurs fois avant et il ne peut pas être vraiment tué tant qu'une partie de son âme existera. Mon père m'a emmené directement chez un guérisseur gobelin pour que cette partie d'âme me soit enlevée, puis qu'elle soit détruite, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait immédiatement professeur ? »

Minerva se rappelait cette nuit comme si c'était hier parce que les mots de Dumbledore s'étaient gravés en elle. Elle avait sut instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas mais avait accepté ses affirmations car il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Minerva répéta ses propres mots à Albus. « _Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas. Les cicatrices peuvent parfois être pratiques! » _C'est ce que vous avez dit, mais sans préciser pour qui ce serait pratique! Vous saviez qu'il y avait un horcruxe dans sa tête et vous n'avez pourtant rien fait ? »

« J'avais quelques suspicions et je ne savais qu'il existait une procédure pour extraire avec succès un horcruxe d'un hôte humain. Habituellement, il s'agit d'objets inanimés qu'il suffit juste de détruire. »

Dumbledore essayait de rediriger la colère dans la pièce vers une autre cible que lui. « Ce qui me préoccupe le plus ici, c'est qu'un enfant de onze ans connaisse la pire forme de magie noire qui soit. Quelle sorte de parent peut apprendre à son enfant de telles choses ? »

Harry fut aussitôt debout, prêt à défendre son père quand il sentit une main familière sur son épaule. « Souviens toi de ton entrainement fils, c'est pour ça que tu as travaillé si dur. »

Tout le monde put voir Harry prendre une grande respiration et reprendre contrôle de ses émotions. Il se rassit et s'excusa. « Désolé père. Perdre son calme peut faire perdre sa concentration. Perdre sa concentration peut nous faire perdre la bataille. C'est difficile de rester assis ici et d'écouter une vieille chouette te critiquer alors que ses crimes devraient lui valoir un séjour direct pour Azkaban ».

Barchoke tourna son attention vers le reste des personnes présentes. « Mon fils a bien sûr raison. Un enfant a été touché par le sort de Mort et pourtant vous n'avez pas arrangé de rendez-vous avec un guérisseur pour vérifier sa santé. Au lieu de vous en occuper, le sauveur de la Grande Bretagne magique a été emmené chez les Dursley par le garde-chasse de Poudlard… »

« Je confierai ma vie à Hagrid ! »

« Venant d'un homme sans honneur, cela n'a pas de valeur pour moi. Cela ne m'a pas échappé que vous avez refusé de vous défendre de vos actions illégales cette nuit, est-ce parce que vous êtes indéfendable ? Mon fils est bien conscient de son passé et du futur qui l'attend. Il est clair pour moi que vous avez caché cette information délibérément pour la révéler au moment qui vous conviendrait le mieux. »

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela se produisait aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il avait dit à Severus était vrai, ce garçon en savait bien trop. « Cette information ne devrait pas être connue par des enfants… »

Barchoke grogna sa question à Dumbledore. « Même lorsqu'un enfant à réussi à faire ce que vous ne pouviez pas faire ? Mon fils a été annoncé comme celui capable de détruire Voldemort, et pourtant vous vouliez l'élever comme un moldu jusqu'à ses onze ans. Nous devons nous demander, pourquoi ? »

C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Albus essaya une nouvelle fois de retourner la situation contre le gobelin. « Vous entrainez un enfant humain à devenir un guerrier pour la nation gobeline. Je n'entends parler que d'entrainements et de leçons. Je voulais qu'il ait une enfance normale… »

Harry se devait d'intervenir. « Comment une enfance normale pouvait être capable de m'aider à défaire un sorcier noir qui avait déjà brisé ce pays une fois ? »

« La prophétie dit que tu auras un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ne connaît pas – je pense que ce pouvoir, c'est l'amour ! »

Tout le monde regardait Albus maintenant de manière dubitative, ce fut Harry qui répondit. « Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il était si énervé quand j'ai tué le troll, le directeur s'attendait probablement à ce que je lui fasse un câlin et tout se serait arrangé. C'est ce que vous aviez prévu pour ma confrontation avec Voldemort, l'embrasser jusqu'à la mort ? Désolé, mais je prévois de donner mon premier baiser à une fille. »

« Maintenant vous dites juste n'importe quoi Mr Crow… »

« Quoi ? Et vous étiez sérieux avec cette bouse de dragon ? Je pense que nous en avons assez entendu, n'est-ce pas père ? Il n'y a rien pour nous ici. »

Barchoke approuva son fils avec fierté. « Juste pour reprendre votre point précédent, directeur, vous et moi ne pouvons pas trouver un accord pour que mon fils revienne dans la communauté magique. La raison pour mon refus est que cette décision appartient à mon fils et à lui seul. Je n'influencerai pas sa décision et vous non plus. Mais sachez que quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendra, Harry aura mon plein support et sera toujours mon fils. Un fils dont je suis très fier. »

Le fier père avait maintenant toute l'attention de la pièce. Il venait d'annoncer que son fils était la seule personne capable de défaire Voldemort et tous attendaient de savoir si Harry allait rester à Poudlard. « Je suis venu aujourd'hui, à votre demande, pour discuter du futur de mon fils. Une enfance normale semble idyllique, car cela signifie que mon fils serait mort aujourd'hui. Les enfants seraient en effet morts sous les coups d'un troll dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, alors que vous étiez censés faire attention à eux ! J'avais espéré que nous pourrions trouver un compromis aujourd'hui, non pas pour vous ou pour moi Dumbledore, mais pour Harry. Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose que vous êtes prêt à faire directeur, c'est pourquoi nous allons voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose de mieux ailleurs. »

Minerva n'arrivait à pas à décider si elle allait mettre Dumbledore en morceaux ou lui jeter son repas sur ses robes pour les colorer encore plus. La directrice adjointe se demandait également si les choses aujourd'hui auraient pu être encore pires pendant cette réunion. Elle voulait désespérément sortir de ce bureau mais elle devait absolument dire une dernière chose. « Nous devrions sortir de ce bureau monsieur, l'air ici devient vraiment irrespirable. Je sens que je dois aussi m'excuser pour le petit rôle que j'ai joué dans l'abandon de votre fils chez les Dursley. Pour ma défense, je dirais que j'ai vivement protesté pour le laisser là-bas et le directeur a balayé mes peurs concernant la cicatrice du jeune Harry. »

C'était mieux que ce que Barchoke avait espéré, il y avait là une ouverture que le gobelin pouvait exploiter. Quand Poudlard avait fait de Harry son champion, cela avait juste confirmé ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru à Gringotts, que le destin de Harry reposait à Poudlard. Il y avait là une chance de marchander avec la directrice adjointe et d'exclure complètement le directeur de ces discussions. Maintenant, Barchoke pouvait laisser Harry dans le château et écraser la fierté de Dumbledore en même temps. C'était parfait pour le gobelin. « J'accepte vos excuses et apprécierai de parler avec vous professeur. Cela me donnera l'occasion de faire des arrangements pour mon fils et ses amis pour qu'ils aient aussi des leçons privées de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme je viens de le dire, je n'ai pas confiance en le directeur ou en ses décisions et je doute qu'il soit capable de trouver un remplaçant compétent à celui qui était possédé par Voldemort. »

Albus voulait demander comment ils avaient obtenu cette information mais était trop rassuré d'apprendre qu'Harry allait rester à l'école pour protester.

Barchoke avait un dernier commentaire pour le directeur. « A propos de votre menace sur la presse ou le ministère, mon fils avait complètement raison. Allez-y Dumbledore. C'est évident maintenant que, contrairement à vous, nous n'avons rien à cacher. Mais je suis d'accord que nous ne voulons pas que la Gazette du Sorcier ou le ministère apprenne que Voldemort a fait des horcruxes. »

Le gobelin ne voulait pas que Dumbledore pense qu'il était d'accord avec ce que le vieux sorcier avait dit. « D'un autre côté, vous n'êtes plus tout jeune. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si vous étiez décédé avant d'avoir transmis toutes ces informations ? Aviez-vous un plan d'urgence ou êtes vous si confiant que vous pensiez y arriver seul ? »

C'était tout ce que Barchoke voulait dire sur le sujet. McGonagall quitta ensuite le bureau avec le père et le fils, elle et Barchoke devant maintenant trouver un tuteur en défense pour le lundi et le jeudi car c'était le seul moment disponible pour les Serdaigle de première année.

Filius ne pouvait pas laisser Minerva s'en occuper toute seule, à peine avaient-ils atteints le bas des escaliers qu'il se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Malgré tous mes avertissements, vous avez réussi à vous mettre Barchoke et son fils à dos ? »

Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans la voix de Filius, mais c'était la colère qui prédominait. « Si cela ne m'avait pas encore convaincu que vous étiez plein de désillusions, votre commentaire sur le « pouvoir de l'amour » m'a convaincu. Je crois Barchoke quand il a dit qu'il était venu à Poudlard aujourd'hui pour voir si vous pouviez l'aider avec son fils. Ils sont tous deux partis maintenant en sachant que c'était impossible. Ce garçon a déjà eu une vie extraordinaire, ce n'est pas à vous de décider de sa vie future. »

Dumbledore commençait à en avoir mal de la façon dont les gens lui parlaient de plus en plus. « Ne dépassez-pas les bornes Filius ! Rappelez vous que vous travaillez pour moi. »

« En fait, je travaille pour Poudlard. Informez-moi s'il vous plait avant la fin de la journée si vous voulez changer ce statut. Je viens d'entendre que l'on cherchait un poste de tuteur en défense et ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Je peux aussi vous garantir que les leçons n'auraient pas lieu à Poudlard si c'était le cas. Barchoke obligerait Harry à me suivre, je vous le garantis. » Filius laissa derrière lui un Dumbledore clairement énervé lorsqu'il sortit du bureau.

Pomona essaya de convaincre Albus. « Le garçon va maintenant recevoir des cours privés en potions et en défense. En plus de ça, Minerva doit essayé de comprendre comment il fait ses métamorphoses avant de lui être d'une quelconque utilité et vous venez d'énerver le directeur de sa maison et son professeur de sortilèges. Albus, vous vous accrochez trop à Mr Crow. » Elle eut un sourire quand elle continua. « Je doute trouver quelqu'un capable de savoir ce qu'il se passera la prochaine fois que Binns parlera des rébellions gobelines. Pouvez-vous aussi douter qu'il y aura bientôt un tuteur privé en histoire à Poudlard ? Et il y aura sûrement pleins de volontaires pour joindre cette classe. »

Albus savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que la presse et le ministère n'apprennent toute cette histoire. Pomona essaya donc une tactique différente. « Je vous connais depuis plus de vingt ans Albus, donc ma position sur la question ne devrait pas vous surprendre. D'un côté, j'ai un sorcier qui ne me fait visiblement pas confiance et qui espère pourtant que nous lui obéissions sans discuter. La seule personne à qui vous ayez fait confiance dans cette équipe, c'est cette chauve-souris détestable Ai-je besoin d'une marque noire sur mon bras et de clamer mon repentis pour que vous décidiez que je suis digne de confiance ? »

Elle pouvait voir au tremblement de sa barbe qu'elle avait touché sa cible. « D'un autre côté, j'ai un gobelin que je viens juste de rencontrer et qui me fait confiance avec des informations qui pourraient pourtant ébranler notre monde. Il l'a fait clairement pour gagner mon support pour son fils. Puisque son fils est l'élu contre Voldemort, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il a mon support. Je ne pourrais jamais être du côté d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc ma position est claire comme de l'eau de roche, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour aider Mr Crow. Minerva et Filius agirons certainement comme moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous opposez encore à nous ? »

Albus posa ses lunettes sur la table et frotta ses yeux. « Bien sûr que je veux Voldemort détruit, mais cette situation n'est ni blanche ni noire. Les prophéties sont au mieux vagues, étant complètement comprises seulement après leur réalisation. La prophétie actuelle ne dit pas qui va gagner, seulement que l'un doit tuer l'autre. Regarder ce jeune garçon prendre une vie me terrifier plus que ce que je ne pourrai dire. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'un nouveau lord noir à place de l'ancien, et cette fois un lord noir avec Gringotts et ses gobelins derrière lui. »

Pomona n'était pas d'accord. « Si je dois choisir entre Voldemort et un jeune garçon qui appelle un gobelin père et a une sorcière née de moldue en tant que meilleure amie, alors une nouvelle fois ce n'est pas une décision difficile pour moi. Quelque fois, vous devriez faire confiance à vos instincts Albus et les miens me crient d'aider ce garçon autant que possible. Il y a dix ans, nous avons miraculeusement évité la victoire des Ténèbres, je ne veux pas retourner à cette époque. »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que ce garçon peut vaincre Voldemort ? »

« Il l'a fait avant Albus, et sans épée. Poudlard connaissait visiblement la prophétie et a fait de Harry son champion. Si vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à Poudlard, alors j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir pour vous. Cela ne veut pas dire que le garçon n'aura pas besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourra avoir, il aura certainement besoin de vous le plus. Regardez vous un long moment dans le miroir Albus et décidez ensuite si vous pouvez vivre sans aider Harry. »

Pomona laissa le vieux sorcier plonger dans ses pensées, Albus était à son bureau, sa tête dans ses mains.

Ron Weasley avait une brosse dans ses mains, nettoyant les toilettes des garçons. Cette brosse était certainement un outil bien plus efficace que cette baguette à moitié rafistolée qu'il avait maintenant.

Bien avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, le plus jeune des Weasley savait que le garçon qui a survécu serait en même temps que lui à Poudlard. Ron était certain qu'ils seraient tous deux à Gryffondor et sûrement meilleurs amis avant Halloween. La forte odeur de désinfectant le ramena à sa pauvre vie.

Le seul réconfort qu'il avait maintenant c'était que cette retenue lui en avait évité une avec Rogue. Le cours de potions d'aujourd'hui avait été un cauchemar et Ron savait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Ecouter Neville dire à Parvati pendant le diner à quel point le cours de potions avait été intéressant lui avait presque causé une indigestion, mais le summum avait été quand il avait entendu qu'il n'y avait pas de devoir à rendre.

Il avait donc essayé de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du garçon-qui-avait-survécu, mais Ron avait été fermement et publiquement rejeté. Il était temps d'utiliser d'autres méthodes alternatives comme ses frères jumeaux.

Avec une baguette brisée, deux semaines horribles de retenue et la perte de cinquante points pour Gryffondor, l'honneur de la famille devait être défendu. Ron était sûr qu'il pourrait enjoliver l'histoire pour que ses frères débutent une guerre de farces contre un certain élève de première année. Cela permettrait à Ron d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et de rejoindre le paradis des potions : pas de devoirs et pas de Rogue !

Hermione avait vraiment apprécié courir ce matin, surtout après avoir reçu confirmation qu'Harry n'allait pas quitter Poudlard. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la grande salle pour déjeuner et Padma les taquinait pour savoir si elle pouvait se joindre à leurs exercices matinaux. C'était en fait mignon de voir à quel point Harry était innocent quand il comprit de travers la blague de Padma à propos d'Hermione étant seule avec Harry pour leurs exercices matinaux. Son ami avait confié à Hermione la nuit dernière qu'aucun sorcier ou qu'aucune sorcière de sang pur n'irait courir pour le plaisir. Apparemment le concept de garder la forme ou de courir n'était pas répandu dans la communauté magique.

Tous les trois avaient hâtes d'explorer un peu Poudlard après le petit déjeuner puisque c'était le début de leur premier week-end ici. Le trio venait de prendre leurs sièges habituels quand une tête fantomatique traversa la table de bois.

« Bonjour à vous jeune champion, permettez moi de me présenter. Je suis Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor. J'ai peur que certains des mes étudiants aient altérés votre petit-déjeuner, je vous conseillerai de ne rien manger pour le moment. »

Tous les trois posèrent rapidement leur nourriture et Harry demande au fantôme. « Sir Nicholas, pouvez-vous me dire qui a fait ça ? »

« Oh, les jumeaux Weasley sont connus pour être de grands farceurs, rivalisant même avec votre père et ses amis… »

Cette conversation fut interrompue par un grand éclat de rire venant de la table des Gryffondors. Un regard suffit à Harry avait que les autres ne se retournent aussi. Neville était maintenant doté d'une grande paire d'oreilles d'âne et braillait chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler.

Ron Weasley était celui qui riait le plus fort, ce qui n'était pas une vue très agréable puisque sa bouche était pleine de nourriture. « Hey Neville, quelqu'un t'a transformé en âne ! » Puis il rit encore plus fort à sa propre blague.

Harry ne riait pas, il était furieux. Quand Harry et Padma emmenèrent Neville s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles, Harry se retourna vers le directeur. « Monsieur, quelles actions allez-vous prendre pour punir cette brimade délibérée envers un élève de première année ? »

Albus commençait à croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas prendre un repas tranquillement ? « Une brimade Mr Crow ? Je crois que vous faites erreur. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une blague, quelque chose que votre père aimait beaucoup faire mon garçon. »

« Vous devez faire erreur, Monsieur, les gobelins ne font pas de blagues. Ils considèrent cela comme une attaque envers leur personne et agissent en conséquence. Puisque c'est un avertissement qui m'a empêché d'être victime de cette farce, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous allez faire pour cesser cette attaque non provoquée ? »

Severus ne pouvait plus supporter ce garçon arrogant. « Retournez à votre table et surveillez vos manières. C'est la façon dont les jeunes sorciers et sorcières se comportent à Poudlard. Si vous êtes si déterminé à être un gobelin, alors retournez à Gringotts, c'est apparemment là votre vraie place. »

La mention de Rogue à Gringotts rappela à Harry son entraînement. Ce ne serait pas un bon moment par exemple pour perdre son calme, il fallait ici une approche différente. Harry s'inclina, moqueur avant de répliquer. « Merci de me l'avoir expliqué, Monsieur. Il n'y a pas mention de ce phénomène dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas et n'ai pas besoin de traitement de faveur et ferai de mon mieux pour m'adapter ici. »

Harry retourna à sa place à la table de Serdaigle et prit son couteau et sa fourchette.

« Harry, que fais tu ? Si tu manges ça, il t'arrivera la même chose qu'à Neville. »

Harry s'assura que tout le monde pouvait entendre sa réponse. « Tu as entendu le professeur Hermione, c'est là façon dont nous devons nous comporter. Puisque cela n'a pas d'importance si nous considérons que c'est une brimade juvénile, pourquoi serions-nous traités différemment des autres ? »

Elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'il allait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit les oreilles de Harry onduler un peu. Même si elle pensait qu'il était dingue, Hermione commença à manger aussi son petit-déjeuner. Puisque tout les regardaient maintenant, Padma décida de les accompagner et de manger elle aussi. Quand quatre étudiants transformés furent assis tout à coup à la table des Serdaigles, le rire de Ron Weasley retentit dans toute la grande salle. « Je vous avais dit que c'était un idiot ! Il a mangé la nourriture alors qu'il savait qu'elle était piégée. »

Ron fut interrompu par la directrice des Poufsouffles : « Dix points chacun pour Mr Crow, Mlle Granger et Mlle Padma Patil pour n'avoir montré pas seulement du courage mais de la loyauté envers un ami. »

Minerva succéda à Pomona, mais cette fois elle réprimanda l'un des siens. « Mr Weasley, arrêtez de brailler comme un âne. Ce n'est pas une basse-cour donc apprenez à bien vous comporter à table, sinon vous aurez une mangeoire et non pas une assiette. »

Cette dernière remarque fut accueillie par des rires et des applaudissements et Harry se leva et s'inclina vers ses deux professeurs. Finalement ses deux grandes oreilles en valaient le prix. Son directeur de maison devait avoir érigé une bulle de silence puisque Maître Flitwick était clairement en train de crier sur un Rogue énervé et pourtant il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ce fut un élève avec de grandes oreilles, mais un élève satisfait de Serdaigle qui s'assit calmement pour finir son petit-déjeuner.

Les quatre amis sortirent faire une promenade hors du château en attendant que la farce ne s'estompe. Leurs oreilles reprirent leur taille normale quand ils s'approchèrent d'une paire de rouquins identiques.

« Bravo les jeunes, vous avez réussi à renverser notre blague contre nous ce matin. »

« Oui, tout le monde sait qui était à blâmer. C'est la première fois que ça nous arrive. Vous avez réussi à vous mettre toute la grande salle de votre côté ! »

Harry était contente de voir que sa voix était revenue à la normale. « Vous savez bien sûr que ce n'était que le commencement ? L'honneur gobelin m'oblige à vous le faire payer, à vous deux et à votre frère. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant, donc c'est sûrement lui qui vous a mêlé à ça, grosse erreur les gars. »

« Que penses-tu de ça Georges ? »

« Oui, le petit jeunot a tué un troll pour sauver quelques vies et il pense soudain pouvoir se jouer des célèbres jumeaux Weasley. »

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus de respect envers leurs aînés. »

Celui qui semblait s'appeler Georges redevint sérieux pendant un moment. « Pourquoi cette hostilité envers Ron ? Si vous deviez vous asseoir à côté de lui au moment des repas, nous pourrions peut-être comprendre… »

Harry se surprit à apprécier ces deux là, même s'ils étaient apparentés à Ron. Ces deux là possédaient une personnalité et un charme qui faisaient cruellement défaut à leur plus jeune frère. « Votre frère a essayé d'intégrer notre groupe. Quand ça n'a pas fonctionné, il a attrapé sa baguette et lancé un sort à Hermione. Il n'a même pas pu le faire correctement et a touché Padma à la place. C'est pourquoi les filles étaient à l'infirmerie quand ce troll a attaqué. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard nerveux. « Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il nous a dit. »

Hermione soupira en entendant ça. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise… Votre frère est un idiot et pourtant c'est nous qui avons tous fini avec des oreilles d'âne au petit-déjeuner. Je suis d'accord avec Harry pour prendre une petite revanche. »

Les deux jumeaux rirent. « Il semblerait que nous ayons un peu de compétition pour les farces, il va falloir que nous fassions attention à notre nourriture à partir de maintenant. »

« Oh, mettre une potion dans la nourriture de quelqu'un est vieux jeu, nous avons l'intention d'être un peu plus imaginatifs que ça. »

Les jumeaux rirent encore plus devant l'audace de ces premières années. « Petit Harry, tu as du cran. »

« Oui, George et moi sommes impatients de voir et ce que toi et tes mini-maraudeurs allaient faire. »

« Rappelez-vous juste le crédo des farceurs : ne vous faites pas attraper ! »

Ils firent demi-tour et Padma fut la première à craquer. « Tu as un plan n'est-ce pas ? Même les plus anciens Serdaigles ne plaisantent pas avec les jumeaux Weasley et apparemment pour une très bonne raison. »

« Relax Padma, nous devons juste relâcher notre arme secrète sur eux. Ron Ron, ses frères jumeaux, sans oublier Rogue. »

Cela rendit Neville encore plus nerveux. « Eh Harry, je serais en fait pour oublier Rogue. Même si je ne devais plus jamais le revoir, ce serait encore trop tôt. »

Padma acquiesça rapidement avec Neville mais une chose qu'avait dit Harry fit réfléchir Hermione. « Attendons avant de paniquer d'apprendre quelle est l'arme secrète d'Harry. »

Cela lui valut un sourire de son meilleur ami avant qu'il leur expose ses idées. « Et bien, notre première arme secrète est Neville, il est notre homme dans la maison Gryffondor et va faire payer à Weasley. Ensuite, il s'avère que j'ai quelques recettes qu'un potioniste gobelin m'a donné et Rogue ne va pas vraiment apprécier. »

Neville était choqué de voir que ses amis dépendaient de lui, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Harry pouvait voir que Neville tremblait presque de peur mais qu'il était déterminé à faire de son mieux. Il rassura rapidement le Gryffondor. « Tout ce dont nous avons besoin Neville, ce sont des informations. Jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus nous ne saurons pas comment se venger des Weasley. Si nous donnions juste une potion aux jumeaux, toute cette histoire empirerait juste. Je veux y mettre un terme, pas l'aggraver. »

Ils s'assirent à côté du Lac noir sous le faible soleil de septembre, échangeant leurs idées pour leur plan. Préparer un plan pour se venger de ceux qui vous avaient du tort était un passe-temps digne d'un gobelin. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry annonça quelle était son autre arme secrète que ses amis commencèrent à croire qu'ils avaient une chance d'y arriver.

Quelque chose venait sans doute de se passer avec Fred et Georges lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor par le portrait de la Grosse Dame ce soir là.

« Retenue avec Rusard, je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons été capturés ! »

« C'est le dernier de nos soucis Fred, la carte a cessé de fonctionner et aucun passage secret ne s'est ouvert pour nous. »

«Comment allons-nous manger sans accès aux cuisines maintenant ? Le seul portait qui accède de s'ouvrir est celui de la Grosse Dame. »

« Oui, et même elle ne semblait pas ravie de nous ouvrir ce soir. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Georges attira l'attention de son frère vers l'élève de première année qui tenait un livre pour cacher son visage. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer que cet élève essayait de retenir son rire et ce fut assez pour soulever les suspicions des jumeaux.

« C'est un bon livre Neville ? »

« Ou as tu trouvé autre chose de si drôle ? »

C'était trop pour le jeune sorcier, le rire qu'il retenait éclata soudain.

« As tu un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça George ? »

« Oui mon frère. Se pourrait-il que les mini-maraudeurs aient répliqué ? »

Ce fut un Fred Weasley penseur qui répondit à la question de son frère jumeau. « Le timing le laisse penser, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée du comment ils ont réussi ça ? »

Entre deux éclats de rire, Neville fut capable de leur donner un indice. « Poudlard n'aime pas la façon dont vous avez piégé son champion, le château se retourne maintenant contre vous. »

L'air horrifié des jumeaux amplifia le rire de Neville.

« Le petit Harry ne nous ferait pas ça ? »

« Nous avons des choses cachées dans tout le château et maintenant nous ne pouvons plus les récupérer ! »

Les deux frères s'affalèrent sur le canapé quand ils comprirent ce que signifiait la défection de Poudlard. « Les fantômes ont dit à Rusard ce que nous allions faire… »

« … et les portraits l'ont guidé jusqu'à nous. Nous n'allons plus pouvoir rien faire ! »

Neville gloussait encore quand il retourna à son dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de le dire à ses amis et de voir ce qui se passerait pendant le petit-déjeuner le lendemain. »

Le petit-déjeuner était le moment préféré de Ron, suivi par le déjeuner et le dîner. Il ne savait pas que ça allait changer. Il regardait ce qu'il allait prendre dans son assiette quand son assiette disparu.

« Hey, je n'avais pas fini. »

Mais ce n'était là que le sommet de l'iceberg. Lorsque Ron essaya de prendre plus de nourriture mais les assiettes disparurent une nouvelle fois avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la main dessus, puis réapparurent quelques centimètres plus loin. La détermination et l'effort qu'il fournit pour essayer d'attraper plus de nourriture étaient bien supérieurs à ceux qu'il fournissait en classe. Malheureusement pour lui, tous ses efforts ne seraient qu'un entrainement pour les prochains repas. La plupart des élèves dans la grande salle riaient maintenant de lui.

Ce fut Neville qui livra le coup de grâce. « Il semblerait que Poudlard ait prit le conseil du professeur McGonagall à cœur. Tu manges comme un cochon, donc ton assiette disparaît à chaque fois que le château estime que tu as assez mangé. »

Ron comprit lentement qu'il avait été piégé, même si le reste de la grande salle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

Severus Rogue l'avait compris lui aussi et c'était une autre preuve pour lui que le garçon Potter était bien le fils de son père. Il s'était dressé la veille devant tout le monde et avait dit que les gobelins ne faisaient pas de blagues et pourtant en faisait une le jour d'après. Le professeur de potions n'allait certainement pas manquer cette opportunité de le montrer à tous et c'est là que les problèmes commencèrent.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la grande salle lorsque tout le monde arrêta de respirer car ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le directeur des Serpentards qui était debout à la table des professeurs, ses deux mains couvrant sa bouche. Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant le grand rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche entre ses doigts.

Le fait que le sarcastique et sinistre Severus Rogue sache rire était une surprise pour tous, mais qu'il le fasse ouvertement dans la grande salle était suffisamment choquant pour stupéfier tous les professeurs et les élèves.

Alors que le rire de Rogue devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, ses yeux en revanche ne riaient pas du tout. Ses deux orbes noirs étaient dirigés vers la seule personne dans la grande salle qui mangeait de manière nonchalante son petit-déjeuner. Harry Crow était peut-être le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, le champion de Poudlard et un pourfendeur de trolls mais sa farce sur Rogue venait de l'élever comme superstar parmi ses pairs.

**Reviews**

Bonsoir à tous! Puisque je n'aurai pas accès à internet pendant quelques jours, je vous poste dès ce soir mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Une nouvelle fois, excusez-moi si des fautes subsistent et à lundi prochain! merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews! Bonne fin de semaine!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Cette histoire utilise des personnages appartenant à JK Rowling et n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Elle a été écrite par RobSt en anglais, je ne suis que le traducteur (avec la permission de l'auteur).

**Reviews**

Voici comme promis le chapitre du lundi! Bonne lecture et merci pour votre assiduité! Au fait, si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous veut être mon ou ma bêta relecteur/trice, n'hésitez pas, ça m'aiderait à corriger les fautes que je ne vois pas... Merci et à jeudi!

**Chapitre 7 : L'ordre des « ****_Avis _****»**

Severus arpentait le bureau du directeur de long en large, comme un lion en cage attendant qu'on le nourrisse. Puisque ni lui ni Albus ne pouvaient approcher directement le garçon, Filius et Minerva devaient s'occuper eux-mêmes de l'incident du déjeuner.

Pomona s'était également invitée dans le bureau de Dumbledore ne voulant pas manquer un moment comme celui-ci. Les choses avaient été trop sérieuses dernièrement et ils avaient bien besoin de rire, surtout Severus qui faisait perpétuellement la tête.

Les deux autres directeurs de maisons étaient à peine entrés dans le bureau que la chauve-souris demanda des réponses. « A-t-il admis être derrière tout ça ? Quelle est sa punition ? »

Filius s'amusait beaucoup et les fit attendre jusqu'à ce que lui et Minerva soient assis confortablement. « Mr Crow a en effet joué un rôle dans ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin… »

« Voyez, je vous l'ai dit ! Comme son père mais personne ne veut l'entendre ! Quelle est sa punition ? Je sais qu'Albus ne laissera pas son précieux petit gamin être expulsé. »

Minerva ne savait pas si c'était mal de s'amuser autant et cela lui était un peu égal. « Mr Crow a fait une remarque, et nous devions être d'accord avec lui: vous et le directeur lui aviez dit que c'était un comportement normal pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Toute la Grande Salle vous a vu le dire à Mr Crow lors du petit-déjeuner hier. »

Severus ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il se passait. « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était normal de glisser des potions dans la nourriture d'un professeur. »

Filius ne peut retenir un sourire en répondant au professeur des potions. « Vous n'avez jamais dit que ça ne l'était pas. »

Comme toujours, Pomona essaya d'être la voix de la raison. « Les deux farces de ce matin étaient plutôt inoffensives. Le jeune Weasley a simplement dû cesser de manger trop et il y a des choses bien pires qui auraient pu être faites à un professeur que de le faire rire aux éclats. »

Albus savait qu'il devait intervenir, sinon, des mots seraient dits et ne pourraient pas être retirés. « Je suis d'accord avec Pomona, les blagues n'étaient pas seulement bien pensées, mais elles étaient relativement inoffensives. Ils auraient facilement pu prendre un chemin plus vindicatif Severus, auriez-vous préféré porter des oreilles d'âne et brailler ? »

Minerva avait d'autres choses à leur dire et ne pouvait pas attendre davantage pour le leur dire. « Il n'y a pas eu que deux personnes piégées aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Harry et ses amis s'en sont pris aux jumeaux Weasley. »

Cela réduisit tout le monde au silence. Fred et George Weasley avaient mérité leur réputation comme les meilleurs ou les pires - selon les points de vue - farceurs de Poudlard. Leur directrice de maison n'avait pas fini. « Le portrait de Gryffondor m'a assuré qu'elle était le seul portrait à Poudlard autorisant les jumeaux à entrer. Les autres ne font pas que leur refuser accès, eux et les fantômes de Poudlard reportent chacun de leurs faux-pas au personnel. Fred et Georges ont déjà une retenue avec Rusard ce soir. »

Albus fut estomaqué par ces nouvelles. « Le château donne-t-il vraiment autant de contrôle à Harry ? »

Ce fut une directrice de Poufsouffle souriante qui répondit au directeur. « Je vous l'ai dit Albus, le château a choisi Harry comme champion. Travailler contre lui vous verra éjecter de Poudlard. »

Severus voulait se venger, mais dû se résoudre. Avec autant de pouvoir, le gamin aurait pu l'humilier ce matin. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars se voyant la tête en bas alors que tout le monde riait sur ses sous-vêtements. En pensant à ce que le rejeton du père et ses amis pouvaient faire, il eut un frisson. Severus reconnaissait un avertissement quand il en voyait un, peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se préoccuper de ce garçon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Filius avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer avec un gobelin.

Pendant le dîner, Ron essaya une approche différente. S'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles pendant le déjeuner n'avait rien changé, il ne pouvait pas se resservir. Son nouveau plan de maître lui permettrait de résoudre ce problème, assis à sa table, il était temps de mettre son plan en action. Ron commença à prendre de la nourriture comme d'habitude, mais ne la posa pas sur son assiette. A la place il mit les pommes de terre directement dans ses poches. Des morceaux de bœuf séché suivirent rapidement.

Personne ne riait de lui. La simple pensée de manger de la nourriture venant de la poche de Ron Weasley suffisait à leur donner la nausée. Quand la nourriture sur la table commença à disparaître une nouvelle fois, ce fut un jeune gryffondor inconsolable qui s'assit en larmes, grignotant la nourriture qu'il avait réussi à récupérer.

Les jumeaux cherchèrent Harry et compagnie juste après le diner. « Ok, les gars vous nous avez surpassé. »

« Que devons-nous faire pour que les choses retournent à la normale ? »

Harry était content de voir que certaines personnes de cette famille étaient sensées. « Deux choses les gars, la première étant de s'excuser publiquement pour la farce que vous avez joué à Neville. »

Cela rendit confus les jumeaux, donc Georges demanda des éclaircissements. « Juste Neville ? Et pas vous autres ? »

Hermione avait une réponse pour eux. « Et bien, techniquement vous ne nous avez pas piégé. Nous savions ce qui allait arriver si nous mangions la nourriture. »

Les deux jumeaux étaient heureux de pouvoir satisfaire cette condition et attendaient maintenant que la seconde ne tombe. Padma ne les laissa pas attendre. « La seconde condition est que vous nous excluiez de vos farces pour le reste de votre séjour à Poudlard. »

Fred et Georges discutèrent un instant avant de répondre. « Si nous pouvons avoir un accord qui nous permet quand même de faire des blagues affectant toute l'école, alors c'est d'accord. »

« Ce serait trop difficile de vous exclure de toutes nos blagues, mais nous serons heureux de ne plus jamais vous viser. »

Il y avait de l'admiration dans la voix de Fred quand il complimenta le groupe. « Votre blague sur Rogue était brillante. Personne de sain d'esprit n'a envie de s'attaquer aux mini-maraudeurs. »

Alors qu'ils se serrèrent la main, Hermione eut une question. « Pourquoi nous appelez-vous les mini-maraudeurs ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant. »

« Les maraudeur étaient un groupe de quatre amis qui étaient les plus grands farceurs que Poudlard ait jamais connus. Puisque vous essayez de faire des farces, je pensais que ce serait drôle. »

« Oui Georges, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait, ils nous ont bien eu ! »

Les parents de Neville ayant été à Poudlard, il espérait qu'ils puissent être les membres de ce groupe. « Savez-vous qui étaient les maraudeurs ?

« Désolé Neville, tout ce que nous savons sur Messieurs Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et Queudver ce sont leurs farces.

« Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur eux. »

« Ok, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un autre nom. »

Padma aimait bien titiller ses amis et ne put manquer cette opportunité. « Je ne sais pas Harry, un surnom serait plutôt pas mal.

Hermione rejoignit aussitôt Padma. « Oui nous pourrions nous appeler les perruches par exemple. »

Padma comprit immédiatement où Hermione voulait en venir et joua le jeu. « Oh, ce serait génial C'est si coloré comme nom. Harry ne pourrait pas avoir un autre surnom. »

« Tu pourrais même dire que c'est ton sens de l'humour gobelin. »

Neville appréciait la blague de ses amis mais sentit la blague que le destin allait lui jouer. « Si vous choisissons un thème sur les oiseaux alors je suppose que je serai un titi ? »

Padma fut la première à prendre sa défense. « Oh non Neville, je te vois plus comme un rouge-gorge avec ton plumage rouge Gryffondor et prêt à défendre ton territoire. »

Neville rougit puis eut aussi une suggestion. « Dans ce cas, je propose que Padma s'appelle Colombe. Nous en avons au manoir et elles sont d'une nature douce et gentille »

Hermione sourit à ses deux amis qui rougissaient. « Cela sonne bien mais qui serais-je ? »

Harry, Padma et Neville parlèrent à l'unisson : « Chouette ! »

Ce fut Harry qui s'expliqua. « Les chouettes sont des animaux de grande sagesse, c'est parfait pour toi. Dans la mythologie gobeline, la chouette est la déesse de tous les oiseaux. Tu ne pourrais pas quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les joues rouges de Hermione firent une nouvelle fois rire ses amis ainsi que les jumeaux. « Ok, oublions les mini-maraudeurs. Messieurs Perruche, Chouette, Rouge-gorge et Colombe, nous vous connaîtrons maintenant sous le nom de l'ordre des _Avis_ »

Tout le monde gloussa avant que Fred ne redevienne sérieux. « Les gars, que dois-faire Ron pour que vous cessiez votre farce. Cela devient embarrassant de le regarder. »

Harry devint moins indulgent. « Il a délibérément lancé ce sort répugnant sur Hermione, il devra au moins s'excuser. »

Les deux jumeaux acquiescèrent, cette condition étant plus que juste.

Mais Harry n'avait pas fini. « Mon amie Padma est une jeune et belle sorcière. Tous les élèves de première année l'ont vu cracher des limaces par la bouche. Je pense qu'une excuse publique est au moins nécessaire. »

De nouveau Fred et Georges pensaient que c'était un moyen équitable pour résoudre le problème, mais ils savaient aussi que Ron ne voudrait jamais le faire. Ron pouvait sans doute être persuadé de marmonner une excuse à Hermione en privé mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il le fasse en public. « Harry, je suis si heureux que tu ne fasses pas de farces. »

« Oui, sinon vous nous ruineriez tous les deux ! »

« Comme je l'ai dit les gars, les gobelins ne font pas de farces. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je n'aiderai pas Chouette, Rouge-Gorge et Colombe pour leurs petits projets. »

Les deux jumeaux grognèrent avant que Georges ne réponde. « Harry, tu es bien le seul qui pourrait dire que piéger Rogue est un petit projet ! »

Le lundi matin, Ron se donna encore une fois en spectacle. Il était arrivé avec un sac sans fond prêt à rafler le plus de nourriture possible. Mais il s'aperçut que Poudlard était une nouvelle fois plus rusée que lui. Une fois encore, la nourriture disparut de son sac lorsque le château magique eut le sentiment qu'il avait assez mangé.

Fred et Georges avaient au moins réussi à détourner un peu l'attention de leur plus jeune frère en faisant des excuses très publiques à Neville. Et ils le firent dans leur style inimitable. Tous les deux étaient à genoux devant le jeune Gryffondor, s'inclinant sans cesse et essayant de se faire pardonner.

« Excusez-moi Ô grand farceur… »

« Nous ne savions rien de vos prouesses quand nous avons accompli notre farce diabolique… »

« Si nous avions su que nous étions en présence du roi des farces… »

« Nous n'aurions jamais farcé un membre de l'ordre des volatiles… »

« Pardonnez-nous s'il vous plaît… »

Les jumeaux avaient agi à la perfection. A peine eurent-ils fini de parler qu'ils commencèrent à brailler et de longues oreilles grises apparurent. Cela pris trois essais à Neville pour accepter leurs excuses car il riait trop fort. Cela fut accueillit par une série d'applaudissements avant que chacun ne retourne à leur petit-déjeuner.

La grande-salle était bruyante pour un lundi main, mais l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier changea ça. L'histoire était enfin devenue publique.

**Le garçon-qui-a-survécu rejette son héritage sorcier**

Si jamais une première page de journal voulait choquer, alors c'était bien celle-ci. C'est ce qu'Harry pensa. L'article continuait en proclamant son horreur de voir que le sauveur du monde magique ne s'appelait plus lui-même Harry Potter. Leur jeune héros répondait maintenant au nom de Crow. Le journal expliquait ensuite comme c'était arrivé – le-garçon-qui-a-survécu avait été élevé depuis ce fameux Halloween à l'intérieur de Gringotts par des gobelins ! La Gazette n'avait pas de réponses sur la façon dont une telle chose avait pu se produire et posait juste des questions sans réponses pour l'instant.

Pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie le supportait et avait autorisé que cette anormalité se produise ?

Albus Dumbledore avait clamé pendant dix ans qu'Harry Potter était en sécurité et qu'il allait bien, savait-il que l'enfant vivait avec les gobelins et quel rôle avait-il joué dans cette décision ?

L'histoire continuait ensuite avec la première semaine d'Harry à Poudlard. Ils avaient appris que Harry avait bien été réparti à Serdaigle mais ne parlèrent pas du fait qu'il avait été désigné comme champion de Poudlard. Ils préféraient se concentrer sur le fait qu'il avait apparemment et délibérément rejeté les avances d'enfants venant de familles importantes magiques. L'incident du troll avait été couvert même s'il avait été dit que Harry l'avait tué avec une épée gobeline.

Le papier provoqua la réaction qu'ils voulaient de la meilleure amie d'Harry, but la colère de Hermione n'était pas sur ce que la Gazette avait prévu. « Ce ne sont que des conneries ! Comment peuvent-ils écrire une telle chose ? »

Padma secouait aussi sa tête. « Oh, tu n'as apparemment pas lu la meilleure partie Hermione ? Le paragraphe de la fin qui invite toutes les jeunes sorcières de Poudlard à montrer à Harry les avantages de rejoindre la communauté sorcière. Et en plus, ils indiquent que la jeune sorcière qui aura la chance de se marier avec le fameux sorcier deviendra un jour la très riche Lady Potter ! »

Hermione ne pouvait presque plus respirer quand elle se tourna vers Harry pour confirmation, la jeune sorcière ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Harry ne put dire que la vérité. « Le chef de la famille Potter deviendra en effet Lord Potter et sera assez riche pour faire passer les Malfoy pour des pauvres. Non pas qu'il afficherait sa fortune comme ça, ces choses là ne sont faites que par les gens qui essaient d'impressionner les autres. »

Hermione avait maintenant la bouche ouverte. Son meilleur ami dont elle était amoureuse depuis qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui était une sorte de Lord multimillionnaire et toutes les filles de l'école allaient maintenant essayer de le séduire. »

Harry remarqua ce qui se passait et décida d'arrêter cette mascarade le plus vite possible et offrit sa main à Hermione. « Milady ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione lui sortirent presque de la tête lorsqu'elle comprit le double sens de ces mots. Elle prit la main d'Harry pour se lever et agrippa son bras pour prendre sa position habituelle.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même Hermione, toute cette histoire, c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis toujours Harry et toujours ton meilleur ami. »

Hermione agrippa le bras d'Harry avec ses deux mains et releva la tête lorsqu'ils traversèrent la grande salle. Hermione était si soulagée qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux yeux de toutes les filles de la pièce qui la fixaient. Elle était au bras d'Harry et le monde d'Hermione Granger était ainsi fantastique.

Padma et Neville les rejoignirent bientôt comme le reste des premières années qui avaient cours dans les serres.

Draco souriait aussi, mais pour une toute autre raison. Son père l'avait autorisé à prendre du recul et à observer pour lui envoyer toutes les informations qu'il pouvait découvrir. La tête de la famille Malfoy avait décidé d'attendre que toute cette histoire ne sorte avant d'agir, car il pensait avoir plus de chances de réussir à manipuler ceux dont il avait besoin. Après avoir lu la Gazette, Draco était sûr que son père viendrait bientôt à Poudlard.

Albus s'attendait aussi à quelques visites après avoir lu la Gazette. Cornelius viendrait bientôt au château et le directeur ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait gérer le problème. Rien ne l'avait jamais préparé pendant toutes ces années pour une situation comme la sienne. Albus devrait improviser et il ne se souvenait pas depuis quand ça lui était arrivé.

Ron Weasley était le seul élève de première année à ne pas assister à la botanique. Au lieu de ça, le Gryffondor se rendit à la volière. Ron pensait que son problème de repas était bien plus important que n'importe quelle classe. Ses frères jumeaux lui avaient dit ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour que sa punition s'arrête. Il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose, il était donc temps d'appeler des renforts. Ron décida que cette fois, il ne ferait pas d'erreurs et qu'il allait s'adresser à une personne bien au-dessus des jumeaux. Il était temps que sa mère apprenne comment on torturait son jeune fils à Poudlard.

Le professeur Chourave les fit vite tous travailler, si bien qu'ils ne purent pas discuter de la Gazette du matin. Harry en était heureux. Après la leçon, il entendit les trois autres garçons de première année de Serdaigle discuter de ce qui allait se passer après le déjeuner, tout le monde savait maintenant que Quirrell avait 'quitté' Poudlard.

Harry pensait que c'était un bon moment pour diffuser quelques rumeurs. « Les gars, mon père a prévu de me faire donner des cours par un tuteur privé en défense. Si vous voulez, je peux lui demander si c'est okay pour que le nombre augmente un peu ? »

Michael, Anthony et Terry étaient toute ouïe, mais Malfoy l'avait aussi entendu. C'est avec un ton supérieur qu'il s'adressa à Harry, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. « Si tu pensez qu'un sang pur digne de ce nom accepte qu'un gobelin leur enseigne la défense, alors tu est aussi idiot que Weasley le prétend Crow. »

Padma fut la première à réagir. « Ma famille a été reconnu de sang pur magique alors que tes ancêtres s'occupaient de chèvres dans les montagnes françaises. Nous n'avons apparemment pas la même conception de ce qu'est un vrai sang-pur. Papa a beaucoup d'argent, mais ça ne change pas le fait que ça ne fait que quelques générations que la branche britannique des Malfoy a été chassée de France la queue entre les jambes. »

Draco était livide et s'avança, menaçant vers Padma, juste pour se trouver devant Harry et Neville. C'était la première fois que Neville s'affirmait à Poudlard, et cela surprit tout le monde, Malfoy y compris.

« Comme l'a dit Padma, nous avons une conception différente des vrais sangs-purs. Alors que tes ancêtres se baladaient encore avec des chèvres, les Londubat et les Potter étaient déjà des Lords sorciers dans ce pays. Selon tes propres définitions, mon sang est plus pur que le tien. »

Padma était à côté d'Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer. « Je t'avais dit que Rouge-gorge était un bon nom pour Neville. »

Cependant Neville n'avait pas encore fini. « Si le professeur de défense que le père d'Harry va nous trouver est à moitié aussi bon que Maître Pitslay, alors je serai le premier à être dans cette classe. Qu'il soit gobelin ou non, il peut nous apprendre ce qui est vraiment important et même un elfe de maison serait un meilleur professeur que Quirrell. »

Neville avait en effet coupé l'herbe sous les pieds de Malfoy et le Serpentard partit en courant. Les gryffondors, moins Ron Weasley, et les Poufsouffles confirmèrent rapidement à Harry qu'ils aimeraient bien participer à ses leçons si possible.

Les acolytes des Malfoy ainsi que le reste des serpents l'accompagnèrent quand le blondinet parti en courant. Les autres Serpentards n'avaient délibérément rien dit, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Tracy, Daphné et Millicent cependant firent soudainement demi-tour et s'approchèrent d'Harry pour demander si elles pouvaient se joindre aux leçons elles-aussi.

Harry était agréablement surpris et dit qu'il essaierait de les inclure aussi. Quand le groupe d'amis arriva dans le hall d'entrée, le mystère du soudain revirement des trois filles fut résolu. Le sorcier à côté de McGonagall était clairement en bons termes avec le professeur puisqu'ils parlaient avec animation tous les deux, alors que chaque sorcière dans le château souhaitait soudain être à la place de la directrice adjointe et parler au beau sorcier.

Il était bronzé et semblait avoir près de vingt ans. Il avait les cheveux roux foncés et les portait en queue de cheval. Il faisait à peu près 1m80 et son blouson en peau de dragon mettait parfaitement sa silhouette en valeur. Quand McGonagall le conduisit vers Harry, ils aperçurent aussi une boucle d'oreille formée d'une dent de dragon. Hermione sentit des papillons dans son estomac. En dehors de la couleur de ses cheveux, c'était plus ou moins ce à quoi ressemblerait Harry dans quelques années. Cela fit sourire la jeune sorcière et la poussa à resserrer davantage le bras de son meilleur ami.

« Mr Crow, je voudrais vous présenter le dernier Gryffondor à avoir été Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard, William Weasley. »

« Salut Harry, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle comme ça ? Je suis briseur de sorts à Gringotts et Ragnok lui-même m'a demandé de rentrer d'Egypte pour être ton tuteur en défense. Une fois qu'il m'a informé de la situation actuelle, et bien, je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser. » Ce que Bill ne disait pas c'est qu'il avait refusé cette mutation becs et ongles jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise la prophétie. Après, toute ses plaintes sur enseigner à des enfants disparurent. Son argument sur le fait que désensorceler des tombes était une meilleure utilisation de ses capacités ne tint pas la route comparé à l'opportunité d'entraîner le garçon annoncé pour vaincre Voldemort.

Harry cependant avait reçu l'information que cette personne connaissait la prophétie. « Enchanté de vous connaître Monsieur. C'est okay si vous m'appelez Harry et merci d'avoir accepté de faire ce travail. Je ne sais pas qui Poudlard a choisi pour remplacer le professeur Quirrell mais j'ai dit à mes camarades de classe que je vous demanderai s'ils pouvaient venir en cours aussi ? »

Le sourire de Bill fit soupirer toutes les sorcières de la grande salle. « Harry, vu le salaire que je vais toucher, c'est ta décision. Si tu veux que je prenne toutes les premières années, ce sera ok pour moi. »

Harry allait demander au professeur McGonagall si cela posait un problème quand ils furent rudement interrompus par le plus jeune des Weasley.

« BILL ! C'est fantastique. Je viens juste d'écrire ce matin à maman et maintenant tu es là. Je ne sais pas quel sort on m'a jeté, mais je suis sûr que tu peux le briser – je meurs de fin à Poudlard. »

L'aîné des Weasley était embarrassé par cette grosse et bruyante interruption pendant ses heures de travail. « Désolé Ron, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je suis à Poudlard pour apprendre à Harry ici présent à se défendre. « Ce n'est pas juste ! Il a tout. Mais pas cette fois Crow, _Crache-limaces_ ! »

Ses actions avaient été si inattendues que personne n'eut le temps de réagir et Harry était si prêt de Ron qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter cette fois-ci. Malheureusement, la baguette défectueuse de Ron avait d'autres idées en tête. Le sort sortit en effet de sa baguette mais se retourna contre lui et le toucha.

McGonagall était outragée et ne put se retenir. « Mr Weasley, jamais à Poudlard je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que vous. Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas appris depuis la dernière fois que vous avez lancé ce sort, nous allons donc essayer autre chose avec vous… »

La première limace qui sortit de la bouche de Ron stoppa le discours de sa directrice de maison, pour l'instant. « Percy, emmenez votre frère à l'infirmerie. Informez Mme Pompfresh qu'en aucun cas il ne peut en sortir, jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu échanger un mot avec lui. »

Lorsque Ron fut emmené à l'infirmerie, McGonagall dut attendre quelques secondes avant de retrouver son calme. Quand les Gryffondors attaquaient sans raison, cela avait toujours le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Le faire deux fois, et cette fois devant elle, signifiait qu'elle devrait aller au Terrier plus tard. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle s'occuper de quelque chose.

« Mr Crow, j'apprécie vraiment votre suggestion de permettre aux autres premières années de rejoindre votre cours. Vous avez ma bénédiction puisque l'alternative serait pour le moment d'aller étudier dans la bibliothèque. Je peux également vous assurer que le jeune Weasley apprendra dorénavant à garder sa baguette dans sa poche ou il ne restera pas à Poudlard bien longtemps. William, puis-je vous suggérer de déjeuner avec les jumeaux et de découvrir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Les jumeaux s'étaient approchés de leur frère aîné et de leur directrice de maison, n'ayant jamais vu McGonagall aussi furieuse avant, même pas avec eux. « Désolé Harry, Ron a toujours eu un caractère difficile, nous allons rapidement mettre Bill au courant du problème actuel. »

Neville retourna à la table des Gryffondors pendant que le trio de Serdaigle reprenait sa place habituelle. Roger eut un sourire en coin quand il s'approcha d'eux. « Je vais te le dire Harry, les choses se sont jamais simples quand tu es dans le coin. »

Il y avait de la sincérité dans la voix d'Harry quand il répondit. « Roger, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je voudrais que les choses soient simples pendant quelques mois. Tu sais, pas de sorts contre moi, pas de troll à décimer et mon nom non traîné dans la boue par les journaux. Est-ce trop demander ? »

Le Serdaigle riait maintenant. « Avec toi Harry, probablement ? »

Cho état toujours raillée par ses amis depuis sa première tentative d'approche avec Harry. Elle devait cependant lui poser une question, même si on se moquait d'elle encore. « Harry, penses tu que ton tuteur va également enseigner à des élèves plus âgés ?

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. « J'en doute Cho. Les briseurs de sorts de Gringotts sont parmi les travailleurs les plus entraînés et efficaces qu'ils ont. La banque aura sûrement d'autres tâches pour lui le reste de la semaine. Pour Mr Weasley, ne serait-ce qu'enter dans ce programme le rend plutôt spécial. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait réussi à m'avoir un briseur de sorts comme professeur. »

Cho ne put pas cacher sa déception. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est un Weasley, aucun d'entre eux ne lui ressemble. »

L'une des septièmes années contredit aussitôt Cho. « Son jeune frère Charlie était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Un attrapeur brillant mais aussi la chose la plus chaude que j'ai jamais vue assise sur un balai. » Ses joues rouges ne laissèrent aucun doute sur ce qu'elle voulait dire par «chaude ».

Avec un sens du timing absolument parfait, Padma ne put résister à la commenter. « Je me demande si Ronald a été laissé tombé sur la tête quand il était bébé ? »

Tout le monde rit, puis Hermione se posa une question. « Je me demande si cet idiot réutilisera ce maléfice après l'avoir reçu de plein fouet ? »

Padma était d'accord mais songea soudainement que c'était une occasion parfaite pour railler sa meilleure amie encore un peu. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu as l'air ravie de notre nouveau professeur de défense, non ? »

« Oh absolument Padma. As tu vu la façon dont les autres sorcières ont réagit. Si elles sont toutes accros au professeur Weasley, peut-être qu'elles laisseront Harry tranquille. »

La réponse d'Hermione avait un peu choqué Padma mais elle fut récompensée par un grand sourire de Harry, le premier depuis l'arrivée de la gazette.

Le même exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier était sur le bureau de Ragnok, les deux l'ayant tous deux lu.

« Et bien Barchoke, le jeu vient de commencer. Nous allons bientôt découvrir si votre fils nous sera aussi profitable que nous l'espérions. »

« J'ai toute confiance en lui directeur, il nous rendra fier. »

« Il en aura besoin, sinon Gringotts pourrait se retrouver enrôlée dans une guerre. »

« Avec tout mon respect Directeur, nous savons tous que même sans l'intervention de mon fils, cette issue est inévitable. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient au pouvoir, le ministère tombera peu après. Puis il se tournera vers nous et notre race préfère se battre plutôt que de s'incliner devant des sorciers qui s'autoproclament Lords ou Voldemort. Une guerre contre les gobelins sera utile pour affirmer sa position sur la communauté magique, ils n'oseront pas s'opposer à lui avec une « rébellion gobeline » en cours. »

« J'en suis bien conscient Barchoke, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté votre plan pour l'enfant de la prophétie. Contrairement à vous, je ne peux pas me permettre de montrer mes sentiments pour Crow. Malgré son jeune âge, il est un guerrier gobelin en mission et nous devons nous en souvenir. Les gobelins ont été interdits par un traité d'interférer dans les affaires des sorciers. Si le ministère vient à considérer que nous avons rompu ce contrat, alors il pourrait y avoir une guerre. »

Barchoke essaya de paraître plus confident qu'il ne l'était. « Cette issue signifierait que le ministère aurait reconnu qu'Harry Potter est maintenant un gobelin, et nous savons très bien qu'il ne le fera jamais. »

« Ils vont plutôt essayer de prendre contrôle sur votre fils, êtes vous certain que votre scénario est bien rôdé ? »

« Oui directeur, si les choses en arrivent là, Harry a le pouvoir d'empêcher toute attaque de façon permanente. Ce la serait bien embêtant mais pas autant que si le ministère avait un contrôle sur lui. Nous avons en effet évincé Dumbledore mais en même temps les actions du vieux sorcier étaient faciles à prévoir. »

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire Barchoke. Il est très difficile de prévoir ce que cet idiot de Fudge va faire puisque cela dépend qui murmure à son oreille à ce moment. »

C'était aussi ce qui inquiétait le père d'Harry. « Nous espérons nous débarrasser prochainement de sa plus grande influence du moment et relâcher le renard dans le poulailler pour y semer la pagaille. Cela semblait être une bonne idée quand nous l'avons prévu et j'espère que tout n'ira pas hors de contrôle prochainement. »

Ragnok pouvait voir l'appréhension du gestionnaire en chef de Gringott et son tourment à propos de l'enfant qu'il avait élevé comme le sien. « Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils Barchoke, nous savons tous les deux qu'il fera de son mieux. La présence du briseur de sort Weasley est également une bonne chose. Il y a une grande animosité entre les Weasley et Harry. Il pourrait surveiller cette affaire pour nous aussi »

Barchoke savait tout cela et acquiesça avec tout ce qu'avait dit le directeur. Il savait aussi qu'eux deux ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'Harry agisse au mieux. Il n'avait après tout que onze ans.

Albus commençait à trouver cela difficile à croire qu'un enfant de onze ans puisse lui causer autant de problèmes. Il avait dans son bureau en ce moment le Ministère de la Magie, le chef du département de la Justice Magique et Lucius Malfoy, un membre du Conseil de Poudlard, tous en train de lui poser des questions dont il n'avait pas la réponse. Ou du moins, aucune réponse qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Le ministre demanda de savoir depuis quand Poudlard acceptait des gobelins comme étudiant.

« J'allais refuser l'admission du garçon à Poudlard en tant que Harry Crow mais le château a pris les commandes, le faisant Champion de Poudlard avant de lui remettre l'épée de Gryffondor. »

Cornelius ne fut pas impressionné par cette réponse. « Je trouve ça dur à croire, comment un bâtiment de pierre pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le choixpeau magique était sur son tabouret habituel dans le bureau du Directeur. Normalement il ne parlait entre les cérémonies de répartition mais fut prompte à prendre la défense du champion de Poudlard. « … Et je trouve difficile de croire que le garçon qui mouillait son pantalon à chaque fois qu'un professeur lui posait une question a fini Ministre de la Magie. Dis moi, jeune Cornelius, as-tu toujours ce petit problème ? »

L'intervention du Choixpeau coupa le souffle à tout le monde, mais Amelia Bones avait encore quelques questions pour Dumbledore. « L'épée de Gryffondor est-elle la lame gobeline qui a abattu un troll ? Et pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet, comment cet incident a-t-il pu avoir lieu ? » Sa nièce Susan lui avait écrit une lettre sur cette histoire à dormir debout, mais Amelia n'y avait pas fait attention vu les rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard en permanence.

Cornelius n'était pas connu comme étant un sorcier patient et avait récupéré depuis les révélations du choixpeau. Sa patience avait également été mise à rude épreuve après avoir été bombardé de hiboux lui réclamant des réponses, réponses que le ministère de la magie espérait obtenir aujourd'hui. « C'en est assez Dumbledore. Je suis un homme occupé. Amenez le garçon ici et voyons ce qu'il a à nous dire. »

Albus était réticent à admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, surtout à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas d'autres options que de dire la vérité. « Je suis désolé Cornelius, je ne peux pas faire ça, son père doit aussi être présent. C'est la loi gobeline et il n'y a rie d'autre que nous puissions faire. »

« Ainsi, les rumeurs sont vraies. Albus Dumbledore est chassé de Gringotts et persona non grata parmi les gobelins ? » Lucius ne pouvait cacher sa joie devant le déclin du directeur.

Le ministère cependant, n'était pas venu jusqu'à Poudlard pour qu'on lui refuse quelque chose à cause de ce problème technique. « Puis-je supposer que vous pouvez être par contre dans une salle de classe avec le garçon, en notre compagnie bien sûr ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Albus n'avait pas de réponses ni d'autres alternatives, ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à , et cette histoire n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fiction anglais écrite par RobSt, que je traduis avec la permission de l'auteur.

**Chapitre 8 : Attirer des ennuis aux Malfoy**

Bill fut choqué quand les jumeaux lui racontèrent come Ron se comportait à Poudlard. La non intervention de Percy soulevait également des questions. Même si on oubliait le fait que Ron était le jeune frère de Percy, il restait préfet de Gryffondor. Un préfet dont les responsabilités étaient de surveiller les nouveaux élèves.

Et le fait que Fred et Georges aient commencé à sympathiser avec Harry, rendait les actions de Ron encore plus incompréhensibles, voire indéfendables. Bill pensait également qu'une excuse publique de la part du jeune Ron n'était pas seulement juste, mais aussi la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Il pensait même que Ron aurait dû s'excuser immédiatement, sans qu'il y soit forcé.

Une des choses que ses jeunes frères avaient mentionnées, préoccupait également Bill. Sa lettre pour sa mère. La connaissant bien, Bill ne serait pas surpris si elle envoyait une Beuglante à Harry Crow. Il devait impérativement se rendre au terrier après les cours pour désamorcer le désastre à venir. Lorsque leur mère était en colère, elle ne choisissait pas ses mots avec précaution et préférait crier la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Bill devait aussi choisir ses mots avec attention devant ses élèves car il semblait qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

« Briseur de sorts Weasley, je pense que vous avez mal interprété ma réponse. Je sais qu'il existe des maléfices qu'aucun bouclier magique ne peut arrêter. Mais je me referai à un bouclier gobelin quand j'ai répondu à votre question. »

« Je suis désolé Mr Crow mais ce sont des sortilèges que je ne connais pas. Pourriez-vous peut-être nous montrer ? »

Harry se leva en souriant et sortit un disque de métal de sa poche de la taille de sa main. Il le secoua et une seconde plus tard, un bouclier métallique s'était enroulé autour de son avant-bras gauche. Il était de forme ovale et partait de ses doigts jusqu'à l'arrière de son coude. Il était bien ancré à son bras et n'empêchait pas Harry de le bouger. Le reste de la classe était plutôt impressionné, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une méthode de défense qui ne nécessitait aucun sort.

Draco était de nouveau de mauvaise humeur ayant dû ravaler ses paroles pour assister au cours de défense, mais voir Potter être de nouveau le sens de l'attention n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait tolérer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux arrêter des sorts avec cette pièce de métal ? Cela ressemble aux plateaux que nos elfes de maison utilisent pour apporter des sandwiches. »

Harry ignora le sarcasme dans la voie de Draco. « Ce bouclier n'est pas fait pour arrêter des maléfices, mais plutôt pour détourner leur trajectoire. Cela ne demande pas beaucoup de pouvoirs et accroit la durée de vie du bouclier. Un puissant sort noir le fragiliserait sûrement un peu, mais ce même sortilège traverserait aussitôt un bouclier magique. Cela permet aussi de libérer votre autre bras, vous permettant d'attaquer en même temps. »

Le jeune Serpentard restait dubitatif et ne le cacha pas. « Prouve-le ! »

Harry haussa ses sourcils, questionnant ainsi leur professeur et eut un bref acquiescement en retour. « Des maléfices cuisants, cela vous convient Mr Crow ? »

Après avoir acquiescer, Harry se plaça devant toute la classe. Il sortit son couteau et prit une position défensive, attendant le premier sort.

Bill dirigea volontairement son sort sur le torse d'Harry, juste au dessus de son bouclier. Le garçon était incroyablement rapide, se déplaçant et déviant son sort aussitôt. Le cri qui suivit alerta le professeur que le maléfice cuisant venant de toucher quelqu'un dans la classe. Le visage de Draco montrait sa douleur et il était en train de se masser l'épaule.

Harry le regarda. « Est-ce une preuve suffisante pour toi Malfoy ou dois-je le refaire ? »

Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. « Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, et en plus il avait ciblé ton bouclier… argh ! »

Bill avait lancé trois autres maléfices successifs à Harry tous vers des parties différentes de son corps. Harry avait dévié le premier une nouvelle fois vers Malfoy, évité le second mais le troisième l'atteint à l'épaule. Harry ne cria pas mais s'inclina pour féliciter les capacités de son professeur.

« Je pense que Mr Crow vient de nous montrer l'efficacité d'un bouclier physique et certaines de ses limites. » Bill était sûr que le garçon aurait pu s'occuper de ses trois maléfices, mais Harry semblait prêt à prendre le risque de se faire toucher pour pouvoir atteindre le garçon Malefoy. Il décida de ne pas le mentionner mais de l'utiliser en fait pour appuyer ce qu'il enseignait. « Un bon bouclier magique aurait pu facilement protéger Mr Crow des trois maléfices. S'il utilise une combinaison de ces deux méthodes de défense, il sera mieux protégé à l'avenir. »

Bill pensait que ce serait aussi une bonne idée de donner des cours en plus à Harry, car le lundi et le jeudi avec ses camarades ne l'entraineraient pas suffisamment. Il avait également déjà dû être entraîné par le passé et il fallait qu'il demande des informations supplémentaires à Gringotts.

Le nouveau professeur de Poudlard était en train d'expliquer les meilleures méthodes de défense quand leurs visiteurs arrivèrent.

Albus pensa que cela se passerait sûrement mieux ici que dans la grande salle devant tout le monde, il se souvenait de la façon donc sa proche tentative avait échoué.

« Excusez-moi Professeur Weasley, nous sommes désolés d'interrompre votre première cours mais pourrions-nous échanger quelques mots avec Mr Crow ? »

Cornelius aperçut le garçon aux cheveux noirs assit devant toute la classe et se dirigea vers lui. Il était après tout le ministre de la magie et était habitué à agir comme bon lui semblait. « Harry mon garçon, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'ai été mal à l'aise quand j'ai découvert comment vous aviez été élevé. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour arrêter cette mascarade gobeline et faire en sorte que vous soyez adopté par une vraie famille sorcière. Je suis sûr que nous arrangerons bientôt ces erreurs… »

Des ricanements retentirent dans la pièce et le ministre perdit alors de sa superbe.

« Euh, monsieur… mon nom est Michael, pas Harry. »

Le bruit des rires augmenta, comme la confusion du ministre. « Et bien, si vous n'êtes pas Harry, où est-il ? »

Harry se leva pour faire face à cet idiot avec son chapeau vert. « Mon nom est Harry, mais je ne pense pas être le Harry que vous recherchez. Vous voyez, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle famille et je ne suis certainement pas votre garçon. »

Lucius était toujours stupéfait de constater que Fudge était toujours capable de se montrer encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais les apparences devaient être maintenues. « Ne parlez pas sur ce ton au ministre de la magie jeune homme, montrez un peu de respect devant vos supérieurs. »

« Mon « supérieur », comme vous dites, devrait savoir qu'il est très malpoli de parler comme ça à quelqu'un, sans s'être présenté avant, chose qui ne semble pas vous déranger, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je voudrais également vous informer que la divination n'est pas une option disponible avant la troisième année, comment étais-je être au courant qu'il s'agissait du Ministère de la magie ? Si ce ridicule chapeau vert est une sorte d'image de marque pour votre position, alors je vous conseillerai de la changer rapidement. Une épée serait bien plus cool. Je suis Harry Crow, fils de Barchoke, gestionnaire en chef des comptes de Gringotts. »

Hermione était bien entendu assise à sa place habituelle, à côté d'Harry. Dans la salle de défense, cela la plaçait entre Harry et la porte. Elle mâchonnait ses cheveux en voyant son meilleur ami descendre l'équivalent magique du Premier Ministre moldu. Les deux autres sorciers qui étaient entrés avec le directeur, semblaient aussi choqués, même si les yeux de la femme brillaient presque d'amusement.

«Mr Crow, mon nom est Amelia Bones et je suis la chef du Département de la Justice Magique (DJM). »

Harry s'inclina vers la femme et lui répondit avec respect. « Enchanté Madame Bones, j'espère de tout cœur que vous ne venez pas m'arrêter ? »

Amelia eut un sourire en l'entendant. « Pas pour le moment Mr Crow. Voici le Ministre Fudge et l'autre sorcier est Lucius Malfoy… »

Harry changea immédiatement en entendant ce nom. Il s'adressa immédiatement au père de Draco. « Excusez-moi Monsieur. Dans mon école gobeline, nous avons eu des cours sur Lucius Malfoy. Mais nous n'avons étudié que vos méthodes, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne vous ai pas reconnu. »

Hermione pensait avoir vu tous les visages d'Harry, mais il s'agissait ici d'un visage qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Harry était presque servile devant Lucius Malfoy, une attitude qui allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle connaissait sur son meilleur ami. La seule explication qui parlait à Hermione était qu'Harry préparait quelque chose. Quand elle vit Monsieur Malfoy, fier comme un paon devant Harry, elle songea que cela n'allait pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour le découvrir.

« Vous avez eu des cours sur moi ? »

« Certainement Monsieur, tous les gobelins vous étudient à l'âge de neuf ans dans leurs cours sur l'économie et la finance. »

Dumbledore ne connaissait pas Harry aussi bien qu'Hermione mais même lui suspecta soudainement que le garçon préparait quelque chose. Après des dizaines d'années à avoir vu des étudiants faire des farces, le directeur de Poudlard avait maintenant une sorte de sixième sens pour ces choses-là. Albus décida qu'il voulait en savoir plus, et en ce moment, toute chose qui pourrait détourner l'attention des autres de lui, était une bonne chose. « En quoi consistaient ces leçons Mr Crow ? »

« Oh, il est bien connu que la famille Malfoy fait régulièrement des dons généreux pour des œuvres de charité ou pour la bonne cause. Il est également bien connu que ces donations sont généralement données à des organisations avec lesquelles Mr Malfoy ou sa femme sont plus ou moins connectées, ce qui est explique pourquoi ils sont dans tant de conseils de direction et de décision.»

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Lucius parlait souvent, mais cela ne l'ennuyait pas vraiment que ces faits soient révélés. Le garçon avait raison, nombreux étaient ceux qui reconnaissaient qu'avoir un membre de la famille Malfoy dans leur conseil leur était très bénéfique.

Mais Harry n'en avait pas encore fini. En fait, il commençait tout juste. « C'est là que commence le plan ingénieux de Mr Malfoy. Vous voyez, lui ou sa femme insistent pour que leur donation soit gérée par une entreprise en conseil spécifique, Scorpius Enterprises. C'est une bonne chose à faire, je le reconnais, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre que ceux qui dirigent Scorpius Enterprises sont en fait Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. »

La voix de Lucius devint plus dangereuse. « Comment savez-vous cela garçon ? »

Harry demeura imperturbable. Hermione reconnu alors le visage qu'il arborait, c'était celui qui indiquait à Hermione que son meilleur ami considérait Lucius Malfoy comme un ennemi. C'était aussi un visage qu'elle n'espérait jamais voir la concernant.

« Maintenant, on pourrait comprendre qu'une bonne partie de votre donation retourne dans votre voûte et vous pardonner, si c'était ce que vous faites en réalité. Remplir votre coffre frauduleusement n'est malheureusement que le sommet de l'iceberg. Ils demandent aussi à ce que des personnes effectuent certaines tâches ou fournissent des matériaux spécifiques avec le reste de leur donation. Et le fait que ces recommandations soient faites pour des amis des Malfoy me laisse penser que cette affaire est donnant-donnant, c'est à dire que de l'argent est payé de façon illégale pour qu'un contrat soit réalisé… »

Lucius Malfoy était maintenant clairement livide mais ce fut Amelia qui posa la question à laquelle il s'attendait. « Mr Crow n'êtes vous pas en train de dévoiler des informations confidentielles ? »

Harry répondit rapidement. « Oh non Madame Bones, toutes ces informations sont déjà disponibles dans le ministère. Il se trouve juste que cela implique plusieurs départements et qu'il y a un vrai manque de communication entre eux. Je ne sais pas comment Mr Malfoy utilise son influence pour s'assurer que ce manque de communication continue, mais c'est un fait avéré. Vous voyez, nous avons tous ri de la manière si simple qu'utilise Mr Malfoy pour faire de grandes donations et ensuite s'assurer qu'une part retourne dans sa propre voute, jusqu'à que ce que notre professeur nous montre ce qu'il se passait vraiment… »

« Je pense que nous avons suffisamment entendu de bêtise pour aujourd'hui… » La voix de Lucius n'intimida personne. Même s'il avait porté son attirail complet de mangemort, il n'aurait pas été capable d'intimider Harry pour l'empêcher de parler. Et le fait qu'Amelia et Dumbledore voulaient en entendre davantage arrangeait bien Harry.

Hermione vit que le Harry qu'elle avait devant elle, était celui qui avait abattu ce troll. Il était calme en surface mais elle était consciente qu'il pourrait rapidement agir. Elle en eut un indice en voyant qu'il se déplaçait subtilement pour se mettre en elle et Mr Malfoy. Elle avait sa baguette dans sa poche mais vu l'entrainement qu'elle avait pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Si un combat débutait, elle allait attraper Padma et les faire plonger toutes les deux sous un bureau.

Harry continua, comme si Lucius n'avait pas parlé. « Vous voyez, chaque contrat de travail qu'accepte Scorpius Enterprises concerne une ou plusieurs organisations appartenant à des anciens mangemorts. Mr Malfoy soutient financièrement et en secret bien sûr, des mouvements mangemorts pour préparer le retour de son maitre. »

Le ministre explosa en l'entendant. « C'est allégations sont intolérables garçon ! Lucius Malfoy est un des hommes les plus respectables de la communauté magique britannique et vous-savez-qui est mort… »

Harry coupa immédiatement la parole et ministre et déclencha presque une émeute en classe. Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, la réaction fut bruyante, jusqu'à ce que les gens commencent à comprendre ce qu'Harry était en train de dire. « Voldemort n'est pas mort et était à Poudlard la semaine dernière. Les membres les plus âgés du personnel l'ont combattu dans le couloir du troisième étage, celui dans lequel le directeur nous avait interdit d'aller, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Quirrell n'est plus le professeur de défense ? Il était possédé par Voldemort et a laissé entrer un troll dans le château pour faire diversion. Professeur Quirrell est mort quand le directeur a chassé Voldemort hors de ce château. »

Hermione observa la réaction des adultes puisque le regard d'Harry restait fixé sur Lucius Malfoy. Lorsqu'Harry avait mentionné Voldemort, Lucius avait cru défaillir. Le Ministre de la Magie ressemblait à quelqu'un prêt à se faire dessus alors que Madame Bones semblait extrêmement en colère, mais heureusement pas contre Harry. C'est la réaction de Dumbledore qui attira son attention cependant, car il était extrêmement concentré sur Harry, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers lui. Il était également évident pour elle que le directeur ne trouvait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Harry, comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ? »

« Poudlard m'a choisi comme son champion, Directeur, ce qui signifie qu'elle m'informe de tout ce qui se passe d'important dans le château. »

La Dame Grise passa à travers le mur pour se placer aux cotés d'Harry. « Notre champion dit la vérité. Ma mère a aidé à construire Poudlard pour apprendre à la magie à tous les enfants de ce pays, ce n'est pas censé être un terrain de jeu pour le directeur en place. Je vous préviens Albus Dumbledore, le château ne vous laissera plus jamais mettre des enfants en danger. Sans l'intervention de notre champion, trois de nos plus jeunes élèves seraient morts. C'est votre dernier avertissement. »

« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! Pourquoi est-ce un enfant de onze ans qui m'avertit que Voldemort est de retour ?! »

Hermione changea rapidement son opinion. Madame Bones n'était pas extrêmement en colère, elle était absolument hors d'elle. Hermione était encore plus soulagée de constater que sa rage était dirigée vers le directeur.

Cornelius réagit finalement. « C'en est assez Amelia, toute cette discussion sur le retour de vous-savez-qui est finie. Il n'est pas de retour, c'est impossible. »

« Vous avez beau l'affirmer, ce n'est pas vrai pour autant, tout comme quand Malfoy dit qu'il n'est pas un mangemort, cela ne signifie pas non plus que c'est vrai. »

« Je vous préviens pour la dernière fois jeune homme… »

Harry se rapprocha de Malfoy. « Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue a un peu de véritaserum dans son bureau, avec quelques gouttes à peine, cette discussion serait finie une bonne fois pour toute. Ou pourquoi ne pas faire un serment inviolable comme quoi vous ne deviendrez jamais volontairement un mangemort ? Personnellement, si vous releviez simplement votre manche gauche, ce serait suffisant pour moi… »

Malfoy perdit finalement le contrôle de lui-même et il chercha à prendre sa baguette mais puisque Harry avait délibérément provoqué le mangemort, il s'attendait à cette réaction. Le couteau d'Harry fut pointé sur la poitrine de Lucius devant son cœur avant même que le mangemort puisse penser à un sort. « Si vous voulez utiliser cette baguette pour votre serment inviolable, allez-y. Sinon, essayez quelque chose et j'enfoncerai cette lame. Nous aurons alors la chance de voir à quel point le sang des Malfoy est pur quand il jaillira de votre poitrine. »

Cela fut suivi par un bruit de chaise derrière lui, puis par un petit cri que Harry reconnu aussitôt. « C'est juste Draco qui essayait d'intervenir. Je l'ai baffé et maintenant Neville s'occupe de lui. »

Les yeux d'Harry n'avaient quitté Malfoy senior, mais il était triste de ne pas avoir vu Hermione gifler Draco. « Merci Hermione, j'apprécie que tu assures mes arrières. »

La baguette d'Amelia s'était dirigée vers Malfoy à l'instant même où il l'avait saisie, elle était ravie de voir que le jeune garçon maitrisait la situation. Comme Harry, Amelia était certaine que Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort mais n'avait pas le pouvoir d'intervenir à cause de ses contacts au Ministère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un jeune garçon puisse l'aider à résoudre son problème de mangemorts mais cela ne l'embêterait pas une seule seconde.

Cornelius ne savait pas quoi faire mais Albus ne pouvait rester là et regarder un jeune homme devenir un meurtrier, mais c'était pour débarrasser le monde de Lucius Malfoy. « Mr Crow, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à le tuer. »

« S'il avait pointé sa baguette sur moi à Gringotts, Malfoy serait déjà mort, Directeur. Ses cheveux blonds seraient rouges et sa tête joncherait déjà le sol de la banque. »

Lucius était figé. Draco lui avait écrit une lettre, lui disant que ce garçon avait tué un troll avec une lame, un regard dans ces yeux verts lui indiqua que le garçon n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Le couteau affuté contre ses côtes fit comprendre à Lucius qu'il se trouvait sur le point de mourir, il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de la mort de toute sa vie.

Dumbledore s'aperçut aussi que Harry était prêt et sur le point d'agir. « C'était peut-être vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas à Gringotts pour le moment. »

« C'est vrai Monsieur, donc répondez-moi s'il vous plait. Quelle est la sanction pour un adulte qui pointe un étudiant de sa baguette à Poudlard ? Vu que nous avons le Ministre de la Magie, le chef du Magenmagot et la chef du DJM en tant que témoins, je ne pense pas que Malfoy lui-même pourra s'en sortir avec un « J'étais sous l'imperium » encore une fois. »

Albus sentit tous les yeux de la salle sauf ceux d'Harry se diriger sur lui et détesta ce qu'il dit. « Je suis désolé Mr Crow, le mieux que je puisse faire c'est l'escorter hors de Poudlard. »

« Poudlard s'assurera qu'il ne remettra plus jamais un pied dans ce château jeune champion. »

« Merci Helena, avez-vous d'autres options pour moi Madame Bones ? »

Amelia détesta aussi donner cette réponse mais ne pouvait pas échapper à ses responsabilités. « Je suis désolé Mr Crow, techniquement Malfoy n'a pas commis de crimes, pas encore. »

« Donc le ministère me laisse une seule option, le laisser faire comme son maitre, c'est à dire me jeter un sort pour essayer de me tuer. Maintenant Ministre, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas arrêter cette « mascarade gobeline ». Dites moi Monsieur, Malfoy était-il l'une de ces familles sorcières respectables que vous vouliez pour moi ? »

Cornelius retrouva un peu de répondant quand le garçon-qui-avait-survécu lui parla. « Posez cette arme garçon, le seul qui viole les lois ici, c'est vous. »

Harry entendit ensuite une voix derrière lui. « J'assure aussi vos arrières Harry. Si Malfoy ne bouge qu'un seul muscle, je l'abats de suite ! »

Cela sembla atteindre l'esprit de Harry. « Merci Briseur de sorts Weasley. C'est sympa de savoir qu'il y a au moins un adulte dans cette salle sur qui je peux me reposer pour me protéger. » Le couteau d'Harry étincela et Lucius poussa un cri, il était coupé de l'épaule au poignet. La blessure n'était pas profonde mais le fait que sa robe était découpée était sûrement plus douloureux pour Lucius. « Vous devriez laisser Madame Pompfresh examiner ça. Elle ne pourra rien faire pour votre marque des ténèbres cependant sinon celle de Rogue aurait disparu depuis bien des années. »

Même le sang de la blessure qu'Harry lui avait infligé ne cachait complètement ce tatouage répugnant. Tout le monde dans la pièce la voyait. Alors que tout le monde était concentré sur l'avant-bras gauche de Malfoy, Harry avait rangé son couteau et avait maintenant sorti l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Les gobelins apprécient l'honneur et la justice plus que tout et ne peuvent pas être achetés, qu'importe la somme qu'on leur propose. L'homme à qui appartenait cette épée comprenait ces deux valeurs, ce qui explique pourquoi les gobelins lui ont forgé cette lame magnifique. Ce sont des valeurs que la communauté sorcière semble avoir oubliées. »

Harry se retourna vers Malfoy. « Lorsque votre maitre reviendra, dites lui bien que j'attends de finir le travail que j'ai commencé il y a dix ans. Et cette fois, je m'occuperai de ce lâche et de tous ses disciples. » Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore avait dit une chose pareille, les gens auraient ri ou essayé de l'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste, mais Harry était debout devant tout le monde, et sa épée magique semblait irradier de pouvoir, un pouvoir que tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait voir et même sentir. Soudain, le fait que Poudlard l'ai fait champion avait un sens certain.

Le champion de Poudlard s'adressa ensuite au Ministre de la Magie. « Mon père a déjà confirmé à Dumbledore que la décision sur mon futur en tant que gobelin ou sorcier m'appartient, à moi seul. Je vais dire quelque chose Ministère, pour l'instant ce n'est pas un choix difficile pour moi. Le ministre n'a aucun droit légal ou moral pour me retirer de la garde de mon père, la personne qui a élevé un orphelin abandonné quand tout le monde dans cette salle m'a fait défaut. Si vous essayez de détruire ma vie, je répondrai en tant que gobelin, en me battant avec tout ce que j'ai. »

Fudge était sur le point d'exploser quand Harry le réduisit au silence en pointant son épée vers le ministre. « Dites moi Ministre. Est ce que le légendaire garçon-qui-a-survécu doit quitter Poudlard et retourner à Gringotts en disant que le Ministre Fudge est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de rejeter la communauté sorcière et d'adopter une vie de gobelin. A votre avis, quelle serait la réaction du public ? »

Cornelius Fudge avait maintenant un visage aussi vert que son chapeau.

« Grâce à ce batard et à ses acolytes masqués, mon père est la seule famille qu'il me reste dans ce monde. Il s'est battu deux fois jusqu'à la mort contre des gobelins qui croyaient qu'un sorcier n'avait pas sa place dans la société gobeline, donc ne doutez pas une seule seconde que je n'hésiterai pas à faire de même pour mon père. Je suis le fils de mon père Ministre et fier de l'être. »

Harry remit son épée dans son fourreau et s'inclina vers Bill. « Briseur de sorts Weasley, je vous remercie pour votre aide et ne prenez pas pour vous ce que j'ai dit sur les adultes qui m'ont fait défaut quand j'étais orphelin. »

Bill s'inclina à son tour sans quitter des yeux Malfoy. « Harry, je pense que j'avais dix ans à cette époque, donc il n'y a pas de soucis. Sachez seulement que cette fois je suis assez âgé pour être à vos côtés. Les Weasley ont toujours combattu aux côtés du bien, donc vous pouvez compter sur ma baguette dans la lutte contre Voldemort. »

Harry s'inclina ensuite vers Amelia. « Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. Je sais que dans ma lutte contre Voldemort, Amelia Bones sera toujours au cœur de la bataille. Si vous souhaitez me reparler par la suite, passez par le professeur McGonagall ou par mon directeur de maison. Votre honnêteté et votre respect des lois sont bien connus à Gringotts comme les restrictions que vous avez au sein du ministère. J'espère que ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui pourra vous aider à l'avenir. »

Et sur ces mots, Harry quitta la pièce.

Les derniers d'Harry furent soudainement compris par quelques adultes dans la salle de classe. Albus et Amelia le comprirent d'abord, puis Bill quelques secondes plus tard. Les gobelins avaient interdiction d'interférer dans les affaires sorcières, et pourtant ils étaient actuellement sur un volcan prêt à exploser. Ils savaient que Voldemort n'était pas mort et que son organisation se préparait pour son retour et pourtant ils ne pouvaient rien faire avec cette information. Harry Crow venait de la leur servir sur un plateau d'argent. Laissant derrière lui un Malfoy ensanglanté, avec sa marque noire clairement visible et un ministre quasiment catatonique à l'idée que sa côte passe sous la barre des zéros.

Amelia était si impressionnée qu'elle voulait courir après ce garçon et l'embrasser pour le remercier de son cadeau. Mais voyant la jeune sorcière lui courir après, elle comprit qu'il serait d'abord bientôt embrassé par quelqu'un de son âge.

Hermione avait bien retenu la leçon du troll, et elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser Harry seul, le laissant avec de mauvaises ou de fausses idées sur cette histoire. Elle attrapa rapidement ses affaires de défense, les mit dans son sac avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Elle pensa que Dumbledore allait dire quelque chose sur son départ précipité, mais le directeur changea vite d'avis. Il aurait dû prendre sa baguette et ligoter la jeune sorcière pour l'empêcher de sortir. Harry avait besoin d'elle et cette fois-ci elle avait l'intention d'être là pour lui.

Poudlard avait également retenu la leçon depuis l'incident du troll, laisser son champion seul pendant la nuit n'était pas une erreur qu'elle allait refaire. Les portraits ainsi que le Moine Gras indiquèrent rapidement à Hermione où il était, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde en voyant que c'étaient des toilettes pour garçons. Elle entra dans la pièce et entendit des bruits venant d'une des cabines.

Harry était en train de vomir dans les toilettes quand il sentit quelqu'un caresser doucement son dos. « Tout va bien Harry, je suis là pour toi. »

Ces mots en plus du geste de Hermione étaient plus efficaces que n'importe quelle potion de Madame Pompfresh pour calmer ses nerfs et son estomac. Cela lui prit quand même quelques minutes avant de pouvoir lui répondre. « Tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour avoir quitté la salle et pour être dans des toilettes pour hommes ? »

« Je viens juste de voir mon meilleur ami rabaisser le Ministre de la Magie alors qu'importe ! On ne vit qu'une fois, alors qu'importe s'il y a quelques risques. Et de toute façon, le Moine Gras est allé chercher Mimi Geignarde pour qu'elle monte la garde pour nous. Fais moi confiance, aucun garçon ne rentrera dans ces toilettes si elles là. Et maintenant réponds moi, tu étais magnifique dans cette pièce, mais depuis combien de temps avais-tu prévu tout cela ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pas étonné du tout qu'Hermione ait vu à travers ses plans. « C'est raté pour la spontanéité je suppose. Père et moi avions prévu six plans différents selon les circonstances. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu tant de chance. Le fait que le Briseur de sorts Weasley et que Madame Bones aient été présents est un bonus incroyable. Nous voulions que les faits de Malfoy ainsi que sa marque des ténèbres soient rendus publics, il est l'acteur central de l'organisation mangemort. L'un de mes plans m'aurait permit de gifler Malfoy Senior et de le défier en duel… »

Hermione ne put pas cacher son horreur. « Comment aurais-tu pu le battre en duel ? »

« Hermione, j'ai onze ans, il m'aurait botté les fesses. Il m'a laissé approcher aujourd'hui, ce qui était une grosse erreur. Avec une lame, j'aurais pu graver mes initiales sur son front avant qu'il ait pu bouger. Pour le duel de baguettes, j'avais prévu de l'obliger à accepter et ensuite de demander à notre directeur de maison à se battre pour mon honneur. Maitre Flitwick était un champion de duel international et Dumbledore est sûrement le seul sorcier à cent kilomètres à la ronde à pouvoir le vaincre. »

« Donc tu n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, c'était du bluff ? »

Harry regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux et lui répondit aussi honnêtement que possible. « Cela n'a jamais été le plan Hermione, mais s'il avait essayé de faire quelque chose de stupide… merci d'avoir pris soin de Draco pour moi. »

Hermione comprit ce qu'Harry avait dit et l'accepta, elle avait vu une situation similaire avec le troll. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de tuer la créature, mais cela n'avait pas marché et Harry n'avait heureusement pas hésité. « Concernant Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je l'ai vu se précipiter sur toi et j'ai réagi aussitôt, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié être frappé en plein visage. Neville s'est ensuite assis sur lui et a promis de lui refaire la même chose s'il réessayait ».

Bill ignora le fantôme qui flottait et rentra directement dans les toilettes que les portraits lui avaient indiqué, montrant ainsi à Harry que le château était d'accord pour que Bill aide son champion. Ce que Bill vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Le briseur de sorts était habitué à sentir l'adrénaline quitter son corps après une situation mortelle, une situation récurrente dans son boulot. Mais il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières ou pour le réconforter alors qu'il vomissait. Il conjura un verre et le remplit avec de l'eau. « Tiens Harry, bois ça. »

Quand le prit, Hermione lui posa la question qui les travaillait tous les deux. « Monsieur, que s'est-il passé quand nous sommes partis ? »

« Oh, Malfoy a demandé à ce que je baisse ma baguette, sinon il essaierait de me virer de Poudlard. Quand je lui ai expliqué que je travaillais pour Gringotts et que je n'étais à Poudlard que vous vous entrainer car Voldemort avait tué Quirrell, et bien, vous pouvez imaginer ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai conseillé de se plaindre à mes supérieurs à la banque, il me permettrait sûrement d'avoir une augmentation. »

Hermione gloussa et même Harry sourit. « Dumbledore a ensuite emmené le ministre dans son bureau et je ne pense pas que c'était pour boire un jus de citrouille. Vous avez vraiment frappé Fudge là où ça fait mal, sa côte de popularité. Je pense aussi que Dumbledore essayait désespérément de s'éloigner d'Amelia avant qu'elle ne pose une seule question. Mais dès que le ministre est parti, Lucius a été obligé de l'accompagner au ministère. » Bill sourit. « Apparemment, il y a de nouvelles preuves amenant à croire qu'il était vraiment un mangemort. Elle a promis de revenir, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était pour parler avec toi et ensuite pour arracher la tête de Dumbledore. »

Harry et Hermione sourirent mais Bill n'avait pas fini. « Harry, ce que tu – je peux te tutoyer ? – ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était courageux, et incroyablement brillant. J'ai quitté Poudlard et je suis directement allé à Gringotts, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite dans cette salle de classe. Je suppose que, vu l'expression de Mlle Granger, qu'elle est consciente de ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mes amis ont besoin de savoir dans quoi ils sont impliqués. Je leur ai dit quand nous avons tous déjeuné avec mon père la semaine dernière. Les plus anciens professeurs de Poudlard sont aussi au courant que Dumbledore et Rogue ne sont pas dignes de confiance à Gringotts. »

Bill acquiesça, sachant déjà certains détails. Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que l'on peut continuer nos leçons de défense en classe, mais tu as besoin de plus de cours… »

Hermione n'arriva pas à croire qu'elle interrompait un professeur, mais elle devait dire quelque chose. « Monsieur, aujourd'hui je me suis senti inutile et je n'ai pas aimé ça. Harry nous a prévenu que cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux de trainer avec lui et nous l'avons tous accepté. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si vous donnez des cours supplémentaires de défense, alors je veux y participer aussi. Et je suis sûre que Padma et Neville le voudront aussi. »

« Quatre est un petit nombre, donc ça ne me dérange pas. Dois-je rapporter cette suggestion à ton père ? »

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois. « Oui s'il vous plait. Pourriez-vous aussi lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'il doit s'inquiéter. »

« Okay, mais seulement si vous descendez manger maintenant. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était brillant, mais tu dois te reposer maintenant. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire une telle impression pour ensuite se cacher dans des toilettes. Vos deux autres amis sont devant la porte. Miss Patil ne va entrer dans des toilettes pour garçons et Mr Londubat ne sait pas comment gérer Mimi. »

Hermione aida Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit un câlin en retour avant de défroisser ses vêtements et d'offrir son bras à Hermione. Harry ne savait pas s'il serait capable de manger quelque chose, mais respectait le conseil que Bill venait de lui donner. Il était temps de descendre diner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette fiction n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Harry Crow est une traduction de l'histoire anglais écrite par RobSt que je réalise avec son autorisation.

Reviews: Merci encore pour tous vos messages ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer. Sinon, je suis désolé pour ce chapitre, que je trouve un peu bâclé, mais je suis malade à crever et j'ai beau me relire, je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer. J'essaierai de le retravailler quand j'irais mieux. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je publierai jeudi car si je suis aussi malade qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas le temps de finir. Bonne lecture quand même et à très bientôt :)

**Chapitre 9 : le prodige Weasley**

Molly Weasley ne passait pas une bonne journée. Cela avait commencé avec l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier puis ça avait été la descente en enfer. Sa fille obsédée par « Harry Potter » avait pleuré pendant une partie de la journée et Molly ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa petite fille.

La mère préoccupée avait protesté quand Arthur avait ramené le livre confisqué du ministère, disant qu'il devait avoir été interdit pour une raison. Arthur lui assura que ce n'était qu'un livre pour enfant interdit pour des problèmes de droit d'auteur et commença à lire ce livre à Ginny avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Et c'est sûr que comparé au garçon-qui-avait-survécu se battant contre des dragons pour sauver le monde, Babbitty le lapin n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Elle avait accompagné ses quatre frères à Kings Cross le premier septembre, espérant voir son héros. Ginny avait été déçue mais s'était rassurée en pensant qu'elle irait à Gryffondor l'année suivante, et qu'elle fréquenterait Harry Potter. L'exemplaire de la gazette d'aujourd'hui avait brisé ses rêves et son petit cœur.

Et comme si ça n'était pas assez, Molly venait de recevoir un courrier dérangeant de Ron. Son premier réflexe aurait été de se précipiter à Poudlard pour utiliser sa baguette, mais les plaintes de son plus jeune fils n'avaient aucun sens pour sa mère. Déjà, il avait trois autres frères dans la même Maison. Molly ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils resteraient hors de cette affaire et qu'ils laisseraient leur plus jeune frère être maltraité. Et ensuite il y avait Minerva et Albus. La directrice de Gryffondor était très protectrice envers ses élèves et Molly ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose pouvait arriver à l'un de ses enfants alors qu'Albus Dumbledore était à Poudlard. Elle avait décidé d'attendre son mari pour lui en parler avant d'agir.

Molly fut surprise quand elle entendit l'horloge familiale lui signaler que quelqu'un se déplaçait, quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la cheminée s'activer. Elle se précipita vers la cuisine, pensant qu'Arthur devait avoir fini plus tôt aujourd'hui quand un cri de pure joie fit trembler toutes les fenêtres du Terrier. « BILL ! »

Le câlin de sa mère et ses questions furent interrompues par l'activation de la cheminée et Ron arriva. Son attention se focalisa aussitôt sur son plus jeune fils.

« Ronald Weasley que fais-tu à la maison ? »

Quand la cheminée s'activa pour la troisième fois, laissant cette fois apparaître Minerva McGonagall, Molly plissa les yeux vers Ron qui avait les yeux rouges. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Ron ne dit pas un mot mais baissa la tête. Ce fut donc la directrice de sa maison qui brisa ce silence gênant. « Molly, je dois vous parler à propos du comportement de Ron à Poudlard. »

Molly attrapa Ron par l'oreille et le traina jusqu'à la table. « Assis toi et ne bouge pas, je reviendrai quand j'aurai déterminé à quel point tu as des ennuis. Minerva, voulez-vous me suivre dans la pièce d'à côté ? »

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine, Bill eut soudain une autre femme rousse Weasley dans les bras. Ginny avait entendu les plaintes de sa mère et ramena maintenant son frère préféré dans la cuisine. « Hey Ginny, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Laisse moi te regarder. »

Bill remarqua que sa sœur avait pleuré et fut tout de suite inquiet, elle était normalement si joyeuse. « Quel est le problème de ma sœur préférée ? Toi et maman vous êtes battus ? »

« Oh non Bill, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette sur Harry Potter qui m'a énervé… »

On avait peut-être dit à Ron de s'asseoir mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait écouter tout ça sans rien dire. « Pourquoi tout le monde est-il si obsédé par ce gamin ? Il n'a rien de spécial… »

« Est-ce pour cette raison que tu lui as envoyé un maléfice dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu étais jaloux d'un gamin normal ? A quoi pensais-tu ? Les jumeaux m'ont dit que c'était la deuxième fois que tu utilisais ce maléfice et tu ne t'es même pas excusé auprès de cette fille que tu as touchée. »

« Ce n'est pas elle que je voulais toucher, mais la petite copine de Crow… »

Ginny poussa un cri. « Harry a une petite amie ? »

« Oui, une fille qui répond au nom de Granger. Elle se pavane partout dans le château à son bras. Elle réussit à nous rendre malade. »

Ginny éclata en gros sanglots et courut dans sa chambre pendant que Bill attrapa les robes de son frère et l'attira sur la table. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Tout ne va pas bien dans le petit monde de Ronnie et il a donc décidé de rendre tout le monde aussi misérable que lui, c'est ça ? La seule chose dans laquelle tu excelles c'est te faire passer pour un idiot, cela ne semble pas être une bonne chose pour ton premier rapport de Poudlard. »

Toute personne blessant sa sœur avait à faire à lui, mais quand c'était l'un de ses frères qui le faisait délibérément, c'en était trop. Ron devait faire face à certaines vérités maintenant. « Si ce sort avait touché Harry aujourd'hui, il t'aurait coupé en morceaux. Il est un gobelin guerrier et il aurait agi en tant que tel, et aurait répondu à ton attaque. Cracher quelques limaces ne l'aurait même pas ralenti et il aurait pu légalement te blesser sérieusement. Je l'ai vu vaincre un sorcier adulte dans ma classe aujourd'hui, tu n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance contre Crow qui n'a, bien sûr, « rien de spécial » Ron. »

Molly et Minerva venaient de revenir dans la cuisine et Molly n'apprécia pas ce qu'elle vit. « Bill, repose le. »

« Tu es un petit pleurnichard qui ne fait qu'embarrasser cette famille. Il est temps de grandir Ronnie, tu n'as plus sept ans donc arrête d'agir comme si c'était encore le cas. » Bill laissa son jeune frère se rasseoir sur son siège tout en s'adressant à la directrice de maison de Ron. « Minerva, je me fiche de savoir si Harry est d'accord, mais je ne veux pas de lui dans ma classe. Je refuse d'apprendre à Ron des sorts qu'il pourrait utiliser sur quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois qu'il perdra son calme. Excusez-moi Mesdames, mais ce gamin vient de perturber ma petite sœur, et elle a besoin d'un grand frère pour la réconforter. »

Molly savait que Bill était le frère préféré de Ginny pour une bonne raison, il était très protecteur envers elle. Et le fait que Ron ait réussi à causer autant de problèmes en si peu de temps était un autre sujet de discussion qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait quand Arthur rentrerait à la maison. « Ron, tu es suspendu de Poudlard pour le reste de la semaine. Tu pourras y retourner dimanche mais tu seras en probation pour le reste de l'année. Si tu causes encore des problèmes durant cette période d'essai, tu seras viré de Poudlard. Tu as attaqué deux personnes avec des sorts en l'espace d'une semaine, à quoi joues-tu ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, tout est de ma faute. Ça ne t'inquiète pas de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ma baguette a même été brisée ! »

Minerva n'était pas d'humeur pour laisser passer ça « Mr Weasley, dans les deux cas vous étiez l'agresseur. Votre baguette a en effet été endommagée lors d'une bousculade avec Mr Crow, mais seulement après que vous ayez jeté un sort à l'une de ses amis dans le couloir. Vous semblez croire que Ronald Weasley est immunisé contre les punitions. Si vous retournez à Poudlard avec ce comportement, je peux vous garantir que vous ne resterez pas dans le château bien longtemps. Excusez-moi Molly, mais je dois retourner à Poudlard. J'espère que vous et Arthur arriverez à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Je détesterai le fait qu'un Weasley ne soit viré de Poudlard, le premier depuis au moins cinquante ans »

Molly essaya de se calme quand Minerva repartit par la cheminée vers Poudlard, elle ne voulait pas commencer sans Arthur à ses côtés pour la calmer si elle allait trop loin. « Ron, va dans ta chambre. Nous parlerons quand ton père rentrera du travail. »

Ron essaya sa voix la plus plaintive. « M'man, j'ai rien eu à manger. J'étais à l'infirmerie… »

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Va dans ta chambre avant que je ne te jette un sort pour t'y contraindre ! Tu apportes la honte sur notre famille et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est manger ? Disparais de ma vue ! »

Ron était peut-être têtu mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour se disputer avec sa mère quand elle était dans cette humeur. Il se leva et partit directement dans sa chambre.

Bill entra dans la chambre de Ginny et la trouva sur son lit en train de pleurer, avec quelque chose serré dans ses bras. « Gin, dis moi s'il te plait quel est le problème. Je déteste te voir comme ça et il faut que je retourne vite à Gringotts. »

« Oh Bill, tout part en morceaux. Harry n'est pas un Potter, ce n'est même pas un Gryffondor et il a déjà une petite copine. »

Alors que Ginny continuait à bouder, Bill enleva le livre de ses bras. La couverture montrait un jeune garçon mince avec un éclair sur son front et une paire de lunettes noires et Bill comprit ce qu'il se passait. « Tu sais qu'Harry ne ressemble en rien à ça ? Il n'a pas de lunettes et il n'a pas de cicatrices, il est également bien plus beau que ça… »

Bill eut immédiatement toute l'attention de Ginny et il vit sa sœur ravaler aussitôt ses larmes. « Tu l'as rencontré ? »

« Je suis revenu d'Egypte pour être son professeur de défense à Poudlard. Je l'ai quitté i peine une heure. »

Les larmes de Ginny avaient disparu maintenant, sa curiosité étant exacerbée. « Comment est-il ? Raconte moi tout… a-t-il vraiment une petite amie ? »

« Il est comme toi Gin, bien trop jeune pour penser à des petites amies ou des petits copains. Ses meilleures amies sont Hermione et Padma et toutes les deux ont été piégées dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard par un troll. Harry a couru à leur secours et tué ce troll avec son épée. Le vrai Harry est bien mieux que l'une de tes histoires Ginny, il déteste également toute cette fable sur le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

Bill voyait bien que sa sœur était suspendue à ses lèvres et avalait ses moindres mots. Il essaya donc de chasser son obsession maladive envers le jeune homme. « Les jumeaux sont déjà en train de se lier d'amitié avec lui, et ce, parce qu'ils lui parlent en tant qu'Harry Crow. Il sera toujours là l'an prochain quand tu iras à Poudlard Ginny. Rappelle toi juste qu'il est vrai et que cet auteur a juste inventé des histoires sur lui. Oh, et tu auras au moins vingt-six ans avant que je ne te laisse avant un petit ami ! »

A ces mots, Ginny sauta dans ses bras. Bill pensa qu'il avait au moins réussi à réconforter sa sœur. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle était trop jeune pour penser à avoir des petits amis et ce qu'il avait dit à Harry était vrai. Il n'avait pas le cœur à dire à Ginny que lorsque Harry serait suffisamment âgé pour penser à de telles choses, il était évident vers qui se tourneraient ses pensées.

Bill trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, se préparant une forte tasse de thé. « Minerva m'a dit que tu donnes des cours à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, le directeur de Gringotts lui-même m'a demandé de retourner en Grande Bretagne pour le faire. Je dois en fait retourner à la banque maintenant, j'ai quelques réunions importantes. Une fois que mon emploi du temps se sera allégé, je passerai plus de temps à la maison. »

« Tu ne restes pas ? »

Bill secoua la tête. « Enseigner à Harry n'est qu'une partie de mon travail, ils ont d'autres choses à me faire faire. Ils veulent désespérément que je prenne ce boulot et ça inclut un appartement pour moi, même si j'ai prévu de revenir manger à la maison aussi souvent que possible. »

Molly sourit pour la première fois de la journée, ce qu'elle préférait le plus au monde c'est avoir toute sa famille autour d'un bon repas. « Elle m'a aussi dit que tu as été témoin de ce qu'a fait Ron aujourd'hui. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

Après avoir vu ce sale gosse faire pleurer Ginny, Bill n'allait pas être tendre. « Ron me voit comme un briseur de sorts, il ignore le travail difficile que j'ai dû faire pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Charlie travaille tout aussi dur dans sa profession, et nous pouvons voir les heures que Percy passe à étudier. Oh, les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'il a une belle distraction à Poudlard, la préfète de quatrième année de Serdaigle a apparemment dit oui quand Percy lui a demandé d'être sa petite amie. Notre Ron a toujours été un chouineur, s'attendant à ce que tout lui tombe directement dans l'assiette. S'il ne change pas ses habitudes rapidement, son réveil sera sacrément difficile. »

Molly acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas où il a pris cette habitude, aucun autre de mes enfants n'est comme ça. Même Fred et Georges travaillent durs pour êtres les plus grands farceurs possibles. J'espère que ton père a quelques idées parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui. Son éducation ne tient qu'à un fil et tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est louper le repas. »

Albus venait de servir un deuxième Whisky-Pur-Feu au ministre, en se demandant s'il devait demander du travail à Abelforth. Toutes ses révélations étaient en train de transformer son bureau en bar et son jeune frère était normalement l'expert en la matière.

« Il ne peut pas être de retour Albus, n'y a-t-il pas là une terrible erreur ? »

« La réaction de Minerva est plus ou moins la même que la votre Cornelius et elle l'a vu de ses propres yeux. Même si nous ne voulons pas que ce soit vrai, ça ne change rien. »

« Si cela venait à se savoir, les titres de la gazette du jour seront ridicules en comparaison à ça. »

« Pas si nous sommes prêts Cornelius, la bonne nouvelle est que je pense avoir le temps de se préparer. » Fudge était en train de siroter son deuxième verre, après avoir avalé cul-sec le premier. Albus le prit comme un bon signe pour essayer de pousser le Ministre de la Magie dans la direction qu'il voulait.

« Nous devons briefer rapidement le département des aurors, et les entrainer davantage. Lorsque cette histoire atteindra les oreilles du public, et nous savons que cela arrivera un jour, vous pourrez dire que le ministre ne s'est pas seulement préparé mais qu'il est prêt à répondre à cette menace. Moi et le Magenmagot vous apporterons le soutien nécessaire. »

Le ministre aima ce qu'il entendait. L'idée de Dumbledore le faisait paraître comme un homme d'action. Et le fait qu'il ait un plan pour une fois pour résoudre un problème était un changement bienvenu. « Et que faisons-nous pour Potter ? J'ai besoin de quelques réponses pour la presse et je ne serais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit, sinon le public me tuera dans les rues. »

« Je suggère que nous leur disions la vérité. »

Cela rendit le ministre perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'Albus lui dise la vérité. Ou tout au moins la version de la vérité qui serait la plus en faveur d'Albus Dumbledore – après tout le vieux sorcier ne mentait jamais. « Après que les Potter ont été assassinés, j'ai laissé le bébé Harry avec sa tante, la sœur de Lily. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sûr qu'il soit élevé dans le monde moldu, loin de toute cette folie autour du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas du garçon. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils abandonneraient un enfant qui était de leur chair et de leur sang. »

Cornelius avait du mal à le croire. « Ils l'ont vraiment abandonné ? »

« Ils ne voulaient pas du garçon, mais ne voulaient heureusement pas le laisser dans un orphelinat moldu. » La pensée d'un Harry Potter ayant la même éducation que Tom Jedusor fit frissonner Albus. « Son oncle a réussi à emmener Harry au Chaudron Baveur et a eu accès à Gringotts. Le moldu voulait juste déposer le bébé sur un comptoir et le laisser là-bas, mais les gobelins n'étaient pas du même avis. »

« Ils auraient dû contacter le ministère à cet époque… »

« Repensez-y Cornelius, dans quel état d'esprit était le ministère à ce moment ? C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé Harry chez sa tante moldue. Si nous ne savions pas à qui faire confiance à l'époque, alors comment les gobelins le pouvaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de garder Harry car ils savaient clairement à quel point l'enfant était important. »

« Quand l'avez-vous découvert, et pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? »

« Ce n'est que pendant les vacances de Noël de cette même année que je l'ai découvert car je voulais voir si l'enfant allait bien et j'ai découvert qu'il n'y était plus. Ils avaient signé un accord avec Gringotts qui leur permettait de transférer la garde légale du garçon aux gobelins. »

« Mais il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire, non ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis allé directement à Gringotts, juste pour être informé que le contrat était inviolable. Il est inutile de dire que je n'étais pas content, et j'ai fini chassé de Poudlard ce même jour. » Si le ministre partait de Poudlard avec l'impression qu'Albus avait lutté pour la liberté de Harry jusqu'à ce que les gobelins ne l'expulsent de Gringotts, alors, c'était okay pour le directeur.

« Je pense toujours que les gobelins auraient du nous avertir… »

« Cornelius, j'ai rencontré le gobelin qu'Harry appelle père, ils sont aussi proches qu'un père et un fils peuvent l'être. Dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry sera notre meilleure arme. Attaquer ce gobelin ou même Gringotts en public ou dans la Gazette pourrait nous faire perdre cette arme pour toujours. »

Albus eut immédiatement toute l'attention du ministre. « Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? »

« Nous remercions les gobelins pour avoir si bien pris soin du jeune Harry et nous aidons le garçon à devenir le jeune homme responsable qu'il devra être. » Cela rendit Fudge tout à fait perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ne lui explique. « L'accord des gobelins s'arrêtera quand le chef de la Maison Potter le décidera ou quand Harry aura dix-sept an. C'est le temps que nous avons pour s'assurer qu'Harry prendra la décision que nous voulons et qu'il prenne sa place légitime dans notre société. Nous avons vu tous les deux comment Harry réagit quand on l'approche trop brutalement, nous devons changer de tactique sinon nous le perdrons pour toujours. »

« La gazette dit qu'il a rejeté les avances de familles respectées, comment allons-nous l'influencer s'il continue à nous ignorer ? »

« Le garçon est très ami avec une sorcière née de moldue qu'il a rencontré dans le train et est depuis, proche de Miss Patil et de Mr Londubat. Les seules approches qu'il a rejetées sont celles du jeune Weasley et du garçon Malfoy. Il se mêle bien à ses pairs mais quand quelqu'un le pousse trop fort, il attaque aussitôt. »

Cela ramena la discussion sur le problème de Malfoy senior. « Si nous jugeons Lucius publiquement, cela pourrait provoquer exactement ce que nous essayons d'éviter, une panique de la population sur le retour de vous-savez-qui » Il tut également la relation proche de Cornelius et de Lucius Malfoy. Un procès public ruinerait la réputation du ministre.

Albus était très heureux de garder Cornelius comme Ministre de la Magie, tant qu'il faisait ce qu'Albus Dumbledore voulait qu'il fasse. « Lucius n'est pas un sorcier particulièrement puissant. Ses plus grandes menaces sont son influence et son argent, et vous pouvez sérieusement endommager son influence Cornelius. Après tout, vous êtes le Ministre de la Magie. »

« Je le sais bien Albus, et ça n'affecte pas ses finances. Il est suffisamment ingénieux pour payer quelqu'un grassement, comme un candidat rival au poste de ministre. »

« Ah Cornelius, vous oubliez ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle de classe. Lucius Malfoy a levé sa baguette sur un jeune gobelin, un jeune gobelin avec beaucoup de relations et qui a aussi un père puissant. J'ai la forte conviction que les gobelins vont attaquer Lucius, là où ça lui fera le plus mal, c'est à dire financièrement. »

Le vieux sorcier pu voir que Cornelius aimait cette idée. Cela lui permettrait de l'enlever hors de portée de l'influence de Lucius.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que les gobelins vont nous aider dans cette affaire ? »

Si Albus avait raison et il était sûr de l'être, les gobelins avait planifié toute la performance d'aujourd'hui dans l'espoir d'arriver à cette solution. Il était content de prendre le crédit de cette opération aux yeux du ministre car cela donnait à Albus un autre levier pour manipuler Cornelius comme il l'entendait. « Je suis certain de pouvoir les convaincre de nous aider dans cette affaire. »

Ce fut un ministre surpris qui posa la question évidente. « Comment pouvez-vous faire cela Albus puisque vous êtes banni de Gringotts ? »

Albus commençait maintenant à vraiment regretter la façon dont il avait géré de rendez-vous avec Barchoke. Filius avait eu raison de long en large. Barchoke savait ce qui allait se passer et s'était déplacé jusqu'à Poudlard dans l'espoir de travailler avec son directeur. Albus avait grossièrement sous-estimé le savoir-faire de son adversaire à ce moment et au final il se trouvait expulsé de la partie. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de ses plans qui avaient été révélés ce jour là, même si un Harry motivé et entraîné était mieux maintenant pour le directeur que son option première. Si un Harry Potter élevé par les Dursley était venu à Poudlard, Albus était sûr qu'ils auraient tous trouvé des corps morts ce jour là dans l'infirmerie. Avec trois de ses directeurs de maison dans le camp d'Harry, Albus avait besoin de revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre dans le jeu.

De façon étonnante, la question de Cornelius donna à Albus la réponse dont il avait besoin. « Je connais les Weasley depuis des générations et William depuis qu'il est bébé. Je suis sûr que je peux le convaincre de nous aider dans cette affaire. »

« Il travaille pour Gringotts Albus et les gobelins n'apprécient pas que leurs employés travaillent pour quelqu'un d'autre. Vous pouvez détruire la carrière de ce garçon. »

« Parfois, pour le plus grand bien, des sacrifices doivent être faits. » Albus put voir que cela ne convenait pas à la « morale » de Cornelius, donc il décida de proposer un deal plus simple au ministre. « William est un ancien préfet en chef de Poudlard extrêmement qualifié. S'il devait avoir besoin d'un changement de carrière, il y aura toujours une position disponible pour lui dans le château. »

Le directeur pensa maintenant que cela pourrait être un bonus en plus pour lui. Si William perdait son travail à Gringotts, Poudlard ferait l'acquisition d'un professeur de défense déjà opérationnel et Albus Dumbledore aurait la gratitude du jeune sorcier. C'était le genre de plans qu'Albus affectionnait. Tout le monde serait gagnant et lui plus que tout le monde, avec des informations dont il avait désespérément besoin, un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et une autre personne lui devant une dette.

Avec Hermione à son bras et leurs deux amis à côté de lui, Harry était capable de se rendre au diner comme si tout était normal. Il était évident que l'histoire avait déjà circulé dans l'école, mais ils décidèrent de l'ignorer. Harry remplissait son assiette quand Roger essaya de briser le silence pesant qui grandissait autour du trio. « Donc Harry, as-tu eu une ennuyeuse mais agréable leçon de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Oh, comme d'habitude Roger. J'ai eu quelques discussions sur la défense et je pense que j'ai réussi à montrer ce que je voulais. »

Roger éclata de rire. « Harry, tu es trop ! Descendre Lucius Malfoy devant le Ministre de la Magie. Poudlard savait certainement ce qu'elle faisait en faisant de toi son champion. » Cette déclaration fut suivie d'une approbation générale à la table des Serdaigle. Ils avaient tous entendu les rumeurs concernant Quirrell et Voldemort mais se considéraient en sécurité à Poudlard. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas Dumbledore qui en plus l'avait chassé du château ?

Roger tourna ensuite son attention vers Hermione. « Belle trace de main sur la joue de Malfoy junior Hermione, toi et Harry semblez être bien déterminés à colorer un peu ses joues. »

« Et bien, maintenant il sait que j'assure les arrières de Harry. » La phrase d'Hermione disait bien plus de choses. Chaque sorcière à Serdaigle comprit exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hermione ne serait pas séparée d'Harry sans se battre.

Padma riait intérieurement devant le comportement de ses amis. Si deux là se rapprochaient encore, il faudrait bientôt un pied de biche pour réussir à les séparer. Ses amis étaient heureux, donc les mangemorts et les seigneurs des ténèbres pouvaient être oubliés pour l'instant. Elle devrait écrire quelques lettres chez elle aussi, ses parents devaient connaître cette information. Les Patil ne seraient pas les bienvenus en Grande Bretagne si celle-ci était dirigée par des gens comme les Malfoy.

Quand Parvati lui demanda de lui parler au calme un instant, elle pensa que ce ne serait pas grand chose. Son opinion changea bientôt quand elle entendit ce que sa sœur avait à lui dire. « Il y a un groupe de filles qui n'aiment pas la proximité d'Hermione et d'Harry, elles ont prévu d'avoir une petite « discussion » avec elle. »

« Quoi ! Sont-elles folles ? Harry va devenir dingue si elles essaient d'embêter Hermione. Que Merlin les aide si elles utilisent leur baguette ! Qui est impliqué dans cette affaire ? »

« Pour autant que sache, tout a commencé avec des filles de Serpentard. Elles ont pris à cœur ce que la gazette du Sorcier a dit l'autre jour. Elles veulent que Harry devienne un Potter, mais avec une sorcière de sang pur à ses côtés. Des Gryffondors ont été approchées par des Poufsouffles pour voir si elles étaient intéressées… »

Padma voulut une réponse immédiate. « Et qu'ont répondu les Gryffondors ? »

« A la question si je veux me rapprocher de lui, c'est oui, absolument, mais pas de cette façon Padma. Nous avons vu Harry se battre contre ce troll puis une nouvelle fois il a s'est battu aujourd'hui en Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry Crow n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on voudrait comme ennemi. Tu es son amie, nous avons tous les deux vu comment il est protecteur envers vous. Hermione est sa meilleure amie et j'ai pitié pour les personnes qui ne poseront ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle. Et nous savons toutes les deux que qu'elles ne recevront aucune pitié de la part d'Harry. La maison Gryffondor ne veut rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire et nous avons essayé de convaincre aussi les Poufsouffles. »

« Sais-tu si les Serdaigles ont aussi été approchées ? »

« Je pense qu'elles cherchaient à parler à des élèves plus âgées. Je suis quasiment sûr que la plupart des premières années leur donneront la même réponse que Gryffondor. Vous êtes trop appréciés pour que quelqu'un s'oppose à vous. Ça plus le fait qu'Harry peut être sacrément effrayant quelques fois. »

« Est-ce que des filles de première année de Serpentard ont été impliquées ? »

« Nous avons entendu qu'il s'agissait de secondes années avec quelques autres de troisième année. Je ne pense que ces filles ont eu la réponse qu'elles attendaient. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant. Si elles agissent, elles essaieront d'attirer Hermione quand elle sera seule. Garde un œil sur elle Padma. »

Les sœurs s'embrassèrent avant de regagner leurs maisons respectives. Padma n'était sûre, devait-elle en parler maintenant, mais pourquoi inquiéter Hermione alors que toute cette affaire pouvait finalement ne pas se faire ? Elle décida de rester collée à Hermione pour le reste de la semaine et qu'elle aviserait à ce moment.

Bill fut directement introduit dans le bureau de Barchoke et après que les formules de politesses furent échangées, il raconta au gobelin tout ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de classe de défense aujourd'hui. Il raconta aussi un peu ce qui s'était passé aux toilettes, sans mentionner la confrontation avec Ron avant le début des cours.

Les gobelins étaient normalement très doués pour cacher leurs émotions mais Bill décela un mélange de fierté et de soulagement chez ce personnage important de Gringotts.

« Briseur de sorts Weasley, vous êtes un jeune homme astucieux. Vous devez avoir compris maintenant que votre important salaire et votre logement ne sont pas que pour enseigner la défense à quelques enfants de onze ans. Je suis vraiment ravi de votre proposition de cours supplémentaires, ce qui m'évite de vous en faire la suggestion. Le reste dépend de la confiance que moi et Gringott pouvait poser sur vos épaules ? »

Bill était maintenant en train de suer. Dans la culture gobeline, si un gobelin parlait de confiance, c'était soit très bon, soit incroyablement mauvais – il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. « Maître Barchoke, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux à Gringotts, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. Si le problème de confiance concerne votre fils, je sens qu'il y a quelques questions nécessitant une réponse avant de prendre toute décision. Aujourd'hui, vous avez exécuté un plan pour atteindre des objectifs que je comprends tout à fait. Je voudrais maintenant savoir quels sont les buts ultimes que poursuit Gringotts. »

Le gobelin sourit soudainement. « Vous n'étiez pas notre seul candidat pour ce poste, mais vous étiez mon premier choix. Les questions que vous posez confirment que ma haute opinion pour vous était justifiée. Notre but premier est la destruction de la créature qui s'appelle elle-même Voldemort en éliminant autant de ses disciples que possible. »

« Maitre Barchoke, c'est un but qui aura mon plein support. Gringotts pourra me faire confiance pour toute tâche que vous voudrez me confier pour détruire Voldemort. »

« Bien dit Briseur de sorts, nous parlerons plus tard de ce que l'on attend de vous. Le seul autre objective à long terme de Gringotts est de promouvoir les relations gobelins/sorciers. Nous ne souhaitons pas gouverner qui que ce soit, mais être considérés comme autre chose que la version financière d'un elfe de maison. Ces pauvres créatures ont peut-être besoin de servir des sorciers, mais pas les gobelins. »

« De nouveau, je suis prêt à vous soutenir complètement. Ma seule inquiétude dans cette affaire est votre fils. Harry n'a après tout que onze ans, c'est une grosse responsabilité pour un enfant si jeune. »

« C'est une inquiétude qui affecte plus que nos deux personnes. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, et avec qui discuter quand il est dans le château. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis heureux qu'il se soit fait de si proches amis, en particulier avec Miss Granger. Depuis le temps que vous travaillez avec nous, nous avez du remarquer que les gobelins ne montrent pas ouvertement leurs émotions. Voir mon fils être d'accord pour être pris dans les bras de Miss Granger était une bien belle vue pour des yeux aussi âgés que les miens. Mais Harry a aussi besoin d'autre chose, il a désespérément besoin d'un adulte dans le château à qui faire confiance. Nous espérons que cela pourrait être vous ? Ce sera bien sûr à vous et à Harry de déterminer si vous voulez une relation mentor/élève ou si vous préférez jouer le rôle d'un grand frère. »

Bill comprit maintenant pourquoi le gobelin avait parlé de confiance, c'était énorme. « Je suis honoré que vous puissiez me considérer digne de jouer ce rôle. Puis-je poser d'autres questions sur Harry ? Quel entraînement a-t-il déjà eu et comment il a réagi face à ces entrainements ? Ce genre de choses. »

Barchoke dut réfléchir un moment avant de donner une réponse claire. « Mon fils est très indépendant et ne comprend pas la signification du mot défaite. Quand il était plus jeune, il a vite remarqué qu'il était différent de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il y a eu quelques incidents dans notre école. Mais quand il a dût se battre, il n'a jamais abandonné. Il s'est toujours relevé et s'est battu autant que possible. Cela lui a valu rapidement le respect de tous. »

Après l'avoir vu prendre un sort pour s'assurer que Malfoy soit frappé, Bill n'avait pas de mal à le croire.

« Je n'ai jamais rien caché à mon fils, il sait que Voldemort l'a prit pour cible à cause de la prophétie et que ses parents ont donné leurs vies pour le protéger. Apprendre que sa seule autre famille vivante l'avait rejeté l'a profondément affecté. »

Bill cria un grand « Quoi ? » avant que Barchoke ne continue. Il était évident que ce souvenir énervait encore le gobelin. « Ce gros porc, sûrement le fils illégitime d'un troll des forêts était assis sur cette chaise et a jeté Harry sur mon bureau comme un vieux tas de linges sales. Ne pas l'avoir frappé reste l'un des plus grands regrets de ma vie. Quand Harry l'a su, il a eu peur alors d'être rejeté par tous, c'est pourquoi j'étais si content de le voir se lier d'amitié à Miss Granger. Il s'est aussi inquiété inutilement qu'un jour je le rejetterai aussi, ce qui bien sûr n'arrivera jamais. Quelle que soit la décision qu'Harry prendra concernant son futur, il sera toujours mon fils. Rien au monde n'est plus important que lui. »

C'était exactement ce que Bill avait besoin d'entendre. La pensée que ce jeune garçon soit utilisé comme une arme gobeline n'était pas quelque chose qui convenait au plus vieux des enfants Weasley. Entrainer le jeune Harry pour qu'il survive au combat prophétisé contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres était une toute autre affaire.

Il écouta ensuite intensément le père parler avec fierté des compétences de son fils avec une épée et de ses réflexes incroyables qui lui valaient tant de respect dans cette nation de guerriers. Et le fait que Maître Pitslay soit venu jusqu'à Poudlard pour enseigner à Harry, qu'il considérait comme son prodige était une autre source de fierté. « Vous n'aurez jamais besoin de motiver Harry, il vous faudra au contraire essayer d'empêcher Harry d'en faire trop. Ses leçons de défense ont plutôt été physiques, nous ne pouvions pas trouver quelqu'un pour lui jeter des sorts avec une baguette, sinon le secret de sa présence à Gringotts aurait pu être brisé. »

Bill était maintenant impatient d'enseigner à Harry et ses amis mais Barchoke n'avait pas encore fini. « Pour survivre à la mort, Voldemort a utilisé la plus vile des magies et a divisé son âme. Un horcruxe était attaché à mon fils, quelque chose que Dumbledore avait ignoré. Cela a vite été emmené et détruit quand Harry est arrivé à Gringotts. Un autre a été découvert dans la voute d'un mangemort condamné, nous l'avons également détruit. Notre nation a ensuite continué à chercher et en a trouvé un autre dans la maison de ses grands-parents. Mais aucun autre depuis. »

Une partie de l'entrainement de briseur de sorts concernait les horcruxes. Il partageait le point de vue du gobelin sur l'horreur que c'était, c'est un crime contre la nature. Il ne pensait qu'il était possible d'en faire plus d'un, c'était donc une révélation choquante. « Savez-vous combien il en a fait d'autres ? »

« Non, même si le fait d'avoir survécu à la mort de Quirrell la semaine dernière nous a confirmé qu'il en restait au moins un autre. Tout ce que nous avons, ce sont des spéculations et des hypothèses. L'une des plus grandes probabilités est que l'un d'eux soit caché à Poudlard et le fait qu'Harry soit le champion de Poudlard va certainement nous aider. Je ne peux pas imaginer que le château laisse un artefact aussi noir dans ses murs. »

« Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ? »

« Le directeur et moi pensons que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore n'essaie de s'approcher de vous, en vous demander de le tenir informé sur Harry et Gringotts. »

« Maître Barchoke, je peux vous assurer qu'Albus Dumbledore ne tirera rien de moi. »

« En fait briseur de sorts, nous souhaiterions, le Directeur et moi, qu'Albus Dumbledore en apprenne un petit peu de vous. Bien sûr, nous déciderons ce qu'il doit savoir. »

Bill en tomba presque à la renverse en comprenant ce qu'il devrait faire pour mériter son nouveau salaire et sa nouvelle maison. Il devenait indubitablement évident qu'enseigner la défense à Harry ne serait qu'une petite partie de ses nouvelles obligations.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette fiction n'est pas utilisée dans un but commercial. Il s'agit d'une traduction que je fais avec l'autorisation de l'auteur RoBst.

**Chapitre 10 : Une réponse de gobelin**

Amelia n'était pas heureuse d'avoir été bloquée pour administrer du véritaserum à Lucius Malfoy et avait été ni douce ni silencieuse quand elle exprima son déplaisir au ministre. Sa rage avait été en quelque sorte décuplée quand elle avait entendu le raisonnement de Cornelius, ou était-ce celui de Dumbledore ?

Le fait que le ministre avait un plan d'action était un choc. Ce choc cependant n'était rien à côté de celui qu'elle reçut quand elle fut informée que son département allait être complètement remodelé. Il y a aurait un programme de recrutement qui permettrait au nombre de ses aurors de doubler en l'espace de trois ans.

Amélia était prête à oublier de trainer Malfoy en justice si elle pouvait obtenir un département d'aurors armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle ne le dit pas au blond, non, Amelia ne dit rien à Malfoy mais préféra le laisser encore un peu dans sa cellule pour le faire suer. Elle pouvait légalement le garder encore un jour mais Jeudi serait la deadline. Amélia prenait juste un grand plaisir à le garder enfermé, savourant chacune de ces minutes.

Ce jour là, elle était de retour à Poudlard. Elle parlait à Harry Crow en présence de son directeur de maison. Amélia était déterminée à obtenir autant d'informations que possible de la part du jeune homme avant son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Plus la directrice du DJM réfléchissait, plus elle était en colère. Il était évident que Dumbledore était au courant que Voldemort n'avait pas disparu pour de bon, pourquoi sinon aurait-il installé un piège pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et le fait qu'il ait utilisé Poudlard pour y installer son piège donnait à Amélia des envies de meurtre. Ce n'était donc par surprenant que les fantômes de Poudlard lui aient dit que c'était son dernier avertissement.

Harry était en train d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie quand le Baron Sanglant passa à travers le mur. « Jeune champion, vos amis ont besoin de vous… »

Amelia regarda stupéfaite Harry, qui, alors que fantôme n'avait pas fini de parler, était déjà en train de franchir la porte. Elle et Filius la suivirent mais Harry était plus jeune et plus en forme qu'eux et il les distança rapidement. Ils le suivirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pendant que les portraits du château et les fantômes dirigeaient leur champion vers là où il devait être.

Padma était à côté d'Hermione quand les deux filles se lavèrent les mais dans le lavabo. Elle remarqua dans le miroir que les toilettes se remplissaient derrière elle et son cœur rata un battement. Neville était parti devant dans la grande salle et Harry était en entretien avec Madame Bones, ce groupe les avait approchées au parfait moment. Elle en compta neuf, toutes plus âgées qu'elle et Hermione avant que la « leader » du groupe ne se décide à parler.

« Granger, nous voulons te parler. »

Hermione se retourna et vit que neuf filles se dressaient en face d'elle. Il s'agissait principalement de serpentards, mais elle fut déçue de voir un couple de Poufsouffles et ce qui lui fit le plus de mal, ce fut de voir aussi une Serdaigle. Cette scène lui rappelait des moments particulièrement désagréables de l'école primaire, des souvenirs qu'Hermione pensa ne jamais devoir revivre.

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Tu peux rester loin de Potter, sa lignée n'a pas besoin d'une autre sang de bourbe. »

Hermione se sentit mal mais elle n'était pas prête à le montrer aux filles, elle l'avait appris depuis qu'elle fréquentait Harry. « Et bien, cela ne devrait pas être un problème puisque je ne connais personne du nom de Potter »

« Ne joue à la plus maline avec nous Granger, tu sais parfaitement de qui nous parlons. Cela nous a pris presque trois jours pour trouver un moment où tu serais à plus d'un mètre de lui. Cela va changer maintenant, si tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi. »

Hermione tremblait peut-être intérieurement, mais la jeune sorcière était déterminée à ne pas les laisser voir ses larmes. Elle prenait leur menace sérieusement, mais ce n'était pas possible pour Hermione d'accéder à leurs demandes. Elle savait déjà que ne plus être la meilleure amie d'Harry serait plus douloureux que ce qu'elles pouvait lui faire.

« Oh, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Harry. »

Padma essaya d'intervenir, sachant qu'Hermione ne changerait pas d'avis. « Savez-vous ce qu'Harry va faire quand il en entendra parler ? Vous êtes dans de sacrés ennuis, vous n'avez pas idée. »

« Tais toi Patil, personne ne va dire quoi que ce soit à Potter. »

« Oui, nous n'avons pas oublié la tentative de ta sœur de se rapprocher de lui. Cligner des yeux tout en lui offrant une dette de vie, la lignée des Potter n'a pas besoin d'être tachée par votre sang non plus. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas rester là et ignorer les commentaires racistes contre ses deux amis. « Cela ne doit-il pas être la décision d'Harry ? »

La seule Serdaigle du groupe décida de se faire entendre. « Ecoute Granger, une fois que tu casseras avec lui, une vraie sorcière de sang pur s'avancera et pourra consoler le garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

A la seule pensée de voir Harry dans les bras d'une autre fille, Hermione se sentit mal. « Cela n'arrivera jamais, je resterai aux côté d'Harry, tant qu'il voudra encore de moi. »

« Il semble que nous devons utiliser la manière forte les filles. Il faut s'assurer qu'Harry ne s'approchera plus jamais de cette pétasse. »

Hermione sentit deux sorts lui toucher le visage avant que Padma ne s'avance pour la couvrir. Son amie fut donc touchée elle aussi. Il y eut ensuite une sorte de feulement animal, puis l'enfer se déchaina dans les toilettes.

Harry entra dans les toilettes et agit rapidement. Il n'y eut pas de « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » - son entrainement lui avait appris à ne pas perdre de temps avec de telles civilités. Il y avait neuf ennemies autour de Padma et Hermione, toutes semblaient être plus âgées que ses amis et utilisaient leurs baguettes. Ses deux amies avaient déjà été touchées quelque fois et Padma avait clairement sauté devant Hermione pour essayer de la protéger. Harry poussa un rugissement et sortit son couteau.

Les neuf filles pensaient qu'elles ne pouvaient pas perdre, après tout il ne s'agissait que de deux filles de première année. Soudain, il y eut un démon parmi elles, un démon qui donnait des coups de poings, de pieds et passait de l'une à l'autre en quelques secondes. Des cris de douleurs furent entendus avant que les baguettes et les corps ne s'écroulent sur le sol. Entretemps, Filius et Amelia étaient arrivés et huit filles gisaient sur le sol. La plus part avaient des dommages physiques sur des parties différentes du corps mais toutes avaient soit le dos de leur main ouvert ou leur baguette déchirée. Harry s'occupait pour l'instant de la plus grande des Serpentards, pour l'instant plaquée contre le mur, la lame d'Harry pointée devant son œil gauche. Du sang gouttait de sa main droite et un liquide d'une autre couleur coulait entre ses jambes. La Serpentard semblait s'être fait dessus de peur.

« Dis moi pourquoi et sois claire. Sinon je t'arracherai ton œil en contrepartie. »

La fille tremblait maintenant de terreur et semblait être incapable de parler. Amélia avait sorti sa baguette et allait intervenir quand les deux victimes la devancèrent.

Hermione était incapable de parler pour l'instant mais sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, attirant ainsi son attention. La férocité qu'avaient utilisé les filles en lançant leurs maléfices cuisants la rendait méconnaissable, ça plus ses deux dents de devant qui mesurait maintenant vingt centimètres et continuaient de grandir.

Le visage d'Harry était couvert maintenant de grosses pustules, mais elle pouvait parler. « Elles voulaient qu'Hermione cesse de te parler. Quand elle a dit que ça n'arriverait jamais, elles ont commencé à lui jeter des sorts. Apparemment, Hermione et moi ne sommes pas des amies convenables pour toi. »

Le calme d'Harry chuta une nouvelle fois en entendant ça et les yeux de la Serpentard roulèrent dans leurs orbites quand ses jambes lâchèrent. Il la laisser tomber sur le sol mouillé des toilettes, bien plus concerné maintenant par ses amis.

Amelia et Filius regardèrent la colère disparaître du jeune Serdaigle et être remplacée par de la tendresse et de la compassion.

« Tu as dit à ces neuf filles que ça n'arriverait jamais ? »

Hermione pouvait à peine acquiescer mais elle réussit à se faire comprendre. Harry rangea son couteau et lui offrit son bras. « Milady ? »

Elle n'était pas capable physiquement de sourire mais intérieurement Hermione était extrêmement contente quand elle prit le bras d'Harry. Pour elle, ça valait la douleur qu'elle endurait pour l'instant. Il offrit son autre bras à Padma avant de faire face aux deux adultes, toujours devant la porte. « Maître Flitwick, j'emmène mes amies à l'infirmerie. J'y resterai si quelqu'un a besoin de me parler Cependant, je souhaiterai laisser un dernier avertissement, si une telle chose venait à se produire encore, je ne serai pas si clément. »

Les filles sur le sol essayèrent de ramper pour laisser passer le trio, elles avaient hâte qu'Harry Crow sorte de la pièce.

Filius envoya un message par patronus dans la grande salle, il voulait que les autres directeurs de maison et le directeur voient ça. Voir la Serdaigle de troisième année sur le sol était particulièrement désagréable pour Filius. Filius ne s'étonnait pas que ce soit Miss Chambers la plus blessée. La fille avait déjà un hématome sur la joue pour faire bonne mesure avec son œil au beurre noir, elle essayait d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de sa main gauche tout en regardant sa baguette en morceaux.

Amélia, elle, regardait le carnage devant elle, sachant qu'Harry était arrivé à peine trente secondes avant eux. « Il n'a pas regardé s'il s'agissait de filles ou non, Crow leur ai juste rentré dedans. »

« Quand quelqu'un tient une arme devant vous Madame Bones, cela importe peu s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Pour que Maître Sharpshard enseigne au garçon, c'est qu'il doit être exceptionnel avec une épée. Pour être honnête, même moi j'aurai eu du mal à accomplir ce qu'il a fait en aussi peu de temps. Il n'y a pas une seule blessure que Poppy ne sera pas capable de réparer en dix minutes, mais ce qu'Harry Crow vient de réussi à faire durera bien plus longtemps que la douleur. »

Les autres directeurs arrivèrent et Pomona regarda agacée les deux Poufsouffles impliquées. « Seul Mr Crow aurait pu causer autant de dégâts. Laissez moi deviner, ces filles ont pris trop à cœur ce qui était écrit dans la Gazette et ont attaqué Miss Granger ? J'avais entendu quelques rumeurs, mais je pensais que Poufsouffle aurait fait comme Gryffondor, c'est à dire ne rien faire. Qu'ont-elles fait à Miss Granger ? »

Filius était impressionné par le raisonnement de Pomona et expliqua ce qui s'était passé aux autres. « Miss Granger a reçu des maléfices cuisants et un dentesaugmento, il semblerait que leur objectif ait été de la défigurer. Miss Patil a également reçu un furunculus, mais je ne sais pas encore si elle a été visée ou si elle essayait de défendre Miss Granger. Les deux jeunes filles sont parties au bras de Mr Crow. »

Minerva et Severus jetaient des episkey sur les mains des filles pour guérir leurs coupures et arrêter le saignement. Le professeur de potions n'était pas un directeur de maison heureux. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse un enfant utiliser un couteau… »

Filius n'allait pas laisser passer ça. « Oui six brutes de Serpentards avec des baguettes se sont fait botter les fesses. Avant que vous n'envisagiez de punir Mr Crow, vous devez savoir que c'est le Baron Sanglant lui-même qui a averti Harry que ses amis étaient attaqués. Poudlard l'a guidé vers le lieu. Le château semble avoir pris son côté pour cette affaire, aller contre Poudlard n'est pas une sage décision Severus. » Filius dirigea maintenant son regard vers la seule Serdaigle présente. « Je peux vous assurer que Miss Chambers va payer très cher son rôle dans ce coup bas. »

« Ainsi que mes deux Poufsouffles, je peux vous dire à quel point j'ai honte d'elles. »

Severus ne pouvait se retenir. « Et qu'en est-il de Mr Crow, va-t-il une nouvelle fois échapper à toute punition ? »

Elle n'était pas vraiment impliquée dans cette discussion mais Amélia proposa son opinion. « Il y avait neuf filles ici, toutes voulant blesser Miss Granger. Je dirais que la réponse de Mr Crow était adaptée à la situation. Aucune de ces filles ne devra passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, et Miss Granger aurait dû si Mr Crow n'avait pas été si rapide. »

« Amélia et moi sommes arrivés moins d'une minutes après li, et pourtant il s'était déjà occupé de la situation. Il a promis de ne pas être aussi clément si cela se reproduit. »

« Mais il découpé ma baguette, que vais-je dire à mes parents ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça miss Chambers. Je peux vous assurer que vos parents sauront exactement tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je n'accepterai jamais qu'un élève de Serdaigle maltraite un autre élève de sa propre maison. »

« Directeur, vous pouvez quand même voir que ce garçon doit être dompté sinon la prochaine chose qu'il tuera ne sera pas un troll mais un autre élève. »

Albus était bien conscient que son poste de directeur ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller contre Poudlard pour donner raison à son maître de potions. « Je suis également d'accord pour dire que la réponse de Mr Crow était mesurée et appropriée. Un sorcier aurait jeté des stupéfix ou des sorts du saucisson. Les méthodes de Mr Crow sont peut-être différentes mais pas moins efficaces. Je l'ai vu utiliser sa lame contre Lucius Malfoy, sa vitesse et son contrôle sont éblouissants. Il est venu à Poudlard comme un gobelin, je présume que c'est une réponse à la gobeline pour une attaque contre ses amis ? »

Sa question était destinée à Filius et le professeur de sortilège ne le déçut pas. « En fait Directeur, sa réaction était plus mesurée que je l'aurai pensé. Une réponse à la gobeline signifierait qu'aucune de ces filles n'auraient pu recommencer, je m'attendais à voir des cadavres par terre. »

Les filles étaient restées silencieuses mais ce dernier commentaire les fit éclater en sanglots, maintenant les adultes étaient sûrs que ce groupe ne s'approcherait plus jamais de Miss Granger. Ils pensaient que c'était aussi l'intention de Mr Crow, chacun de ses mots seraient répétés dans le château avant le couvre-feu. Qui irait maintenant attaquer Miss Granger alors que son protecteur venait de terrasser neuf ennemis plus âgés pour la protéger. Si on ajoutait le fait qu'il ait tué un troll pour les protéger à nouveau et que le château ne l'avait pas seulement prévenu mais aussi aidé aujourd'hui, Miss Granger serait l'une des sorcières les plus en sécurité dans le château.

Minerva était déterminée à être impliquée dans ce problème elle aussi. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun Gryffondor l'enchantait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire, mais la directrice adjointe voulait renforcer la discipline. Severus aurait préféré punir les étudiantes de Serpentard pour avoir été prises la main dans le sac, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire cette fois.

« Poudlard a déjà un étudiant suspendu pour une semaine et en probation pour le reste de l'année. Si je découvre que la raison de cette attaque est le statut de sang de Miss Granger, et je suis presque sûre que c'est le cas, ces filles recevront la même punition. Albus, pourriez-vous gérer mes classes pour le reste de la journée ? Je vais sûrement devoir visiter neuf foyers aujourd'hui. »

Severus semblait être sur le point d'intervenir, mais Pomona le coupa. « Cela me semble juste… »

Filius ajouta : « Miss Chambers ne pourra également plus se rendre à Pré-au-lard et elle ne pourra pas postuler pour l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. Je trouve ses brimades sur deux élèves de première année inacceptable. J'espère que vous le direz à ses parents Professeur McGonagall ? »

Les filles semblaient maintenant inconsolables lorsqu'elles suivirent Poppy à l'infirmerie. Albus les suivit, content d'avoir une bonne excuse pour reporter encore une fois son rendez-vous avec Amélia. Le directeur préférait éviter cette réunion aussi longtemps que possible.

Severus ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait rejoindre l'infirmerie sans se disputer avec Crow. Après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait fait à Lucius, le professeur de potions préféra sagement retourner sans ses souterrains.

La seule chose qui circulait plus vite que les informations dans le château, c'étaient les spéculations. Les spéculations étaient courantes dans la vie des étudiants, surtout après avoir vu les directeurs de maison courir hors de la grande salle. Il n'était donc pas surprenant de voir Neville et Parvati arriver à l'infirmerie quelques secondes à peine après le trio de Serdaigle y arrive. Les deux Gryffondors avaient vite remarqué qui était manquant et c'était le lieu le plus probable où ils pouvaient tous être. Parvati était en larmes quand elle vit le beau visage de sa jumelle dans cet état. « Je t'ai prévenu qu'elles allaient s'en prendre à Hermione, comment cela a-t-il pu se produire. »

Harry releva immédiatement la tête, Hermione était pour l'instant derrière un paravent pour recevoir son traitement. Padma baissa la tête en répondant à sa jumelle. « Nous ne savions pas qui allait agir, ni où, ni quand, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas inquiéter Hermione mais de rester à ses côtés. »

Harry attrapa la main de son amie pour que Padma la regarde. « C'est la seconde fois que tu prends un sort destiné à Hermione, mais si cette fois c'était pour la protéger. Elle ne peut pas te dire merci pour l'instant, donc je vais le dire pour nous deux. »

« Vais-je devoir m'habituer à visiter ma sœur ici si elle continue à trainer avec toi Harry ? »

En entendant la colère dans la voix de sa sœur, Padma coupa Harry avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. « C'est pourquoi j'ai des cours supplémentaires en défense avec le professeur Weasley et tu devrais voir ce qu'Harry a fait aux filles qui nous ont attaqué. »

Les yeux de Parvati brillèrent en entendant ça, sa sœur passait du temps avec les deux sorciers les plus canons de Poudlard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaires car Parvati et Neville eurent l'opportunité de voir eux-mêmes ce qu'Harry avait fait aux autres filles. Les directeurs de maison conduisaient les filles à l'infirmerie, ce ne fut pas difficile de les voir éviter Harry au maximum.

Neville était stupéfait par le nombre des attaquantes, elles semblaient de plus en plus nombreuses à mesure qu'elles franchissaient les portes. Professeur McGonagall entra avec le directeur, son attention directement focalisée sur Harry dès qu'elle le vit. « Mr Crow, suivez-moi s'il vous plait. » Tous ceux dans la pièce savaient que ce n'était pas une question quand la directrice adjointe emmena Harry avec elle.

Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir vide. « Nous nous retrouvons dans la même situation Mr Crow… »

« Seulement parce que des personnes continuent à attaquer mes amis professeur. »

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes et faites moi confiance quand je dis que chacune de ces filles sera sévèrement punies. » Elle put voir que cela calma Harry, donc Minerva continua. « Je n'ai que de l'admiration devant votre volonté à protéger vos amis mais vous souvenez-vous de la discussion que nous avons eu la dernière fois ? Aujourd'hui, vous étiez avec votre directeur de maison et la directrice du DJM. Doutez-vous que l'un d'entre eux n'aient pas agi rapidement pour protéger vos amis ? »

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Quand il avait vu qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide, il avait juste foncé. Même son entrainement lui disait que c'était la mauvaise attitude à adopter, sauter comme ça dans une situation inconnue alors qu'il avait des adultes tout à fait capables de l'aider à côté de lui. « Non professeur, je leur fais tous deux confiance. »

« Donc vous comprenez pourquoi je dois vous donner une nouvelle fois une retenue ? Non pas pour avoir sauvé vos amis, mais parce que vous aviez deux adultes dignes de confiance à portée de main pour s'occuper de cette situation à votre place. »

« Je comprends Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas sanctionner les attaquants et ne pas me punir pour avoir violé les règles de l'école. Cela laisserait les autres penser que vous faites du favoritisme. »

« Je suis impressionné par votre maturité Mr Crow. Je sens que deux nuits avec moi pour travailler sur la métamorphose suffiront comme punition. »

Harry accepta cette décision, sachant que ce seraient plus des cours en plus qu'une vraie punition. Le professeur McGonagall le confirma lorsqu'ils se redirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. « Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas laisser vos amis seuls pendant quelques jours, c'est pour ça qu'ils peuvent vous accompagner pour vos retenues. Je m'occuperai de ça lorsque je me serai occupée de ces filles. »

Filius monta aussitôt au créneau. « Suis-je en train de comprendre que Mr Crow est en retenue pour ses actions d'aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut Harry qui répondit à son directeur de maison. « Monsieur, j'ai mérité d'aller en retenue. J'aurais du vous laisser vous occuper de ce problème et je m'en excuse. Je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall est également consciente que je referais surement la même chose la prochaine fois, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi je mérite ces retenues. »

Poppy s'occupait toujours de Miss Granger donc ce fut Minerva qui parla avec Padma pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé dans ces toilettes. Quand Hermione revint, elle sourit nerveusement à Harry et il s'aperçut tout de suite de la différence.

« Tes dents de devant sont plus courtes qu'avant, non ? »

« Madame Pompfresh a réussi à annuler les maléfices cuisants puis a réduit mes dents de devant. Elle m'a donné un miroir et m'a dit de dire stop quand elles seraient à la bonne taille, on s'est toujours moqué de mes dents de devant qui étaient trop grandes. »

« Et bien, je pense que ceux qui se moquaient de toi étaient soit aveugles, soit stupides. Merci d'être restée mon amie Hermione, ça n'a pas dû être facile… »

« Harry, c'est la décision la plus simple que j'ai jamais prise. J'ai prévu de rester ton meilleur ami pour aussi longtemps que possible… »

Harry la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. « Merci Hermione, je suis si heureux que tu dises ça et que ailles bien. »

« Padma a bondi devant moi et ensuite tu es arrivé, sinon ça aurait été bien pire. »

« Qu'est ce que ces idiotes pensaient en t'attaquant ? Qu'on allait arrêter d'être amis ? C'est juste stupide ! »

« Elles pensaient être mieux qu'Hermione car ses parents sont moldus. Ils ne peuvent pas attaquer mon statut de sang, donc me jettent à la figure que mes parents viennent d'Inde. Comme je le disais, pensent-elles que je ne me vois pas dans le miroir tous les matins ? Ce sont juste des brutes, quels que soient les mots qu'elles utilisent pour se justifier. »

Hermione serra dans ses bras Padma qui était maintenant soignée. « Merci d'être restée avec moi aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis qui feraient ça avant. »

« Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Le professeur McGonagall a déjà entendu ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes et Madame Pompfresh dit qu'on peut partir. Devons-nous prendre le conseil du professeur Weasley et marcher la tête haute dans la grande salle ? »

Harry avança, Hermione à son bras, Neville et les jumelles juste derrière eux. Les trois Serdaigles se demandaient juste ce que Roger aurait à dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lucius avait beaucoup de choses à dire quand il rentra enfin chez lui, après avoir passé quatre jours en cellules au ministère. « Je savais que Fudge était un idiot fini, mais je pensais qu'il était au moins notre idiot fini, nous avions suffisamment payé pour ça. Cornelius ne pourra même pas travailler comme laveur de vitre quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Quant à cette salope de Bones, ses jours sont comptés. Elle sera sur la tête de liste de notre maître… » Lucius remarqua alors que sa femme semblait démoralisée, plus que lui alors qu'il avait passé ses derniers jours en prison. Cela inquiéta son mari puisque Narcissa était normalement si réservée, les émotions étant pour les moins que rien. Elle lui tendit nerveusement un parchemin.

Le sceau de Gringott sur le parchemin alerta le chef de la famille Malfoy que c'était sérieux mais ce qu'il lut le terrifia plus que cette lame contre son torse. « Ces bâtards ferment notre voute à cause de cette petite raclure ? Je ferai mieux de m'y rendre maintenant, cela va nous prendre presque les vingt-quatre heures qu'ils nous donnent pour tout reprendre. »

Mais sa femme avait de vraies mauvaises nouvelles pour lui. « Lucius, nous l'avons reçu mardi. Les vingt-quatre heures sont déjà finies. »

« QUOI ? Tu ne leur as pas dit que je ne pouvais pas venir à la banque ? »

« Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas leur problème… »

« Et qu'en est-il de nos contacts au ministère, n'as-tu pas pu les contacter ? »

« J'ai tout essayé, je suis même allée voir Bones et l'ai supplié de te laisser sortir quelques heures – tout ce que j'ai eu, ce sont des excuses ou des portes qui se sont refermées. »

Lucius se tenait au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. « As-tu réussir à sortir quelque chose ? »

Narcissa essaya de ne pas montrer sa colère mais ne put pas la masquer complètement. « Tu as mis une clause comme quoi je pouvais retirer au maximum cent milles gallions. »

Il était maintenant complètement adossé au mur et était assis contre le sol. « J'ai réussi à transférer de l'argent à Poudlard et à payer les sept années d'études de Draco, mais à part mes bijoux, je n'ai rien pu prendre d'autre. Tout ce qu'il nous reste, ce sont le manoir et son contenu. »

Juste quand il pensait qu'il avait touché le fond, il découvrait que ce n'était pas encore le cas. « Nous avons aussi reçu une corbeille pleine de parchemins, chacun d'entre eux nous remerciant de nos efforts mais nous disant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous dans leurs conseils et comités. Quelqu'un a sûrement tout raconté, mais que s'est-il dont passé à Poudlard lundi ? »

Lucius commençait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle de classe. Il avait été plumé puis farci comme une dinde de Noël. Il jura de se venger sur toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette conspiration, en particulier Potter, Crow ou quel que soit le nom de ce petit batard.

Lucius avait bien sûr des fonds bien cachés. Leur rythme de vie allait changer mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi pauvres que les Weasley. Avec ce changement, ils allaient arrêter de donner des dons et ils n'auraient plus autant d'influence, il était temps d'essayer de trouver une solution.

Le trio des Serdaigles était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner et avait hâte de rejoindre son cours de défense supplémentaire. Bill avait arrangé leur emploi du temps avec le père d'Harry et ils avaient conclu que le meilleur moment serait le week-end. Harry avait reçu un mot de son père lui disant que le briseur de sorts était complètement impliqué dans leurs plans et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Avec Bill étant dans le château le lundi, le jeudi, le samedi et le dimanche, sans oublier Maître Pitslay le vendredi, Harry se sentait un peu mieux à Poudlard.

Le fait que l'un des leurs ait été impliqué dans l'attaque d'Hermione et Padma avait refroidi la table des Serdaigles. La plupart des Serdaigles savait que Chambers était ambitieuse mais considérait qu'elle était allée trop loin. En entendant qu'il y avait des cours supplémentaires disponibles, beaucoup d'élèves vinrent voir Harry toute la matinée mais il déclina toute requête.

Personne ne fut énervé d'apprendre que les cours étaient seulement pour les quatre élèves, la sœur jumelle de Padma ne pouvait même pas venir, bien que la plupart d'entre eux savaient que ses raisons étaient plus pour se rapprocher d'Harry que pour des raisons académiques.

Harry partageait déjà son tuteur de défense avec le reste des premières années, alors que le reste de l'école avait des heures d'études en attendant que le directeur ne trouve un remplaçant. Il y avait aussi six premières années de Serdaigle assis à leur table avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages, le professeur de potions d'Harry les ayant admis dans sa classe. Chaque élève de chaque maison comprenait ces sourires et espérait être à leur place. Etre exempté de cours avec Rogue était certainement une raison suffisante pour sourire.

Harry nourrissait mécaniquement Hedwige avec un peu de son petit-déjeuner tout en lisant la lettre que sa belle chouette de neige venait de lui apporter. Son père l'avertissait que la gazette avait finalement choisi un sujet qui leur avait été confié quelques jours auparavant. Harry riait seul quand Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Lorsqu'il remarque la Gazette était en train d'être distribuée, Harry dit à sa meilleure amie que la grande salle allait très bientôt le savoir.

Le ministre avait mis en place une campagne pour charmer Harry et les gobelins, donnant des petits détails à la presse comme comment l'éducation du garçon-qui-a-survécu avait été saine à Gringotts et qu'il était extrêmement en forme. La gazette ne laissait aucun doute quand à celle qu'elle entendant par « en forme ». Les jeunes sorcières essayaient justement de savoir qui elles pouvaient payer pour avoir une photo de leur jeune sauveur. Et il n'y avait aucun mot sur un éventuel retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione se moqua d'Harry en disant qu'une photo de lui dans sa tenue d'entrainement couterait une vraie fortune et comment elle regrettait que son appareil soit resté dans sa chambre chez ses parents. Harry lui proposa de lui donner une photo de lui si elle était d'accord pour lui donner une propre photo d'elle dans ses vêtements Nike.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Malfoy pour se précipiter à la table des Serdaigles en criant en jetant l'exemplaire de la gazette à Harry. « Espèce de sale voleur gobelin, tu m'as volé mon héritage ! »

Harry faisait calmement face au garçon enragé et pour une fois les professeurs se déplacèrent rapidement pour pouvoir intervenir. Les deux directeurs de maison voulaient s'assurer que le conflit ne dégénère pas.

« Mr Malfoy, la seule partie de votre phrase que j'accepte, c'est gobelin. Maintenant, je vous conseille de retirer ce que vous avez dit et de vous excuser, sinon cette affaire empirera. »

« Il est clairement dit dans la gazette que les gobelins ont saisi la voute Malfoy, en quoi n'est-ce pas du vol ? »

Harry ne se laissa pas affecter par la rage du Serpentard, il avait prévu cette confrontation après avoir lu la lettre de son père. « La Gazette a fait une petite erreur. Ces voutes appartiennent à Gringotts et sont louées par la famille Malfoy. Comme dans tout contrat de location, il y a toujours des conditions. Quand un sorcier ou une sorcière adulte essaie d'attaquer un jeune gobelin avec sa baguette, le contrat et rompu et la personne est virée de Gringotts. Quand mon père a entendu ce que le chef de la famille Malfoy a essayé de faire, il est allé voir le directeur. Il faut également ajouter que ton père a eu vingt-quatre heures pour retirer tout ce qu'il voulait de ces voutes avant qu'elles ne soient scellées. »

« Mon père n'a pas pu y aller à temps… »

« Une fois encore, les conditions du contrat de location autorisent nos actions. Si ton père avait été trop malade pour aller à la banque, les vingt-quatre heures auraient été annulées le temps qu'il soit rétabli. En accord avec le contrat de location, être enfermé dans une cellule du ministère n'est pas une condition prévue et acceptée pour suspendre le délai. C'est la façon normale dont la banque de Gringotts est gérée, tous les jeunes gobelins le savent et c'est parfaitement légal. »

Filius posa ensuite une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait que tout le monde l'entende. « Qu'arrive-t-il au contenu de ces voutes scellées ? »

Harry sourit presque au directeur de maison mais cela aurait ruiné ce qu'il essayait de faire. « Puisque les voutes n'étaient pas vides quand elles sont été scellées, la banque va continuer à prendre son pourcentage annuel pour leurs frais de dossier. Le reste des affaires restera intouché jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soit capable de les réclamer. »

Les gens commencèrent à comprendre, mais Harry ne voulait laisser aucun malentendu. « Dans le cas des voutes Malfoy, ce sera Draco quand il aura atteint l'âge légal. Bien sûr, sous réserve qu'il n'ait pas brisé les conditions du contrat. Juste pour être clair Mr Malfoy, m'appeler publiquement « espère de sale voleur gobelin » à propos de cette affaire pourrait rompre ce contrat. »

Harry laissa un moment à Draco pour qu'il comprenne le sens de ses mots avant de parler de nouveau. « Une fois encore Mr Malfoy, voulez-vous retirer vos mots et vous excuser ou cette affaire doit-elle empirer ? »

Draco était beaucoup de choses mais il n'était pas un idiot fini. Les gobelins se méfiaient des Malefoy et il venait de leur donner une excuse parfaite pour les saigner à blanc. Il était temps de se faire petit, même si c'était désagréable. Etre pauvre était bien pire que de s'excuser. « Je m'excuse profondément Mr Crow, pour mon manque de manières et pour le commentaire injustifié que j'ai fait. Je vois clairement maintenant que j'avais tort et je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Je n'étais pas conscient du fonctionnement des voutes et j'ai agis trop hâtivement et avec colère. »

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible Mr Malfoy, même si c'était regrettable. Je veux bien accepter vos excuses et oublier tout cet incident, pour cette fois. »

Draco s'inclina pour le remercia avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la grande salle. Tout le château savait maintenant que Crow avait les pleins pouvoirs sur la famille Malfoy et que la pensée de devoir être habillé avec des robes de seconde main pour le reste de sa vie suffisait pour que Draco baisse la tête. Il avait pris la seule décision possible et continuerait jusqu'à qu'il ait dix-sept ans. Puis il déplacerait toute la fortune Malfoy avant de chercher à se venger. Cela nécessitait une lettre urgente pour son père.

Les deux directeurs de maison retournèrent à la table des professeurs, contents que le problème ait été résolu sans qu'une règle de l'école ne soit brisée, et Harry lui, se rassit pour reprendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermione lisait l'article sur les Malfoy mais avait une question dont elle ne trouvait pas la réponse dans la Gazette.

« Gringotts a fait une annonce officielle dans la Gazette. Cela redit en détails tout ce que tu as dit, incluant les conditions qu'il ne faut pas rompre. Malfoy aurait pu s'éviter ces ennuis s'il avait fini de lire. Je suppose qu'il s'est arrêté à « Malfoy perd sa voute ». Mais ça ne dit pas pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait pas simplement retirer ce qu'il y avait ? »

Padma fournit la réponse à son amie née de moldue. « Aucun chef de famille sang pur ne donnerait à sa femme accès à tout, probablement trop effrayé qu'elle ne dépense tout. »

Harry ne le savait pas et ça allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il croyait savoir. « Ma mère le pouvait, mon père lui avait laissé un plein accès aux voutes Potter. Il y avait certainement des affaires que seul le chef de la famille Potter pouvait retirer, mais pour le reste, ils étaient égaux. »

Cela intrigua ses deux amies, mais ce fut Padma qui lui demande comment il le savait.

« Mon père est le gestionnaire en chef de Gringotts, et vu que la famille Potter était l'un des plus anciens clients, il s'en occupait. Mon père connaissait ma maman et mon papa et les aimait beaucoup. Il dit que j'ai les yeux de ma maman. »

« Ta maman devait être si belle… »

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne le réalise. Padma les regardait tous les deux rougir et décida de les aider, même si elle titillerait Hermione sans pitié quand elles seraient seules toutes les deux. « Hey Harry, je pense que tu pourrais demander à Malfoy de nettoyer nos chaussures. Je pense que tu pourrais obtenir tout ce que tu veux de Malfoy maintenant ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que ferait un gobelin Padma. »

« Peut-être pas mais tu dois admettre que ce serait bien drôle… »

Les trois amis explosèrent de rire.

Bill entra dans la Grande Salle et vit ses étudiants rire ensembles, il ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs. Ginny était maintenant enchantée quand Bill lui racontait des histoires sur le vrai Harry après le repas. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur s'enlise dans ses rêves mais il était indulgent avec Ginny en ce moment. Et regarder le visage de Ron quand il décrivit ce qu'Harry avait fait aux neuf autres étudiants valait bien le coup. Sa mère et son père avaient été sur le dos de Ron toute la semaine et son plus jeune frère avait maintenant hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

Utilisant la technique de la carotte et du bâton, Bill avait payé lui même une autre baguette à Ron aujourd'hui. Il lui avait aussi promis de nouvelles robes s'il finissait tous les devoirs que Minerva lui avait donnés. Il n'était pas très heureux de devoir payer Ron pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas d'autres options pour l'instant. Le plus jeune des frères Weasley avait droit à une seule autre chance concernant son éducation à Poudlard. Bill et Percy s'assureraient qu'il ne la gâche pas.

Il put presque sentir les yeux de Dumbledore dans son dos quand l'employé de Gringotts marcha vers ses élèves. Bill était certain qu'il se ferait approcher prochainement.

**Reviews**

Merci pour vos reviews :) Me voilà rétabli et un nouveau chapitre de traduit! Bonne lecture et à lundi!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling. Cette histoire est une traduction de RoBst que j'effectue avec sa permission et n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales.**

**Reviews**: ... Désolé pour mon retard! mon ordinateur ne fonctionne plus et j'ai du retraduire ce que j'avais déjà fait avant... Bref, j'ai pris du coup un retard monstre! Mon ordinateur est en réparation pour l'instant et j'espère récupérer mon contenu au plus vite :) D'ici là bonne lecture et à bientôt! Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir!

**Chapitre 11 : Meilleurs amis pour la vie**

La salle de classe s'ouvrit mais personne dans la classe ne s'en aperçut. Padma et Neville étaient presque morts de fatigue, Hermione était essoufflée et fatiguée mais Harry semblait encore en forme. Bill finit sa première leçon en insistant sur un dernier point. « Plus vous serez en forme, plus vous pourrez combattre longuement dans un combat. Cela pourrait faire la différence entre s'en sortir et être sérieusement blessé. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous entrainer, encore et encore. »

Hermione respirait lourdement, épuisée d'avoir répété des sortilège et d'avoir essayé de jeté un puissant bouclier et elle n'avait pas encore appris un sortilège pour attaquer. Elle était rouge, en sueur et certainement pas une jeune sorcière satisfaite. « Professeur Weasley, pourquoi ne puis-je pas juste prendre un pistolet et tirer sur le méchant ? »

C'était pour Hermione une blague, car elle pensait à l'un de ses films préférés mais la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ne le prit pas de cette façon. Dumbledore ne pensait pas du tout que c'était drôle. « MISS GRANGER ! Les armes à feu sont interdites dans la communauté magique, toute personne en utilisant une contre un sorcier ou une sorcière serait immédiatement chassée de la société magique. Elles ne doivent jamais être utilisées. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait et demande donc au directeur de s'expliquer davantage. « Mon père est membre d'un club de tirs, il pourrait vous toucher plusieurs fois avant que vous ayez le temps de dresser un bouclier. Dites-vous que c'est faux ? »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Le ton condescendant de Dumbledore montrait qu'il ne croyait visiblement pas que ce soit possible. « Tout ce que je dis, c'est ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous, une sorcière, utilisez cette abomination contre quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et qui a fait ces règles ? » Hermione n'attendit pas sa réponse mais se tourna vers Harry, voulant entendre la seule opinion qui importait pour elle.

La réponse d'Harry montra son inexpérience en terme de relations. « Les gobelins aiment regarder leurs ennemis dans les yeux avant de les tuer. »

Hermione pouvait sentir la satisfaction irradier de Dumbledore, même si le directeur était à ce moment derrière elle. Sa lèvre trembla devant de qu'elle considérait comme une trahison d'Harry. « Je vais te dire Harry, pendant que tu regarderas Voldemort dans les yeux, je tirerai une balle dans la tête de ce bâtard. Je m'en fous si plus personne ne veut me parler après, mais au moins tu seras en vie. Si tu respectes les règles des autres, tu seras mort, parce que Voldemort ne respectera sans doute pas des règles stupides qui pourraient l'arrêter d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

Sur ce, Hermione sortit de la classe en pleurant.

Harry regarda Neville pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais son ami haussa les épaules. « Harry, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un pistolet ? »

Padma réussit à récupérer assez de souffle pour dire à Harry. « Ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir ce qu'est un revolver, elle avait raison et tu avais tort. Maintenant va chercher Hermione et dis à ta meilleure amie que tu es un imbécile ! »

Harry sortit, inquiet, de la salle.

Albus, comme d'habitude, était capable de tourner toutes les situations à son avantage. « Comme il semble que votre leçon est terminée, puis-je avoir une discussion en privé avec votre professer ? »

Ils étaient peut-être invités à sortir poliment, mais Padma et Neville savaient que ce n'était pas une requête.

Bill avait déjà décidé qu'il ne faciliterait pas la tâche du vieil home. Il en avait parlé avec Barchoke et ils étaient tous deux tombés d'accord sur le fait que Dumbledore s'attendrait à avoir quelques difficultés, et c'est donc ce qu'il aurait. Il décida d'être difficile dès le début. « Ce devra être rapide Albus, je dois me dépêcher et j'ai d'autres choses à faire cet après-midi. »

Albus n'aimait pas hâter ce genre de discussions, où était la finesse là dedans ? Puisque William remettait son blouson et se préparait à partir, il n'avait pas d'autre option. « Vous semblez aimer enseigner et je me demandais si vous aimiez travailler pour les gobelins ? »

Bill rit. «Oui, j'aime enseigner, mais ce n'est qu'une petite partie de mes obligations. Je n'aimerai pas être à temps plein, mes autres devoirs me manqueraient bien trop. »

« Quelles sont ces autres obligations ? Peut-être qu'on peut en trouver de nouvelles similaires dans le château ? »

« Albus Dumbledore, vous savez que je ne peux pas en parler. Encore moins avec quelqu'un chassé de Gringotts. » Bill pensa que c'était suffisant pour une première rencontre et souhaita donc une bonne journée à un Dumbledore désappointé.

Hermione s'entrainait peut-être depuis une semaine, mais pour Harry, il s'agissait d'une routine matinale depuis des années, il la rattrapa rapidement. « Hermione, tu avais raison et j'avais tort. »

Hermione se retourna. « Sur quoi avais-je raison Harry ? »

Il fut paniqué pendant une seconde avant de se ressaisir. La panique pouvait causer des erreurs et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire une maintenant. Il lui prit gentiment la main et l'embrassa pendant que son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, pour trouver quoi dire. « Je ne connais rien des armes et pas bien plus sur les sorts offensifs mais tu avais raison. Je ne peux laisser des forces extérieures décider des règles d'un combat, car il n'y a pas de règles dans un combat. »

Hermione réussit presque à sourire. « C'est tout ce que j'essayais de dire Harry. Les armes à feu ne sont peut-être pas la solution mais nous ne devrions pas les exclure pour autant. Tu t'entraines avec une épée depuis des années et tu es un expert en la matière. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais utiliser cette méthode sur quelqu'un. Si c'était pour sauver mes parents ou mes amis, je pense par contre je pourrais utiliser un révolver. Je suis presque sûre que j'aurais réussi à abattre ce troll dans l'infirmerie. C'est une différence culturelle Harry, il faut faire attention. »

Il commençait à comprendre ce que sa meilleure amie voulait dire. « La méthode moldue, c'est les armes à feu, les gobelins utiliseraient une épée alors que les sorciers se jetteraient des sorts. Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que je ne devrais prendre en compte aucune de ces règles ? »

Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra. « Tu as dit que tu devrais le combattre mais je ne veux pas que tu… je veux juste que ce bâtard soit mort et toi en vie. Pas d'acte chevaleresque, pas de duel dans les règles, tu peux le regarder dans les yeux quand tu l'auras tué. Tu as donné une chance à ce troll avant de devoir le tuer. Ne donne pas cette chance à Voldemort, car il ne t'en donnera pas à toi. »

Elle pleurait maintenant en le serrant encore plus, les bras d'Harry autour d'elle lui donnèrent le courage de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur ami avant Harry, donc je ne sais pas si c'est normal ce que nous partageons ou non. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux jamais perdre ce lien, jamais ! Entre les Seigneurs des Ténèbres dérangés et les sorcières en dessous de vingt cinq ans qui essaient de t'avoir, je sens que je vais être laissée de côté… »

Hermione eut l'impression que son sang ne circulait plus, Harry venait de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui, et il ne connaissait pas sa force. Ses mots la remplirent de joie.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Hermione. En ce qui me concerne, nous serons meilleurs amis pour toujours. »

Il mit ensuite sa tête dans ses cheveux touffus alors qu'elle chuchota. « Meilleurs amis pour la vie » dans son oreille. Hermione était écarlate, - et que ce soit de joie ou par manque d'oxygène, elle ne le savait pas et elle s'en moquait.

Une voix amusée gâcha ce moment parfait. « Eh Harry, vue la couleur de son visage, j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione a besoin de respirer maintenant. Je pense aussi que tu devrais la laisser toucher le sol ! »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry relâcha sa prise qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol, Harry ne connaissait vraiment pas sa force.

«Je suis désolé Hermione, je pense que je me suis emporté… »

Elle lui donna un autre de ses grands sourires. « Pas de soucis Harry, je suis également désolée d'avoir causé tout ce … »

La voix amusée de Padma les interrompit encore. « Et es-tu aussi désolé d'avoir juré devant le directeur ? ça m'a sacrément impressionné ! »

« Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, tu penses que je vais avoir des retenues ? Devrais-je m'excuser ? »

Cela avait indiqué à Harry que sa meilleure amie était vraiment énervée, il n'avait jamais entendu Hermione jurer avant. « Je pense que tu devrais avoir des points pour Serdaigle pour avoir dit que tu voulais que ce bâtard de Voldemort soit mort. »

Neville regarda nerveusement ses deux amis. « Donc vous allez bien de nouveau ? » Ils acquiescèrent donc il continua. « Désolé je ne t'ai vraiment aidé Harry… »

« Pas de soucis Neville, nous sommes deux mâles ignorants. C'est bien que nous ayons Padma et Hermione pour nous aider. »

« Et ne t'oublie pas Crow. Tu vois Hermione, je savais que le choixpeau l'avait mit à Serdaigle pour une bonne raison. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a mis à Gryffondor ? J'étais inutile en défense aujourd'hui. »

« Tu y arriveras Neville, Hermione et moi on s'entraine tous les matin, cela aide beaucoup. »

« Cela m'ait égal combien ça vous aide. Je ne vais pas réveiller à des heures ridiculement tôt courir et je ne porterai certainement pas des vêtements comme ceux d'Hermione. Mon père peut déshériterait si je ne faisais que mentionner ces vêtements. » Sur ce, les quatre amis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller déjeuner.

Lors du petit-déjeuner du lundi, le directeur leur présenta leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Keegan était un petit homme moustachu avec des cheveux gris et une petite bedaine. Il se leva et s'inclina nerveusement vers les élèves quand Dumbledore le présenta. Le sorcier paraissait avoir peur de sa proche ombre mais il ne portait au moins pas de turban. Penelope avait dit aux premières années que les professeurs de défense de Poudlard étaient devenus de pire en pire au fil des ans. Le professeur Keegan ne semblait pas être une exception.

Les premières années de Serdaigle regardaient tous Harry et il ne les déçut pas. « Le briseur de sorts Weasley va continuer à être mon tuteur pour nos heures habituelles de défense. Le reste des premières années sont les bienvenus pour nous rejoindre. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, trop occupé à lire la lettre d'Hedwige avait apportée. Hermione remarqua la grande concentration qu'Harry déployait pour lire le parchemin dans ses mains et lui demande ce que c'était. « Il y a un soucis Harry ? »

« Oh je pense que père devient très sournois, j'en saurais plus après avoir parlé avec le briseur de sorts Weasley. » Il remarqua qu'Hermione commençait déjà à sentir qu'il y avait un truc de louche et il se décida à tout lui dire.

« A chaque Halloween, pendant que la communauté sorcière fait la fête, mon père et moi avons un petit rituel familial. La raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas être assimilé au garçon-qui-a-survécu, c'est parce que ce titre ne raconte que la moitié de l'histoire. Les gens ont souvent tendance à oublier ce qu'il s'est également passé cette nuit, ma maman et mon papa ont été assassinés. »

Hermione attrapa instinctivement la main de son meilleur ami, lui offrant du réconfort tout en se demandant en quoi consistait ce rituel. Elle le découvrit rapidement.

« Mon père m'emmène au cimetière dans lequel ma maman et mon papa son enterrés et nous y passons quelques heures. Je m'assois et leur raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ma dernière visite. Père m'a demandé si je voulais t'y inviter cette année. »

Hermione en était ravie mais voulait être sûre qu'Harry veuille d'elle là-bas. Elle trouvait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de personnel. « Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Tu as dit que c'était un rituel familial, veux-tu vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre y assiste ? »

« Hermione, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois là aussi. Je veux te présenter ma maman et mon papa. C'est juste mon père qui est un peu sournois.»

« ça doit être une truc gobelin, je ne comprends pas Harry, donc tu vas devoir m'expliquer. »

Harry serra sa main et lui dit une partie de la vérité. « Pour sortir du château pendant une journée, tu as besoin d'une autorisation parentale. Je pense que mon père va contacter tes parents dès que j'aurais dit oui. Je pense aussi que le sujet des armes à feu sera abordé sournoisement dans leur discussion. »

« Oh Harry, c'est brillant. »

« J'ai écrit à mon père pour lui donner ton opinion, il semble qu'il est d'accord avec toi, j'espère juste qu'il n'effrayera pas tes parents. »

De nouveau Hermione était confuse, elle commençait à y être habituée à force de trainer avec Harry. « Tu m'as perdu encore Harry. »

« As-tu dit à tes parents que ton meilleur ami avait un dangereux psychopathe à ses trousses prêt à le tuer ? S'ils sont aussi intelligents que toi, ils vont te récupérer et partir loin d'ici. T'éloigner de moi et du danger serait définitivement une bonne idée. Je ne les blâmerai pas s'ils le faisaient… »

« Moi je leur en voudrai terriblement… » Elle le dit suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention. Padma les couvrit immédiatement en commençant à parler avec Terry sur leurs devoirs de botanique et alpagua rapidement deux autres premières années dans la discussion.

Hermione baissa la voix pour que personne d'autre qu'Harry n'entende leur discussion. « Mes parents savent que j'étais à l'infirmerie quand le troll a fait irruption, ils savent aussi que tu m'as sauvé. Je leur ai décrit comment toi et Padma m'avaient protégés quand ces filles m'ont agressés – nous savons que Neville aurait également aidé s'il avait su. Ma maman est heureuse que j'ai des amis maintenant qui peuvent faire ça pour moi. Et papa est aussi enchanté que j'ai des leçons supplémentaires pour me défendre. »

Hermione baissa quand elle continua. « Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'ai affronté un groupe de brutes, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai des amis qui accourent à mon secours. Mes parents savaient que mon seul espoir à Poudlard était de me faire des amis et que j'ai réussi. Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse et ils ne vont certainement pas me virer du château parce que ton père leur parle d'armes à feu. »

Harry n'avait qu'à espérer qu'Hermione connaissait suffisamment les réactions de ses parents, mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'est ce que son père allait révéler. Ils avaient des plans après leur visite du cimetière à Halloween, et Hermione ne pourrait sûrement pas les accompagner pour tous. Que faisait donc son père ?

Ils allèrent en cours de Botanique et dirent aux autres premières années qu'ils pourraient continuer à assister aux cours du professeur Weasley. Malfoy déclina immédiatement mais poliment la proposition, rapidement suivi par Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

Ron n'avait pas besoin de décliner sa proposition, n'ayant jamais été invité en première instance. Ron était retourné au château avec sa nouvelle baguette, toujours fourrée dans l'une des poches de ses nouvelles robes. Sa mère et son père avaient sermonné leur plus jeune fils à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient quand il était chez lui. Avec Ginny qui ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il avait attaqué son héros, cela n'avait pas été un séjour agréable pour le plus jeune mâle des Weasley au Terrier. Et le fait que sa mère lui avait interdit de grignoter, le jeune Gryffondor avait eu hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

Son père avait été si en colère et lui avait crié dessus pour la première fois depuis le début de sa courte vie. Le tempérament de son père avait explosé non pas seulement à cause du fait qu'il avait jeté des maléfices mais aussi parce que Ron ne s'était pas excusé après. Son père lui avait jeté un ultimatum, soit il s'excusait d'ici samedi, soit il retournerait illico au Terrier avec Bill le dimanche. Il fallait qu'il choisisse son moment avec attention, il y avait en effet plusieurs définitions de « public » et Ron comptait le faire avec le moins de personnes possibles.

Après avoir parlé à son tuteur en défense, Harry était prêt à se défouler. Seul son besoin de cacher le paquet qu'on venait de lui refiler l'arrêta. Bien sûr, son père aurait à contacter les Granger pour les plans d'Harry. Le briseur de sorts Weasley avait lui-même déjà contacté les parents d'Hermione et Harry était enchanté qu'ils aient dit oui à son idée.

Hermione avait noté un changement chez son meilleur ami ces derniers jours, c'était peut-être subtil mais bien présent. Cependant, il n'y avait rien de subtil ce soir, car pendant leur cours d'astronomie, Harry avait été comme un petit garçon à la veille de Noël. Le professeur Sinistra les avait à peine relâché qu'Hermione entraîna Harry dans un coin tranquille de la tour d'astronomie pour demander quelques réponses.

« Okay Crow, crache le morceau, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Le large sourire d'Hermione la rendit confuse un instant, mais ce qu'il fit ensuite la surprit complètement. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Ce n'était peut-être que sur la joue, mais cela venait d'Harry, c'était son premier baiser et ils étaient au clair de lune. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il parla qu'elle comprit et réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! »

Réalisant que minuit venait tout juste de passer, Hermione comprit d'un coup qu'elle venait juste d'avoir douze ans. « Comment l'as-tu-appris ? »

« C'est ma responsabilité en tant que ton meilleur ami de savoir ta date d'anniversaire. Je parie que tu connais le mien ? »

« Harry, tout le château sait quand est ton anniversaire. Je suis même surpris que ce ne soit pas un jour férié… »

Hermione ne put en dire plus, car Harry lui donna le présent que Bill lui avait refilé ce matin. C'était une fine boite en bois exquisément sculptée et laquée, d'une douzaine de centimètres. Elle l'ouvrit, devinant que c'était un bijou, puis la referma immédiatement après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil. « Harry, oh mon Dieu Harry, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop. C'est seulement mon anniversaire ! C'est au moins pour mon anniversaire, Noël, Pâques et toutes les autres fêtes de la prochaine décennie. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore quand il réouvrit la boite et prit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. « Ça Hermione, c'est une différence culturelle. Les gobelins ne célèbrent pas Noël, Pâques ou toutes autres fêtes sorcières, donc rien n'est plus important pour nous que l'anniversaire de quelqu'un. »

Ces nouvelles chamboulèrent Hermione. « Tu ne fêtes pas Noël Harry ? »

Padma et Neville étaient restés en arrière pour laisser un petit instant à leurs amis, connaissant depuis le début le plan d'Harry. Tous les deux avaient aussi des cadeaux pour Hermione qu'ils lui donneraient demain. Padma savait à quel point Harry était excité par cet événement et ne voulait pas que son que son amie fasse de gaffe et le déçoive.

« Hermione, la famille Patil ne fête pas Noël non plus. Comme Harry le dit, c'est un truc culturel. Maintenant arrête de pinailler et montre moi ce qu'Harry t'a offert, il ne nous même pas donné d'indices. »

Pendant qu'elle partait, Harry avait vite enroulé le bracelet autour du poignet d'Hermione. A son premier coup d'œil, elle avait vu que son cadeau était magnifique, mais en le voyant à son poignet elle changea d'avis. Le mot magnifique ne lui rendait pas justice.

Le bracelet était fait en or mais elle n'avait jamais vu un tel design. Il était fait de cinq disques en or et constellé de saphirs. Les disques étaient encastrés les uns dans les autres d'une telle façon qu'elle en aurait presque pleuré. Deux des disques étaient gravés mais Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui était inscrit, mais les trois autres lui firent chaud au cœur. Sur celui de gauche était inscrit HARRY, sur le droit, il y avait son propre nom et celui du milieu lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, ce troisième disque proclamait au monde entier qu'ils étaient MEILLEURS AMIS POUR LA VIE.

Padma porta aussitôt sa main à son visage quand elle regarda le cadeau d'Harry. « Oh par la barbe de Marlin ! Hermione, c'est un bijou fabriqué par des gobelins. »

Hermione pensait que c'était évident, puisque c'était un cadeau d'Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme de Padma sur les forgeurs du bijou.

Neville était content de pouvoir donner pour une fois une réponse à ses amis. « Hermione, les gobelins sont les plus grands travailleurs de métaux du monde. Ils ne font pas seulement de fantastiques lames, mais ils n'ont pas d'égaux en matière de joailleries. Et ce qui fait qu'ils sont très recherchés, c'est qu'il difficile pour un sorcier ou une sorcière pour s'en procurer un. La famille Londubat n'a qu'un objet gobelin qu'on se lègue depuis des centaines d'année. »

Padma acquiesça négligemment, incapable de détacher ses yeux du bracelet autour du poignet de son amie. « Hermione, tu vas provoquer une émeute quand tu iras dans la grande salle demain. S'il te plait, fais en sorte que cette salope de Chambers le voit. »

« Il était trop précieux pour être porté tous les jours… »

Harry interrompit la jeune sorcière. « Hermione, je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais le retirer. Il contient des runes protectrices sur deux de ses disques. Rien qu'en étant en contact avec ta peau, le bracelet génère suffisamment de pouvoir protecteur pour dévier les deux sortilèges que tu as reçu la semaine dernière. »

« Par la petite culotte de Merlin, un bijou gobelin enchanté ! Hermione, si quelqu'un te demande ce que c'est, dit juste que c'était un cadeau d'Harry et ne dis rien d'autre. Fais moi confiance, ce bijou est digne de paraître en première page de la gazette du Sorcier. »

Neville était d'accord avec Padma. « Les joyaux gobelins sont extrêmement rares, ton bracelet doit être la seule pièce de bijou gobelin enchanté qui n'appartient pas à un gobelin. »

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers Harry, il prit le bras d'Hermione, celui qui portait son bracelet, et porta sa main à ses lèvres. « Cela dit que nous serons meilleurs amis pour la vie, ça n'a pas de prix pour moi. Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. » Harry embrasse ensuite le dos de sa main et la jeune sorcière était maintenant sur le point de défaillir. « Maintenant, je détesterai ruiner ce moment, mais si nous ne bougeons pas rapidement, nous allons passer ton anniversaire en retenue. Tous les autres sont partis. »

Le professeur Sinistra sortit des ténèbres, le souffle coupé par la beauté de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de le dire à Minerva le lendemain. Aurora était d'accord avec Miss Patil cependant et ne dirait pas que son bracelet était enchanté.

« Pas tout le monde Mr Crow, joyeux anniversaire Miss Granger. Maintenant je vais tous vous escorter à vos maisons juste pour m'assurer que personne ne vous donne de détention pour ce jour très spécial. »

Harry s'accrocha au bras d'Hermione et les quatre amis suivirent leur professeur d'astronomie. Hermione cependant prit un moment pour embrasser Harry sur la joue. « Merci Harry, c'est absolument splendide et j'aime beaucoup. » Les deux rougirent sur le trajet du retour mais leurs grands sourires éclairèrent pratiquement à eux seuls leur chemin vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Padma donna à Hermione son cadeau avant qu'elles ne descendent rejoindre Harry pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. C'était drôle de regarder le visage d'Hermione se décolorer quand elle lut le titre du livre : « Douze moyens infaillibles pour charmer votre sorcier. » Quand Hermione rougit en l'ouvrant, Padma ne put pas se retenir et éclata de rire tout en donnant à Hermione son vrai cadeau. C'était encore un livre, mais Hermione sembla apprécier de voir qu'il y avait plusieurs sortilèges défensifs.

Padma était derrière ses amis quand ils marchèrent vers la grande salle et était contente de voir que ses prédictions commençaient à devenir vraies. La main d'Hermione était encore, comme d'habitude, autour du bras d'Harry. Et il semblait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que les saphirs de son bracelet attrapent la lumière et étincèlent de splendeur.

Padma pensa que les jeunes sorcières avaient vraiment un don pour repérer tous les objets brillants presque comme les niffleurs. Et quand ces beaux objets brillants étaient portés par une autre jeune sorcière, les pauvres petits niffleurs étaient alors bien vite dépassés. Certains élèves dans la grande salle ne pouvaient pas lire les instructions sur les tableaux dans les salles de classe mais pouvaient pourtant lire ce qui était écrit sur le bracelet d'Hermione Granger.

Quand Neville s'approcha de la table des Serdaigles avec un cadeau pour Hermione, tous surent que c'était son anniversaire. Elle était enchantée par son nouveau livre sur les nobles Maisons et leurs coutumes. Un Neville rougissant s'assit avec le trio, mais pas avant qu'Hermione ne l'embrasse sur les jours pour le remercier.

Comme d'habitude, Roger avait regardé le jeu de ses amis. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que chaque sorcière de la table regardait le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione. « Dis Crow, tu nous fais passer tous pour de mauvaises personnes. Comment sommes-nous supposés s'aligner avec ça ? »

Harry aimait beaucoup la nature blagueuse de Roger et lui répondit dans la même veine. « Et bien Davies, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à faire savoir à tout le monde que j'ai une super meilleure amie. »

Toute la table entendit l'humour dans sa voix et ils comprirent aussi ce qu'il y avait derrière cet humour.

Chambers, revenue depuis peu, était assise à l'autre bout de la table, la tête baissée et ne parlant ou ne regardant personne. Ses parents avaient été livides quand ils avaient appris ce qu'il s'était passé, son père avait eu envie de contacter les parents des autres filles impliquées pour organiser une action collective contre celui qui avait blessé leurs enfants. Mais la Gazette du Sorcier les avait vite fait changés de point de vue, notamment avec ce qu'il était arrivé aux Malfoy.

Les pur-sang étaient en train d'apprendre une variante de la règle d'or : ceux qui ONT votre argent font la loi !

Peu d'entre eux avaient suffisamment confiance en leurs enchantements pour garder leurs fortunes chez eux. Il y avait aussi le problème des sorciers ou sorcières qui avaient accès à leur demeure.

Gringotts ne protégeait pas les fortunes seulement d'éventuels cambrioleurs, mais aussi des membres de leur famille qui pourraient penser qu'une partie de leur fortune devrait leur appartenir. Il était simple pour les banquiers de Gringotts de déterminer exactement qui pouvait faire quoi dans leurs voutes. Et le fait de dire à son frère, sa mère, belle-famille ou cousins éloignés qu'ils n'étaient pas bienvenus dans sa maison avait bien d'autres significations. Toutes les médisances suite au comportement respectueux de Draco cessèrent lorsque tous les Sangs-Purs eurent reçus le même message chez eux : ne vous mettez pas à dos Harry Crow.

Minerva était assise à la table des professeurs et regarda ses protégés. Ses yeux qui restaient ordinairement fixés sur ses griffons étaient de plus en plus attirés par ce qu'il se passait dans le trio de Serdaigle. L'intégration de Mr Londubat dans ce groupe lui plaisait beaucoup. Augusta surprotégeait constamment le jeune Neville, et ce dont avait vraiment besoin le jeune homme, c'était se faire de bons amis.

La directrice adjointe ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune Harry savait s'entourer de très bonnes personnes. Elle approuvait de tout cœur ses amis proches et Maître Pitslay l'avait tout bonnement impressionnée. William Weasley était aussi selon son opinion l'un des plus brillants sorciers à avoir mis les pieds à Poudlard depuis bien longtemps.

Sa correspondance avec Barchoke était également très rafraichissante. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son fils et il était prêt à dépenser beaucoup d'or pour y parvenir. Elle avait écouté avec grand intérêt l'histoire de sa collègue sur ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre soir à la tour d'astronomie et son opinion d'Harry rejoignait celle de Pomona. Il était peut-être le fils de James Potter mais il n'avait aucun des défauts de son père biologique au même âge. Et si seulement Severus pouvait se réveiller et voir que le garçon était beaucoup plus comme Lily que James, cela décanterait beaucoup la situation.

Quand le professeur Weasley leur demanda à tous deux de rester dans la classe, Hermione repassa rapidement le cours d'aujourd'hui dans sa tête, histoire de voir si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Bill s'amusa un peu avec ses peurs au début.

« Miss Granger, vous pouvait remercier votre meilleur ami pour votre situation actuelle… » Mais son grand sourire qui aurait fait soupirer toutes les sorcières du château, fit simplement comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas dans une situation fâcheuse avec le professeur. « Votre mère et votre père m'ont demandé de vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de vous donner ça. »

Hermione était si touchée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Harry se déplaça derrière le bureau du professeur. « Comment Harry peut-être impliqué dans le fait que vous ayez vu mes parents ? »

Ce fut Harry qui répondit. « Et bien, en fait c'était mon père. Quand il a découvert ce que je voulais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, il a réalisé que j'avais d'abord besoin de l'approbation de tes parents. »

Hermione commençait à se demander s'il s'agissait encore une fois d'un truc gobelin, quelle était la signification dans leur culture d'un bracelet ? Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie ce qu'Harry avait dans les mains.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom encore, ce sera toi à de le faire. »

Harry lui plaça délicatement un petit chaton noir dans les mains et Hermione tomba immédiatement amoureuse de ce petit être. « Oh Harry il est tout simplement magnifique. J'imagine qu'avec ton humour gobelin, cette pauvre chose aurait surement reçu le nom de Boule de neige. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « En fait je pensais plus à Clair de Lune. Sans lumière, il serait presque invisible. »

Hermione pensait à une chose quand Harry fit sa suggestion. Cela lui rappela que son premier baiser s'était fait à son anniversaire sous un clair de lune. Elle devait également admettre que sa proposition était bien mieux que « Noiraud », première chose à laquelle elle avait pensée. « Okay, ce sera donc Clair de Lune. Harry tu me gâtes beaucoup… »

« Hermione, tu n'auras douze ans qu'une fois dans ta vie, il faut le célébrer ! »

Harry lui redonna son présent et lui offrit on bras, il avait entendu quelque chose dehors, l'avertissant qu'il devait partir maintenant. Si cet idiot essayait de gâcher l'anniversaire d'Hermione, il y aurait un massacre.

L'un des bras d'Hermione serrait Clair de Lune et l'autre touchait Harry. Elle avait été triste de ne pas pouvoir passer son anniversaire chez elle, mais cette année, elle avait des amis avec lesquels elle pouvait le passer. Hermione pensa que c'était déjà le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie.

Ron sortait de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal quand il aperçut la jeune Patil devant une salle de classe avec Neville. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleure occasion pour une excuse « publique » que celle-là.

« Miss Patil, je voudrais m'excuser pour vous avoir lancé ce maléfice. C'était purement accidentel puisque vous n'étiez pas celle que je comptais toucher. »

Le regard de Padma se durcit quand elle regarda Ron, la Serdaigle se rappelait bien le goût des limaces et de son séjour provoqué à l'infirmerie. Padma n'avait pas l'intention de simplifier la tache de Weasley. « Et qu'en est-il d'Hermione, la fille que tu voulais atteindre ? »

Ron faillit perdre son calme mais il réussit à se contrôler. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas juste accepter ses excuses ? « J'ai prévu de m'excuser aussi auprès de Miss Granger. »

Neville ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de l'idiot. « C'est ton jour de chance Ron, Hermione est sur le point de franchir cette porte. »

Avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il fut soudain devant Crow et Granger. Le retrait n'étant plus un option, il fut forcé de se comporter comme un Gryffondor. « Miss Granger, je voudrais m'excuser pour vous avoir lancé un maléfice. »

Hermione pensait que ce jour ne pouvait lui apporter d'autres surprises, mais elle venait de se tromper. Le léger hochement de Padma lui donna l'information qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas été touchée par le sort, mais au moins cet idiot s'était excusé auprès de Padma. « Et qu'en est-il d'Harry ? N'a-t-il pas droit à une excuse aussi ? »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Ron. « Et pourquoi ? C'est moi qui ai fini à l'infirmerie… »

Un grognement le stoppa immédiatement Ron dans sa tirade. Bill, furieux, était derrière Crow et Granger, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et Ron se tut. « Mr Crow, je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir essayé de vous lancer un maléfice. »

Harry aimait bien trois des autres frères Weasley et c'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione. « Excuses acceptées. »

Les deux filles suivirent rapidement Harry et Bill tendit à Neville la cage du chat et ses affaires qu'Harry avait oublié dans sa hâte de quitter la salle de classe. Lorsque les quatre amis eurent disparu du couloir, Bill attrapa son jeune frère et l'attira dans une salle de classe.

« Il faut que je te parle Ronnie ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'histoire de RobSt que j'effectue avec la permission de l'auteur. Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette fiction n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales.

**Reviews:  
**Bonjour à tous, à partir de maintenant, je ne mettrais plus qu'un chapitre par semaine, du moins le temps de refaire la traduction complète de l'histoire (mon pc est HS, et mes données aussi du coup...)

Sinon, merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews et messages privés, je suis content que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'à moi. Pour répondre à certaines questions qui m'ont été posées, notamment vis à vis de la position de Rogue, vous verrez qu'il se réveillera et qu'il finira peut-être par se racheter. Maintenant tout dépend ce que l'on appelle se racheter, notamment pour satisfaire les gobelins... Je n'en dis pas plus.

bonne lecture et à très vite!

**Chapitre 12 : Barchoke, les Granger et Sharpshard**

Six Serdaigles de première année semblaient planer. Ils avaient oublié de manger car ils décrivaient leur premier cours de potions en détails, en montrant à ceux qui étaient intéressés leur nouveau livre. Puisqu'il s'agissait de la Table des Serdaigle, cela signifiait que toute leur table était intéressée et ils voulaient tous savoir comment se procurer un tel livre de potions. Enfin, seuls quelques élèves ne les écoutaient pas, il s'agissait de trois premières années et d'un Gryffondor qui étudiaient tranquillement avec d'autres livres.

Ils furent interrompus par deux voix enjouées.

« Le Quiddich à travers les âges ? »

« Le noble sport des Sorciers ? »

« Il volait comme un fou ? »

« Nos yeux nous trompent-ils George ou ces quatre jeunes gens sont-ils en train de réviser pour leur leçon de vol ? »

« Oh, je pense que c'est pire que ça Fred, l'Ordre des _Avis_ semble avoir peur de voler. »

« Peut-être aurions-nous du les appeler l'ordre des Pingouins, qu'en penses-tu Robin ? »

'Robin' fut prompt à répondre aux blagues de ces deux farceurs. « La seule fois où ma grand-mère me laissait seul, c'était quand j'allais dans les serres, elle n'allait donc certainement pas me laisser essayer un balai dans le manoir. »

Hermione se rallia rapidement à son ami, leur rappelant ses origines. « Je ne savais pas que la magie était réelle avant de recevoir ma lettre, donc comment aurais-je pu apprendre à voler ? »

Harry fut le suivant à répondre. « Les gobelins vivent sous la terre, il n'y a donc que peu de place pour voler, à moins d'être une chauve-souris. On utilise nos balais pour nettoyer, c'est tout. »

Et Padma, elle avait eu un tout autre problème. « J'ai grandi avec des tapis volants, je pensais que les balais étaient instables et qu'il n'y avait pas de selle. Donc, je préférais voler sur un tapis persan que d'en essayer un. »

Tous les yeux furent scotchés sur Padma. « Quoi ? Il n'y a que l'Europa à avoir interdit l'usage des tapis volants, et ce seulement, parce que les fabricants de balais ont insisté car ils ne voulaient pas de compétition. Avant de déménager en Grande-Bretagne, nous avions un tapis que nous utilisions pour voyager partout dans le pays. Nous avions souvent des pique-niques en volant, essayez de faire ça avec un balai. »

Cette idée plaisait à Hermione. « Je pense que je préfèrerai bien plus cette option que celle du balai, on pourrait même ajouter des ceintures de sécurité. »

Neville ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était une ceinture de sécurité, mais il avait compris le concept. « J'aimerai bien être attaché en volant, ce n'est pas tant voler qui me fait peur, mais de tomber de haut. »

« Attends avant de voir ton premier match de Quidditch. »

« Oui, Fred et moi sommes les batteurs de Gryffondor. »

Les deux jumeaux semblaient en être très fier, mais Miss Granger n'était pas si impressionnée. Harry et elle avaient lu « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » et elle savait donc ce qu'était un batteur. « Donc, vous tapez tous deux dans les cognards et visez d'autres élèves pour les faire tomber de leurs balais ? Et c'est le sport le plus populaire… »

« Harry la coupa avant qu'elle ne continue. « Les différences culturelles Hermione, attendons de voir notre premier match avant d'en parler. »

« Tu as raison Harry, il est vrai que cela m'échappe aussi toujours de voir des gens jouer au golf. » Le silence qui s'ensuivit amena Hermione à s'expliquer. « Il utilisent des clubs pour frapper une petite balle blanche dans un petit trou dans l'herbe, et il peut y avoir plusieurs centaines de mètres entre la balle et le trou. »

Ils attendirent que Georges pose la question évidente. « Et que se passe-t-il quand ils ont mis la balle dans le trou ? »

« Oh, ils la sortent et cherchent un autre trou… »

Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire. « Oh Fred, ils sont bons ! »

« Oui, mon frère, la plupart des sorciers ne comprendraient pas, mais… »

« … pas les jumeaux Weasley. Ta phrase était parfaite Hermione, un beau mélange de naïve innocence. »

« Oui, c'était ta dernière partie qui t'a trahi. Il faut que inventes quelque chose de plus crédible que ce jeu si tu veux vraiment draguer quelqu'un. Mais sinon, ta blague était excellente. »

« Nous étions juste venus vous remercier pour avoir pardonner à Ron et vous essayez de nous avoir. Vous êtes brillants ! »

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent tout en riant alors que le reste de leur maison regardaient ces élèves suffisamment braves pour se moquer des jumeaux Weasley.

Harry ne dit que trois mots. « Différences culturelles Hermione ». Puis, « Ne dis rien Roger. »

Barchoke se leva pour accueillir les Granger dans son bureau. « Je suis Barchoke, Gestionnaire en chef de Gringotts et le père d'Harry. J'aimerais vous remercier tous deux pour être venu aujourd'hui, surtout, sachant que vous êtes très occupés. »

« Oh, pas de soucis, en fait, j'ai vraiment aimé le moyen de transport que votre jeune Mr Weasley nous a donné, je crois que ça s'appelle Portoloin ? Il en a pris un autre pour retourner en Ecosse, pour donner aux enfants des cours de défense. »

Dan sourit et tendit sa main. « Bonjour, je suis Dan Granger et voici ma meilleure moitié, Emma. Excusez ma femme s'il vous plait, elle est très excitée par toute cette magie. Nous avons reçu une lettre d'Hermione ce matin, nous disant qu'ils ont essayé un balai volant hier, je crois que c'est suffisant pour que tout parent soit excité. »

Barchoke serra la main tendue, avant de faire de même avec Emma. Ils n'étaient dans son bureau que depuis une minute, et pourtant ils montraient bien plus de courtoisie que la plupart des sorciers qu'il avait rencontré au fil des ans.

Dan avait une question avant que la discussion ne commence vraiment. « Puis-je vous demander si cette réunion se passe avec le gestionnaire en chef de la banque ou avec le père du meilleur ami d'Hermione ? »

Il commençait maintenant à vraiment aimer ces gens et les invita à s'asseoir avec de répondre. « J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour arriver là où je suis actuellement, et j'en sui très fier. Mais rien ne me donne plus de fierté et de plaisir que d'être le père d'Harry, et c'est à lui que vous parlerez aujourd'hui. »

Emma en était enchantée. « Je veux vraiment remercier votre fils pour embellir autant la vie d'Hermione à Poudlard, surtout ce qu'il a fait contre ces brutes. Ca c'était déjà passé quand elle était à l'école primaire, et c'est Dan et moi qui avions du intervenir. »

« M'dame, je crois que c'est moi qui dois remercier votre fille. J'ai vu mon père grandit dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et je me suis toujours demandé comment Harry s'adapterait à Poudlard. Il a eut une enfance solitaire et s'est jeté à corps perdu dans ses études pour compenser le manque d'amis proches. Harry et votre fille se sont rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express et depuis, ces deux solitaires sont devenus inséparables. J'ai eu le plaisir de déjeuner en leur compagnie et je pense qu'ils sont bons l'un pour l'autre. »

Emma en était heureuse mais Dan tenait à saisir cette opportunité pour avoir d'autres réponses. « Barchoke, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais certaines choses dans les lettres d'Hermione nous rendent confus. La question identitaire Potter/Crow est assez difficile à comprendre, tout comme celle gobelin/sorcier, mais nous ne savons pas comment comprendre cette histoire de champion de Poudlard. Je trouve ça difficile à croire que l'école laisse un élève de première année se promener avec une épée, même si j'en serais toujours reconnaissant. »

Barchoke leur offrit le thé, leur faisant ainsi comprendre que la discussion allait durer un certain temps. Il venait de comprendre que ce couple serait maintenant impliqué à part entière dans la vie d'Harry. Avec Harry et leur fille autant amis, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Il leur raconta tout, en commençant par le début, commençant par la prophétie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait entendue et qui l'avait poussé à essayer de tuer un bébé. Il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, ravi de voir la colère sur le visage de ces deux parents, il termina par l'histoire du troll, expliquant aussi comment celui-ci était arrivé et pourquoi.

Les Granger avaient entendu une partie de cette histoire par leur fille, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient tout, ils comprenaient plus de choses. Dan fut le premier à se reprendre et montra qu'il comprenait vraiment le problème. « Puis-je supposer que vous savez pourquoi cet homme ne meure pas ? »

« Oui, je suis désolé mais la méthode qu'il a utilisée doit rester secrète pour l'instant. Vous pouvez avoir ma parole que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que cet être reste mort de façon permanente. »

Cette discussion sur la mort fit frissonner Emma, elle essaya donc de changer de sujet et demanda ce qui l'intéressait depuis le début de cette réunion. « Ne le prenez pas mal s'il vous plait, mais vous avez déjà rencontré Hermione alors que nous n'avons que lu des histoires sur lui. Auriez-vous une photo de lui ? »

Tout parent fier de son enfant ne pouvait répondre que par l'affirmative. Barchoke se déplaça derrière son bureau et sortit une photo dans son cadre. « Elle a été prise le jour de son départ pour Poudlard. »

Emma vit Harry dans son costume de « Mr Darcy » et un « Oh mon Dieu » s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Emma n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi Harry et Hermione s'étaient trouvés. La description que Barchoke avait faite de son fils était familière aux Granger. Hermione aussi avait été solitaire et s'était jetée dans ses études. Mais ces deux enfants seuls avaient partagé un compartiment pendant des heures et étaient ainsi devenus amis à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait demandé à Harry de partager son compartiment avec elle, mais un regard sur cette photo avait suffi à Emma pour comprendre. Sa petite fille était éprise.

Elle passa l'image à son mari. « Votre fils est un très beau jeune homme, je veux dire sorcier, euh gobelin. Je suis désolé, peut-être pouvez vous comprendre que c'est étrange pour nous. »

Barchoke ria. « M'dame, j'étais heureux avec votre « très beau. » »

« Hermione a mentionné le fait qu'elle devait sortir de l'école pour accompagner Harry à un événement familial, elle dit qu'on devait signer un document de sortie ? »

Ouvrant un dossier, Barchoke tendit le dit document à Emma. Mais Dan avait aperçu bien d'autres documents avec leur nom dessus. « Puis-je demander ce que vous avez d'autre dans ce dossier? »

Barchoke lui tendit le dossier avant de lui expliquer exactement ce dont il s'agissait. « Il y a beaucoup de gens qui semblent déterminés à jouer un rôle dans la vie de mon fils, votre fille en a déjà subi les conséquences et je m'en excuse sincèrement. »

« Serait-ce pour cette raison qu'Hermione a reçu ce bracelet dont elle parlait avec émerveillement ? Nous pensions qu'Harry lui offrirait un chaton pour son anniversaire mais pas les deux. Je vais être honnête avec vous Barchoke, même si j'aime bien ce côté protecteur, le père en moi n'est pas sûr de la façon dont gérer le fait que ma fille de douze ans reçoit de la joaillerie « ridiculement chère », surtout de la part d'un jeune garçon que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Le chaton était en effet le cadeau principal d'Hermione, mais la voir attaquée, a profondément affecté Harry. Il voulait la protéger et savait que nous pouvions le faire. »

Dan et Emma montrèrent tous deux leur gratitude et leur compréhension et Barchoke expliqua pourquoi le bijou était « ridiculement cher ».

« C'est un phénomène que nous gobelins n'arrivons pas à comprendre ou contrôler, pourquoi les sorciers et même les gobelins paient des montants incroyablement hauts pour posséder ce que nul autre n'a. Prenez un bout de bois, peignez le et vous aurez un bel objet. Ensuite, selon la personne qui l'a peinte, l'image pourrait valoir des centaines, des milliers voire des millions de gallions. Nos joailliers ont la réputation d'être les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Puisque nous ne laissons que rarement des objets gobelins quitter nos mains, les sorciers peuvent payer des sommes astronomiques pour les acquérir. »

« Je pense que je vois ce dont vous parlez, une chose n'a de la valeur que si des gens sont prêts à payer pour l'obtenir. »

« Exactement Emma. James et Lily ont ouvert un compte pour leur fils pour sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ayant acheté ce bracelet comme un gobelin, cela a à peine entamé son compte, mais il n'y aurait pas eu assez d'or s'il l'avait acheté comme un sorcier. »

Dan était confus et demanda donc quelque chose qui le dérangeait. « Avec un tel marché lucratif, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de bijoux vendus ? »

« Ça ne marcherait jamais, notamment car les gobelins sont très possessifs avec les objets qu'ils fabriquent. Une permission spéciale du directeur est nécessaire avant qu'un objet passe dans des mains non gobelines, et c'est l'une de ces autorisations qui se trouve dans ce dossier devant vous. Cette permission vient avec quelques restrictions, la pire étant que si la personne ayant l'objet décidait de le vendre, alors il devrait un jour ou l'autre le racheter et ce, à un prix bien plus élevé que celui sorcier. Et puisque cette personne devrait avoir ces fonds disponibles sur son compte avant que la permission soit validée, il est peut-être compréhensible que cela n'arrive que rarement. »

Dan remarqua une incohérence. « Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'Harry ne pourrait acheter ce bracelet aux prix sorciers ? »

Barchoke lui répondit en souriant. « J'ai dit que son compte d'étudiant ne le permettait pas, dans c'est une simple goutte dans l'océan de richesse des Potter. »

« Oh mon cher, j'espère que toute cette discussion sur l'argent ne va pas nous faire passer pour des mercenaires avec ce que nous voulions demander. Hermione nous a écrit que Harry ne célébrait pas Noël, nous voulions donc l'inviter à le passer avec nous cette année. » Emma était gênée jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le grand sourire sur le visage de Barchoke.

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry aimerait passer ses vacances avec Hermione et cela rejoint ce que j'allais aborder ensuite. L'une des choses que je voudrais faire cet Halloween, c'est de protéger magiquement votre maison, et c'est également présent dans votre dossier. Comme vous le savez, votre fille porte actuellement un bracelet qui lui offre quelques protection contre des attaques. Ces enchantements fonctionneront de la même façon dans votre maison et pour ses occupants.

Les deux Granger étant les premiers concernés, Dan lui demanda alors : « Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est nécessaire, sommes nous vraiment en danger ? »

« Personne ne pense jamais que sa maison ava être cambriolée ou détruite par un incendie. Cela signifie pas qu'il faut pas prendre quelques précautions pour éviter que ça se produise. C'est tout ce que ferons ici et puisque vous invitez Harry pour Noël, cela autorise que nous utilisions le compte des Potter pour le payer. »

« Nous serions plus que prêts à payer nous mêmes le système de protection de notre maison… »

Le gobelin l'interrompit poliment. « Désolé Dan, mais en tant que personne non-magique, il vous faudrait probablement vendre votre maison pour le payer. Puisque vous invitez Harry à rester chez vous, nous pouvons maintenant protéger votre maison comme celle d'un gobelin, c'est à dire que nous baissons drastiquement les prix que proposerait le ministère de la Magie. James et Lily Potter ont donné leurs vies pour protéger leur fils et ils donneraient bien volontiers un peu d'or pour assurer sa protection et celle de la famille de sa meilleure amie. »

Emma avait remarqué quelque chose et ne put s'empêcher de le signaler. « Vous semblez faire passer Harry pour un gobelin ou un sorcier selon la situation qui vous arranger, comme s'il avait une double nationalité. »

« Mon fils avait mentionné qu'Hermione était très intelligente, je ne me demande plus maintenant de qui elle tient. Nous espérons qu'Harry pourra bénéficier de cette double nationalité jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, puis il devra choisir. La communauté magique veut désespérément qu'Harry la choisisse, il serait inimaginable pour eux que le garçon-qui-a-survécu fasse autrement. Nous avons l'intention d'utiliser ce « désespoir » pour que des torts anciens soient réparés. » Barchoke savait qu'il avait atteint un carrefour, il devait maintenant décider combien de choses il dirait à ces gens.

« Des personnes désespérées vont quelques fois des choses stupides pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent. Et si pour influencer la décision mon fils, elles doivent s'intéresser à votre fille alors elles le feront. Ils se connaissent peut-être que depuis moins d'un mois, mais il est déjà clair pour moi que Miss Hermione Granger fera partie de la vie de mon fils pendant encore plusieurs années. Ayant rencontré votre fille, je peux vous assurer que j'en suis enchanté. Je suppose que vous l'avez aussi compris grâce à ses lettres ? »

Emma acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Nous avons relu sa première lettre plusieurs fois. L'écriture était la même mais la lettre semblait avoir été écrite par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne l'ai jamais connue aussi heureuse, c'est Harry par là, Harry cela. Elle mentionne aussi d'autres amis, Padma et Neville. »

« J'ai eu le plaisir de déjeuner avec tous ces jeunes gens, ces quatre enfants deviennent des amis très proches Les sorcières de Poudlard savent déjà qu'Harry et Hermione sont très proches, et ce même avant la tentative de ces brutes. Les Sangs-Purs le savent sûrement déjà et c'est pourquoi je veux que votre maison soit protégée. » Le regard incrédule des Granger l'informèrent qu'ils venaient d'apprendre l'existence du statut du sang par le gobelin.

« Donc Hermione a été attaquée car elles pensaient que ma fille n'était pas assez bien pour votre fils ? » Dan était furieux.

Barchoke fit de son mieux pour calmer l'ire du père. « Ce n'est ni mon opinion, ni celle de mon fils. Hermione a le même statut de sang que la mère d'Harry et ce sont ces mêmes Sangs purs qui considèrent les gobelins comme des bêtes. Des bêtes utiles mais ni plus ni mois de simples créatures. Vous ne trouverez aucun soutien pour les sangs purs dans Gringotts. »

« Je trouve ça un peu inconcevable que rien de tout cela n'ait été mentionné avant que nous acceptions qu'Hermione intègre Poudlard. »

Ce commentaire de Dan fit sourire étrangement Barchoke et étant un gobelin, on aurait put croire que c'était une grimace. « La dernière personne que j'ai entendu faire la même remarque était Lily Evans, peu après qu'elle était fiancée à James Potter. Je pense que la phrase était alors que Lily n'était rien d'autre qu'une sang de bourbe opportuniste qui essayait de s'améliorer. Cela m'attriste de voir que tant de choses ont été sacrifiées et que presque rien n'a changé. Nous voulons utiliser le désespoir du ministère pour arriver à certains changements, et c'est une autre raison pour que vous et votre fille soyez protégés. »

Il essaya de faire saisir la gravité de la situation aux deux parents. « S'il vous plait, n'en parlez pas à Hermione dans vos lettres, je voudrais attendre Halloween pour expliquer tout ça à Harry et Hermione. Harry va bientôt commencer à utiliser la presse pour atteindre nos objectifs. Et puisque votre fille est toujours à ses côtés, elle va sans doute être mise aussi sur le devant de la scène. Les enchantements que nous voulons mettre en place interdiront à tous les sorciers et sorcières non autorisés à pénétrer chez vous. Il n'y aura qu'Hermione, Harry et le briseur de sorts Weasley. Toute autre personne non autorisée sera incapable de venir chez vous et des alarmes se déclencheront ici pour que nous venions à votre secours. »

La dernière chose que voulait Barchoke, c'était effrayer ces gens et ces moldus avaient dû absorber beaucoup de chose en une matinée. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre cette décision aujourd'hui, et je voudrais insister sur le fait que ce n'est qu'une mesure préventive. Les enchantements de ce type sont communs autour des bâtiments magiques et bien sûr Gringotts possède ce genre de barrières. Je ne prévois pas d'attaques sur votre maison, mais cela serait mieux de prendre quelques précautions. Nous les gobelins passons notre vie à protéger nos objets précieux mais rien n'est plus important pour nous que nos enfants. »

Les deux Granger réfléchirent un instant avant que Dan ne réponde. « Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions refuser une offre aussi généreuse et avons hâte de voir les enfant à Halloween. Nous savions que ce serait difficile d'être loin d'Hermione mais nous avions sous-estimé à quel point elle nous manquerait. Seules ses lettres pleines de bonheur nous convainquent que nous avons pris la bonne décision. »

Emma était d'accord avec tout ce que venait de dire son mari mais elle avait encore quelques question. « Vous avez dit que nos enfants resteraient dans la vie de l'autre pendant encore quelques années. Puisqu'ils vont passer les sept prochaines années ensembles à Poudlard, c'est compréhensible. Je voudrais cependant savoir ce qui se passera quand Harry aura dix-sept ans ? Ses choix affecteront-ils leur amitié ? »

« Harry devra prendre une grande décisions et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quel sera ce choix. Tout ce que je peux faire en tant que père c'est de donner toutes les options à mon fils pour que la décision qu'il prendra soit la meilleure possible. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais si heureux d'apprendre que vous l'avez invité à passer ses vacances avec vous. Je veux qu'Harry connaisse le monde en dehors de Gringotts et de la communauté magique. »

Puis Barchoke répondit à la principale inquiétude d'Emma aussi honnêtement que possible. « Aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas Harry prendre une décision qui l'éloignerait de votre fille. Mon fils ne serait jamais capable d'abandonner sa meilleure amie, ce n'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. C'est bien plus dans sa nature de courir dans l'école, son épée à la main pour la garder en sécurité. »

Les deux Granger étaient ravis de l'entendre. Les lettres d'Hermione les avaient choqués, en voyant à quel point elle était devenue proche de ce garçon en aussi peu de temps. Ils étaient ravis de l'opportunité de voir leur fille à Halloween, mais aussi de pouvoir enfin voir son meilleur ami. « Cela nous semble parfait, j'espère juste que nous pourrions faire plus. Nous avons l'impression d'avoir obtenu pleins d'avantages pour nous, sans vraiment contribuer à quoi que ce soit. »

Barchoke ne put s'empêcher de saisir cette chance. « C'est drôle que vous disiez ça Dan, quelque chose qu'Hermione a dit nous intéresse beaucoup… »

Hedwige délivra une lettre à Hermione le dimanche matin qui la remplit de joie. « Il a dit oui ! » Elle sauta de joie sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras, toute à son excitation.

« Les gars, vous vous donnez encore en spectacle ! »

« Oh Padma, il a dit oui, c'est formidable ! »

« Nous l'avions compris Hermione, mais maintenant nous aimerions savoir ce à quoi il a dit oui et pourquoi c'est si magnifique. »

« Quand Harry a dit qu'il ne célébrait pas Noël, je l'ai dit à maman et papa. Ils ont demandé à son père si Harry pouvait passez Noël avec nous et Barchoke a dit oui. Harry, voudrais-tu passer Noël avec nous ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Hermione remarqua qu'Harry était aussi raide qu'une planche, son meilleur ami s'éloigna ainsi et se leva de son siège. Hermione fut un instant dévastée, pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal puis elle suivit son regard et comprit. Le professeur Weasley venait d'entrer avec un grand gobelin effrayant et devant lequel Harry s'inclina profondément. Hermione pensait qu'il ressemblait aux gobelins de Tolkien, bien différents de Barchoke et de Maître Pitslay.

« Maître Sharpshard, vous m'honorez en venant ici… »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention Crow. J'ai entendu des histoires dérangeantes disant que tu t'adoucies. Je suis venu ici pour voir moi-même ce qu'est devenu l'entrainement que je t'ai donné – va te changer ! »

Harry s'inclina et courut vers la sortie.

Filius avait presque recraché ce qu'il avait dans la bouche quand il vit celui qui accompagnait Bill Weasley. « Albus, Minerva, quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne devons pas intervenir. Maître Sharpshard est le plus combattant que j'ai jamais vu, aucun étudiant ne sera en danger ni blessé. »

Minerva fut immédiatement alarmée. « Que voulez-vous dire Filius ? »

« Rappelez-vous Alastor Maugrey enseignant la défense – Les méthodes de Maître Sharpshard correspondent sûrement aux goûts de Fol'œil et il serait capable d'adopter ses méthodes. Elles semblent peut-être sévères pour ceux qui regardent, mais Harry y est habitué. Excusez-moi, il faut que je le dise à ses amis, même si je pense que je devrais ligoter Miss Granger. »

Bill ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Maitre Sharpshard lui avait juste dit un peu plus tôt qu'il accompagnerait le briseur de sort à Poudlard. Voyant Flitwick se diriger vers ses étudiants, Bill décida de suivre son exemple.

« Professeur Weasley, est-ce lui qui a appris à Harry à se battre avec une épée ? »

Ce fut Filius qui répondit. « Oui Miss Granger et je dois vous demander de ne pas intervenir. Les méthodes de Maître Sharpshard peuvent paraître brutales pour les non initiés, mais il est vraiment la plus fine lame du pays… »

Il fut interrompu par le cri d'Hermione. Harry venait d'arriver dans le hall portant sa tenue en peau de dragon, quand le large gobelin entra en action l'attaquant avec une immense hache semblant sortir de nulle part. Harry était flou tant il esquivait rapidement les coups et fut acculé devant l'entrée du château. Le fait que Maître Sharpshard lui parle en anglais donnait à Harry une bonne idée de ce qu'il se passait ici. »

« Tu avais un mangemort à portée de main et tu l'as laissé partir ? Puis tu as affronté neuf ennemis et non seulement tu n'en as tué aucun mais tu les laissés en état de pouvoir t'attaquer encore ! Ai-je gâché mon temps en t'enseignant Crow ? »

Harry avait maintenant son bouclier sur le bras et l'utilisait pour dévier la hache. Il esquiva pour pouvoir l'attaquer avec son couteau mais reçu un coup à l'épaule et fut propulsé par les portes. Il atterrit à contre les portes du hall et fit une roulade, sachant que le maître allait l'attaquer encore. Tout en faisant sa roulade, il abandonna son bouclier et rangea son couteau. Il sauta sur ses pieds, les cris d'Hermione résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles, et sortit l'épée de Gryffondor.

Des bruits forts retentirent dans le hall quand l'épée de Gryffondor déviait les attaques répétées de la hache. Hermione tremblait, pleurait et criait en même temps et seule la prise du professeur Weasley sur son bras empêchait la jeune sorcière de se précipiter sur Harry. Puis elle remarqua qu'Harry semblait se retenir, et personne d'autre ne semblait le voir.

Filius avait abandonné son épée pour une baguette, mais il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'Harry avait bien plus de talent qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. La peau de dragon d'Harry permettait à tous de voir ses fluides mouvements quand il brandissait l'épée de Gryffondor, comme si elle était une extension de son corps. Le physique développé du jeune homme s'expliquait maintenant, car soulever une telle épée heure après heure musclait sensiblement un corps.

Harry était maintenant pris entièrement dans son combat, le son de son épée déviant l'hache était familier pour lui. Il n'avait cependant jamais soulevé une telle épée ce qui lui donna une idée. C'était un risque qui pouvait lui coûter, mais une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà gagné un combat contre son maître avant.

Quand l'occasion se présenta, Harry ne para pas et dévia la hache mais fit en sorte que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor rencontre le manche de l'arme. Normalement cela aurait du lui briser le bras, mais cette épée n'était pas ordinaire. Elle trancha aussi tôt le manche.

L'attaque suivante d'Harry fut cependant bloquée par une courte épée qui semblait être apparue dans la main du maître. « J'étais attaché à cette hache Crow, cela va te coûter. »

La rapidité du combat augmenta soudainement et Harry utilisait maintenant et son épée et son couteau pour tenir la distance. Harry fut soudainement recouvert de sueur alors que Maître Sharpshard essayait et attaquait ses défenses. Il se rappela alors Hermione quand elle avait dit qu'il n'y avait de règles dans un combat.

Quand il bloqua la prochaine attaque avec son épée, il utilisa son couteau pour lancer un sort qu'il avait appris dans le livre que Padma avait offert à Hermione pour son anniversaire.

Le sort de découpe était si inattendu qu'il atteignit la joue de Maître Sharpshard une fraction de seconde avant que celui-ci ne se baisse. Le premier sang signifiait normalement la fin du combat, mais avec Maître Sharpshard, rien n'était jamais sûr.

Le large gobelin cependant arrêta de combattre. « Tu m'as coupé avec un sort Crow ? »

Harry essayait de reprendre son souffle mais conserva sa garde. « Vous m'avez appris d'utiliser tout ce que j'avais dans un combat et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

L'énorme éclat de rire qui suivit était aussi inattendu. La courte épée disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et le gobelin maintenant jovial donna un petit coup dans l'épaule d'Harry, un rare signe d'affection. « Il semblerait que je t'ai bien enseigné – même si je vais devoir demander à ton père de me rembourser la hache que tu détruite. Filius, c'est bon de te revoir. Puis-je te demander de croiser ton épée quelque fois avec celle de Crow ? Je détesterai voir ce talent être gâché. »

Cette transformation de combattant assoiffé de sang en perdant jovial étonna tout le monde. Et Padma finit par crier. « Bravo Harry ! Tu l'as fait ! »

Toutes les personnes du hall avaient été ébahies par le combat, et voir l'un d'entre eux réussir à gagner les réjouit tant que des acclamations retentirent. Et Hermione réussit à échapper à Bill.

Elle frappa Harry presque aussi fort que Maître Sharpshard un peu plus tôt, même si cette fois, ce furent des bras chauds qui l'entourèrent. Harry la tint dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Différences culturelles Hermione. Tout ce que je risquais, c'était qu'on me botte les fesses, rien d'autre. »

Le large gobelin avait bien sûr remarqué la jeune sorcière. « Seriez-vous l'amie de Crow ? »

Harry lui serra la main pour la rassurer puis elle se tourna vers l'impressionnant tuteur. Il fut ravi de la voir s'incliner.

« Enchanté Maître Sharpshard. Je suis Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry. » Puis elle lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne, son bracelet étincelant à son poignet.

Le large gobelin s'inclina à son tour avant d'accepter sa main. « Enchanté Miss Granger. » Son grand rire retentit une nouvelle fois dans le hall d'entrée. « Barchoke m'a dit qui vous étiez, et je le vois maintenant moi aussi. Il y a quelques instants, j'ai cru que vous alliez m'attaquer à mains nues pour protéger votre ami – et maintenant vous me saluez avec honneur. Portez ce bracelet avec fierté Miss Granger, vous avez le cœur d'un gobelin. »

Hermione se demanda ce que signifiait ce dernier commentaire quand le directeur décida de signaler sa présence. « Je n'apprécie pas que mon école soit dérangée par hooligans. »

« Et je n'apprécie pas que mon étudiant vedette soit attaqué par des trolls et des sang-purs dans votre école. Son père a arrangé le fait que cette heure soit prévue pour un cours supplémentaire de défense, vous venez d'en voir une ». Les étudiants de Poudlard n'étaient pas habitués à voir quelqu'un parler ainsi au grand Albus Dumbledore. Mais le gobeline effrayant n'en avait pas fini.

« La défense doit toujours être variée, on ne sait jamais qui ou quoi va nous attaquer. C'est sûrement aussi ce que vous apprenez à vos élèves ou dois-je en déduire que la variété vient de la multitude de personne que vous engagez pour ce poste ? » Le sarcasme de Sharpshard était bien présent et rappela à tous les professeurs qui s'étaient succédés à ce poste à Poudlard. Puis Hermione le lui confirma.

« C'est exactement ce que nous apprend le professeur Weasley dans nos cours supplémentaires de défense, d'être alerte devant l'inattendu. »

La voix de Sharpshard retentit une nouvelle fois dans le hall d'entrée. « Bien, je vais donc vous laisser dans les mains capables du briseur de sort Weasley. Crow, vous savez maintenant que le directeur va être insupportable quand il saura que c'est que son arme qui m'a coupé la joue. A la prochaine fois, jeune homme. »

Harry s'inclina profondément. « A la prochaine fois Maître Sharpshard. »

Quand le gobelin partir, Neville s'approcha d'Harry avec son bouclier « Tu l'as vraiment battu Harry ? »

Il prit le bouclier et le réduisit, avant de l'accrocher au fourreau de son épée. « Je ne l'ai pas battu Neville, personne ne bat Maître Sharpshard. J'ai eu de la chance et l'ai surpris, il aurait pu me battre une douzaine de fois avant. On appelle ça un entrainement pour une bonne raison. Je n'apprendrais rien s'il me battait toujours en moins d'une minute. »

« Ca avait l'air brutal Harry, j'étais terrifiée pour toi. »

Harry pouvait encore sentir la peur dans les yeux d'Hermione. « Les premières fois que je l'ai combattu, j'était terrifié moi aussi Hermione. Et maintenant, c'est comme pour nos leçons de défense. Le briseur de sort Weasley nous a attaqué pour que nous nous entrainions à esquiver et à nous protéger. »

Padma portait-trainait à moitié la hache du gobelin. « Si jamais le professeur Weasley nous attaque un jour avec quelque chose comme ça, je démissionne les gars. »

« Merci Padma, je vais l'accrocher à mon mur. Merci aussi pour ton livre Hermione, il m'a été d'un très grand secours. »

Padma hésitait à demander de quel livre d'Hermione il parlait, mais Hermione avait déjà eu une matinée compliquée et en plus elle venait de voir le nombre de sorcières qui regardaient Harry.

Le fait qu'Hermione tremblait toujours lui confirma qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré de ses frayeurs. Elle croyait que son ami allait mourir ce matin-là. « C'était visiblement encore un truc gobelin Harry, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt. »

Harry sourit à sa meilleure amie, sachant exactement cette fois comment la réconforter. « Maître Sharpshard voulait juste me rappeler à moi et à tout le monde que je suis un gobelin guerrier… »

Padma avait déjà laissé passé une occasion, elle n'allait pas laisser celle-ci passer. Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer. « La prochaine fois, tu pourras le montrer sans te donner en spectacle, surtout dans cette tenue. Allons en classe maintenant, la vue de ma sœur et de Lavande en train de relooker Harry me donne des frissons. On pourrait croire que personne n'a jamais vu un beau garçon dans une tenue moulante en peau de dragon avant. »

Harry rougit et Hermione semblait outragée mais Padma commença à rire. « Oh les gars, vous être trop faciles à avoir. Sérieusement par contre, certaines de ces sorcières me donnent des frissons. Si un sorcier me regarde un jour comme ça, je veux qu'Harry et Neville lui bottent les fesses pour moi. »

« Pas de problème Padma. » Harry voulait sortir d'ici et offrit son bras à Hermione. Puis il dit ce qu'il voulait dire à Hermione depuis le début de la matinée. « Hermione, je serai ravi de passer Noël avec toi. »

« Oh Harry, ce serait magnifique. Padma et Neville, vous êtes invités vous aussi. »

Neville était enchanté de voir qu'il était inclut, mais il avait des choses à faire, donc il dit à Hermione qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Padma devrait envoyer une lettre à la maison avant de pouvoir répondre. Elle aimait tendrement sa sœur mais la pensée de passer deux semaines à l'écouter parler de garçons, de modes de garçons et encore de garçons ne la tentait pas vraiment. Et il était presque certain qu'Harry serait l'un des garçons dont elle parlerait le plus.

Elle savait quel était l'agenda de la plupart des sorcières sang-purs de Poudlard. Rencontrer leur futur mari et être fiancée avant de quitter l'école et de préférence être mariée et avoir un premier enfant avant d'avoir vingt-ans. Si elles attendaient trop longtemps, il y avait le risque de leur famille leur trouve un mari à leur place. Padma savait que cet agenda était bien, enfin, si l'on rencontrait quelqu'un de bien avec lequel passer le reste de sa vie. Elle voulait profiter de son expérience à Poudlard et passer des vacances dans une maison moldue serait très certainement une expérience.

Elle devrait avoir un petit tête à tête avec Hermione et lui expliquer pourquoi tous les regards jaloux de l'école étaient fixés sur elle. Elle était peut-être née de moldue mais Hermione était dans une position pour laquelle la plupart des sorcières sang-purs vendraient leur âme. Ayant la chance de connaître Harry, Padma savait qu'il serait considéré comme un prix de grande valeur pour toute jeune sorcière. Si on ajoutait tout le reste et son corps en grande forme, et bien, elle ne pensait pas que les autres sorcières puissent être découragées encore bien longtemps. Elle suspectait que leurs méthodes seraient différentes cette fois, à moins qu'elles ne soient vraiment stupides.

Bill regarda ses étudiants se diriger vers la classe mais il voulait échanger quelques mots avec son plus jeune frère avant. « Et bien Ronnie, tu penses toujours qu'il n'a rien de spécial ? »

Ron avait ses yeux grands ouverts et ses yeux avaient presque jaillis de ses orbites en regardant le combat. « La fille Patil pouvait à peine soulever cette hache, hache qui aurait pu le couper en deux. Le gobelin ne retenait pas vraiment ses coups. »

« C'est vrai Ronnie, et pourtant il a battu ce gobelin guerrier qui l'avait attaqué. Quelle chance aurais-tu eu dans un tel combat ? Peut-être que maintenant, tu arrêteras d'être un petit imbécile et que tu les laisseras seul. »

Puis, Percy arriva. « J'ai prévu cette heure pour aider Ron à faire ses devoirs, je prends le relai Bill. »

Le briseur de sorts laissa Percy et retourna s'occuper de ses étudiants. Comme tout le monde ici, il avait été impressionné par le combat. Son frère Charlie avait les plus vifs réflexes qu'il ait jamais vu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le regard de concentration sur le visage du garçon en train de combattre était quelque chose à ne pas oublier. Toute personne s'approchant de trop prêt d'Harry alors qu'il tenait une épée perdrait – même Voldemort.

Dumbledore était également abasourdi par les réactions d'Harry et par sa vitesse. De même, il pensait que Filius avait bien raison sur les méthodes similaires d'enseignement entre son vieil ami Alastor et Maître Sharpshard. Comme le reste de Poudlard, le mot « s'adoucir » ne lui avait pas échappé. Après cette démonstration, les ennemis d'Harry ne le sous-estimeraient pas la prochaine fois. Albus s'attendait à avoir quelques mois au calme avant que les joueurs ne se remettent à avancer.

Cette situation posait un dilemme à Albus, il voulait enlever le garçon hors du contrôle des gobelins, mais il savait aussi que Voldemort devait être vaincu. Il avait besoin d'un moyen pour accomplir son premier objectif mais sans réduire les chances d'Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Il était tenté de laisser les choses telles quelles, mais il ne pouvait pas. Maître Sharpshard avait attaqué son étudiant car il avait fait preuve d'un peu de pardon et c'est là que se trouvait le problème d'Albus.

Un Harry victorieux aurait la communauté sorcière à ses pieds et souhaitant réaliser ses moindres vœux. Sans pardon dans le cœur du garçon, leur société serait changée à un point inimaginable. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que les gobelins avaient prévu de faire, et il venait de voir sa seule source d'information rejoindre le jeune Harry et ses trois amis pour leur donner cours.

William Weasley devait comprendre les dégâts qui pouvaient être causer et reconnaître rapidement que sa loyauté devait être envers lui. Avec une situation aussi délicate, il fallait juste utiliser le bon levier et il n'y avait pas de plus grand levier pour le faire changer d'avis que sa propre famille.

Il était sûr que cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps avec la mère de William pour que Molly lui dise qu'elle serait enchantée d'avoir Bill de retour à la maison. Cela serait son ouverture pour qu'il exprime son regret car William avait refusé de coopérer avec lui et que tout ce temps à travailler avec les gobelins avait changé l'ancien préfet en chef de Poudlard.

Molly n'aimait pas l'idée que l'un de ses fils puisse changer, surtout si l'origine de cette influence n'était pas humaine. Elle s'occuperait du cas de son fils à temps plein dès qu'il serait au Terrier et Albus intensifierait ses efforts quand William devrait retourner à Poudlard. Cette double attaque finirait par faire apparaître une faille dans son armure, et c'était tout ce dont avait besoin Albus pour exploiter la situation.

Une information en amènerait une autre, et enfin il aurait le jeune homme en son pouvoir. Il deviendrait son espion à Gringotts, lui donnant toutes les informations qui pourraient aider Albus à prendre le contrôle de la société sorcière britannique, pour le plus grand bien, bien entendu.

Lucius essayait de son côté à améliorer son futur, et n'ayant pour l'instant que peu de succès, il n'avait pas hâte que son maitre ne revienne. Le chef de la famille Malfoy savait que son utilité en tant que mangemort était à cause de sa fortune et de son influence. N'ayant plus ni l'un ni l'autre, il serait sévèrement limité dans la manière d'aider les plans de son maitre. Lucius avait témoin de ce qui été arrivé à des mangemorts dans cette position et c'était tout sauf beau.

Lucius contemplait maintenant ce qui serait son prochain mouvement, il regardait un petit journal intime noir. Les gobelins ayant empêché Narcissa d'accéder aux voutes Lestrange ou Black, ce journal était la dernière carte à sa disposition. Il suffisait juste de l'utiliser au bon moment.

Son désir de revanche sur Crow était tempéré par le fait que le « Champion de Poudlard » serait incapable de se défendre contre ça. Comme un bon vin, la revanche de Lucius serait meilleure s'il la laisser vieillir. S'il le jouait finement, il pourrait bientôt voir le corps mort de Crow quitter Poudlard, avec Dumbledore humilié et Fudge éjecté de son poste de ministre.

Lucius était un homme patient et son besoin de revanche ne le ferait plus jamais reculer maintenant. Il pouvait se permettre d'être patient. La patience était tout ce qu'il avait maintenant et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose maintenant.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Cette histoire est une traduction de la fiction de RobSt que j'effectue avec sa permission et celle-ci n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales.

Reviews: merci encore pour vous messages, quand j'en vois, ca me motive à continuer de traduire cette merveilleuse histoire. Bonne lecture et à très vite. Dites ce que vous pensez de cette histoire et je me répéte, si quelqu'un veut devenir un béta correcteur, ça me rendrait bien service ;)

**Chapitre 13 : L'histoire est en marche**

Les choses revinrent en effet à la « normale » à Poudlard les semaines suivantes. Grâce à l'avertissement de Padma, Hermione était davantage consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle ou d'Harry, notamment en regardant le comportement des sorcières de Poudlard.

La Maison Serdaigle s'adaptait très bien à ce qu'il se passait entre ses murs bleu et bronze. Morąg, Mandy et Lisa étaient très amies avec le trio, et le fait de partager leurs cours de défense et maintenant de potions les aidaient certainement aussi. Cho faisait continuellement les yeux doux à Harry, cherchant une excuse pour lui parler. Dans ce genre de situations, Harry était poli mais rien de plus. Les filles plus âgées de Serdaigle, sauf Penny, restaient soft, l'exemple de Chambers étant peut-être toujours présent dans leurs têtes.

Les autres sorcières de première année étaient toutes en bons termes avec les amis, et il n'y avait seulement que deux Gryffondors qui essayaient sans cesse de se rapprocher de lui. Parvati et Lavande les approchaient quand ils allaient en classe, discutant avec Harry dès qu'elles le pouvaient. Ce n'est que lorsque Lavande essaya de prendre l'autre bras d'Harry qu'elle fut poliment mais instantanément et fermement repoussée.

« Miss Brown, n'essayez jamais de saisir le bras droit d'un épéiste à moins qu'il ne vous l'offre lui-même. Dans ma culture, c'est considéré comme une attaque et vous connaissez l'adresse avec laquelle je tire mon épée. » Lavande relâcha aussitôt le bras d'Harry comme s'il était brûlant et qu'elle s'était brûlée les doigts. Personne ne voulait qu'Harry pense qu'il était attaqué, ils avaient tous vu ce qu'il savait faire avec une lame.

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer. «Tu n'étais pas consciente de la situation, donc je n'ajouterai rien. » Les deux filles de Gryffondor lui lâchèrent la bride un moment après.

Quand certaines filles plus âgées d'autres maisons approchèrent, Hermione s'aperçut qu'Harry l'utilisait comme un bouclier. C'était une fonction qu'elle était ravie d'occuper. Ces sorcières avaient peut-être un agenda spécifique à Poudlard, mais Harry en avait un aussi, le sien ayant de conséquences bien plus importantes que de simplement trouver quelqu'un avec qui se marier. Hermione s'en souvint quand ils quittèrent leur cours de défense du lundi, car le professeur Weasley avait un petit message pour lui.

« Harry, votre père vous dit qu'il est temps, il m'a assuré que vous sauriez ce que ça veut dire. »

Son sourire était féroce, ce qui alarma aussitôt Hermione. « Harry, dis-moi s'il te plait que va pas te transformer en guerrier gobelin ? »

« Hermione, je suis un guerrier gobelin. »

« Okay, mauvais choix de mots. Ce que je veux vraiment demander, c'est si tu vas te précipiter vers le danger, une lame dans chaque main ? »

Il pouvait voir qu'elle s'inquiétait simplement de sa sûreté et essaya donc de la calmer. « Hermione, je m'apprête à réparer un ancien tort fait aux nôtres, et c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. Ce que je vais dire c'est que je n'aurais pas à utiliser mes lames pour me défendre, il n'y aura aucun danger je te l'assure. »

Après l'incident Lucius Malfoy, Hermione avait accepté le fait qu'Harry était un Poudlard pour une raison autre que celle d'obtenir une éducation magique. Il s'agissait sûrement de la prochaine phase de son plan. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il préparait, du moment qu'il n'était pas en danger. »

Au moins cette fois, elle avait eu six semaines pour s'entrainer à la magie et quelques maléfices dans sa poche. Hermione croyait Harry quand il disait que ce ne serait pas dangereux, mais il valait mieux être préparé.

Elle s'était aussi préparée en lisant le livre que Neville lui avait offert. Hermione pensait que nombre des us et coutumes décrits pouvaient être qualifiés de « désuets», mais ça expliquait au moins le comportement « vieux jeu » d'Harry. Il avait visiblement lu un livre similaire avant d'arriver à Poudlard et pensait que des choses telles qu'offrir son bras à une jeune dame ou de baiser leurs mains étaient la façon normale dont se comportaient les sorciers.

Simplement grâce à son sens de l'observation Hermione pouvait maintenant affirmer que ce comportement n'était pas du tout commun parmi la communauté magique. Peut-être qu'on ne se comportait ainsi que lors d'occasions plus formelles mais la jeune sorcière ne s'en inquiétait pas. Puisqu'elle était en ce moment au bras d'Harry et que c'était sa main qui était embrassée, il aurait pu geler en enfer avant qu'Hermione n'aborde le sujet avec son meilleur ami. Hermione espérait qu'Harry avait atteint la même conclusion mais aimait trop l'avoir à son bras pour arrêter.

Son dernier faux pas contre la culture gobeline faisait travailler son esprit. Elle ne s'était pas précipitée vers la bibliothèque car Hermione était sûre que la meilleure source d'information dont elle avait besoin était juste à côté d'elle.

« Harry, j'ai lu ce livre que Neville m'a donné sur les anciennes et nobles maisons. C'était très inspirant, une source brillante d'information pour quelqu'un comme moi avec aucune famille magique. Je me demandais s'il existait un tel livre sur la culture gobeline ? Je pourrais ainsi le chercher à la bibliothèque ou le commander dans une librairie. »

Harry avait arrêté de marcher quand Hermione lui posa la question. « La réponse est non, il n'y a aucun livre. Je pense que c'est parce que personne ne s'y est jamais intéressé avant. »

« Okay, je suis de nouveau confuse. Comment ça se fait que personne ne s'y est intéressé ? Les gobelins entassent et contrôlent la richesse de la communauté magique, et pourtant personne ne sait rien sur eux ? C'est idiot ! »

Harry recommença à marcher en gloussant et répondit à sa meilleure amie. « Je peux t'assurer que je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle il n'y aucun livre dessus, c'est qu'il faut que ce soit un observateur qui observe notre culture et que les gobelins ne laissent personne s'approcher de trop. » Il pouvait voir Hermione réfléchir à ce concept, donc il lui donna un exemple. « Nous pourrions demander à Padma de nous raconter ses années en Inde, et elle pourrait nous en parler pendant des heures. Ça ne signifie pas qu'elle parlerait de tapis volant, car pour elle, ce serait un comportement normal et donc pas nécessaire d'en parler. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire maintenant, il faut être d'une autre culture pour voir ce qu'il y a de différent – de similaire. »

« Exactement, les gobelins ont gardé l'habitude de faire la fête comme les moldus le vendredi, mais qui sait quand les sorciers le font. »

« Harry Crow, n'y pense même pas. Je me fais suffisamment titiller par Padma sans que toi tu ne commences. »

« Comment Miss Granger ? Est-ce une façon de parler à ta seule source d'informations sur les gobelins ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un grognement. « J'allais dire que je pouvais vérifier avec Maître Pitslay mais j'imagine que vous seriez capable de me tendre un piège. Rappelle toi une chose Crow, tu vas rester avec moi pendant les vacances de Noël. Je suis ta seule source d'informations sur les moldus et la revanche peut parfois être salée. » Elle essaya d'avoir l'air sérieuse, mais ne réussit pas, les deux amis explosèrent soudainement de rire quand ils retournèrent dans la salle de Serdaigle.

Dans la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor, Neville essayait de se préparer pour la leçon hebdomadaire de potions, Ron lui s'ennuyait et continuait à pester contre son jeu d'échec sorcier.

« Va voir Seamus, je suis occupé Ron. »

« Dean lui parle encore de ce jeu de football. Sais-tu qu'ils jouent sur la terre ferme ? Vingt-deux joueurs et une seule balle, je trouve ça stupide si tu veux mon avis. »

« Ron, je ne t'ai rien demandé, j'essaye de travailler là. »

Quand il prit le temps de vraiment regarder ce que faisait Neville, Ron eut la claire impression qu'il se faisait avoir. « Tu fais une potion, tu disais que cette créature gobeline ne donnait jamais de devoirs. » Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une accusation.

« Maître Pitslay ne nous donne pas d'essais à écrire, mais il s'attend à ce que l'on sache tout de la potion que nous préparerons lors du prochain cours. »

Ron pensait que c'était encore juste une excuse pour se débarrasser de lui. « On n'est que Lundi, tu n'as pas potions avant vendredi. Tu auras tout oublié d'ici vendredi. »

« Non, car je vais relire mes notes chaque soir jusqu'à vendredi. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai essayé de t'avertir. Regarde ce qu'il se passe quand on traine avec des Serdaigles, nous les Gryffondors devons rester soudés. »

« Si rester soudés signifie recevoir des cours de potions de Rogue, alors tu peux l'oublier. »

« Où est ta loyauté envers ta maison ? En abandonnant tes camarades de maison et en trainant avec des Serdaigles, tu es une disgrâce pour les Gryffondors Londubat. »

Neville bondit sur ses pieds. « Ca te va bien de m'appeler une disgrâce, tu as jeté un maléfice sur une fille ! Un vrai et brave Gryffondor, et tu n'as même pas eu le courage de t'excuser. »

« Je l'ai fait, tu étais là. »

« Tout le monde peut prononcer ces mots Ron, nous avons tous que tu ne les pensais pas. Harry ne voulait simplement pas se disputer avec toi et gâcher l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Tu dis que je suis une disgrâce pour Gryffondor et pourtant je suis en cours avec neuf Serdaigles, j'ai de meilleures notes que six d'entre eux et je suis presque au même niveau que deux autres. Je dirais, moi, que je rends ma maison fière de moi. Qu'as-tu fait toi à Poudlard ? Retenues, points en moins, une suspension et maintenant une probation, bravo Ronnie ! »

Le complexe de Ron devenait de plus en plus grand et il prenait de vives couleurs rouges, mais Neville l'affronta de nouveau. « Tu as essayé d'ensorceler deux de mes amies et en as touché une autre par accident. Brandis ta braguette Ron et tu verras ce que ton plus vieux frère m'apprend tous les week-ends. »

Leur confrontation était devenue de plus en plus forte et bruyante, et toute une foule les entourait maintenant. Deux personnes attrapèrent soudainement chaque bras de Ron et le soulevèrent du sol, les jumeaux le trainèrent ensuite dans les escaliers. »

Neville se rassit et continua son travail, jusqu'à ce que Parvati ne lui parle. « Neville, six et deux ça fait huit. Tu as dit qu'il y avait neuf Serdaigles dans cette classe. »

« Ah, mais quand ça touche les potions, Harry est dans sa propre classe. Même les jumeaux ne peuvent pas brasser une potion indétectable pour Rogue. »

Comme il travaillait sérieusement, Neville n'était pas conscient des changements autour de lui. La plupart des membres de sa maison changèrent drastiquement d'opinion sur ce timide et calme garçon. Surtout deux sorcières de première année qui n'arrivaient pas à se rapprocher d'Harry Crow. Neville Londubat semblait être une bonne solution de rechange.

Bill avait lui aussi une harpie Weasley à ses basques alors qu'il essayait d'accomplir une tâche, mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Un repas calme au terrier était sûrement impossible.

« Mais il est Albus Dumbledore, il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen pour contourner ses vœux de silence ? »

Il posa son couteau et sa fourchette, Bill en avait assez, de son diner et des tentatives de sa mère. Il était temps de lui donner quelques vérités. « Serais-tu si insistante si c'était Lucius Malfoy qui voulait cette information ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est un mangemort qui a utilisé son argent pour échapper à Azkaban. »

« Et pourtant pour les gobelins, ils sont tous deux pareils. Dumbledore a été chassé de Gringotts depuis une dizaine d'année… »

« C'était un malentendu… »

Bill perdit finalement son calme. « Si c'est l'histoire qu'il t'a raconté, alors c'est aussi un menteur. Je vais te raconter qui est ton génial Albus Dumbledore. Il a laissé un enfant orphelin devant une maison moldue, un enfant qui avait été touché par le sort mortel de Voldemort. »

Il ne savait pas si sa mère avait crié car il avait dit le nom interdit du sorcier ou si c'était parce qu'un de ses enfants venaient de dire ça. Bill continua sans faire attention. « Cet enfant avait une cicatrice sur son front, il n'eut pas droit à un guérisseur, ni à un traitement, il fut juste abandonné devant une maison avec une lettre. Et c'est là que son stupide plan a commencé à ne pas fonctionner, les moldus ne voulaient d'un enfant magique dans leur foyer et ils ont donc pris Harry et l'ont emmené à Gringotts et presque vendu le nourrisson qui nous avait tous sauvé. »

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle secoua la tête. « Ça ne peut pas être vrai… »

« Le père d'Harry a conservé la lettre écrite par Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid étaient présents cette nuit là. Hagrid n'arrête pas d'essayer de parler à Harry à Poudlard mais le garçon ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il sait que Hagrid est l'homme de Dumbledore et que tout ce qu'il dirait reviendrait aux oreilles de la vieille chouette… »

C'était un pas de trop pour Molly. « Albus Dumbledore n'est pas un idiot, je te laisserai pas le dire dans cette maison. »

« Sais-tu comment ce troll est entré à Poudlard ? Dumbledore essaie désespérément de garder tout ça secret, mais Madame Bones veut l'accuser pour sa participation dans ce fiasco. Voldemort n'est pas mort… »

Cette fois ci, il sut pourquoi sa mère criait. « Tu mens, Harry Potter l'as tué, tout le monde le sait. »

« Oui, mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'il essaie de revenir. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis revenu d'Egypte et que j'ai pris ce boulot ? Voldemort n'est pas mort et nous savons qu'il est après Harry. Dumbledore le sait et ne l'a dit à personne, surtout pas à Harry. Au lieu de ça, Dumbledore a mis en place un piège dans une foutue école. J'ai quatre jeunes frères dans ce château et ce vieux bâtard joue avec leurs vies. Voldemort a pris possession d'un professeur et était à Poudlard, c'est lui qui a laissé entré le troll. »

Bill n'avait pas réalisé qu'il criait mais il semblait qu'il venait enfin de toucher sa mère, malheureusement, il semblait aussi qu'il avait terrifié Ginny. Elle était sur les genoux de son père et pleurait. « Les gobelins font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour aider ce jeune homme, je ne sais pas du tout ce que fait Dumbledore. En tant que Weasley, ma position sur la question est claire comme du cristal – contre les ténèbres et pour la lumière. Mon champion cependant, ne sera pas un vieux sorcier qui aime jouer, mais un jeune homme qui a déjà défait Voldemort une fois, je suis du côté des gobelins car ils soutiennent Harry, tout comme moi je le fais. »

Arthur était en train de réconforter sa fille mais il fallait qu'il sache une chose avant. « Que sait exactement le ministère de toute cette affaire ? »

« Fudge et Bones étaient là le jour où Harry a parlé de toute cette histoire sur Voldemort, c'était aussi le jour où il a rabaissé Lucius Malfoy. Les détails de ce que Dumbledore a fait à Harry, je les connais grâce à son père. Dumbledore est le président sorcier du Magenmagot, et pourtant c'est Harry qui a fait ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Avec Gringotts soutenant les actions d'Harry, Malfoy a légalement perdu toute sa richesse, et ainsi tout son pouvoir. »

Les évènements récents du ministère commençaient à avoir du sens pour Arthur. « Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait un soudain recrutement au sein du département des aurors, nous nous demandions si Amélia avait finalement réussi à faire chanter Fudge. C'était probablement sa contrepartie pour ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir un procès public contre Malfoy. Le ministre aurait été trop effrayé que Lucius ne révèle certaines choses sous véritaserum. »

L'esprit de Molly cependant ne restait fixé que sur une seule chose, un fait qui changerait sa vie pour toujours. « Tu-sais-qui était prêt de quatre de mes bébés et ce foutu Albus Dumbledore ne l'a jamais mentionné ! »

Bill savait quels seraient les prochains actes de sa mère et essaya de la tempérer. « Maman, ne dis pas que nous nous sommes disputés sur ça. Tu peux dire que tu as entendu une rumeur, mais ne dis pas d'où elle vient. Ça pourrait être drôle d'entendre quelles seront ses excuses. »

Arthur essayait encore de réconforter sa fille. « Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, tes frères sont en sécurité à Poudlard. »

« Et mon Harry ? Bill a dit que le mauvais sorcier allait le poursuivre. »

Bill ne laissa pas ça passer. « Je pensais qu'on en avait parlé Ginny. Ce n'est pas ton Harry, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. »

« Bill, ce n'est rien… »

« Non papa, ce n'est pas sain et tu aurais du la décourager depuis longtemps. La dernière chose que je veux voir, c'est Ginny blessée, mais c'est ce qu'il va se passer si elle n'arrête pas rapidement. Comment crois-tu que Ginny réagira quand elle découvrira que toute cette fantaisie sur le garçon-qui-a-survécu qu'elle s'est inventée n'est qu'une fantaisie ? » Il détestait voir sa sœur pleurer, mais il fallait que ce soit dit.

« La fantaisie de Ginny va inévitablement s'effondrer. Harry ne sait même pas qu'elle existe et a déjà de bons amis proches. A ce moment elle aura le cœur brisé et sera à six cents kilomètres de la maison. Les jumeaux et Percy arrivent à peine à passer derrière Ron pour nettoyer ses bêtises, penses-tu vraiment qu'ils arriveront à gérer ce problème ? »

« Comment sais-tu qu'Harry ne m'aimeras pas ? Tu ne peux pas le savoir ? »

Il essaya de formuler sa réponse d'une façon aussi gentille que possible pour sa sœur, pourtant il resta ferme. « Harry Crow est un jeune homme très sérieux, on ne connaît son âge que parce qu'il est en première année. Si on ne le sait pas, on pourrait jurer qu'il est plus âgé. Ses amis aussi sont vraiment sérieux sur leurs études et en ce qui concerne leur ami. Chaque week-end je pense les avoir trop poussés, et pourtant chaque semaine ils ont hâte de me revoir et d'apprendre. Ils sont excellents en défense, mais également en potions et dans toutes les autres matières. Je ne sais pas quel sera leur niveau à la fin de la première année. »

Bill put voir que ce n'était pas très bien pris et savait que le reste le serait encore moins. « Nous avons déjà un Weasley à Poudlard qui se rend ridicule à cause de son immaturité, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une fan Weasley suivant Harry comme un petit chien. Cette rêverie doit cesser avant que Ginny se soit vraiment blessée. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne sera jamais amie avec Harry – je la lui présenterai même – mais ces fantasmes sur un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou rencontré doivent s'arrêter maintenant. »

Ginny n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose. « Tu vas me présenter à Harry ? »

Bill était partagé. Il voulait que sa sœur mette cette histoire derrière lui mais Ginny n'en avait visiblement pas encore fini. Peut-être que lui présenter Harry serait le choc dont Ginny avait besoin pour se réveiller, surtout si Harry avait une jeune sorcière en particulier à son bras. « Je vais te présenter Harry quand il reviendra de Poudlard pour les vacances. »

Il put voir ses yeux étinceler et l'avertit. « Harry va passer Noël avec sa meilleure amie. Hermione lui a demandé à lui et à Padma de venir pendant ces vacances chez elle. »

Ginny avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de gagner la loterie nationale et qui avait su quelques secondes plus tard que c'était une erreur. « Sa meilleure amie ? N'est-ce pas la fille dont parlait Ron en disant que c'était sa petite amie ? »

« Hermione Granger porte un bracelet gobelin en or sur lequel est inscrit Harry, Hermione, meilleurs amis pour la vie. Harry l'a offert à Hermione lors de son douzième anniversaire. » Bill sentait qu'il valait mieux être cruel avec Ginny. Il avait vu des sorcières plus âgées et bien plus développées, émotionnellement et physiquement que Ginny être repoussées par son étudiant. Elles étaient cependant assez matures pour l'accepter et Ginny ne l'était pas.

Il regarda sa sœur dire une excuse sur le bout de la langue avant de filer dans sa chambre. Arthur attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de parler à son aîné. « Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Oui papa, ça l'était. Tu as rempli la tête de Ginny avec toutes ces histoires absurdes sur le garçon-qui-a-survécu pendant des années. »

« Ce n'est qu'un livre pour enfant… »

« Pour nous oui, mais Ginny a cru chacun de ces mots. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Son père le lui a lu. La différence entre ça et Lapina et sa queue qui caquetait c'est que les petites filles ne grandissent pas en pensant qu'elles sont destinées à épouser le héros et à vivre heureuses pour le reste de leur vie et ensuite vont en cours avec le héros en question ! »

« Elle n'a que dix ans – Ginny ne pense pas à tout ça. »

Bill savait que Ginny était la préférée de son père, toute la famille le savait et il croyait toujours que sa fille était plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Ce serait un coup dur quand Ginny partirait pour Poudlard en septembre. « Papa, j'ai trouvé Ginny sur son lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et en serrant ce foutu livre contre elle. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Ron lui a dit que Harry avait déjà une petite amie. C'est une chose de rêver à ce qui pourrait se passer dans sa vie, mais Ginny croit que ça va vraiment se produire. J'ai essayé de la convaincre qu'il n'est pas comme dans les livres, mais maintenant elle semble faire une fixette sur Harry Crow. Peut-être qu'en le voyant dans la vraie vie, elle sera suffisamment choquée. Sinon, nous aurons encore huit mois pour trouver une autre solution. »

Molly secoua la tête. « J'ai toujours pensé que les jumeaux nous causeraient le plus de problèmes, et maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûre. Ron a bien plus d'ennuis que ces deux-là réunis et Ginny semble apporter aussi son lot de problèmes. Qu'avons-nous fait de mal avec ces deux là ? »

Bill avait quelques mots pour réconforter ses parents. « Ni Ron, ni Ginny ne sont de mauvais enfants, ils ont juste besoin de plus de temps pour grandir. Cela les occupera à Poudlard je pense. »

Quand les élèves de première année quittèrent leur cours de sortilège, Parvati pensa qu'il était temps de faire le premier pas, avant que Lavande ne le fasse. Harry et Hermione étaient devant, Neville et sa sœur juste derrière eux, il n'y aurait pas de meilleure opportunité.

« Comment Mr Londubat, je croyais que vous étiez un gentleman ? Votre ami ici présent, Mr Crow, montre pourtant la façon dont on doit prendre une jeune dame à son bras ? »

Neville remarqua que de plus en plus de gens le regardait. Cependant Harry avait beaucoup d'amis, des amis qui lui permettaient de savoir quoi répondre dans ce cas.

« Vous avez raison, je m'excuse pour mon incorrection. Miss Patil, me ferez-vous l'honneur ? »

Parvati était folle de joie en voyant que sa ruse avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Neville offrir son bras à sa sœur.

« Et bien Mr Londubat, j'en serais ravie. » Padma suivit Neville à son bras, mais elle prit le temps de se retourner et de faire un geste à sa jumelle.

« Merci beaucoup Padma, ta sœur et son amie sont un peu trop bruyantes pour moi. »

« Pas de soucis Neville. Je te protégerai dès que tu le voudras. C'est génial pour se moquer des autres, penses-tu que ce serait trop cruel de remercier Parvati ? Je réfléchissais quand elle a parlé à comment me rapprocher de toi. Si elle n'avait rien dit, qui sait combien de temps tu aurais pris pour me demander de sortir avec toi ? » Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Neville rougir, puis blanchir, puis rougir. « C'est trop bon, ca fonctionne comme avec Pav. Je prendrai ton bras quand tu voudras Neville, comme amie. »

La panique étant passée, Neville trouva ça drôle en fait d'être titillé par une amie. « Veux-tu t'asseoir avec moi à la table des Gryffondors ? Je pense que ta sœur et Lavande seraient vertes de jalousie. »

« Neville, c'est une idée brillante – tant que je n'ai pas à m'asseoir à côté de Ron. » Padma posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Neville quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans la grande salle et essayèrent tous deux de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la réaction des autres élèves.

Hermione remarqua exactement ce qu'il se passait avec ses amis et mais réussit à peine à sourire. Elle se concentrait trop sur son meilleur ami. « C'est pour bientôt, non ? »

« Les gobelins sont des maitres pour cacher leurs émotions, il est impossible de lire les leurs – des fois, ça m'effraie de voir à quel point tu peux lire dans mes pensées. Souviens toi, personne ne sera en danger. Et maintenant essayons de manger un peu. »

Hermione n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, l'événement se produisit lors du cours suivant.

Le professeur Binns monologuait comme d'habitude et la moitié de la classe essayait de rester éveillée. Tout changea quand Harry Crow se leva, l'histoire était désormais en marche.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que le professeur le remarque, debout dans la salle. « En tant que champion de Poudlard, je ne peux plus permettre de continuer à infliger cette torture et à raconter des mensonges à des élèves. En tant que gobelin, vous me dégoûtez presque autant que ce boucher que vous appeliez grand-père. »

« Comment osez-vous souiller le nom de mon grand-père. Il est mort en héros, combattant la rébellion gobeline en 1612… »

« Binns le sanglant et sa bande d'égorgeurs étaient responsables d'avoir commencer ce que vous appelez la rébellion gobeline de 1612. Ils ne sont pas morts en héros, ils ont été jugés coupables et exécutés par la justice gobeline. »

Binns faisait preuve de plus d'émotions pour cette discussion qu'il ne l'avait montré depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner, personne ne pourrait s'endormir pendant ce cours. « Quels droits ont les gobelins à juger des sorciers, ils auraient dû être remis aux mains du ministre, ils auraient au moins eu un procès équitable… »

« Et ils auraient été libérés par des sorciers qui pensaient comme eux, qu'assassiner des gobelins n'était pas un crime. Ils s'attendaient à être relâchés et remercier pour leurs atrocités, pensant que la pureté de leur sang les protégeait. Devinez quoi Professeur ? Les dragons n'en avaient rien à faire de la pureté de leur sang, ils les ont dévoré en quelques secondes. »

Si un fantôme pouvait avoir l'air choqué, Binns le réussit. « Leurs corps ont servi à nourrir des dragons ? »

« Non, ils ont été jeté vivants dans la cage des dragons. Ils ont crié pour qu'on ait pitié d'eux, mais ils ont reçu la même chose qu'ils nous avait donnée, c'est à dire, rien du tout. »

« Espèce de bâtard gobelin menteur! » Binns se jeta sur Harry, mais n'ayant pas de corps, il n'eut aucun dommage. Le reste de la classe était choqué, à la fois par les actes de Binns mais aussi par la description du châtiment des prisonniers des gobelins.

Seule Hermione fut assez brave pour poser une question « Harry, les gobelins jettent-ils vraiment des gens dans une cage avec des dragons ? »

« Seulement ceux qui ont commis les pires atrocités Hermione et seulement après qu'un procès équitable les ait jugés coupables. Toutes les cultures ont ou avaient une peine de mort, et aucune d'entre elle n'est ou n'était plaisante. Entre être brûlé sur un bûcher ou avoir son âme aspirée hors de corps par les plus viles créatures foulant la terre, cette méthode étant celle utilisée par la Grande Bretagne magique… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait Harry ? »

Il s'agissait de quelque chose que Binns n'avait jamais connu dans toutes ses années d'enseignement, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment gérer la situation mais essaya de réaffirmer son autorité sur la classe. « Ils n'ont rien fait du tout mais ont été assassinés par de vicieux gobelins. Mon père m'a raconté cette histoire depuis que je suis enfant. J'ai grandi avec cette histoire, vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry resta calme quand il répondit à Binns, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à perdre son calme devant un fantôme. « Si c'est votre seule source d'information, alors oui. Nous vivons dans une communauté qui ne vérifie pas ses informations – si la Gazette le dit, alors cela doit être vrai – ce n'est pas une méthode acceptable pour prouver la vérité. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé… »

Binns n'était pas du même avis. « Vous allez vous asseoir et vous la fermer garçon, je ne tolérerai pas de la propagande gobeline dans cette classe. »

« Vous avez raison sur une chose professeur, il ne devrait pas y avoir de propagande ici. C'est un cours d'histoire et pourtant vous avez utilisé votre position pour prêcher de la propagande anti-gobeline depuis près de trois siècles, installant chez des enfants placés sous votre responsabilité de la peur, un manque de confiance et même de la haine envers nous. Ceci s'arrête aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de dire à tout le monde la version gobeline des évènements et de les laisser se faire leur propre opinion sur la vérité. »

« Cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle et ce sera bientôt cent points si vous ne vous asseyez pas enfin. »

« La vérité est bien plus importe que les points de ma maison. Il est temps que de la véritable histoire soit enseignée dans cette classe. Vous savez, les gobelins n'ont pas toujours vécu sous Gringotts… »

« Ils ont été forcé à y vivre par traité, c'est dans le programme des BUSES. »

« C'est peut-être dans le programme, mais ce ne sont que des mensonges, mensonges qui sont aujourd'hui considérés comme des faits. Cela s'est produit car un certain professeur a délibérément asséné les mêmes mensonges à tous les élèves étant venus à Poudlard depuis deux cents quatre vingt ans, un professeur vivant, puis un fantôme. Savez-vous que les BUSES et ASPICS britanniques d'histoire ne sont pas reconnus en dehors de ce pays ? Le reste du monde a compris qu'il n'enseigne que des bêtises et que c'est disproportionné – ce sont apparemment que des rébellions gobelins sur rébellions. Le cours entier est devenu une blague mais pourtant rien n'est fait. »

Ce fut un Terry Boot quelque peu choqué qui posa la question qu'ils se posaient tous. « Pourquoi nous enseigneraient-ils quelque chose de faux ? »

« Ah tu oublies Terry que les gens au pouvoir sont ceux qui ont appris la même merde que nous et ce, par le même professeur. Même l'auteur de nos livres de cours – Bathilde Tourdesac a eut cours avec Binns, elle a été son apprentie. N'est-ce pas bizarre que ses écrits soient au mot prés les mêmes que ceux de Binns ? Dans ce pays, elle est considérée comme une grande historienne, mais en dehors de notre pays, elle est ignorée et certains se demandent même si elle n'est pas folle. »

« Est-ce donc ce que vous essayez de faire garçon ? De détruire la réputation que des gens ont passé des années à construire ? »

« C'est mieux que détruire des maisons, simplement parce que leurs occupants étaient des gobelins. C'est que Bloody Binns a fait, hommes, femmes, enfants, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui car ils ont égorgé tous les gobelins qu'ils trouvaient. Ils ne voulaient pas que des gobelins vivent parmi ce qu'ils appelaient de bons sorciers et ils ont tué systématiquement ceux qui, selon eux, polluaient l'air que respiraient les sangs purs. »

Harry essayait de se calmer et laissa parler les faits qu'il avait appris, même ci c'était de plus en plus difficile. « Le ministère détournait les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait, après tout, ils n'étaient que des gobelins qui étaient massacrés et ils ne comptaient pas. Quand les gobelins ont pris les sorciers sur le fait, ils ont demandé à être remis entre les mains du ministère. Ils étaient là, recouverts de sang gobelin et attendaient à être relâchés, ils ont été jugés comme les animaux fous qu'ils étaient et exécutés. »

La classe était suspendue aux moindres mots d'Harry et ignorait Binns qui continuait à retirer des points à sa maison. « Le ministre a dû agir, il y avait maintenant des sangs purs décédés. Comme d'habitude, le ministère a décidé de faire passer des lois sur ce qu'ils voulaient. Le ministère a essayé de réclamer la juridiction des gobelins, ce qui signifie que nous aurions du faire tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Aucun gobelin n'était d'accord, et nous avons donc eu cette « rébellion gobeline de 1612. » Il y a eu des morts des deux côtés alors que le ministère essayait d'imposer ses nouvelles lois. »

« Vos précieux gobelins ont été vaincus et sont retournés dans leurs trous souterrains. C'est là la place de ces animaux répugnants, ils ne doivent pas se mélanger à la décente communauté magique. »

Harry ignora la pique du fantôme et le professeur se mit à lui crier dessus. Harry continua à l'ignora et termina la tâche pour laquelle il s'était tant entraînée. « Le ministère a été forcé de concéder aux gobelins qu'ils étaient leurs propres maitres et que Gringotts était un territoire souverain. Cela ne les as pas arrêté de passer des lois anti-gobelines nous interdisant d'acheter des terres ou des maisons prêts d'une habitation sorcière. Pour certains, ce n'était pas allez assez loin… »

« Bien sûr que ça n'était pas assez, mon grand-père n'était que l'un des nombreux hommes à être morts entre les mains de ces bâtards. Toute votre espèce aurait dû être éradiquée… »

Harry commençait à en avoir assez de ce fantôme. Cela avait été une torture d'être dans sa classe, sachant ce qu'il avait fait. « La raison pour laquelle le professeur Binns ici présent n'a jamais levé sa baguette et n'a jamais vengé son grand-père bien aimé était qu'il n'en avait pas – de baguette bien sûr. Vous voyez, notre professeur était un cracmol. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça moi, mais notre professeur fantôme en avait un. Il a grandi en étant amer et dérangé, un peu comme le concierge que nous connaissons tous. Son seul but dans la vie était la revanche, la revanche contre la race des créatures qu'il voulait voir exterminée. »

« C'est typique des gobelins, des mots mielleux mais ensuite ils vous poignardent dans le dos. Non contents d'avoir assassiné notre famille, vous l'avez aussi plumé, nous avons tout perdu ! »

« Oui la famille Binns a perdu sa maison, ses terres et son or, mais pas à cause des gobelins. Votre père a été chassé de Gringotts à cause d'un incident pour lequel il a eu de la chance de survivre, vous laissant la chance d'hériter sa fortune quand vous auriez eu l'âge légal… »

« Je n'ai jamais reçu une noise, vous, bâtards gobelins m'avaient tout dérobé. »

« Nous avons simplement mis en place notre accord de location habituel, jusqu'à ce que la voute soit fermée par le ministère. Ce sont les sangs purs du Magenmagot qui ont fait passé la loi interdisant les cracmols à hériter les fortunes des sangs purs. Ils ont aussi introduit une clause dans cet accord de 1612, disant qu'un siècle après, ces voutes non réclamées appartiendraient au ministère. Et puisqu'ils volaient les leurs, nous les gobelins avons décidé que cela ne nous concernait pas. »

C'était une information qui intéressait beaucoup Draco. « Es-tu e train de dire que le ministère a réclamé la voute de la famille Binns ? »

« La voute, les terres, la demeure et toutes ses possessions familiales. Tout a été vendu pour remplir les coffres du ministère. Quand son père est mort, le professeur a été forcé de chercher un job à Poudlard puisqu'il ne pouvait même plus rentrer dans la maison dans laquelle il avait été élevé. Il est mort juste avant la fin du siècle, donc il n'a pas eu le temps de voir le ministère s'emparer de tout, mais il a refusé de passer de l'autre côté car il n'avait pas fini ce qu'il voulait de ce côté… »

« Oui, en effet, je voulais m'assurer que les sorciers ne se fassent plus jamais avoir par des bâtards gobelins manipulateurs et assassins. »

Filius fut alerté que quelque chose n'allait pas quand les points de Serdaigle commencèrent à remonter dans le sablier, et il ne put penser qu'à une seule personne capable de faire perdre autant de points d'un coup. Le directeur de Serdaigle entra dans la salle d'histoire et fut témoin des cris non professionnels du professeur fantomatique de Poudlard.

En voyant qu'Harry était calme et non en danger, Filius décida d'observer simplement ce qu'il se passait.

« Même dans la mort, il n'a pas arrêté le travail de sa vie. S'assurer que les relations entre les gobelins et les sorciers ne progressent jamais et on voit le résultat aujourd'hui. En ayant enseigné à des générations d'enfants, les sorciers de sorcières pensent que les gobelins sont à craindre et détester et qu'il ne faut jamais leur faire confiance. Je parie que tout le monde dans cette pièce, à part les nés de moldus n'ont appris qu'une chose de nous de leurs parents. Ne jamais jouer avec un gobelin. »

Binns était toujours en train de crier, cessant d'essayer de justifier son comportement mais voulant juste se venger. « Vous avez ruiné ma vie et je ne me reposerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ma vengeance. Je passerai de l'autre côté quand tous les gobelins du pays auront été éliminés. Sachant que j'ai joué un petit rôle dans cette tâche sera suffisant pour moi. »

« Puisqu'il s'agit de votre opinion, je ne peux plus vous permettre de rester dans ce château. »

Le professeur éclata de rire. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire l'amoureux des gobelins ? Faire un exorcisme ? Vous n'avez pas les pouvoirs pour m'éjecter du château. J'étais là bien avant que vous naissiez et je serais là encore quand le Seigneur des ténèbres vous aura tué. Il m'a aussi promis de détruire votre race, et c'est pourquoi je l'ai tant aidé quand il était étudiant ici. »

Ces révélations soulevèrent des exclamations de stupeur de toute la classe.

Cette révélation était inattendue, mais Harry savait qu'il avait Binns maintenant, il s'était lui-même condamné. « Je ne peux pas, mais d'autres le peuvent. En avez-vous assez entendu ? »

Les quatre fantômes de Maison entrèrent dans la salle, tous ayant un air grave. Helena parla pour eux. « Oui jeune champion, c'en est assez. » Puis il y eut un grand son qui résonna, le même que pour la cérémonie de répartition.

Le baron sanglant prit la suite. « Poudlard a parlé. Elle vous a hébergé et autorisé à enseigner votre passion et vous l'avez trahie la pire des manières. »

Le moine gras continua. « Il est inadmissible que vous ayez menti à ces enfants pour atteindre vos propres buts. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu entre ces murs. »

Enfin, Sir Nicholas prouva qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord. « Vous pouvez passer de l'autre côté ou être banni du château. Ce sont vos seuls choix… »

Le fantôme n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision. Poudlard avait déjà pris la sienne. Un autre « Bang » résonna et on eut l'impression que des mains invisibles tiraient Binns en dehors du château.

Le directeur arriva en courant dans la classe, ayant entendu « parler » Poudlard et étant parvenu à la même conclusion que Filius. Il entra dans la salle de classe au moment où Poudlard éjectait le professeur d'histoire du château. Il regarda alors le seul étudiant debout. « Mr Crow, je veux des réponses, et je les veux maintenant ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire de RobSt que j'effectue avec sa permission. Elle n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales.

Reviews: Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je publie deux chapitres d'un coup, ne pouvant pas publier la semaine prochaine pour cause d'examens. Donc bonne lecture et à bientôt, et je répondrais individuellement à vos reviews d'ici deux semaines sachez juste que si vous voulez mes chapitres par Word, envoyez un message privé avec votre adresse mail et je le ferais; A très vitre

**Chapitre 14 : Henrica Hobson vient à Poudlard**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre au directeur, puisque d'une manière qui rappelait terriblement le Professeur McGonagall, la Serdaigle Morag McDougal réagit d'une manière tout à fait écossaise. La Serdaigle en colère se leva d'un bond et posa à Dumbledore plusieurs questions qui devaient absolument être répondues.

« Directeur, vous n'êtes pas seulement l'Enchanteur-en-Chef de Grande Bretagne mais aussi le Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers (CIMS). Comment ne pouviez-vous pas savoir que les qualifications historiques de Poudlard sont la risée du reste du monde. Je pense que vous devez nous dire pourquoi vous avez laissé cette mascarade se produire ? »

Dumbledore était si choqué qu'un élève de première année l'interroge qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Où était passée le respect que les étudiants devaient normalement lui montrer, le respect qu'Albus était certain d'avoir mérité. Harry donna la réponse avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre.

« C'est la raison la plus vieille du monde Morag, l'économie. Poudlard enseigne sept magies primordiales et durant les deux cent dernières années, l'une d'entre elle a été enseignée gratuitement. Binns est publiquement reconnu comme un mauvais enseignant mais il était peu cher payé, en effet, on n'a pas à payer un fantôme. Binns a utilisé ce fait à son avantage tout en continuant à répondre son poison à travers les siècles. »

Albus eut la réponse à sa question quand Helena continua. « Poudlard a besoin d'un nouveau professeur d'histoire. Binns utilisait sa position pour faire de la désinformation et poursuivre sa vendetta personnelle contre la nation gobeline. Même si nous sommes tous d'accord pour admettre qu'il s'agit d'un problème dont vous avez hérité, vos inactions sur ce problème depuis que vous êtes devenu Directeur ne nous plaisent pas. Nous avons vécu dans ce château pendant de nombreux siècles et nous nous sommes peu à peu détachés du monde extérieur, nous nous reposons sur chaque directeur pour maintenant Poudlard au sommet de sa renommée. Une renommée qui devrait faire que chacun de nos élèves est recherché dans le monde entier et non pas la risée des autres. »

Harry s'inclina profondément devant Helena. « Milady, avec la permission de Poudlard, nous gobelins avons une solution à vous proposer. »

Albus n'aima pas le son de cette soit-disante solution. « Et en quoi consiste cette solution Mr Crow ? Va-t-il y avoir des leçons sur la meilleure manière de faire des câlins à un gobelin ? »

« Je ne pense pas directeur, même si Hermione et Padma sauront probablement l'enseigner si vous pensez vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? »

Le rire incontrôlable de Neville explosa dans la salle de classe et Harry se tourna et fit un petit sourire à ses deux amies mortifiées.

Filius réussit à cacher son amusement et posa une autre question à Harry. « Je suis sûr que Miss Granger et Miss Patil veulent seulement prendre dans leurs bras un gobelin en particulier, tout comme je suis sûr que les plans de Mr Crow sont bien plus avancés que ça. Pourquoi n'éclairez-vous pas notre lanterne Harry ? »

« Merci Maître Flitwick. Mon père ne voulait pas que son fils quitte Poudlard avec des BUSES ou des ASPICS qui n'étaient pas reconnus. Comme je parle couramment plusieurs langues, il serait aisé pour moi d'étudier et de passer les examens français et allemands d'histoire de la magie, mais en ce qui concerne les autres ? Ce n'était pas assez et nous avons trouvé une solution. »

Plus Harry passait de temps avec ses camarades de maison, plus ils le connaissaient mieux. C'est pour cela que Lisa Turpin eut le courage de poser une question à Harry. « C'est pourquoi tu as attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui Harry, pour que le problème soit réglé ? »

« Oui Lisa, il fallait mettre en place un cours qui rejoindrait les standards européens et que les livres de cours soient traduits dans notre langue avant de trouver un nouveau professeur, cela a pris du temps. »

Albus était choqué. « … Et qui va payer pour tout ça Mr Crow ? »

Harry avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « Directeur, s'il y a bien une chose que les gobelins comprennent, c'est l'économie. Nous sommes également conscients de ce qu'il se passerait si Poudlard devait augmenter ses prix. Le professeur et tous les livres seront payés par la toute nouvelle Fondation Lily Potter. Malheureusement, cela ne concernera que les élèves jusqu'en quatrième année pour l'instant. Tout simplement parce les élèves passant leurs BUSES ou au-dessus n'auront pas le temps d'apprendre les nouveaux faits et les quatrièmes années vont devoir travailler d'arrache-pied pendant un temps pour réussir leurs nouveaux examens. Vous devrez trouver un professeur pour les élèves plus âgés jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit à niveau. »

C'était bien plus que ce qu'Albus aurait pu imaginer, mais il voulait clarifier une chose avant d'accepter cette gracieuse offre. « Les modalités de cours ont été approuvés par le Comité Européen d'Education ? »

« Oui Monsieur, ils ont tout approuvé. Les livres seront disponibles dans la Bibliothèque si des étudiants plus âgés voulaient essayer de passer les nouveaux examens, mais nos experts en éducations pensent qu'ils pourraient avoir du mal avec leurs autres cours s'ils devaient se concentrer sur un nouveau cours d'histoire. »

« Je vais transmettre ces nouvelles et les conseils de vos experts aux directeurs de maison. Je pense qu'ils sont les plus amènes à juger les capacités de leurs étudiants. J'agirai en fonction de leurs recommandations. Je suis ravi de pouvoir travailler avec vous sur ce problème Mr Crow. »

Toute la classe regarda avec dubitation comment le directeur semblait réclamer du crédit pour quelque chose avec laquelle il n'avait rien à voir et dont il ne savait rien quelques minutes plus tôt. La fille de Rowena Serdaigle n'avait pas l'attention de laisser partir Dumbledore aussi facilement. « Notre champion est venu nous voir pour ce problème et nous a demandé de l'aide. Nous avons pris connaissance du problème et notre champion a trouvé la solution, votre aide n'a jamais été demandée ni nécessaire. Poudlard accepte la solution de son champion et nous informerons les directeurs de nos maisons respectives sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé aujourd'hui. Le Professeur Flitwick en a vu la plus grande partie et j'aimerai connaître son opinion sur la question ? »

« Quand j'ai entendu un professeur de Poudlard se vanter d'avoir aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin que Voldemort ne venge de la nation gobelins, je me suis senti sale, sale d'avoir connu Binns. »

Le bruyant « QUOI ? » de Dumbledore rivalisa avec le son de Poudlard.

« Nous l'avons tous entendu le dire Albus, sa haine pour la nation gobeline était à peine à la surface et pourtant m'a surprise pas son intensité. Quant aux nouveaux cours d'histoire, je rejoins l'opinion des experts de Mr Crow. Je n'ai à l'esprit que quelques Serdaigles plus âgés qui pourront supporter cette charge de travail supplémentaire tout en continuant à travailler leurs autres matières et je crois qu'on ne trouvera également que peu d'élèves d'autres maisons en étant capables. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt à laisser mes élèves continuer une matière qui n'est pas reconnue en dehors de ces murs, je vais plutôt recommander à mes Serdaigles de laisser tomber l'histoire et de se concentrer sur d'autres sujets. »

A ce moment, il remarqua que Draco avait levé la main. « Puis-je poser une question Monsieur ? Mr Crow dit avoir trouvé un nouveau professeur, est-il gobelin ou sorcier ? »

Tous les yeux furent sur Harry qui décida rapidement d'utiliser cette opportunité à son avantage. Il s'agissait de quelque chose à laquelle il avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs semaines et venait d'avoir une occasion en or pour dire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. « Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque un peu. Je sais juste que la personne que recrutera mon père sera extrêmement douée et sinon elle ne restera pas bien longtemps en poste. Est-ce vraiment important ? »

Harry savait que toute sa maison le soutiendrait sur ce point. Après leurs leçons avec un tuteur gobelins, ils seraient fous de penser autrement et il n'y avait d'idiots à Serdaigle.

« Si on limite ses choix dans la vie à des choses futiles comme la pureté du sang, sa maison de Poudlard ou une équipe de Quidditch, dans ce cas là, tu as toute ma sympathie. Si j'avais agi ainsi, alors qui aurais-je comme ami ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes dans ma situation. »

Il regarda Hermione, Neville et Padma avant de continuer. « Regarde mes trois meilleurs amis et moi, si on y réfléchit bien alors notre amitié ne devrait pas fonctionner. Un ancien Sang-pur britannique, une Sang-pur indienne dont la lignée est certainement encore plus ancienne, une fille qui ne savait pas qu'elle était sorcière avant son onzième anniversaire et moi, un enfant élevé par des gobelins. Nous avons d'énormes différences culturelles entre nous, des différences qui soulèvent des problèmes presque tous les jours. Lorsque de tels problèmes surviennent, alors nous en discutons. Padma dit préférer voler sur un tapis volant en Inde que sur un balai, moi j'ai aimé volé la première fois sur un balai mais qui ne voudrait pas essayer un tapis volant ? Il y a des choses dont parlent Hermione que l'on pourrait croire inventées si elle ne nous avait pas promis de nous les montrer en vrai. »

Il jeta un nouveau regard à ses amis et les vit sourire, Harry sut qu'il n'allait pas avoir d'ennuis. « Nous avons des différences d'opinion, mais ça ne fait rien. Les amis n'ont pas besoin d'être pareils pour traîner ensembles, mais seulement d'être d'accords sur le fait d'être différents. En quoi cela devrait-il être un problème si notre prochain tuteur était un sorcier, un gobelin ou même un centaure, du moment qu'il nous apprend ce que nous devons savoir ? »

Albus reconnut intérieurement que le jeune homme était impressionnant avec sa logique et son charisme mais voulut mettre fin à ce comportement qui lui rappelait celui d'un autre élève qu'il avait eu et qui pouvait aussi charmer les foules.

« C'est très bien Mr Crow, mais j'ai un professeur en moins maintenant, quand ce nouveau professeur d'Histoire sera-t-il disponible ? »

« Oh, je pense d'ici quelques jours Directeur, et les fantômes des Maison ont déjà donné leur accord pour s'occuper de ces classes jusqu'à qu'il arrive. »

Albus n'avait maintenant droit qu'aux toutes dernières miettes. Il s'agissait de son école mais de plus en plus de décisions étaient prises sans son accord. Il devrait épingler rapidement William Weasley la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait le voir, Albus avait un grand besoin de découvrir l'objectif final des gobelins, de préférence avant qu'Albus lui-même soit éjecté du château. « Continuez dans ce cas. » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Filius l'arrêta.

« Qu'en est-il des points que Binns a enlevé à Serdaigle avant qu'il ne soit banni ? »

« Vous savez que j'ai une politique de non interférence sur ce problème professeur, il s'agissait peut-être de points en moins mérités. »

Albus pensa qu'il s'en tirait avec une petite victoire mais il avait oublié les fantômes de Poudlard.

Helena fut la première. « Mr Crow, cinquante points en plus pour nous avoir parlé de ce problème et cinquante points supplémentaires pour avoir résolu le problème. »

Sir Nicholas fut le suivant. « Miss McDougal, cinquante points pour avoir eu le courage de poser au directeur une question essentielle, une question qu'il n'a toujours pas répondu. »

Le Baron Sanglant n'allait pas être laissé de côté. « Mr Boot, cinquante points pour avoir posé une question allant droit au cœur du problème. »

Puis le Moine Gras termina la distribution de points. « Miss Granger, trente points pour être une si bonne et loyale amie. Si je ne me trompe pas, cela ramène Serdaigle au point où vous étiez avant le début de ce cours. »

Albus venant de dire quelques instants plutôt qu'il menait une politique de non interférence sur les points, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il quitta la classe quand le fantôme de Poufsouffle ajouta les points à la jeune Hermione, retournant se cacher dans son bureau.

Quand ils quittèrent ce cours inoubliable, Hermione posa une dernière question au sorcier qui tenait sa main. « Harry, que voulais-tu dire par savoir ce qu'il se passerait si Poudlard augmentait ses prix ? »

Harry chercha un moyen de le dire en des termes simples, puis finalement le lui dit directement. « La Grande Bretagne Magique est une culture très masculine. La plupart des sorcières de sang-pur sont destinées à élever des enfants et de tenir le bras de leur mari en public, elles sont envoyées à Poudlard dans l'espoir qu'elles y trouvent leur mari. Si les prix étaient augmentés aussi radicalement, certains pères se demanderaient à quoi servirait de payer aussi cher pour une éducation de leurs filles. Ils pourraient juste décider de ne pas les envoyer à Poudlard et de choisir simplement un mari pour leurs filles. »

Hermione était si choquée qu'elle lâcha le bras d'Harry. « … mais c'est - mais c'est… »

Alors qu'Hermione cherchait ses mots, Harry essaya de l'aider. « … une différence culturelle Hermione ? J'ai dit devant tous les élèves de première année que nous pouvions parler de nos différences, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas passer pour un menteur. »

Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose. « Harry, s'il te plait, dis moi que la société gobeline n'est pas pareille ? »

La plainte dans sa voix toucha profondément Harry. Il mena sa meilleure amie vers une petite alcôve et tous deux s'assirent sur le banc de pierre. « Les gobelins sont une race guerrière Hermione, il faut que tu t'en rappelles vu ce que je vais te dire. Il existe certaines restrictions dans la culture gobeline sur ses femmes. »

Il put voir qu'Hermione était prête à faire un commentaire et il continua rapidement son explication. « Les femmes assistent aux mêmes cours que les hommes, même si elles apprennent plus l'utilisation d'armes légères en cours de combat. Même si on leur apprend à se battre, c'est plus pour pouvoir se protéger ou protéger leur famille, car aucune gobeline ne peut devenir une guerrière et ne pourra pas se battre dans l'armée gobeline en temps de guerre. »

Il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'Hermione pouvait appréhender. Il y avait en ce moment un grand débat dans l'armée britannique sur cette même question. Il s'agissait d'un débat que l'on ne pouvait pas facilement ou rapidement répondre, donc elle pouvait comprendre la position gobeline sur la question.

Harry prit le hochement de tête d'Hermione comme un bon signe et continua. « Les gobelines ne peuvent pas non plus travailler à Gringotts en tant que guichetières, mais pour la raison à laquelle tu penses. Les gobelins sont entraînés à savoir s'occuper de sorciers ou sorcières un peu rudes qui viennent à Gringotts. Il n'y a pas un guerrier Gobelin qui pourrait rester sans rien faire en voyant une gobeline être traitée de la sorte, en fait, plusieurs têtes rouleraient sur le sol de banque quotidiennement si c'était le cas. »

Hermione avait été plusieurs fois témoin de la surprotection d'Harry, il s'agissait d'un de ses traits de caractère qui la faisait frémir. Une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait de problème à imaginer un garde gobelin brandir une épée devant un sorcier qui essaierait d'abuser d'une gobeline.

« Il y a des femmes dont le plus grand souhait est de se marier, d'avoir des enfants et d'être mère à plein temps, tout comme il y en a qui sont des carriéristes. Tu m'as dit que ton père et ta mère étaient tous deux des sortes de guérisseurs qui travaillent ensemble. Un couple de guérisseurs ne serait pas inhabituel dans notre société. Dans la communauté magique, ce serait beaucoup plus rare. »

« Harry, tout ce que je voulais vraiment avoir, c'était si les femmes gobelins pouvaient prendre leurs propres décisions. Vu ce que tu m'as dit, il semblerait que ce soit le cas. »

« Nous sommes quand même une société très masculine Hermione, aucune femme ne pourrait diriger une Maison. En même temps, aucun chef de maison ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit avec un mariage arrangé et les contrats de fiançailles gobelins n'existent pas. »

La voix d'Hermione devint aigue lors qu'elle arriva à répéter ses derniers mots. « Contrats de fiançailles ? »

« Oh, les Sang-purs aiment beaucoup leurs contrats de fiançailles, je pense qu'il y en a tout un tas dans Gringotts avec le nom Harry Potter dessus. Obtenir le dernier des Potter est apparemment un grand prestige, il y a sûrement des demandes venant de pères de filles que nous connaissons en ce moment à Poudlard. »

La bouche d'Hermione devint soudainement incroyablement sèche mais elle devait savoir. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry répondit simplement. « Je suis un guerrier gobelin qui a reçu une mission, une mission que je dois remplir avant de pouvoir vivre paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne soit plus une menace, je ne pourrais pas avoir la paix. Quand il sera parti, je sais exactement quel type de vie je veux. »

Hermione avait arrêté de respirer en attendant désespérément qu'Harry continue à parler. Il semblait fixer un point imaginaire alors qu'elle, ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il arrête cette lente agonie.

« Mon père m'a dit que mes parents, en plus d'être un puissant et formidable couple, étaient très amoureux. C'est ce que je veux. » Il regarda sa meilleure amie et fut touché par le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais vu sur ce visage. « Penses-tu que ce soit stupide Hermione ? »

Elle enroula lentement et délibérément ses bras autour d'Harry, sa tête juste à côté de la sienne quand elle murmura à son oreille. « C'est ce qu'on veut tous Harry, mais je pense que personne ne le mérite plus que toi Harry. »

« Donc, il n'y a plus de soucis ? »

« Bien sûr que non, nous avons certes des différences culturelles importantes, mais je ne te ferai jamais passer pour un menteur. Et sinon Harry, ton plan est-il terminé maintenant que Binns est viré ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas secouer la tête car celle-ci était confortablement posée à côté de celle d'Hermione, mais il répondit quand même négativement. « Mon père et le directeur le voient seulement comme un petit pas sur la longue route qu'il nous reste à parcourir ... »

Elle posa ensuite une question qui l'avait préoccupée depuis un certain temps et elle tenait maintenant l'occasion de la dire. « … Mais pourquoi toi Harry ? Pourquoi dois-tu être celui qui risque ta vie en faisant ces choses ? »

Harry avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle et il serra contre lui en répondant. « C'est simple Hermione, c'est parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Nous gobelins, nous plaignons de Binns depuis des générations auprès du Département de Régulation et contrôle des Créatures Magiques et tu vois ce qu'il s'est passé… Rien ! Et le garçon-qui-a-survécu à réussir à le faire virer en une seule après-midi. Nous ne verrons peut-être pas les relations gobelins/sorciers au beau fixe de notre temps, mais nos enfants et leurs enfants à eux bénéficieront de ces changements. »

Hermione était dans les bras d'Harry, sa place préférée dans le monde. L'entendre dire « nos enfants » la fit rougir de confusion. Elle savait qu'il ne le disait pas dans ce sens, mais une fille pouvait être libre de rêver, une fille qui devrait aussi parler longuement avec sa mère quand elle la verrait.

Harry aimait bien avoir Hermione aussi près de lui et continua donc à parler pour que ce moment se prolonge, il n'avait pas idée à quel point sa meilleure amie aimerait elle aussi rester comme ça pour le reste de la journée. « Je ne peux que travailler sur l'attitude des sorciers, mon père et le directeur ont probablement plus de difficultés à convaincre le reste de la nation gobeline d'améliorer les relations avec la communauté magique. Sur les sept « rebellions gobelines » dont Binns parlait, seulement deux d'entre elles ont été commencées par les gobelins. Ce qu'il n'a pas dit, c'est que ces deux rébellions ont été sévèrement punies par la nation gobeline. Nous avons encore quelques gobelins qui haïssent avec passion les sorciers, même si eux ne sont pas revenus d'entre les morts comme Binns. »

« Tu sais que Padma ne va plus lâcher maintenant ? »

Harry gloussa à sa question. « N'oublie pas Neville, il devient de plus en plus comme elle. Ces deux là rendent Parvati et Lavande folles de jalousie en se comportant comme un couple. »

« Je me demande si le nom de Padma est sur l'un de ces contrats de fiançailles ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en occuperai quand je deviendrai Chef de la maison Potter. Aucun Sang-pur n'acceptera que sa fille soit rejetée par un gobelin, donc il faudra que je le fasse moi-même. »

« Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je serais mortifiée si tu devais me rejeter. »

Un moment de silence suivit cette remarque avant qu'Harry n'arrive pas à répondre. « Je ne pense que je pourrai te faire un telle chose… »

Hermione eut une nouvelle fois du mal à respirer, sa bouche devenant aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara, Harry venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? « Dois-je parler à mon père d'un contrat ? » Elle venait de dire cette phrase, à moitié pour blaguer.

Harry la serra fort contre lui tout en chuchotant sa réponse. « Seulement si tu es d'accord pour rester comme tu es. »

Tous les deux venaient de passer des heures difficiles et aucun d'eux ne voulait être celui à briser leur étreinte. C'est ainsi que Padma et Neville les trouvèrent presque deux heures après. Leurs amis ne se moquèrent pas d'eux mais leur donnèrent juste la nourriture qu'ils avaient emballée dans des serviettes. Ils se doutaient bien qu'ils n'allaient pas venir dans une Grande Salle où tout le monde allait les regarder.

Barchoke marchait le long du couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous mais ne pensait pas que ce serait un problème aujourd'hui, la lettre dans sa main suffirait aujourd'hui.

Une fois qu'il fut en présence du directeur, Barchoke ne perdit pas de temps à lui transmettre de nouvelles ou la lettre. « Directeur, mon fils a réussi ! » La fierté dans sa voix irradiait presque de Barchoke, s'il était possible pour un gobelin de luire, alors il l'avait fait.

Ragnok prit la lettre et son plaisir fut bientôt égal à celui de Barchoke. « Le petit-fils de Binns le Sanglant enfin éjecté du château ! C'est un grand jour mon ami. » Même s'il était tôt, Ragnok sortit deux verres et un alcool gobelin pour célébrer cette grande victoire. Quand leurs deux verres furent remplis, Ragnok offrit un toast.

« Il y a presque dix ans j'ai nommé votre fils Vieux Corbeau car je trouvais ça amusant. Comme un vrai gobelin, par ses actions, il a retourné la blague contre moi. Je dois maintenant renommer votre fils, à partir de ce jour, il sera connu comme le Centurion Crow. » Ragnok but une longue gorgée de son Armagnac avant de remarquer que son partenaire ne buvait pas.

Barchoke était maintenant à genoux, sa tête inclinée. « Directeur, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça. Mon fils subit suffisamment de ressentiment de la part de notre nation sans ajouter un autre poids sur ses épaules. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que le gobelin qui nous a débarrassé de Binns le Sanglant doit être récompensé ? »

« Si directeur, mais… »

« …Mais rien Barchoke. Vous avez élevé un bon fils, un fier guerrier gobelin. Ses tuteurs et ses entraineurs m'ont envoyé de brillants rapports sur lui, vous-même êtes entré fièrement dans ce bureau pour m'annoncer ses exploits. Son travail à Poudlard a été exemplaire, et a élevé notre nation plus que ce que nous pensions. Je sais qu'en tant que père, vous voulez que votre fils prenne ses propres décisions et je promets d'honorer cette décision, mais je serai heureux s'il choisissait de rester à Gringotts. »

Barchoke n'avait jamais été aussi content d'avoir un verre d'alcool dans sa main, après avoir entendu le directeur, il en avait bien besoin. Il ne put le boire cependant, car le directeur n'avait pas fini.

« Je sais que votre intention initiale était de voir votre fils prendre sa place légitime dans la société sorcière, donnant à la nation une voix dans l'élite de leur culture, et c'est toujours un but satisfaisant. Mais ne voyez vous pas que si votre fils rejetait cette vie pour vivre parmi nous, cela aurait un impact tout aussi profond sur notre communauté ? » Le chef de la nation gobelins commença à énumérer ses raisons qui étaient aussi choquantes que celle de Barchoke le jour où il avait demandé à ce qu'Harry soit élevé parmi eux. Les deux gobelins savaient aussi que l'un deux avait failli perdre sa tête ce jour là.

« Il a déjà tué avec son épée en combat et a corrigé un tort historique, il pourrait tout aussi bien être un aussi grand héros pour notre nation qu'il ne l'est en tant que garçon-qui-a-survécu chez les sorciers. Maitre Sharpshard pense que lorsque votre fils maitrisera sa magie, aucun gobelin ne pourra le battre en combat. Cela est en soit une réussite qui doit être récompensée. Maintenant, voulez-vous vous lever et boire à la santé de votre fils avec moi ? Nous devons organiser une cérémonie, et nous devrions aussi inviter sa jeune amie et montrer à tous nos intentions. »

Barchoke sur qu'un seul verre ne serait pas suffisant, il devrait écrire à Harry avant de boire davantage. « Directeur, vous me faites à moi et ma famille un grand honneur. Accorder un tel rang à mon fils et inviter son amie pour la cérémonie va certainement entrainer d'importantes répercussions pour nous tous. J'espère que tout se passera de la manière que nous souhaitons. » Le gobelin choqué termina ensuite son verre.

Hedwige délivra sa lettre à Harry avant de se poser sur la table à côté d'Hermione, la sorcière avait Moonlight sans ses bras et la chouette, sage, savait qu'elle risquait quelques griffures. Elle ne fut pas déçue quand la sorcière lui donna quelques morceaux de bacon, le jeune flaireur ne la regarda pas avec jalousie – sachant visiblement qu'il y en avait assez pour les deux familiers.

« Une chouette blanche comme neige et un chat noir comme la nuit, il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux animaux aussi différents et pourtant ils semblent bien s'entendre, penses tu que nous puissions tous faire comme eux Harry ? »

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu, son attention étant sur le parchemin dans ses mains. Il avait lu le paragraphe en question trois fois et n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir. « QU'EST-CE QUE… »

« Harry, tout va bien ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques minutes. Ma vie va changer Hermione, et ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je m'attendais à apprendre au petit-déjeuner ce matin. »

Aucun secret ne pouvait être gardé bien longtemps à Poudlard et quand Harry avait crié, toute la grande salle s'était tournée vers lui. Bientôt, tous surent qu'Harry avait reçu d'étranges nouvelles de chez lui. Dumbledore sentit une ouverture et se dirigea vers la Table de Serdaigle. Si le garçon était troublé, peut-être qu'il laisserait échapper quelque chose. Le directeur de maison d'Harry suivit cependant immédiatement le directeur.

Albus commença par une question, il semblait évident qu'il voulait faire parler le garçon. « Des nouvelles de l'arrivée du nouveau professeur d'histoire Mr Crow ? »

« Demain, et en fait c'est Centurion Crow. »

Filius mit immédiatement sa main droite sur son cœur, puis s'inclina devant lui pour compléter le salut réglementaire. « Enchanté Centurion Crow, et puis-je être le premier à vous féliciter ? »

En voyant le professeur Flitwick le féliciter, Hermione s'inquiéta un peu moins, mais elle était maintenant bien confuse. « Centurion ? Comme dans l'armée Romaine ? As-tu maintenant une centaine de gobelins sous tes ordres ? »

Harry était encore en train de digérer cette grande nouvelle, ce fut donc leur directeur de maison qui répondit. « Un centurion est un guerrier qui, par ses actions, a rendu un grand service à la nation gobeline. Il n'a pas de guerriers sous ses ordres, même si un guerrier doit obéir si un centurion lui donne un ordre direct. La chose la plus proche à cette récompensé est un Ordre de Merlin ou une médaille de la légion d'honneur dans le monde moldu. Je pense qu'Harry est le plus jeune gobelin à avoir jamais reçu un tel honneur. Ont-il déjà prévu une date pour la cérémonie ? »

« Mon père dit que c'est pour bientôt. Maître Flitwick, auriez-vous un peu de temps à nous consacrer avec le début des cours ? Hermione doit aussi être présente, puisqu'elle va recevoir une invitation du directeur pour être présente à la cérémonie. »

Le « QUOI ? » du professeur Flitwick rivalisa avec celui du directeur en cours d'histoire, la différence, cette fois, c'était que toute la grande salle était présente et s'était tue. Hedwige s'envola et fit des cercles dans les airs, alors qu'Hermione réconfortait Moonlight, les deux familiers ayant mal réagis à ce cri.

« Donc, le fait que je vienne n'est pas commun ? Je devrais m'y habituer maintenant, à force de trainer avec toi Harry. »

Filius était enchanté par la réaction de la jeune fille, mais il devait lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était exceptionnel. « Miss Granger, je penses que vous serez la première sorcière à voir cette cérémonie. Moi-même, je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Albus fut prompt à réagir, il n'avait pas besoin que les gobelins s'immiscent un peu plus. « Si Miss Granger va être mise en danger, alors, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir l'autoriser à … »

Dumbledore était peut-être rapide, mais Harry lui, fut rapide comme l'éclair. Il se leva et regarda le directeur. « Puisqu'Hermione a déjà été attaquée deux fois dans votre école, il est difficile de vous entendre nous donner des conseils en sécurité Albus Dumbledore. Quand ses parents auront signé son autorisation, vous n'aurez plus rien à dire sur la question, directeur. Cela ne vous concerne pas. »

Albus sut qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur, il affrontait certes un élève de première année, mais il était incontestablement dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Même s'il était rapide, il était un sorcier âgé de plus de cent ans. Le jeune Harry quant à lui avait la jeunesse et donc plus de réflexes que lui et Albus s'était stupidement placé devant la lame mortelle du jeune homme. Des visions de baguettes tranchées sur le sol des toilettes firent frissonner le directeur. La Baguette de Sureau était peut-être la plus puissante des baguettes magiques, mais elle restait en bois et ne survivrait pas contre une lame gobeline. Ce fut Filius qui dut intervenir et Albus dut reculer devant un élève de première année devant toute l'école.

« Miss Granger sera traitée avec le plus grand respect à l'intérieur de Gringotts, si quelqu'un enfreignait cette règle, il le paierait très chèrement. Elle sera présente en tant qu'invitée du Directeur, et si quelqu'un osait l'insulter, cela reviendrait à insulter Ragnok, ce qu'aucun gobelin sain d'esprit ne ferait. Si on ajoute le fait que le bracelet qu'elle porte indique clairement qu'elle est sous la protection d'une très puissante famille… « Sa dernière phrase constituait une surprise pour tout le monde, sauf Harry, même pour Hermione.

Filius expliqua la signification de ce bracelet pour la culture gobeline devant toute la Grande Salle, s'assurant que tous écoutaient. « Le professeur McGonagall est connue pour porter un morceau du tartan de son clan sur ses robes, le filigrane sur le bracelet a la même fonction. Pour un gobelin c'est aussi simple à lire que pour un écossais voyant ce tartan. Si un gobelin osait manquer de respect à Miss Granger, alors il devrait subir le courroux du directeur de Gringotts mais aussi d'une des familles les plus puissantes de la nation gobeline. Je suis d'accord avec le Centurion Crow, elle sera bien plus en sécurité à l'intérieur de Gringotts qu'à Poudlard. »

Albus était forcé de l'accepter, il n'avait aucun droit de contester ces déclarations. Le directeur essaya malgré tout de se sauver la face. « S'il vous plait, faites en sorte que les papiers appropriés soient à Poudlard avant la cérémonie… »

Harry ne voulait pas justement qu'Albus s'en sorte. « Mon père contactera le professeur McGonagall d'ici peu et avec tous les papiers complétés. Maître Flitwick, mon père souhaite également vous inviter à la cérémonie. »

Le directeur de Serdaigle était enchanté et réitéra son salut au centurion avant de les conduire tous deux vers son bureau.

Hermione était au bras d'Harry, Moonlight dans son autre bras, ils avaient à peine quitté la Grande Salle quand elle lui posa sa première question. « Que vient-il de se passer Harry ? »

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je faisais cela car j'étais le seul à le pouvoir ? Je pense que le directeur Ragnok vient juste de changer les règles et veut maintenant que je change aussi l'état d'esprit des gobelins. Je veux en parler avec Maître Flitwick, mais je pense avoir raison. Le fait que le directeur t'ait également invitée est un gros indice. Il veut me montrer que si je choisis Gringotts, je ne perdrai pas mes amis et me soutient publiquement. La cérémonie montre également publiquement que le directeur me considère comme un gobelin. Tous les guerriers gobelins rêvent de devenir centurion, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis un maintenant. »

Hermione n'était pas vraiment troublée par ces nouvelles. « Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, si tu pars, je viens aussi. Je n'ai encore rien vu depuis ma première nuit à Poudlard qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Et en considérant que tu n'as même pas reçu de points en plus pour nous avoir sauvées de ce troll, je dirais que tu le mérites, même si je commence à me demander si toute cette histoire de centurion n'est pas plus importante que je le pensais. »

Filius y pensait aussi et était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'Harry. Si cela devenait un combat entre les deux nations, alors la décision du pauvre garçon deviendrait certainement impossible.

Bill voyait maintenant que les dés étaient lancés, les nouvelles d'Harry avaient ajouté une touche de panique dans les manipulations du directeur. « Albus, vous devez comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule personne en liste pour ce poste, c'est une opportunité fantastique pour moi. Ce que vous me demandez reviendrait à briser ma carrière sans possibilité de faire marche arrière. »

« Mon garçon, ce que vous ne voyez pas, ce sont les implications qui se cachent sous la surface. Plus Minerva s'extasie devant les méthodes de métamorphose des gobelins, plus cette matière change. Vos cours de défense sont également différents des cours habituels, tout comme ces leçons privées de potions enseignées par un gobelin. Demain, nous avons un nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie et ce cours et le professeur sont payés par les gobelins. »

Albus continua avec une mine impassible. « Ils utilisent l'influence d'Harry et l'or des Potter pour infiltrer notre société d'une manière tout aussi dangereuse que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur influence couvre maintenant quatre des sept matières principales, et cinq si on compte le fait que Filius enseigne les enchantements et sortilèges et je dois savoir quelles sont leurs intentions. Il y a sûrement quelque chose que vous pouvez me dire ? »

« Je peux vous dire qu'ils veulent voir Voldemort détruit, un objectif que je sais être commun entre nous. »

Albus hocha simplement la tête et laissa le silence s'installer, voulant plus d'informations. Sa patience fut enfin récompensée.

« Ils ont aussi un plan concernant l'école et je pense que vous en ferez parti. Ils suspectent qu'un horcruxe est caché à Poudlard, Harry espère que son statut de champion l'aidera à le trouver. S'il en découvre un, mon travail sera de l'amener à Gringotts… »

« Si vous en trouvez un, je veux l'examiner. »

« Désolé Albus, mes instructions sont explicites. Protéger Harry coûte que coûte et emmener tout horcruxe directement à Gringotts. Les gobelins ont une procédure pour s'en occuper donc vous pouvez compter sur eux pour s'en charger. »

« Savez-vous s'ils en ont détruit d'autres ? »

« On m'a parlé de celui qu'il y avait à l'intérieur d'Harry, mais rien d'autre. Je sais qu'ils ont une petite équipe qui s'occupe des recherches puis qui suit les pistes pouvant les conduire à ces abominations. En ce moment, leur cible est comme je vous le disais, Poudlard. »

Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais au moins, il le saurait si un horcruxe était déplacé hors de Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu percé les défenses de William, la prochaine information serait plus facile à obtenir. Bientôt, il saurait tout ce que les gobelins avaient confié au briseur de sort. Si c'était nécessaire d'exposer cette information à d'autres, alors William ferait un très bon professeur de défense quand les gobelins l'éjecteraient. Il pourrait même loger dans le château et être loin de sa mère. Après avoir reçu une beuglante de Molly quand elle avait apprit que Voldemort avait été dans le château, Albus pensait qu'être loin du Terrier serait un point de plus en sa faveur pour que le jeune homme accepte le travail.

Le nouveau professeur d'histoire n'était pas un sorcier, mais Harry ne pensait pas que Draco allait se plaindre. Le professeur Hobson n'était pas un gobelin, ni même un centaure, il s'agissait d'une suédoise blonde d'1m80 allant sur ses trente ans. Son visage et son corps étaient tels que même les élèves de septième année se disaient que ce ne serait pas grave de rater certains ASPICS tant qu'ils pouvaient avoir cours avec la plus séduisante sorcière de Poudlard. Non, Draco n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de la nouvelle importation gobeline dans le château.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire de RobSt que j'effectue avec sa permission. Elle n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales.

**Chapitre 15 : Visiter ses parents.**

Halloween tombant cette année sur un jeudi, la cérémonie durant laquelle Harry deviendrait officiellement le Centurion Crow était prévue pour le jour d'après. Savant la pression que portait son fils à Poudlard depuis deux mois, Barchoke s'arrangea pour qu'Harry et Hermione soient aussi absents pour le week-end qui suivait.

L'enseignante qu'était McGonagall avait d'abord été réticente en pensant à ces deux élèves de première année manquant autant de cours, forçant ainsi à Harry à lui avouer la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'être hors de Poudlard ce jour là aussi. Après, ce fut une Directrice adjointe en larmes qui signa aussitôt les papiers.

Ils restèrent à Poudlard jusqu'au cours d'astronomie du mercredi soir et partirent donc seulement le jeudi matin après le petit-déjeuner. Padma les serra tous deux dans ses bras puis le professeur Flitwick les escorta jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Le portoloin d'Harry emmena aussitôt les deux adolescents ainsi que Moonlight dans son sac de voyage vers Gringotts.

Harry voulait terriblement prendre son père dans ses bras, Hermione l'ayant rendu complètement accro à ce comportement tout à fait contraire à ceux des gobelins. « Bonjour père, je suis ravi de te revoir. »

« Bonjour mon fils, et bien sûr Bonjour à vous aussi Miss Granger. Cela fait beaucoup de bien à mes vieux yeux de vous voir aussi en forme. »

« Oh Mr, je pense que je suis bien plus excitée qu'Harry, c'est vraiment bon de vous revoir aussi. »

La sincérité dans ses mots ravit le gobelin, il était cependant temps de parler affaires. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, donc je vais donc vous présenter notre programme. D'abord nous avons rendez-vous chez des tailleurs pour que vous portiez quelque chose d'approprié pour demain. Puis nous irons à Godric's Hollow et termineront notre journée à Crawley. »

L'excitation d'Hermione prit de grandes proportions. « Nous allons voir mes parents ? »

« Oui, Harry et moi avons une chose à faire mais vous aussi aurez une tâche à accomplir chez vous. »

Hermione avait appris que les gobelins ne révélaient que ce qu'ils voulaient et savait maintenant qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Elle leva un sourcil attendant qu'Harry s'explique.

« Et bien, mon père s'est arrangé pour que ta maison soit protégée. Tu devras être présente puisque les barrières ont besoin de quelqu'un de magique pour que la protection s'active. Je te parlerai du reste quand je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend et ne veux pas gâcher notre journée. Mon père et moi serons parfaitement en sécurité, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Et je croyais que c'était moi qui étais censée te connaître si bien ? »

Leur interaction avait fait sourire Barchoke, mais il pressa vite à sortir du bureau. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire et il n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'être cet après-midi.

Depuis le premier septembre, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans l'un de ses romans favoris, même s'il s'agissait de sa propre version. Ce matin, il s'agissait du livre de Cendrillon, elle s'était sentie comme une princesse alors que les couturières se pressaient autour d'elle et la jeune sorcière avait été stupéfiée par le choix qu'elle avait eu, la couleur, le matériau, le style, etc.

Maintenant Hermione avait eu un violent rappel à la figure en voyant la vie qu'elle avait choisie. Quand elle s'était tenue derrière Harry alors qu'il lui présentait ses parents dans le cimetière, son cœur s'était presque brisé. Ses deux parent n'avaient que vingt et un ans quand il avaient été assassinés et Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire de l'inscription sur leur pierre tombale – le dernier ennemi qui doit être détruit, c'est la mort.

Elle s'était tenue là, essayant d'être une bonne amie alors qu'Harry leur parlait de sa rencontre avec Hermione dans le train et de toutes leurs aventures. Il était toujours modeste quand il décrivait ses actions et quand il leur dit que la nation gobeline l'honorait en le faisant centurion. Il parla de ses cours à sa mère, puis dit à son père qu'il avait apprécié son premier vol sur un balai mais qu'il n'avait pas encore vu un match de Quidditch. Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa un peu plus pour son meilleur ami, elle avait horriblement hâte de voir ses parents, de les serrer dans ses bras et de leur dire qu'elle les aimait beaucoup.

Le portoloin avait à peine amené le groupe dans le jardin arrière qu'Hermione courrait dans la maison pour embrasser ses parents. Harry prit le sac à voyage contenant Moonlight et suivit son père vers la maison à son tour.

Ils virent rapidement les trois Grangers dans les bras les uns des autres. Harry se sentait comme un intrus jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione brise leur étreinte et le traine pour leur présenter.

« Maman, papa, voici Harry. »

Hermione avait pris sa position habituelle sur le bras d'Harry, il dut donc poser le sac de Moonlight pour serrer la main tendue son père. « Enchanté de vous connaître monsieur. »

Tandis que Dan constatait à quel point la poignée de main du jeune homme était ferme et regardait la façon dont Hermione tenait son bras, Harry, lui regarda les parents d'Hermione. Il estimait qu'ils avaient tous deux environ trente cinq ans, son père était le type d'homme que les sorcières de Poudlard semblaient aimer, grand, ténébreux et agréable à regarder. Harry pensa aussi qu'Emma Granger était une femme d'une incroyable beauté, il le lui dit poliment et sincèrement en embrassant le dos de sa main.

Emma Granger ne put pas le croire quand elle vit le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Son costume sombre semblait avoir été fait par un grand couturier même si sa coupe ne pouvait pas vraiment être considérée être traditionnelle. Son polo blanc comme neige ressortait bien avec sa veste gris perle ainsi que sa cravate assortie, tout cela rehaussé par un fourreau contenant une épée certainement mortelle. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais encadrant ce visage et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant complétaient parfaitement l'ensemble et Emme comprit facilement pourquoi tant de sorcières semblaient lui courir après. Son souffle se coupa quand elle regarda dans ces yeux magnifiques tout comme quand Harry lui dit, tout en embrassant le dos de sa main, qu'il comprenait d'où Hermione tenait sa beauté. En entendant leur fille glousser, les deux Granger pensèrent qu'ils voulaient l'entendre rire plus souvent.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est un sacré charmeur Hermione. »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Le truc, maman, c'est qu'Harry ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il fait, il est juste sincère. »

Hermione se pencha pour ramasser le nouveau membre de la famille Granger quand ses parents virent son bracelet. « Jésus ! Hermione, tu ne plaisantais pas en disant que ton cadeau était magnifique. »

« Oh je sais maman, Moonlight n'est-il pas ravissant ? »

Dan et Emma étaient heureux de voir que leur fille estimait davantage son chaton que son bracelet en or et avaient hâte d'écouter leurs histoires autour d'un bon repas. En regardant les deux enfants interagir à table, ils rejoignirent l'avis de Barchoke, Harry était excellent pour Hermione.

Peu après Barchoke dut s'excuser, lui et Harry avaient un rendez-vous qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manquer. Les trois parents virent leurs enfants se serrer dans leurs bras et Barchoke leur promit qu'ils reviendraient plus tard. Les enchanteurs allaient également bientôt commencer à protéger leur maison.

Hermione regarda Harry et son père disparaître et les deux parents l'entendirent soupirer. Dan partit faire la vaisselle, sachant qu'Emma voulait avoir une chance de parler à sa petite fille, qui n'était plus si petite que ça.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sirius Black n'avait pas apprécié un bon repas. Cela faisait en fait une décennie que Sirius n'avait pas apprécié quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui était le dixième anniversaire du pire jour de sa vie, le jour où sa vie avait explosé. Ce fut donc un grand choc quand il vit le garde arriver et ouvrir sa cellule.

« Bouge toi Black, il y a là quelques gobelins qui veulent te voir pour des affaires familiales. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais le dernier de ta tribu démoniaque. »

Sirius se demanda si Lucius essayait encore une fois de mettre la main sur la fortune des Black ? Il doit être désespéré s'il envoie maintenant des gobelins à Azkaban. Sa seule pensée heureuse était qu'il avait tout légué à son filleul et qu'ainsi ni les Malfoy, ni le ministère ne pourrait toucher ne serait-ce qu'une noise.

Il fut conduit dans la salle des visiteurs et s'assit sur la chaise qui l'entoura aussitôt de chaines en fer, puis le garde le laissa. Une paire de gobelins entra dans la pièce et s'assit en face de lui. L'un des gobelins avait le visage caché par une cape, l'autre non.

« Bonjour Monsieur, nous nous demandions si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions ? »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose de prévu aujourd'hui. Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour me voir, donc je ferai de mon mieux. »

Sirius eut soudainement l'impression que tout l'oxygène avait été aspiré de la pièce. L'autre « gobelin » avait baissé sa capuche et le maraudeur fut transpercé par une paire familière d'yeux verts en colère. La dernière fois qu'il avait fut une telle paire verte en colère, c'était quand il avait offert un balai à son filleul pour son dernier anniversaire – Lily avait menacé de le castrer si Harry se blessait.

« Vous pouvez commencer à me dire Mr Black, pourquoi vous avez trahi mes parents à ce bâtard de Voldemort ? »

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, son regard toujours fixé sur le jardin. Leur maison était maintenant protégée mais Harry n'était toujours pas rentré et la nuit commençait à tomber et l'anxiété d'Hermione augmentait de plus en plus. Sa mère et son père essayaient de la faire asseoir mais elle n'arrivait à oublier ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Moonlight était sur les genoux d'Emma, ayant adopté immédiatement les deux adultes. Sa mère caressait le chat tout en essayant de calmer sa fille. « Harry arrivera quand il arrivera, ça ne sert à rien de faire les cent pas. Son père et lui nous ont dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger. »

« Maman, Harry trouve toujours le moyen d'être en danger. Il ne cherche jamais les ennuis et … Harry ! »

Les deux hommes venaient d'apparaître dans le jardin et il semblait que Barchoke soutenait son fils. Dan se déplaça rapidement pour aider Barchoke et Harry à entrer dans la maison. Hermione était droite, presque figée par le choc jusqu'à ce qu'Harry relève la tête et lui dise « Hermione », alors elle lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras. Les deux pères installèrent Harry sur une chaise et Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux, le cœur de son meilleur ami battait la chamade, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Les trois parents restèrent en silence, regardant Hermione réconforter Harry qui se trouvait clairement dans une crise émotionnelle. Barchoke regardait peiné son fils, comme si il l'avait laissé tomber. « Je ne savais pas comment gérer les réactions d'Harry, mais Hermione semble exactement savoir que faire. Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez, vous ou Hermione pour ça. »

Emma regarda sa fille sur les genoux d'Harry et qui lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille et le garçon, lui la serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était contente d'avoir eu la chance pouvoir parler avec Hermione et soulagée d'avoir eu le temps d'en parler avec son mari quand sa fille était avec les enchanteurs gobelins venus protéger la maison.

Les révélations d'Hermione sur le fait qu'Harry ne voulait pas de petite amie tant que l'autre fou n'était pas mort avaient apaisé les inquiétudes de Dan. Les trois parents se doutaient déjà vers qui Harry se tournerait à ce moment. Le conseil d'Emma à sa fille était de rester la meilleure amie d'Harry pour l'instant et peut-être après, ils pourraient sortir ensembles. Emma espérait qu'il s'écoulerait encore plusieurs années mais les enfants semblaient grandir de plus en plus vite au fil des générations.

Elle demanda à Barchoke ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est une très longue histoire Emma et je vous la raconterai en détails, mais attendons encore qu'Harry se sente mieux avant de vous la raconter. Mon fils vient juste d'avoir le plus grand choc de sa vie. Je l'ai déjà vu épuisé physiquement et recouvert de blessures et pourtant il n'a jamais pleuré. Je me suis habitué à le traiter comme un adulte, mais il est vrai qu'il n'a que onze ans et j'en ai eu la preuve aujourd'hui. »

Le fait d'avoir Hermione dans ses bras avait permit à Harry de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Harry s'était bâti en se fixant trois buts à atteindre dans sa vie, trois raisons pour lesquelles il devait s'entraîner, étudier et être le meilleur possible. Ces trois absolus lui donnaient la force de se battre à nouveau même si son corps en avait assez, lui donnaient la détermination pour réussir sa mission à Poudlard.

Il était déterminé à prouver à sa 'famille' qu'elle avait eu tort en se débarrassant de lui. Son plus grand souhait était un jour de les confronter. Pour lui, le fait qu'il soit magique n'était une raison suffisante pour l'avoir abandonné. Son père était d'une espèce différente et l'aimait beaucoup à sa façon. Les gobelins adulaient leurs enfants et Harry avait été élevé comme un gobelin, son abandon par ses proches était donc une profonde cicatrice pour lui.

De plus, il voulait voir Voldemort disparu pour toujours. Même sans la prophétie, il en aurait fait l'un de ses principaux objectifs. La revanche était un concept latent dans plusieurs cultures, mais Harry voyait ça plus comme un besoin de justice. Voldemort avait tué ses parents et reviendrait pour le détruire à son tour. Si détruire ce monstre était quelque chose qui devait être fait, alors, en suivant la prophétie, il le ferait.

Enfin, Harry voulait avoir un face à face avec l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents et lui demander pourquoi il l'avait fait avant de lui cracher au visage. Aujourd'hui, il pensait qu'il allait accomplir l'un de ces buts, et avait découvert en fait que la mauvaise personne était détenue à Azkaban.

« Hermione, j'ai détesté quelqu'un depuis que je suis enfant. J'ai ressenti de la joie et du réconfort en sachant qu'il était emprisonné dans la pire prison du monde. Aucune punition n'était trop dure pour lui, aucune souffrance n'était trop douce. Aujourd'hui mon père et moi sommes allés à Azkaban pour rencontrer ce criminel… » Le cri de choc d'Hermione fit taire Harry un instant, cela permit aussi à Barchoke d'expliquer aux Granger ce qu'était Azkaban.

Hermione venait maintenant de serrer plus fort Harry dans ses bras, ce qui lui permit de continuer. « J'ai rencontré un homme innocent Hermione, j'ai rencontré une famille que je ne savais pas posséder. J'ai trouvé un parrain, un parrain, qui même après dix ans à Azkaban m'aime toujours… Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? Sur quoi avais-je tort dans ma vie ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire Hermione ? »

Sa meilleure amie comprit instinctivement quel était le problème, les croyances d'Harry venaient toutes d'être mises à mal. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'une autre personne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, apparemment une chose que les gobelins ne se disaient pas les uns les autres. Hermione comprenait maintenant Harry plutôt bien et sut ce qu'elle devait dire pour aider son meilleur ami. « Aime le en retour Harry, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. S'il t'aime vraiment, alors c'est tout ce qu'il voudra. Laisses les adultes s'en occuper, tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant »

Harry pleurait encore, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il ne sentait plus de désespoir ni ce poids sur son cœur, il pleurait en fait de soulagement. Alors qu'il regardait Hermione réconforter une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami, Dan éprouva le besoin de poser une question à Barchoke.

« Cet homme est-il vraiment innocent ? »

« Nous avons cherché pendant des années, essayant de déterrer des informations sur Sirius black – l'homme qui aurait trahi les parents d'Harry. Le fait que nous n'en trouvions aucunes nous a étonné car le ministère n'est généralement pas très efficace pour garder ses secrets et cela ne nous pas laissé d'autre choix que d'approcher directement la source. Sirius se plaint de n'avoir jamais eu un procès ou d'avoir été interrogé ce qui explique notre manque d'informations. Avec sa permission, nous avons eu accès aux voûtes Black. Harry est en effet son petit-fils et le seul héritier du titre des Black et de leur fortune. »

Emma n'arrivait pas à comprendre. « Comment un homme innocent a-t-il pu finir en prison – sans même un procès ? »

« Des personnes puissantes le voulaient en prison Emma, c'est tout. L'homme était en larmes, clamant qu'il avait abandonné son filleul. Il était cette nuit là dans la demeure des parents d'Harry après l'attaque et voulait prendre le bébé avec lui. Dumbledore avait déjà des plans pour lui cependant et Sirius a été lésé de son droit légal. A la place, il a poursuivi le vrai traitre mais a été attrapé avant pouvoir tuer le traire. Sirius a de nouveau été lésé de ses droits légaux, il a été envoyé à Azkaban et y est resté durant les dix dernières années. Harry a ensuite essayé de réconforter Sirius en lui donnant un bref aperçu de sa vie. »

_Flashback_

« Harry, tu as dû rester caché – je comprends tout à fait et je suis d'accord. Je vois un merveilleux jeune homme devant moi et cela me rend plus heureux que je ne l'ai été en bien des années. Ton père a fait un travail fantastique en t'élevant… »

« Sirius, je suis maintenant à la tête de la famille Potter, je peux faire en sorte de te faire sortir d'ici… »

Sirius vit l'anneau des Potter apparaître au doigt de son filleul. « Pas sans briser l'accord en séquestre qui te garde protégé, et je ne le veux pas. Et comment avez-vous fait d'ailleurs pour le cacher au ministère si longtemps ? »

« Nous avons placé les documents dans une pile de liste de plaintes adressées au ministère et les avons envoyé au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures magiques. Nous avons signé un document et le ministère avait 90 jours pour objecter et personne ne l'a fait à temps… »

« C'est vicieux, j'aime bien ça. Maintenant écoute moi, vous n'auriez pas pu enregistré ces papiers avant ton onzième anniversaire, donc les 90 jours doivent être passés cette semaine. Tu n'aurais pas pu venir ici plus vite, même si tu l'avais voulu. »

Harry commença à se sentir mal, sachant pourquoi il était venu ici. Pour confronter celui qui avait trahi ses parents et lui cracher au visage.

« Ecoute moi Harry, le fait de savoir tu es en sécurité et que tu vas bien va me permettre de survivre ici. Oui, je veux sortir, mais pas en te faisant un autre poids sur tes épaules, toi, la personne la plus importante pour moi. »

Ils avaient entendu les garde revenir et Harry s'était dépêché de prendre son parrain enchainé dans ses bras, son père fut obligé de faire sortir Harry de force de la cellule et d'empêcher Harry d'attaquer le garde quand celui-ci insulta et maltraita Sirius.

_Fin du flash-back_

Dan avait une question. « Etes vous en train de dire que tout ce qu'avait à faire Harry, c'était de mettre une capuche pour pouvoir entrer dans une prison hautement sécurisée ? »

« J'étais clairement un gobelin et je parlai avec mon compagnon dans notre propre langage. Je vous ai déjà dit que pour eux, les gobelins sont à peine supérieurs à Moonlight ici présente. Oui, il y avait des chances que nous soyons découverts, c'est pourquoi nous avons tous attendu aussi longtemps avant d'y aller. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry aille à Poudlard, personne sauf Dumbledore ne savait où il était. J'ai ensuite ramené Harry à Gringotts, nous étions déjà sûrs que Sirius disait la vérité, mais cette confirmation m'a obligé à emmener Harry ici dans cet état. »

Emma se concentrait sur un autre problème. « Vous avez dit qu'Harry était déjà le Chef de la Maison Potter, cela signifie-t-il qu'il a déjà pris sa décision ? »

« Ce que je veux pour mon fils, c'est que lui et lui seul ait le pouvoir de prendre cette décision. C'était crucial car notre plus grande peur était que le ministère ou Dumbledore trouve ou même invente une loi pour m'enlever Harry. L'accord en séquestre signifie qu'il est considéré comme une propriété jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix sept ans ou que le Chef de la famille Potter en décide autrement. Puisqu'il s'agit maintenant de Harry, il a le pouvoir le cesser dès qu'il le veut. Mais à ce moment, cela le jettera immédiatement dans la gueule des loups. Il s'est beaucoup entrainé et a étudié encore davantage qu'avant quand il a su qu'il allait aller à Poudlard. Harry n'a ni les connaissances, ni l'expérience d'un sorcier adulte. Il a besoin de grandir, physiquement et émotionnellement avant que sa décision soit viable. »

« Donc c'était surtout pour éviter que quelqu'un le force à décider ? »

« Exactement Emma, nous voulons garder cette information secrète aussi longtemps que possible. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry se précipite et perdre à la fin. Sirius en a fait mention, il ne veut pas qu'Harry se précipite et déclare être le Chef de la famille Potter pour l'aider. »

« Pourra-t-il maintenant s'occuper des contrats de fiançailles à son nom maintenant ? »

Barchoke haussa fortement des sourcils. « Il en a parlé à Hermione ? »

Emma était confuse de sa surprise, voire presque choquée. « Oui, il y a un soucis ? »

« Oh non, c'est juste le niveau de confiance entre ces deux là qui m'a surpris. » Voyant Emma toujours confuse, il essaya de s'expliquer. « Le fait qu'un parent puisse offrir sa propre fille en mariage à quelqu'un sans jamais l'avoir rencontré et ce, pour raisons financières, est quelque chose qui nous dégoute, nous les gobelins. Nous ne pourrions jamais considérer nos enfants comme une propriété. »

Il continua ensuite rapidement, sachant que sa phrase était un peu inexacte et que Dan l'avait remarqué. « Si Harry était né gobelin, un accord en séquestre n'aurait jamais été possible. Je ne l'ai suggéré que pour protéger Harry de l'orphelinat, mes intentions étaient de l'adopter et de l'éduquer comme mon fils. Quand Harry se déclarera officiellement comme Chef de la famille Potter, l'une de ses premières tâches sera de rejeter chacun de ces contrats. Il y en a certains qui l'embarrassent énormément, et c'est pourquoi j'étais surpris qu'il les ai mentionnés à Hermione. »

Les parents avaient parlé à voix basse car Harry et Hermione avaient été très calmes et en les regardant bien, ils virent qu'ils s'étaient tous deux endormis.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Ah, ce qu'ils ont l'air mignons comme ça. »

Son mari secoua la tête, mais fit une offre à Barchoke. « Je ne veux pas vraiment les déranger, et Harry est le bienvenu pour rester ici cette nuit. Vous pourriez les récupérer tous deux demain matin ? »

« Demain est une très grosse journée pour Harry, il a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Je pense en effet que cela lui fera beaucoup de bien de rester ici. » Puis Barchoke posa une question. « Cela vous dérangerait-il si je les installais un peu mieux ? »

Emma donna vite son accord, et les deux Granger regardèrent avec incrédulité la chaise se transformer lentement en un canapé extrêmement confortable. La transformation était lente et douce, si bien qu'aucun enfant ne bougea quand leur position changea. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux allongés dans le canapé mais n'avaient pas cessé de s'étreindre.

Un napperon fut transformé en couette et Barchoke leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit.

Emma revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé et vit Dan regarder les deux enfants endormis. Elle lui donna une tasse en manifestant sa surprise. « Tu le prends mieux que je ne pensais. Je m'attendais presque à te vois sortir ton fusil et chasser Harry au lieu de le regarder dormir avec ta fille. »

Il savait que sa femme le cherchait, mais Dan était décidé à répondre. « Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un simple garçon, c'est le meilleur ami d'Hermione. De plus, ils dorment et ai-je mentionner qu'il a onze ans ? »

Sa femme l'embrassa sur la joue mais continua. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement admettre que tu aimes le garçon ? »

« Oh, il t'a ensorcelé en quelques minutes, je n'ai entendu que charmant et beau garçon quand je faisais la vaisselle ce midi. Je dois admettre que le garçon est poli, courtois et qu'il a très bon goût – il t'a flatté et adore clairement Hermione N'oublions pas qu'il s'est interposé entre neuf brutes et notre petite fille, j'essaie d'oublier toute cette histoire de trolls. »

Emma garda le silence. Et Dan finit par craquer. « Oh, je l'aime bien, satisfaite ? »

« Je veux juste m'assurer que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, je pense qu'ils sont adorables tous les deux. Je m'étais posée des questions quand Barchoke avait dit qu'ils seraient dans la vie l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs années, et après les avoir vus aujourd'hui, je ne peux qu'être d'accord et je l'approuve. Quand as-tu vu ta fille plus heureuse et en plus une autre de ses amis vient à Noël. J'ai vraiment hâte de passer beaucoup de temps avec eux. »

Dan fut pensif. « Ni Harry, ni Padma ne fêtent Noël. Je pense que nous devrions faire en sorte de rendre leur Noël inoubliable. »

Noël était la période préférée d'Emma dans l'année et elle approuva fortement. Ils regardèrent les enfants se déplacer un sur le canapé mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne relâcha sa prise. Ils tirèrent même un sourire de Dan.

« Hermione a toujours été une fille qui aimait les câlins. Il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé un meilleur ami qui les aime autant. »

Emma ajouta : « Hermione dit que les quatre amis rencontrent des différences tous les jours. Ils ont appris que ça ne signifie pas qu'ils ont raison ou tort, mais qu'ils sont juste différents. »

« Elle devient vraiment une jeune femme maintenant… »

Sa femme le coupa encore. « … une jolie jeune femme qui vient de connaître son premier amour. Et le fait que son premier amour soit déjà dans les bras de notre fille en ce moment signifie que les prochaines années seront intéressantes. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose, ce jeune homme ne brisera jamais son cœur… »

Cette fois, ce fut Dan qui la coupa, en se montrant comme le père surprotecteur qu'Emma attendait. « … il n'a pas intérêt ou il aura à faire à moi. »

Poudlard récupérait de ces fêtes d'Halloween. Les conversations du petit-déjeuner tournaient autour du match de Quidditch à venir et de la nouvelle et magnifique professeur d'histoire – bien sûr on ne parlait du nouveau cours qu'à la Table des Serdaigle. Tout cela cessa quand la Gazette arriva, et que tous eurent la Une devant leurs yeux.

**Le garçon-qui-a-survécu livre son cœur à la Gazette du Sorcier.**

**Interview et photos exclusives**

Il y avait en effet une photo d'Harry, avec bien sûr Hermione à son bras. Les fleurs dans ses mains faisaient croire qu'elles étaient pour elle.

Puis suivait une liste de questions-réponses pour la plupart vraies, jusqu'à ce Padma attrape une copie et se dirige vers la table des professeurs.

« Professeur Flitwick, ce ne sont que des salades. Harry n'aurait jamais parlé à ce torchon, il ne le lit même pas. »

« Je suis enclin à être d'accord avec vous Miss Patil, mais cette photo représente indubitablement Mr Crow et Miss Granger et plusieurs vérités sont exposées dans l'article. »

Elle fut rejointe par un Neville en colère qui défendit ses amis. « Padma et moi savons ce qu'Harry et Hermione avaient prévu hier. Il n'est pas possible que cette interview ait eu lieu. »

« Et toute cette interview raconte à quel point Harry est heureux à Poudlard, et il n'est pas fait mention du combat de troll et de ses trois tuteurs privés ? »

Neville était tout à fait d'accord avec Padma sur ce point. « Elle ne mentionne pas non plus le fait qu'Harry est hors de l'école pour devenir Centurion Crow, quelque chose qu'il aurait certainement dit dans une interview. »

Severus avait gardé le silence, observant au lieu de parler. La manière dont Harry avait descendu Binns était purement Serpentarde, et le nom de sa mère donnée à une fondation pour payer le nouveau cours d'histoire avait augmenté le respect de Rogue pour le jeune homme. L'interview dans la Gazette de ce jour correspondait au comportement auquel il se serait attendu de la part du rejeton de James Potter. Severus était cependant le directeur de Serpentard et il avait envie de se comporter tel quel.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr Mr Londubat ? »

Neville et Padma se regardèrent. Ils allaient peut-être trahir une confidence d'Harry mais cette interview faisait paraître leur ami comme un insupportable vantard. Leur décision fut vite prise.

« Son père l'a emmené voir les tombes de ses parents. Ils le font régulièrement et Harry passe son temps à raconter à ses parents ce qu'il a fait depuis sa dernière visite. Il a invité Hermione à venir et les fleurs qu'on voit étaient pour la tombe de sa mère et de son père. Harry n'autoriserait jamais la Gazette du Sorcier à s'inviter à un tel événement. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont eu cette information ou la photo mais je suis certain qu'Harry n'en sait rien. »

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et confirma ce que son jeune lion avait dit.

"Je savais où étaient Mr Crow et Miss Granger hier et je suis totalement d'accord avec Mr Londubat. Le père d'Harry n'autoriserait jamais la Gazette à s'approcher de son fils et surtout pas hier, le jour anniversaire de l'assassinat de ses parents. Connaissant cette famille aujourd'hui, je m'attends à ce que leur réponse soit dure et brutale. Je détesterai être la personne qui a indiqué à la Gazette où se trouvait Harry."

Padma ne vit pas le regard que McGonagall lança à Dumbledore, elle était trop occupée à regarder le journal dans ses mains. "Je pense qu'il est temps de traiter ce journal comme il le mérite." Et elle commença à déchirer la Gazette en plusieurs morveux.

Severus intervint avant tout le monde. "Miss Patil, je ne resterai pas là à vous regarder jeter des ordures par terre. Un point en moins pour Serdaigle." Le directeur de Serpentard fit ensuite disparaître sa propre copie d'un coup de baguette. Severus Rogue avait pris sa décision. Harry Crow était le fils de la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eu et aurait jamais. Il pourrait essayer d'oublier le fait qu'il était aussi le fils de James Potter.

Filius pensa qu'il allait être sur le point de se disputer avec Severus, mais le point en moins pour Serdaigle puis la façon dont il avait disparaître le journal le firent sourire. Il bannit aussi sa propre copie de la Gazette, et vit que le reste de la Grande salle l'imita.

Albus regarda les autres copies de la Gazette disparaitre, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul exemplaire, apparemment, les élèves préféraient croire la version de la fausse interview plutôt que celle qu'il avait préparé. il avait espéré que les pairs du garçon se détourneraient de lui, mais au contraire, avec cette histoire, ils allaient se rapprocher de lui. Heureusement, le reste de la Grande Bretagne sorcière avalerait chacun de ces mots.

Dan fut le premier à se lever ce matin là et ne put trouver ni Hermione, ni Harry. il montra rapidement dans sa chambre et réveilla Emma quand ils entendirent tous deux la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quand ils entendirent des rires éclore dans les escaliers, ils se dirigèrent vers le son, ne sachant comment réagir devant ce qu'ils trouvèrent. Les deux enfants portaient des vêtements de sport et étaient rouges, comme s'ils venaient de faire un sprint. Hermione portait aussi une épée en bois et Harry lui, avait dans la main une sorte de dague, qui soudainement se transforma à son tour en épée en bois. .

"Bonjour Maman, papa, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez debout si tôt. Nous venons de terminer notre jogging matinal et nous allions nous entrainer à combattre à l'épée dans le jardin. Harry me donne des cours."

Cela surprit Dan davantage que le jour où il avait appris que sa fille était une sorcière, il semblait plus facile à croire qu'Hermione était magique plutôt qu'elle s'entrainait. "Vous faites ça tous les matins?"

"Nous courons tous les matins, mais Harry nous organise un entraînement différent tous les jours. Le week-end nous courons seulement car le professeur Weasley nous fait travailler dur pendant nos cours supplémentaires de Défense contre les Forces du mal."

Emma était aussi choquée que son mari. "Barchoke nous a dit que vous pouviez faire de la magie chez nous puisque les enchantements le masqueront. Pouvez-vous nous montrer ce que vous apprenez?"

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, la baguette d'Hermione fut dans sa main et Dan fut frappé par un sortilège de _jambencoton_.

Puis les deux parents reçurent un sort d'allégresse ce qui les fit rire aux éclats. Dan, à cause du sortilège et Emma parce qu'elle trouvait ça hilarant de le voir rire et essayait de garder son équilibre en même temps.

Hermione cessa peu après ses sorts et sa baguette retourna dans son fourreau."Le professeur Weasley nous a donné tous les trois un fourreau pour nos baguettes, Harry en a déjà un pour sa dague. Je n'ai qu'à tourner le poignet et ma baguette jaillit dans ma main. Les sorts que je vous ai jeté sont les plus inoffensifs que nous avons appris."

Son père n'arriva pas à cacher sa fierté. Dan aimait particulièrement le fait que sa fille s'entrainer mais apprenait aussi à se défendre toute seule. Et le fait que son meilleur ami était la raison de ces changements lui faisait gagner quelques points supplémentaires.

Emma détourna son attention sur le jeune homme qui se sentait si mal la nuit précédente. "Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Harry?"

"Bien mieux Emma, Hermione m'a permit de voir les choses sous un autre angle. J'ai maintenant un parrain, et s'il est en prison, et bien, c'est comme ça que se passe ma vie d'habitude. Je sais également que mon père cherche un moyen pour le faire sortir de prison et mon père est un gobelin très intelligent. S'il n'est pas sorti d'ici Noël, je suis sûr qu'il le sera après les vacances."

C'est à ce moment que Barchoke apparut par portoiloin dans le jardin quelques heures plus tôt que prévues. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit une copie de la gazette du Sorcier. Puis Harry lâcha rapidement plusieurs mois en gibelin.

"En anglais s'il te plait mon fils."

"Désolé père, mais si je répète ce que j'ai dit en anglais, Hermione va me taper sur le crâne avec son épée."

En fait, il aurait pu s'en sortir sans dégâts car l'attention d'Hermione était totalement focalisée sur le journal. "Comment ont-ils fait? Nous n'avons jamais posé et Harry n'a certainement pas donné cette interview. Cela le fait passer pour un vantard prétentieux comme Malfoy."

"Dès que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai érigé des barrières autour du lieu où nous étions dans le cimetière. Personne n'aurait pu passer à travers sans que je le sache. Nous pensions qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de plume enregistreuse, mais ça n'explique pas la photo, j'étais toujours à moins de 20 centimètres de toi donc ce n'est pas possible."

La pensée d'Harry cependant se focalisait dans une autre direction. "Quelqu'un a dû dire à cette Skeeter où nous serions hier, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit passée par hasard hier sur la tombe de mes parents."

Un gobelin enchanté et fier répondit à son fils. "Bien sûr tu as raison, nous suspectons que Dumbledore est derrière tout ça. Il a fait lâché au briseur de sort Weasley que tu serait là-bas à Halloween, celui-ni nous ayons peu après averti. Nous ne pensions pas ce que cela conduirait à cet exemplaire de la Gazette. Le directeur considère cet article comme une attaque délibérée contre Gringotts, cela ne peut pas à une coïncidence si l'article parait le jour où tu deviens le plus jeune centurion de l'histoire et pourtant ton interview ne le mentionne pas. Notre équipe juridique est actuellement dans les locaux de la Gazette."

Dan était extrêmement mécontent de voir sa fille faire la une de ce qui semblait être un journal national. "Que voulez-vous faire?"

"Ils vont imprimer une rétractation et révéler comment ils ont eu ces informations."

Cela semblait très bien sur le principe, mais les journaux étaient généralement réticents à se traiter de menteurs et encore plus à révéler leurs sources. "Pensez-vous qu'ils le feront?"

Barchoke répondit avec une autre question. "Que se passerait-il si votre banque décidait soudainement qu'elle n'était plus d'accord pour supporter votre entreprise et voulait récupérer l'argent qu'elle vous a prêté? Si on ajoute à ça le fait que vous ne pourriez plus payer vos salariés avec l'argent de la banque et que vous deviez payer des suppléments pour continuer à faire fonctionner votre affaire. oh, et vous ne pouvez pas transférer votre argent dans une autre banque puisqu'il n'y en a pas!"

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse que Dan pouvait donner. "Nous serions ruinés, et pourquoi feriez-vous ça?"

"Le directeur voit ça comme une attaque politique sur Gringotts, une tentative délibérée pour discréditer l'un de ses sujets. Le Centurion Crow vante dans cet article les vertus et qualités de Poudlard et du monde sorcier en général. Cela pourrait provoquer d'immenses dommages dans notre nation. Tout cela porte le sceau de Dumbledore, notre réaction doit être donc rapide et sévère."

Emma était étonnée par le pouvoir qu'avaient les gobelins dans le monde magique. "Pourquoi les sorciers n'ont-ils pas leur propre banque? Je ne veux pas vous offenser Barchoke, mais pourquoi mettre tous les œufs dans le même panier, ou plutôt tout leur or dans votre banque?"

"Vous avez raison Emma mais les sorciers de sang pur sont généralement un peu fainéants. Pendant des générations, ils ont obtenus ce qu'ils voulaient rien qu'en levant leur baguette, et ils ont toujours choisi la solution de facilité. Même leur sport préféré se joue sur un balai, ce n'est guère très physique. Harry et Hermione s'entrainent tous les jours mais leurs amis de sang pur pensent qu'ils sont fous de le faire, car c'est ainsi qu'ils ont été éduqués. Même si Gringotts emploie quelques sorciers ou sorcières, mais nous ne les laissons jamais travailler financièrement parlant. Pourquoi entrainer des gens qui pourraient un jour nous remplacer?"

La mère secoua la tête. "Hermione nous a dit qu'il y avait des différences culturelles entre les quatre amis, mais il faut du temps pour s'y habituer. Pensez-vous vraiment que ce journal va publier des excuses et dire la vérité?"

Hermione ajouta quelque chose. "En tout cas s'ils veulent une autre photo, je serais dessus. Je ressemble à une imbécile heureuse sur celle-ci, même si Harry lui est très beau."

Hermione pensait en effet d'une toute autre manière et cela fit sourire tout le monde. Il était temps de prendre le petit déjeuner, de se préparer pour la cérémonie et d'écraser un journal, sauf si celui-ci imprimait la vérité. Une journée normale donc dans la vie d'Harry Crow.

L'avis d'Hermione sur la photo était partagé par une jeune tête rousse au Terrier. Ginny avait hâte d'emmener le journal dans sa chambre, de prendre des ciseaux et de découper la photo. Elle ne voulait plus que le beau Harry, avec les fleurs à la main bien sûr. Ginny comptait aussi les jours jusqu'à Noël car elle savait qu'elle aurait un cadeau en avance. En effet, qu'y avait-il de mieux que de rencontrer enfin Harry Crow?


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire est une traduction de celle de RobSt, je ne suis que le traducteur. Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales._**

_Reviews: ma période d'examens étant terminée pour l'instant, je peux enfin republier des chapitres de ma traduction. Désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture: oui, pour essayer de me faire pardonner, je mets deux chapitres :) Et pour la prochaine publication, je devrais avoir un bêta, donc il y aura moins de fautes. A très vite et laissez-moi quelques reviews._

**Chapitre 16: Un centurion et un nouvel ami**

Hermione avait l'impression d'être passée à la loupe. Ses habits étaient d'un blanc pur et la robe tombait sur ses formes en plusieurs couches liquides. Sa robe montait jusqu'à son cou et s'arrêtait sur ses chevilles en un ourlet violet, la seule couleur de sa tenue. Enfin, ce n'était pas vrai, outre son bracelet en or, Barchoke lui avait prêtée des joyaux qui appartenaient à sa défunte femme. Elle portait ainsi un collier en or sur lesquel étaient tracés des motifs similaires à ceux de son bracelet, et la tiare en diamants sur ses cheveux était juste magnifique, ces bijoux auraient été à leur place dans la Tour de Londres à côté des joyaux de la Couronne.

Elle marchait à côté de Barchoke dans une allée souterraine deux fois plus large que la Grande Salle, ils étaient les invités d'honneur et devait marcher devant tout le monde. Elle pouvait entendre les murmures alors qu'ils s'installaient sur les sièges attitrés, et grâce au professeur Flitwick, Hermione pouvait parfaitement les comprendre.

Rowena Serdaigle avait inventé un sortilège qui permettait aux sorciers de communiquer avec les gobelins. Helena avait enseigné ce sortilège oublié au directeur des Serdaigles et maintenant Hermione pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Il aurait été malpoli de lui traduire la cérémonie alors qu'un autre gobelin parlait, cela avait parfaitement résolu le problème de Hermione.

Hermione trouvait que la partie de la banque qui faisait affaire avec le public était bien plus grandiose que ces lieux, car hormis quelques gravures, ils étaient plutôt spartiates. Il n'y avait pas de décoration, pas de tapisseries ou de photos, juste des murs de pierre.

La pièce était ovale et Hermione ne pouvait pas trouver un seul morceau de mur qui n'était pas couvert par une œuvre d'art. Certaines de ces œuvres semblaient être directement sculptées dans la pierre, ces sculptures semblaient représenter des scènes d'histoire. Et si on ajoutait les effets de lumière qui se reflétaient sur les murs, ces tableaux de pierre semblaient prendre vie. Quelle que soit la culture à laquelle on appartenait, on ne pouvait trouver cette pièce que magnifique, c'était à couper le souffle.

La plupart de ces tableaux représentaient des gobelins se battant contre de féroces créatures, des scènes typiques pour une race guerrière. Sur son siège à côté de Barchoke elle avait une vue imprenable sur cette immense cathédrale souterraine.

Il y avait une estrade au milieu de la place et dessus une sorte de trône de granit, et de chaque côté environ vingt autres sièges. Hermione, elle, était entre le père d'Harry et Maître Pitslay et elle pouvait difficilement manquer Maître Sharpshard qui était devant la foule. Elle avait pitié pour le pauvre gobelin qui devrait s'asseoir devant le massif Maître gobelin, Hermione ne pensait que l'on oserait lui demander de se déplacer.

Les sons de coups de tambour résonnèrent dans la cathédrale et tout le monde se leva. Les coups de tambour étaient en fait causés par les guerriers gobelins qui avançaient en frappant leurs épées ou leurs haches contre leurs boucliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux en une manœuvre complexe. Les guerriers étaient maintenant alignés dans chaque coin de la pièce et se faisaient face. Les tambours cessèrent et dans de bruyantes acclamations, tous les guerriers levèrent leurs armes pour saluer.

Un gobelin imposant qui devait être le directeur Ragnok entra dans la pièce. Il portait une armure complète, certainement décorative et cérémoniale, mais qui devait également être capable de remplir sa fonction première. Il portait également la plus étrange hache qu'Hermione ait jamais vu. Et puisqu'elle venait d'en voir plusieurs centaines depuis le début de la journée, elle pouvait en effet dire une telle chose. Derrière le directeur se trouvaient les anciens centurions et deux choses frappèrent immédiatement la jeune sorcière. Même si Harry avait été majeur, il aurait quand même été le plus jeune centurion de l'histoire. De plus, la deuxième chose était en fait une question, une question qu'elle poserait plus tard à Barchoke. Hermione voulait savoir si les gobelins avaient copié les armées romaines ou si les plus célèbres guerriers du monde s'étaient inspirés des gobelins ?

Les centurions portaient des tuniques un peu comme celle d'entrainement d'Harry, mais il y avait aussi comme des lanières en peau de dragon qui formaient une sorte de kilt. Toutes les tuniques étaient ornées d'acier gobelin et elle supposa que les épaulettes indiquaient les rangs des guerriers. Il avaient tous des bracelets en or sur leur avant bras. Même si Hermione pouvait maintenant comprendre et parler le gobelin elle aurait quand même apprécié avoir un guide gobelin pour les nuls. Il y avaient tant de choses sur les gobelins et leur culture qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'étaient les casques des centurions qui lui avaient fait penser aux romains, avec une crête en plumes au milieu, comme ceux qu'elle avait vus dans des musées.

Puisque les tuniques étaient de différentes couleurs, Hermione supposa que cela dépendait des espèces de dragons qu'ils choisissaient pour faire leurs vêtements. Quand Ragnok grimpa sur l'estrade et s'assit sur son trône, les autres centurions prirent place aux côtés du directeur. A ce moment, Hermione arrêta de respirer, Harry venait de s'avancer et de s'agenouiller devant Ragnok.

Sa tunique était ivoire et son « kilt » était à peine plus grand que sa tenue d'exercice. Elle avait remarqué que même si Harry était bien plus jeune que les autres centurions, il semblait être plus grand et plus musclé qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux. Le directeur se leva et commença à s'adresser à la foule.

« Mes chers gobelins et invités, pendant des millénaires, la position de centurion a été tenue par tout guerrier gobelin à avoir brillé en portant une arme. Le jeune candidat agenouillé devant moi n'est en rien différent des autres. Il n'est peut-être pas né gobelins mais a été éduqué comme tel et a embrassé nos croyances et nos valeurs pour devenir un guerrier d'une certaine renommée. Il étudie à Poudlard, mais pas en tant que sorcier, Crow est ici le premier guerrier gobelin à entrer dans cet ancien lieu d'apprentissage. Là-bas il y est encore entouré par des tuteurs, dont certains sont nos plus illustres maîtres et il encourage ses camarades à apprendre la magie comme nous les gobelins le faisons. Certains de ses camarades ont même rejoints Crow dans certaines de ses leçons, privilégions les gobelins aux professeurs sorciers. »

Hermione était maintenant ravie d'avoir le sortilège de traduction, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il se disait. Elle pensa que le leader gobelin en faisait un peu trop, mais se demandait si cela avait à voir avec la Gazette du Sorcier de ce jour. Ragnok en tout cas sortait le grand jeu devant Harry.

"Notre jeune guerrier avait à peine mis un papier dans le château qu'il a réussi l'un de ses premiers exploits, la lame perdue et forgée par les gobelins pour Godric Gryffondor est de retour dans nos mains. Elle repose fièrement sur les hanches de Crow, puisque le château lui-même a appelé lui-même un gobelin guerrier son champion. Ce n'est pas seulement une position honorifique puisque cette épée qu'il porte fièrement a déjà goûté le sang. La sécurité de Poudlard a eu une brèche et un troll des montagnes s'est introduit dans le château et avait piégé trois jeunes sorcières et une guérisseuse dans l'infirmerie."

Ragnok était un orateur expérimenté et fit une pause pour laisser monter le suspens, puis il fixa son regard sur Hermione. "La jeune sorcière qui est aujourd'hui notre invitée d'honneur n'est en vie que parce que Crow a réussi à sauver leurs vies. Il a découpé ce troll avant de bondir sur son dos et de lui asséner le coup fatal, réussissant presque à décapiter la bête."

Les applaudissements retentirent une nouvelle fois, les guerriers frappant leurs armes contre leurs boucliers pour saluer la victoire de leur frère guerrier. Hermione rougissait fortement puisqu'elle était maintenant le centre de l'attention et ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Harry lui, se sentait. Il était toujours agenouillé devant Ragnok avec sa tête inclinée, mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était rouge de gêne. Harry était si modeste que ce devait être une torture pour lui. Malheureusement, le directeur n'avait pas fini son éloge.

" Et si ce n'est pas assez pour que ce jeune guerrier porte le nom de centurion, son prochain acte donne le droit de mériter cet honneur. On apprend à chaque guerrier qu'un esprit aiguisé est la plus formidable des oeuvres, et Crow est aussi aiguisé que la lame qu'il porte. Avec l'aide de son père, il a frappé fort, si bien que cet horrible fantôme nommé Binns le Sanglant a été éjecté de Poudlard."

Les applaudissements étaient maintenant tumultueux et tous les gobelins étaient debout en train de crier. Hermione n'avait pas compris la rancœur qu'ils portaient contre le professeur fantôme, mais elle avait maintenant la preuve visuelle et vocale de la signification de la victoire d'Harry pour la nation gibeline.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce rassemblement avec la réunion qu'ils avaient eu avec le Ministère de la Magie. Elle trouvait que Fudge avec son chapeau vert ressemblait au Docteur Watson, alors que Ragnok lui, ressemblait surtout à Sherlock Holmes. Fudge n'arrivait pas à impressionner une classe de onze-douze ans, mais Ragnok, lui arrivait à captiver une pièce de plus de mille gobelins, et le directeur n'avait pas encore fini.

Ragnok attendit que le calme revienne, puis continua. " Et ce n'est pas encore fini, en plus d'avoir renvoyé ce simulacre de professeur hors du château, Crow a fait venir à Poudlard un professeur qui n'était pas corrompu par Binns pour enseigner réellement l'histoire, telle qu'elle est. Et savez vous comment Crow a convaincu Poudlard n'accepter ce professeur? Il l'a payé avec son propre or!"

Cela sembla les impressionner autant que lorsque le directeur avait parlé du troll. Ragnok attendit encore un peu, puis continua. "Vous avez entendu les actions et réussites de ce jeune gobelin, c'est donc moi, impressionné par ses actions, qui ai décidé de lui faire cet honneur. Comme le veut la tradition, il est temps de vous demander si quelqu'un est contre ma décision. Comme j'ai manqué le combat durant lequel Crow a verré le premier sang contre Maître Sharpshard, j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un avance…"

Il y eut des halètements, tous ceux qui pensaient qu'Harry ne méritait pas cet honneur gardèrent maintenant leurs pensées pour eux. Il y avait quelques membres de la famille de Barchoke qui attendaient qu'il meure pour hériter ce qu'il possédait, mais maintenant que son fils adoptif devenait le plus jeune centurion de l'histoire, leur espoir mourut instantanément. Avoir un centurion pour fils suffirait selon la loi gobeline et ce fils hériterait maintenant de tout. Ces mêmes personnes savaient maintenant que s'ils se levaient pour protester, alors leur espoir d'hériter serait aussi réduit à néant. Les objections conduisaient à un duel et toute personne arrivant à verser le premier sang contre la plus fine lame de la nation était un adversaire bien trop redoutable.

Ragnok savait pour les hyènes qui tournaient autour de Barchoke et savait aussi que ces mêmes hyènes n'attaqueraient pas de face leur adversaire. La récompense de Crow ne souleva donc aucune objection.

"Levez-vous guerrier, acceptez vous cette position que vous offre notre nation?"

Harry se leva, salua comme un centurion avant de répondre fortement. "Oui Directeur, je le veux."

Hermione avait été prévenue du déroulement de la cérémonie et du sang qui devait être versé, elle applaudit donc avec les autres et essaya de se tenir fièrement. C'était difficile pour elle de le regarder se couper profondément la main sur la hache du directeur. Harry ne flancha pas, il serra le poignet et se dirigea vers les tableaux de pierre de son choix.

La scène représentait Binns le Sanglant et sa bande de sorciers capturés par les guerriers gobelins, mais Harry se concentra plus sur les victimes de la scène. Il y avait un enfant gobelin mort sculpté, les plaies étaient rouges et réalistes. il passa sa main sur le sang peint, ajoutant son sang aux tableaux. La pierre commença à luire, et illumina toute la scène alors que la pierre acceptait son sacrifice. Ce fut également le signe pour les plus bruyants avertissements de la journée.

Harry retourna vers le directeur qui tendait sa main, Harry y plaça la sienne et la coupure fut immédiatement soignée. "Le centurion a offert son sang à la nation et la nation l'a accepté. Avancez mes amis."

Barchoke, Maître Pitslay et Maître Sharpshard avancèrent et placèrent trois boites sur l'estrade. Maître Pitslay ouvrit la première boite et sortit deux bracelets en or qu'il tendit à Ragnok.

"Les symboles de richesse et de statut sont contenus dans ces bracelets de pouvoir, puissent-ils vous apporter de la force dans ces temps difficiles." Le directeur les plaça sur les avant-bras d'Harry. Puis ce fut le tour de Maître Sharpshard et donna les épaulettes qui étaient dans la boite au directeur.

"Le badge annonce au monde que vous êtes un centurion, portez les avec fierté."

Ces pièces dorées furent rapidement accrochées aux épaules d'Harry. Ce fut un père très fier qui ouvrit la dernière boite et sortit un magnifique casque doré, la plume étant du même blanc ivoire que la tunique d'Harry.

Harry s'agenouilla de nouveau devant leur leader alors que son père remettait le dernier accessoire qui complétait la cérémonie. "L'esprit d'un guerrier est sa plus grande arme, qu'il vous protège, vous et notre nation."

Quand il eu le casque sur la tête, Harry se leva et salua trois fois. Puis il se tourna vers la foule et brandit sa célèbre épée vers les cieux.

"POUR GRINGOTTS ET LA NATION!"

Le cri fut répété par tous et les applaudissements retentirent encore une fois.

La première fois qu'Hermione avait posé les yeux sur Harry portant sa tenue d'exercice, elle l'avait mentalement comparé à un jeune Ares. Dans sa tenue et sa posture, Harry le lui rappelait, mais avec une intensité dix fois supérieure à la première. Elle ne savait si la couleur de la tunique et de la plume d'Harry était délibérée, mais le Centurion Crow incarnait maintenant le parfait guerrier de la lumière dont Hermione avait si souvent entendu parler. La prochaine phrase du Directeur influença également son opinion sur la question.

Ragnok leva les mains pour avoir le silence avant de faire une annonce. "Certains d'entre vous ont lu aujourd'hui les mensonges de la Gazette du sorcier, nous avons envoyé nos représentants à ce journal pour signaler notre déplaisir dans des termes aussi sévères que possible."

Tout le monde se concentra aussitôt sur lui. Pour un gobelin, une telle annonce équivalait presque à une déclaration de guerre.

"Nous avons annoncé à la presse, au ministère, à la radio sorcière et sur des posters dans le chemin de Traverse que le Centurion Crow allait faire une déclaration sur les marches de Gringotts après cette cérémonie. Cela retardera un peu la fête, mais cela devrait être intéressant et nous vous invitons tous à nous accompagner."

Tous furent enchantés par l'invitation. Mais puisque le fronton de Gringotts ne pouvait pas accueillir mille gobelins, ils devraient se battre pour réussir à être présents quand Ragnok partirait.

Ragnok justement mena la procession, avec Harry et Hermione juste derrière lui. Son père et les invités d'honneur suivaient également, flanqués par les quarante centurions et au moins soixante guerriers.

Avec la radio sorcière présente pour enregistrer une déclaration en direct du garçon-qui-avait-survécu, toutes les personnes ne pouvant aller au Chemin de Traverse avaient leurs oreilles postées sur leur poste de radio.

Dans un château en Ecosse, un vieux sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche suçait un bonbon au citron mais ne trouvait pas de réconfort dans sa sucrerie préférée. Les paroles d'Harry diffusées dans toute la nation pourraient causer beaucoup de dommages et seraient dures à réfuter. Il avait immédiatement contacté Cornelius pour voir s'il pouvait l'arrêter, même s'il savait que c'était virtuellement impossible.

Le ministre avait rapidement pointé ce qu'Albus savait déjà, Gringotts était un territoire souverain pour les gobelins, une interférence ministérielle pourrait causer une guerre. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'intérêt à bannir la radio sorcière puisque toute cette histoire serait dans la presse. Avec plusieurs centaines de sorciers, si ce n'est, des milliers, dans le Chemin de Traverse, il n'y avait pas moyen d'empêcher les dommages collatéraux du garçon.

Albus pensait que c'était un mauvais jour, même si le seul réconfort qu'il avait, était que tous les étudiants étaient en cours, mais c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas que le Professeur Hobson avait un cristal enregistreur de toute la scène qu'elle diffuserait durant ses cours le lundi matin. Son nouveau professeur était fervemment convaincue que l'histoire devait également comporter des leçons sur ce qu'il se passait en temps réel et selon elle, ce qui se passait aujourd'hui était un événement historique capital.

A Devon, une jeune sorcière rousse était également assise avec sa mère à côté du poste familial. Ginny avait été déçue de ne pas pouvoir venir au Chemin de Traverse, mais après, elle avait réfléchi. Vu sa taille, elle n'aurait pas vu grand chose et en plus elle rencontrerait très prochainement son héros. Pour l'instant, entendre sa voix suffirait.

Amélia était dans le chemin de Traverse avec tous les aurors qu'elle avait pu trouver. Même les cadets avaient été requis et pourtant elle avait encore un peu de mal à garder le contrôle sur une foule de cette taille. La foule continuait à grandir car tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne voulaient apercevoir le garçon-qui-avait survécu. Les aurors étaient surpassés, n'étant pas aidés par ces spectateurs étant arrivés en retard et qui poussaient les autres pour avoir une meilleure vue. Cela créa des bousculades dans la foule et Amelia pensa que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les bagarres ne commencent.

La situation se calma soudainement et la foule recula même d'un pas ce qui surprit Amelia jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. Des dizaines de gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents sortaient de la banque et en voyant leur nombre, le cœur d'Amelia rata un battement. Il y avait là une force entrainée et prête à se battre et le fait qu'ils soient au moins deux fois plus nombreux que les aurors l'inquiéta. Comme tout le monde, elle s'attendait à une déclaration d'Harry aujourd'hui, il semblait maintenant que les gobelins voulaient faire une déclaration visuelle aujourd'hui.

Puis ses yeux furent attirés par le couple se tenant au milieu de ces gobelins et elle ne sut plus quoi penser. Mr Crow et Miss Granger à son bras ressemblaient à un jeune prince et une princesse, se tenant fièrement avec une armée conquérante derrière eux. Elle pouvait déjà voir les caméras de presse prendre des photos qui seraient sans aucun doute à la une le lendemain et sûrement pour le reste de la semaine !

La voix profonde de baryton de Ragnok couvrit tout le chemin de traverse, il s'agissait sans doute d'un charme lui permettant de se faire entendre par tous. Le reporter de la WWN tenait son micro proche de sa bouche et décrivait la scène à tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas être présents ce jour-là. Quand Ragnok commença à parler, il eut le bon sens d'arrêter de parler, tenant simplement le microphone et laissant entendre ses auditeurs ce qu'il se passait.

« Sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne, on vous a mentit. Je le sais avec certitude, mais les relations entre nous étant ce qu'elles sont, mes mots ne sont pas crus. Je vais donc vous laisser entendre quelqu'un que vous croirez je le pense. »

Ragnok jeta le même sort à Harry et sa voix résonna dans toute l'allée et grâce à la radio, dans tout le pays.

« J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si je fais quelques erreurs. C'est la première fois que je parle en public et il semble qu'il y ait là une foule assez importante. » Quelques rires retentirent alors que la foule attendait d'entendre ce qu'avait à dire le garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

Harry avait travaillé son discours avec son père donc il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. « Hier, mon père m'emmena, moi et ma meilleure amie Hermione visiter la tombe de mes parents. Comme vous pouvez certainement le comprendre, il s'agissait d'un événement privé. Quelqu'un a réussi à entrer dans le cimetière, a écouté nos conversations privées et a prit cette photo à notre insu. Et le pire, c'est que ça a résulté en une soit-disante interview exclusive avec moi à la une de la Gazette de ce jour. Je n'ai jamais donné d'interview et n'ai certainement jamais rencontré le reporter de la Gazette du sorcier. Et cette Skeeter a fait de moi un menteur. Je me tiens ici et suis préparé à l'affronter, car faire appel à l'honnêteté d'un gobelin est un très grave problème. »

Vu le silence qui s'ensuivit, Amelia prit sur elle pour poser une question officielle. « Mr Crow, voulez-vous déposer une plainte au ministère ? »

C'était inattendu, mais Harry laissa son entrainement prendre le dessus. « Bonjour Mme Bones, et c'est Centurion Crow maintenant. Nous venons de terminer la cérémonie durant laquelle ce grand honneur m'a été accordé. Toutes les plaines gobelines au ministère ont été gérées par le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, je ne sais pas s'ils ont des problèmes de personnel, mais cela fait des années que nous n'avons pas eu de retour favorable de leur part. Je préférerai me tenir ici comme un gobelin et la traiter de menteuse de visu, une action que je suis prête à défendre de mon épée si nécessaire. Mon père avait protégé ce lieu et pourtant elle a réussi à y pénétrer et à nous espionner. J'aurais pensé que cela aurait inquiété également le ministère, à moins qu'elle soit à la solde du ministère ? »

Amelia essaya de réfuter cette accusation. « A ma connaissance, elle ne l'est pas et cela me concerne si elle a réussi à s'approcher autant de vus. Je remarque également qu'elle brille par son absence aujourd'hui, Rita Skeeter n'est pas le genre de femme à rater un tel événement. »

« Si elle a la capacité à nous espionner dans un cimetière, alors je pense qu'elle est présente aujourd'hui et utilise la même méthode qu'hier pour se cacher. Cependant, cette fois, toutes personnes ici présentes ont entendu ce que j'avais à dire, incluant le fait que Rita Skeeter est une menteuse. Pour moi, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là et ne réfute pas mes plaintes, confirma sa culpabilité. »

« Miss Granger, pouvez-vous corroborer les dires du Centurion Crow ? »

Elle regarda le directeur qui appliqua à son tour le charme sur Hermione avant qu'elle ne réponde. « Oui Mme Bones. Comme vous pouvez le constater sur la photo prise hier, j'étais aux côtés d'Harry en permanence. Si lui ni moi n'avons parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que nos parents. Nous nous demandons aussi qui est la personne à avoir révélé que nous serions au cimetière hier car cette information était peu connue. Je peux également vous confirmer que Harry est le Centurion Crow… »

Le charme du professeur Flitwick entra alors en jeu car Hermione se tourna et s'inclina devant le directeur Ragnok. Quand elle parla, ce fut dans la langue du directeur. _« _**_Je voudrais sincèrement vous remercier Directeur Ragnok de m'avoir invité aujourd'hui. Cela m'a plu de voir mon meilleur ami recevoir un tel honneur, je me sens honorée d'être ici aujourd'hui._** »

Cela eut un effet sur toutes les personnes présentes, pas seulement sur le leader gobelin. Il avait joué un coup de maitre en récompensant ainsi Crow et encore plus en invitant cette jeune sorcière à la cérémonie.

La seule réponse que la nation pouvait donner à Dumbledore pour cette attaque, c'était de combattre et c'est pourquoi ils se tenaient tous là devant la banque. Il avait entendu de Barchoke et de leurs tuteurs que ces deux là se complétaient, et Ragnok venait d'en avoir la preuve. Crow se tenait fièrement en centurion devant tout le monde et la sorcière à son bras venait de faire plus pour améliorer les relations entre gobelins et sorciers que bien d'autres depuis des décennies. Sa démonstration de respect et l'utilisation de leur langage ne pouvait rater et avait en fait un effet sur les centaines de gobelins regardant et écoutant.

Ragnok lui retourna sa courbette avant de s'adresser à tout le monde – en anglais.

« Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas notre langue, Miss Granger vient de me remercier pour l'avoir invitée à la cérémonie qui a fait de son meilleur ami un centurion. Je voudrais ajouter qu'elle a fait un grand honneur à notre nation en étant présente et avec ses paroles. Je voudrais aussi dire qu'elle sera à l'avenir une amie de notre nation dès qu'elle choisira de venir à Gringotts. »

Un rapide coup d'œil à Harry fut suffisant pour comprendre que c'était quelque chose de spécial et elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois respectueusement devant le directeur, sachant qu'elle aurait plus d'explications plus tard.

Puis le directeur reporta son attention sur la foule de sorciers et sorcières. « Comme vous l'avez entendu, la supposée interview de la Gazette n'est rien d'autre qu'un tissu de mensonges. Nous avons demandé une rétractation du journal, et ils nous ont demandé une preuve. Cette preuve se tient maintenant devant vous, même si je ne vois pas Miss Skeeter la recevoir. En plus de la rétractation, nous demandons à savoir comme cela a pu se produire. Il est dans l'intérêt de tous de découvrir si quelqu'un a une méthode pour passer à travers des barrières magiques. »

Amelia fit un pas en avant et se présenta officiellement au dirigeant gobelin avant de confirmer que son département enquêterait sur ce phénomène. Un mandat serait fait pour que Miss Skeeter soit interrogée dans les plus brefs délais.

Ragnok la remercia avant de faire un dernier commentaire. « Nous devons maintenant partir et retourner à la fête prévue pour célébrer notre nouveau centurion. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée. »

Le directeur avait à peine fini que ses troupes lui frayaient un chemin dans la foule gobeline. Amelia ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par leur efficacité. La foule était venue voir et entendre le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, et elle avait eu encore plus que ça. La Gazette avait fait d'Harry le portrait d'un jeune sorcier comme les autres qui appréciait sa première année à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, ils avaient entendu une toute autre histoire. Puisqu'ils avaient tous vu de leurs yeux ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, même les sorciers et sorcières les plus crédules de Grande Bretagne avaient compris que la version de la Gazette n'était que mensonges et illusions.

Quand le journaliste décrit le jeune couple qui suivait le leader gobelin dans la banque, un vieux sorcier dans un château écossais sut que sa manipulation avait spectaculairement échouée

« … Je suis venu aujourd'hui comme la plupart des gens ici présents pour voir pour la première fois notre sauveur, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Nous avons vu un jeune homme qui a été élevé par les gobelins, et si je puis dire, il a clairement été gâté par cet environnement. La belle jeune sorcière à son bras le complète parfaitement, je suspecte que des cœurs vont être brisés dans les prochains jours quand les photos de ce jour seront imprimées. Puisque le Centurion Crow ne ressemble en rien au portrait que nous a fait la Gazette de Sorcier, nous ne pouvons qu'en conclure qu'on nous a mentis… »

C'est à ce moment qu'Albus éteignit la radio. Si ce crétin sans cervelle que la WNN employait pour poser des questions stupides réussissait à le comprendre, alors le reste du pays le ferait aussi. Il s'attendait rapidement à une visite de William Weasley, le jeune sorcier étant bien trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre qui avait donné le tuyau du cimetière à la Gazette.

Albus jouerait franc-jeu avec lui, c'était bien mieux que de lui faire du chantage. William devrait maintenant jouer selon les règles d'Albus, sinon Gringotts découvrirait qui avait lâché cette information. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre sympathie pour William, plus que jamais, Albus avait besoin d'informations. Le pire qui puisse arriver était que l'ainé des Weasley finisse à enseigner la défense à Poudlard, ce n'était un grand sacrifice pour le plus grand bien.

Il s'attendait aussi à entendre parler de Skeeter dans l'heure, et Rita allait découvrir qu'Albus Dumbledore était un expert dans ce jeu déjà des décennies avant qu'elle ne naisse. Quand on jouait avec les grands, on risquait d'être brûlé. Si Rita essayait de reporter le blâme sur Albus, alors il lui couperait l'herbe sous les pieds. Il prépara mentalement sa déclaration pour la presse et le DJM dans le cas où la situation dégénérait.

Il avait entendu qu'Harry se rendrait sur la tombe des Potter à Halloween et transmit cette information à Miss Skeeter. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé en retour, c'était que l'article qu'elle écrirait décrive Poudlard sous un bon jour. Il s'attendait à ce que le reporter pose quelques questions à Mr Crow avant ou après sa visite, mais pas qu'elle espionne et invente une interview.

Il était certain que Rita ne dévoilerait pas comment elle était capable d'espionner les gens, ce qui signifiait qu'Albus n'aurait pas à révéler que qu'il savait que Skeeter était un animagus non enregistrée.

Le plan avait toujours été pour Hermione de passer la nuit collée avec Harry, mais son nouveau statut « d'amie » de la nation lui ouvrait tout un nouveau monde. Elle était dans sa tenue d'entrainement et courrait à côté d'Harry dans le tunnel qui les ramènerait chez lui. Il portait sa tenue habituelle, avec son épée accrochée dans le dos. Hermione avait appris que les bracelets en or ne pouvaient être enlevés et que les épaulettes se portaient quotidiennement, sauf sur les pyjamas. Heureusement, le casque était réservé pour les cérémonies officielles ou durant les guerres.

Comme prévu, ils captaient l'attention des gobelins qu'ils croisaient. Même si Hermione apprenait vite à se servir de son épée en bois, elle n'était pas prête à s'entraîner devant une foule de gobelins.

Elle avait cependant amené son bouclier gobelin et ce serait ce qu'ils utiliseraient ce matin pour s'entrainer. Normalement, cela était le seul moment où Hermione retirait son bracelet mais pas aujourd'hui. Ce qui était certain c'était que leur entrainement attirerait de nombreux gobelins et que cette audience rendrait probablement nerveuse Hermione et Harry voulait qu'elle ait une sécurité supplémentaire car si quelques sorts passaient sous sa garde, alors elle serait quand même protégée.

Harry les mena dans une large caverne dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà des gobelins en train de se battre, même si beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient être juste présents pour regarder. D'une certaine manière, cela rappela à Hermione un ring de boxe et cela lui prit des heures avant que cette image ne lui sorte de la tête. Harry avait des petites pierres de protection portatives qui empêcheraient que leurs sorts ne touchent les autres et il les plaça sur le sol. Ils commencèrent à se jeter des sorts de saucissonnage, puis la difficulté augmenta, alors qu'ils les bloquaient avec leurs boucliers gobelins quand ils ne pouvaient pas les éviter ou créer des boucliers magiques. Puis ils s'échangèrent des sorts de stupéfixion jusqu'à ce qu'un grand « Stop » ne les dérange.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux et se retournèrent pour voir qui avait donné un tel ordre et ils furent face à face avec un vieux gobelin qui marchait à grands pas vers eux.

« Posez ces jouets démoniaques, ici, on se bat pour de vrai. »

Hermione était sur le point de faire une réflexion quand la voix d'Harry l'arrêta. « Couvre moi. » Ces deux simples mots suffirent à insuffler en elle de l'adrénaline alors qu'elle se positionnait derrière Harry.

Harry avait immédiatement réduit et rangé son bouclier et toute l'audience put voir qu'il était mortellement sérieux dès qu'il sortit son épée. « Qui-es-tu pour décider ce qu'est un vrai combat ? Es-tu trop vieux ou juste aveugle pour ne pas voir mon rang ? Comment oses-tu interrompre mon entrainement… »

« Espèce de blanc-bec, tu obtiens quelques galons et tu oublies aussitôt qui t'a enseigné… »

« Vous vous adresserez à moi correctement Monsieur ou j'arroserai ce sol de votre sang. »

Le vieux visage du gobelin laisser échapper à un sourire qui fit haleter plusieurs gobelins avant qu'il ne fasse le vrai salut gobelin. « Rappelle toi juste Centurion Crow, ne tend jamais une main aux bâtards… »

« … Ou ils te prendront le bras, je me souviens Whitefang. Tu me l'as dit depuis que j'ai cinq ans, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier. Avons-nous fini ou me prépares tu une autre de tes surprises ? »

Whitefang éclata d'un rire tonitruant. « Et bien Centurion, je peux voir que ce rang a été mérité. J'avais prévu que quelques uns de mes enfants t'attaquent de derrière, mais ta petite sorcière semble être prête à les recevoir. »

Harry savait ce que Whitefang essayait de faire, le déstabiliser pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait être poussé, mais il y avait quand même une trace de col !re dans sa voix quand il répondit. « La petite sorcière s'appelle Miss Hermione Granger, elle est sous ma protection et est considérée par le directeur comme une amie. Insulte la et tu goûteras à ma lame. »

Le gobelin comprit immédiatement qu'il avait presque dépassé la ligne et c'est cette compréhension rapide qui l'avait maintenue en vie si longtemps. Whitefang s'inclina immédiatement et s'excusa rapidement. « Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé, Miss Granger, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Hermione s'inclina à son tour. « Excuses acceptées Maître Whitefang. »

Harry éclata d'un rire sarcastique. « La seule chose dans laquelle Whitefang est un maitre, c'est d'avoir la bouche la plus répugnante de la nation et je ne veux pas parler de ses dents. » Personne dans la foule ne savait ce que signifiait la dernière remarque de Harry, mais cela fit sourire Hermione et amoindrit son appréhension. Si Harry arrivait à faire des blagues, alors cela signifiait qu'il avait la situation bien en main.

« Puisque Whitefang a interrompu notre session d'exercice, je suggère que nous retournions chez moi pour le déjeuner. Mon père a pris sa matinée pour la passer avec nous avant que nous rentrions chez tes parents. » Ils reprirent leurs pierres de protection et Harry échangea quelques mots avec des gobelins qu'il connaissait visiblement. Hermione avait aussi noté que Whitefang les regardait avec attention.

Quand ils partirent, Harry commença à répondre aux questions que sa meilleure amie semblait visiblement se poser. « Whitefang est… Whitefang. Je sais que cela ne t'aide pas, mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots que tu pourrais comprendre pour le décrire correctement. »

« Harry, le sortilège de Rowena fonctionne toujours, dis le moi dans ta langue. » Sa réponse la fit rougir. « Oh, je vois, c'est à la fois une crapule mais aussi un filou adorable ? Comment le connais tu et qu'en pense ton père ? »

« Quand j'étais un peu plus jeune, on me bottait – assez souvent – les fesses. Whitefang voyait ce qu'il se passait – mais tu te doutes qu'il n'a jamais rien fait – et me parlait après. Il disait que j'avais du cran mais que j'étais stupide. Tu me connais suffisamment bien pour te douter comme je réagissais. »

Hermione sourit. « Pas vraiment en fait. »

« Et bien, Whitefang disait que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à me battre, et pas de rester là et à me faire frapper. Il m'a emmené ici pour s'entrainer et m'a appris petit à petit à me battre à la déloyale. »

Cela rendit Hermione confuse. « Alors pourquoi étais-tu aussi hostile envers lui s'il t'a aidé. »

« Oh, il m'a certainement aidé, mais c'est compliqué. Si je lui avais montré le respect que je montre par exemple à Maître Sharpshard, Whitefang m'aurait craché au visage et aurait dit que je l'avais insulté. En le traitant comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, comme un dangereux spécimen qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter, c'est pour lui une sorte de respect qu'il peut accepter. Mon père le paye occasionnellement pour des informations, il est très bon pour rester en arrière et ne rien manquer. Whitefang accepterait de l'or pour ça, mais jamais pour m'aider. »

Un signe d'exaspération vint de sa meilleure amie. « Chaque fois que je crois comprendre les gobelins, je découvre autre chose et tout change. »

Harry rit. « Nous sommes une race simple Hermione, retournons à la maison et tu pourras boire encore de cette bière que tu aimes tant. Je dois admettre, que cela me manque beaucoup quand nous sommes à Poudlard. Le jus de citrouille est bien trop doux pour moi et la copie que les sorciers ont fait de notre ale – je crois que ça s'appelle biérauberre a la réputation d'être dégoutante. »

« Durant la fête, j'ai remarqué que tout le monde buvait de l'ale, ça ou du vin. »

« Hermione, nous n'avons que quatre boissons et l'une d'elle est l'eau. On ne boit jamais de grog en public car ca t'assomme après seulement quelques gorgées. »

Cela était difficile à croire pour Hermione car sa mère par exemple buvait plus de types de cafés qu'ils n'avaient de boisson. Cela amena une autre question. « Vous devez sûrement avoir plus que quatre boissons, n'avaient vous pas de breuvages chauds ? »

« Bien sûr que si, de l'eau chaude, du vin chaud et de l'ale chaud. Maître Sharpshard est la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse boire du grog chaud ce qui montre bien à quel point cette boisson est toxique quand elle est chaude. Je te l'ai dit Hermione, c'est simple. »

Hermione secoua la tête, simple – c'est vrai ! Cela allait lui demander des années pour le comprendre. Cette pensée fit naitre un sourire sur son visage, alors qu'elle courrait aux côtés d'Harry pour rentrer chez lui.

Padma trouva sa jumelle l'attendant devant la tour de Serdaigle, elles se prirent dans les bras pour se saluer avant que Parvati ne lui dise pourquoi elle était là. « J'ai dit à Neville que je viendrais avec toi au petit déjeuner ce main, nous ne passons pas autant de temps qu'avant ensembles. Je ne crois pas que j'aime que nous soyons dans des maisons différentes et en plus on ne passera pas les vacances ensembles. »

Contrairement à sa sœur, Padma aimait être dans une maison différente de Parvati. Elles étaient deux sorcières très différentes, avec une jumelle exubérante qui attirait toute l'attention alors que Padma se fondait bien dans le décor. Padma n'en voulait pas à sa jumelle, cela reviendrait sinon à se plaindre car la pluie mouillait, c'était la nature de Parvati. Cependant, maintenant qu'elles étaient dans une maison différente et avaient des différents groupes d'amis, Padma avait l'impression de laisser sortir la sorcière qu'elle avait toujours su être au fond d'elle.

« Pav, tu sembles être si heureuse à Gryffondor, toi et Lavande vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Quoi, non ! C'est juste que je pensais que cela serait différent. Je veux dire, regarde ce nous avons – Ron Weasley – s'il te plait ! Seamus et Dean ne sont pas mieux, ni les deuxièmes années. Il y a un seul sorcier décent et c'est ma sœur jumelle qui l'obtient. »

« Neville et moi sommes de bons amis Pav, mais je ne m'attends pas à recevoir bientôt une demande en mariage. Nous espérons le voir pendant les vacances mais il ne viendra pas chez Hermione. »

« Non, tu vas juste passer tes vacances avec Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais défendu devant tout le monde dans la grande salle, ce garçon a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Padma avait du mal à le croire, mais elle pensait qu'Harry et Hermione avaient une excellente influence sur elle. Sans leur amitié, elle n'aurait jamais eu assez confiance en elle pour avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

«Tu veux prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui ? Tu me manques Pav, nous pouvons essayer de nous voir davantage maintenant. »

Parvati agréa rapidement, avant d'aborder la raison principale elle voulait parler avec sa jumelle. « J'ai entendu Hermione parler de shopping et de fêtes, tu crois que tu pourrais m'inviter ? »

Padma était bien consciente que Parvati rendrai ses amis fous si elle restait pendant toutes les vacances. « Etais tu là aussi quand elle a parlé de courir tous les matins, d'étudier et de vivre sans magie pendant deux semaines ? »

« Courir… et pas de magie ? Comment peut-on vivre sans magie ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Pav, mais c'est ça que je veux. Je veux apprendre de nouvelles choses et en vivant avec des moldus pendant deux semaines, j'apprendrais. » Soudain l'idée n'était plus si intéressante pour Parvati. Quand Padma proposa de l'inclure quand ils verraient Neville, elle fut enchantée.

Les deux sœurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la table des Serdaigles, ils furent vite rejoints par Neville. Padma était assise entre sa sœur et son ami, et pensa que la matinée était juste parfaite, jusqu'à ce que la Gazette arrive et elle sentit mieux encore.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et cette histoire n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales. Il s'agit là d'une traduction de l'histoire appartenant et étant écrite par RobSt._**

**_Chapitre 17: Bill est cru_**

**Chapitre 17 : Bill est cru**

La une de la Gazette du Samedi ne pouvait pas se manquer et ils avaient même réussi à trouver un bouc émissaire pour leurs problèmes.

**Pénitence de la Gazette & Consécration du Centurion Crow**

_Le personnage imposant sur notre photo, portant le casque en or et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor est le Centurion Crow. Le fait que ce soit aussi le garçon-qui-a-survécu montre immédiatement qu'il y a une erreur dans l'histoire imprimée précédemment dans ce journal. La belle jeune sorcière à son bras cependant est une nouvelle fois Miss Hermione Granger. C'est là que s'arrêtent les similitudes avec l'édition d'hier._

_Centurion Crow et Miss Granger démentent véhément avoir rencontré Miss Skeeter, et encore moins avoir participé à une interview exclusive avant de poser pour une photo. Il apparaît maintenant que Miss Skeeter a espionné le jeune couple quand ils se rendaient sur la tombe des Potter pour Halloween, à l'occasion du dixième anniversaire de l'assassinat de James et Lily Potter. La Gazette du Sorcier n'était nullement complice des actions de ce reporter et ne veut pas faire d'autres commentaires pour l'instant, puisque Miss Skeeter fait actuellement le cas d'une enquête au sein du Département de la Justice Magique. Ce journal suivra bien sûr toute cette affaire de près._

Dan Granger lâcha un juron en voyant la première page du journal que Barchoke venait de lui tendre.

Sa femme lisait par dessus son épaule et avait son propre commentaire à faire. « Ce juron était-il pour l'excuse du journal ou pour la photo ? »

Emma avait regardé deux fois la photo afin de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Hermione et de Harry. Sa fille ressemblait à une princesse, et les joyaux qu'elle portaient devaient valoir la rançon d'un roi alors qu'Harry lui, semblait prêt à se battre. La pose et les vêtements lui rappelaient un fameux couple historique, Marc Antoine et Cléopâtre. Si ils montraient à quelque cette photo, personne n'arriverait à croire qu'ils avaient 11 et 12 ans.

Ces similitudes royales furent renforcées par l'autre image que la Gazette avait imprimée, notamment celle où Harry et Hermione se trouvaient au centre d'un cercle de gobelins richement habillés. La seule comparaison qu'Emma pouvait trouver était la photo d'un mariage royal, ceux dont la presse était si friande quand la Famille Royale saluait son peuple du balcon du Palace de Buckingham. Et le fait que plus de mille personnes étaient présentes lors de cette photo et que la Gazette avait écrit un article de neuf pages, renforçait l'image du Mariage Royal dans sa tête. Elle espérait juste que son mari suivait un autre chemin dans sa tête.

Dan pensait en effet à toute autre chose, il se trouvait en fait coincé dans un cul-de-sac et ne trouvait pas d'issue. Le père avait du mal à accepter que cette belle jeune femme sûre d'elle était en fait sa petite fille. Elle se trouvait devant des milliers d'étrangers et pourtant elle était la confiance même. Le journal continuait à parler de sa beauté et de sa pose, du fait qu'elle parlait le gobelin et que le leader gobelin lui avait accordé un grand honneur.

« Et bien, s'il y a bien une chose de sûr, Hermione, c'est que maintenant on ne pourra plus dire que tu ressembles à une imbécile heureuse. L'opinion de ton père est peut-être faussée, mais je pense que ma fille est vraiment belle. De toute façon, je le pense depuis le jour où tu es née. »

Le gloussement joyeux de sa fille était une somptueuse musique pour lui. « Merci papa, j'aurais presque voulu être à Poudlard ce matin pour voir la réaction de certaines sorcières. Il faudra que je demande à Padma si Cho était choquée et si elle a pleuré devant son porridge, j'espère que c'est le cas. »

« Hermione, n'est-ce pas un peu méchant ? »

« Non Harry, ça ne l'est pas. Je suis généralement à ton bras quand Cho essaie de flirter avec toi. Je sais que tu ne fais rien pour l'encourager, et je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmer. Regarde ce qu'a écrit la Gazette – un jeune homme incroyablement beau, se tenant à côté du leader de la nation, comme s'il y appartenait. Je comprends pourquoi toutes les filles sont après toi, mais ce qui a le don de m'énerver c'est quand elles font comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Harry décida de citer la Gazette à son tour. « Et bien, je ne vois pas comment elles ont pu manquer la « belle jeune sorcière qui brille à mes côtés » et je ne pense pas qu'ils parlaient de la tiare que tu portais. »

Les trois parents rigolèrent du comportement de leurs enfants. Ils étaient peut-être à la une du quotidien pour le second jour consécutif, mais ils semblaient plus faire attention l'un à l'autre que de laisser la célébrité leur monter à la tête.

« Je suis juste content que nous ayons protégé ta maison avant toute cette histoire, car elle renvoie toutes les chouettes hormis Hedwige et celles officielles de Gringotts. Les autres finissent à Gringotts et on examine leur contenu avant de faire suivre le courrier. » Cela avait préoccupé les Granger mais ils avaient reconnu que même dans leur monde, un tel spectacle médiatique pouvait attirer des gens bizarres et fous. Ils étaient enchantés que les problèmes potentiels soient traités avant de pouvoir approcher Hermione.

Barchoke avait d'autres bonnes nouvelles pour eux. « Le statut d'amie de la nation d'Hermione vous permet d'ouvrir un compte à Gringotts et d'obtenir nos meilleurs taux. Cela peut vous faire économiser des milliers de livres sur votre hypothèque et votre commerce. Si vous le voulez, je serais heureux de faire affaire avec vous, je vous assure que ce que vous gagnerez sera substantiel. »

Dan pensa qu'il devait commencer à s'habituer aux chocs – surtout avec sa fille étant une sorcière et étudiant dix mois de l'année en Ecosse. « Et bien, il semblerait que nous passions de bonnes vacances d'été cette année. »

Un Harry un peu nerveux l'interrompit. « Euh, excusez-moi Monsieur. Puisque vous avez été assez généreux en m'invitant chez vous à Noël, j'espérai vous retourner la faveur cet été. »

Cela souleva l'intérêt d'Emma. « Qu'as-tu en tête Harry ? »

« En fait, puisque je devais rester caché, je ne suis pas vraiment sorti de Gringotts. Il y a de nombreuses propriétés Potter dans le monde que je n'ai jamais vues, mais auxquelles j'ai maintenant accès. J'espérai que vous puissiez être mes invités et les explorer avec moi. Elles sont vraiment tout autour du globe, du sud de la France jusqu'aux Seychelles en passant par le Sud du Pacifique. »

Dan était ébranlé par la richesse du jeune homme. « Cela semble… incroyable en fait. Mais n'allons-nous pas passer la plupart de ces vacances dans les aéroports ? »

Harry eut l'air confus. « Je ne crois pas Dan – puisque je ne sais pas ce qu'est un aéroport. » Il regarda Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide.

« Les aéroports sont des lieux dans lesquels on monte dans un avion qui vole vers sa destination. Puis-je supposer que nous voyagerons par portoloin ? » Un hochement de son meilleur ami la poussa à expliquer à ses parents et sa mère fit un bond excité juste après.

« Oh, ce jeune homme Weasley en a utilisé un pour nous emmener à Londres en quelques secondes, es-tu en train de dire que c'est ce que nous allons utiliser pour voyager dans le monde ? »

Barchoke pensa que l'excitation d'Emma pour une chose aussi simple était un délice à voir. « Un portoloin nous emmènera d'une propriété Potter à la prochaine directement. »

Les deux parents Granger étaient abasourdis.

« Pas d'attente dans les aéroports pour cause de retard… »

« Pas d'ennui à rester assis pendant des heures dans un avion… »

« Pas de bagages perdus à Tombouctou… »

« Pas de trajets interminables pour aller et sortir de l'aéroport… »

« OK ! »

Tout le monde fut ravi de leur réaction, puis Hermione sauta sur Harry, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, les faisant presque tomber. « Je vais passer Noël et cet été avec toi ! Oh Harry, c'est génial ! »

Dan regardait sa petite fille s'enrouler autour d'un garçon et sa seule réaction fut de rire, comment pouvait-il être agacé alors qu'Hermione était si heureuse.

Ce fut Barchoke qui parla des choses pratiques. « Je vais faire un dossier de ces propriétés pour que vous puissiez y jeter un œil quand Harry sera là pour les prochaines vacances. J'ai prévu de prendre quelques vacances moi aussi cet été, donc on pourra s'organiser pour rester ensemble ou se séparer et allonger les vacances de ces deux-là.

« Je pense que ces deux là apprécient l'idée de passer plus de temps ensembles, mais je pense que nous devrions faire en sorte de pouvoir passer du temps tous ensembles. »

Barchoke était submergé par la suggestion d'Emma. Le fait que ces gens organisent leur emploi du temps juste pour passer du temps avec un gobelin n'était pas simplement incroyable mais aussi un événement historique. « Je pense que j'aimerai beaucoup ça. Nous pourrions même avoir un peu de compagnie. Si nous arrivons à faire sortir Sirius d'Azkaban, je ne vois personne qui pourrait avoir plus besoin de vacances que lui. Cela donnerait aussi une chance à Harry de connaître son parrain. »

Dan était très intéressé, la simple pensée d'un homme innocent pourrissant en prison le scandalisait. « Quelles sont ses chances selon vous ? »

« Pour être honnête, deux hommes très puissants ont enfermé Sirius là-bas. Et le fait qu'ils soient encore toujours aussi puissants va rendre notre tâche très difficile. En ce moment, c'est au-dessus de nos forces. Et le fait que ces deux là ont fait cet acte illégale suggère qu'ils ont d'autres squelettes dans leur placard. Si nous pouvons les discréditer, les gens seront plus enclins à croire que Sirius est innocent. »

Ce n'était pas assez rapide pour Emma. « Le fait que cet homme n'ait jamais eu du procès ne peut-il pas rouvrir l'affaire Black ? »

Cela ne sembla déranger personne que ce soit un gobelin qui explique à des moldus comment fonctionnait le monde magique. « Azkaban est un endroit extrêmement dangereux, la mort là-bas est commune. Je pense que ce serait le destin de Sirius si nous rendions cette affaire publique. Dumbledore prône peut-être le pardon, mais seulement quand c'est bon pour ses objectifs. Barty Croupton est l'ultime rempart entre la liberté et l'enfermement de Sirius. Cet homme a condamné son propre fils à une vie à Azkaban et c'est justement sa vie qu'il a perdue dans ce lieu de perdition. »

Dan regarda les deux enfants, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de planifier leurs vacances. « Nous devons vous remercier pour votre honnêteté Barchoke, tout comme pour la protection de notre fille. Plus j'en apprends sur ce monde, plus je m'inquiète d'y avoir introduit Hermione. Puis je regarde ces deux-là, et je vois ce que j'ai toujours voulu, le bonheur de ma fille. »

« Nul besoin de me remercier Dan, je vois aussi mon fils qui est très heureux. Je prendrais toutes les mesures nécessaires pour les garder en sûreté. Gringotts a maintenant un employé à qui nous faisons confiance qui est 24h sur 24 à Gringotts, sept jours par semaine. De plus, Maître Pitslay et le briseur de sort Weasley sont fréquemment dans le château. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons aussi faire confiance à leur directeur de maison et à McGonagall que je crois être de notre côté. A part Dumbledore, je ne vois pas comment la situation pourrait être plus sûre. »

Les deux Granger voulaient savoir si il y avait un risque pour Dumbledore et Barchoke fit de son mieux pour leur expliquer.

« Dumbledore, malgré toutes ses erreurs, est un sorcier très puissant et intelligent. Il a tellement eu l'habitude de voir son entourage faire tout ce qu'il eut, que nous avons du mal à le bloquer. Je suis certain qu'il a mis en œuvre cet incident avec Skeeter, tout comme je suis certain qu'il a couvert ses traces. Certains de ses derniers coups étaient stupides et faits à cause de son excès de confiance, il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. »

« Je ne comprends pas, comment une personne peut-elle avoir autant de pouvoir ? »

« Je pense que c'est de la fainéantise Emma. Ils ont tellement eu l'habitude de demander aux autres quoi faire, que nous avons maintenant à faire à des hauts fonctionnaires du ministère qui ne savent pas penser par eux-mêmes. Il y a eu plusieurs fois des demandes pour que Dumbledore devienne Ministre de la Magie mais il a toujours refusé. Le ministre peut en effet être tenu responsable quand les choses tournent mal. Ceux qui manipulent le ministre n'ont pas ce genre de désagrément et choisissent généralement le prochain ministre. Il n'y a pas de personne plus stupide et influençable que Fudge, prêt à tout pour garder sa place de Ministre de la Magie. C'est un système corrompu, mais ceux qui tirent les ficelles n'ont aucune envie qu'on le change aujourd'hui. »

« Je veux des changements– cela nous fait passer pour des idiots incompétentes ! »

Albus se demanda quels changements voulaient opérer le ministre ?

« Le garçon a tué un troll, sauvé trois élèves et l'infirmière de Poudlard, et pourtant n'a pas gagné un seul point ? Les gobelins lui ont donné un casque en or pour avoir chassé un fantôme de ce foutu château ! Le garçon-qui-a-survécu, s'est tenu sur les marches de Gringotts et a raconté à quel point il était honoré d'avoir reçu une récompense des gobelins ce qui a valu au ministère d'être envahi par des chouettes. Ils veulent tous savoir pourquoi la personne qui nous a débarrassé de Voldemort n'a pas reçu de remerciement du ministère. Il est le champion de Poudlard pour l'amour de Merlin et pourtant ni l'école, ni le ministère n'a eu de commentaire positif dans les dix pages dédiées au garçon. Cette histoire ne peut plus continuer ainsi. »

Albus avait permis à Cornelius de vider son sac quand le ministre avait déboulé dans le bureau du directeur, et il était en fait d'accord avec la plupart des choses de ce qu'il disait. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous pourrions le faire. Si Poudlard ou le ministre commence à offrir au garçon des récompenses, cela va montrer exactement que ce sera – une tentative de notre part pour gagner les faveurs d'Harry. Il le verra directement et pourrait refuser de les accepter – imaginez à quel point ce serait embarrassant ! Les gobelins nous ont battu à pleine couture, je pense que nous devons l'admettre et continuer le combat sous un autre angle. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux – le reconnaître publiquement ne serait-ce pas pire pour nous ? »

« Je pense que vous devez ajouter vos félicitations pour le Centurion Crow. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de laisser échapper que le ministère avait prévu quelque chose de similaire mais qu'il ne veut pas avoir l'air de se battre pour l'affection du garçon, et que c'est donc reporté pour plus tard. Je pourrais approcher Minerva pour donner une récompense spéciale pour services rendus à l'école pour ses actions de ce jour là et la lui remettre pendant la fête de départ avant Noël. Elle comprend mieux Crow et pourra nous dire si le garçon l'acceptera avant que nous donnions cette information à la presse. »

Cornelius était en train de comprendre ce que suggérait le vieux sorcier. « Donc nous faisons comme si le ministère s'apprêtait à reconnaître les exploits du garçon-qui-a-survécu mais que les gobelins nous ont devancés. Nous félicitons le garçon car cette récompense est bien méritée et nous le féliciterons davantage dans le futur ? »

« Exactement, quelque fois, la seule option restante est de tirer son chapeau devant les compétences d'un opposant et de montrer sa détermination à gagner la prochaine manche. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une de ces situations. Et à la question comment nous allons l'emporter, tout ce que je peux dire ce que j'y travaille. »

Cornelius en tira du réconfort, ne sachant pas que Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire après. « Un autre coup pareil des gobelins et je crains que la bataille ne soit perdue. J'ai déjà dû remercier publiquement les gobelins pour avoir si bien élevés le garçon. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu se tenait vêtu comme un gobelin, avec une sorcière à ses côtés portant des joyaux gobelins inestimables, c'était une image très puissante. Surtout que la hiérarchie gobeline se tenait derrière lui, montrant leur soutien. La population magique de Grande Bretagne va finir par croire que Harry Potter nous a déserté, et ni vous ni moi ne pourrions y survivre, politiquement parlant. Encore un article de ce genre, et nous pourrons manger notre chapeau ! »

Albus était une nouvelle fois d'accord avec le ministre. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant, la seule chose dans laquelle Fudge excellait, c'était juger l'opinion publique, et changer d'opinion rapidement pour rester dans la course.

Poudlard était en effervescence quand Hermione et Harry y revinrent, Padma commença immédiatement à les titiller en imaginant tous les élèves avec des épaulettes sur les robes de Poudlard. Hermione l'arrêta à temps.

« Je trouve moi qu'elles sont pas mal et bien plus pratiques que les badges de préfets ou de capitaine de Quidditch. » Une telle logique coupa Padma dans son élan, elle se contenta donc à leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient manqué à Poudlard. Ce fut presque un soulagement quand ils durent aller en Botanique. Pendant le déjeuner, ce fut comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. »

Bill regardait ses élèves quitter la salle de classe et ne put manquer Dumbledore qui attendait pour entrer. Il n'avait aucune intention d'écouter le vieux sorcier aujourd'hui, la soit-disante interview de Harry imprimée dans la Gazette lui avait donné des frissons. S'il n'avait pas dit à Barchoke que Dumbledore avait réussi à lui extorquer cette information, Bill serait maintenant sans emplois, sans domicile et sa carrière prometteuse serait brisée. Il n'aurait pas à feindre la colère pendant cette confrontation.

Albus entra et ferma la porte et fut reçu avec hostilité.

« Je vais vous éviter de perdre votre temps en me disant les paroles que vous avez préparées. Je n'ai rien à vous dire et je refuse de continuer à jouer à ces petits jeux. »

« Des jeux ? Vous croyez que ce sont des jeux ? »

Bill ne recula pas d'un centimètre. « Je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu, ce sont les vies de vraies personnes qui sont ici affectées. Mais pour voir, nous ne sommes que des pièces dans un jeu, un jeu dans lequel vous vous êtes autoproclamé Dieu. Tout votre speech sur le plus grand bien et les sacrifices qui doivent être faits, ce n'est que de la connerie. Vous pouvez continuer vos foutues manipulation Directeur, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des sacrifices pour le plus grand bien du foutu Albus Dumbledore ! »

Bill passa à côté du Directeur, quand Albus lui agrippa le bras. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je veux, j'essaie de sauver notre monde de changements qui pourraient le détruire… »

Le briseur de sort dégagea son bras. « Avant que je ne prenne ce travail, je passais mes journées dans des tombes de personnes qui ne pouvaient s'adapter aux changements. Ils étaient des dieux pendant un temps, avec un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur des millions de personnes. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il reste d'eux, ce sont des pierres, des pierres impressionnantes mais leur mode de vie est parti pour toujours. »

Dumbledore bondit sur cette analogie. « Si nous autorisons les choses à continuer ainsi, Poudlard ne sera qu'une ruine dans quelques générations. Notre mode de vie est attaqué de tous les côtés, il est plus important que jamais de s'entraider. »

« Mon problème avec cette phrase, c'est que nous sommes supposés rester tous ensembles et faire ce qu'Albus Dumbledore veut. Qu'est-ce qui donne le droit au directeur d'une école de déterminer quelle direction doivent prendre nos vies ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre aveuglément quelqu'un dont les motivations sont au mieux questionnables et dont les actions sont presque criminelles. »

Cela ne se passait pas comme Albus l'avait prévu. S'il y repensait, peu de choses s'étaient bien passées récemment. « Donc vous préférez vous ranger aux côtés des gobelins plutôt qu'avec les sorciers de votre espèce ? »

« Je me range aux côtés de Harry, il se trouve juste que les gobelins sont de son côté. Je préfère placer ma confiance dans ce jeune homme que dans le soi-disant et autoproclamé leader du bien. » Bill avait posé sa main sur la porte avant qu'Albus n'ajoute quelque chose.

« Vous prétendez supporter Harry, et pourtant vous étiez impliqués dans une majeure brèche de sécurité dans la sûreté du garçon. Je me demande ce que feraient vos maitres gobelins de cette information s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. »

« C'est donc vous qui avez transmis l'information à Skeeter ? »

Dumbledore pensa qu'il le tenait. « Ah, mais je n'en aurais pas été capable si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit. Je suis vraiment désolé William, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. J'ai désespérément besoin d'information, si vous ne coopérez pas peut-être que votre remplaçant sera un peu plus accommodant. »

Les yeux de Bill transpercèrent le vieux sorcier. Dumbledore semblait confiant devant lui. Le briseur de sort pouvait voir qu'Albus pensait se trouver dans une position victorieuse – il était temps de briser ses désillusions. Il était temps aussi d'admettre qu'il n'était pas fait pour être espion, il avait bien trop de caractère à la Weasley, pour jouer avec amabilité avec des gens come Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes un sorcier bien érudit directeur, donc je vais vous laissez avec une simple devinette. Réarrangez ces mots dans le bon sens : FOUTRE FAIRE ALLEZ VOUS ! (NT : version originale = OFF, FUCK).

Puis Bill quitta la salle de classe, claquant la porte derrière lui. Laissant derrière lui un Dumbledore confus et surpris.

Harry discutait avec ses amis pendant le diner, essayant de leur expliquer les choses moldues qu'il avait vu chez les Granger tandis qu'Hermione les regardait en souriant. C'était une scène plaisante, et Bill était désolé de devoir l'interrompre. Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Harry et celui-ci hocha la tête pour marquer sa compréhension et ses amis purent voir que son masque de Centurion Crow éclipsa celui d'Harry.

Bill donna une petite tape sur le dos d'Harry avant de partir, personne dans la Grande Salle n'était étonné de le voir parler avec ses étudiants.

Ce fut naturellement Hermione qui demanda à Harry ce qu'il se passait. « Oh, juste ce que nous suspections, Dumbledore a encore voulu joué. J'essaie juste de trouver un moyen de l'utiliser au mieux. »

Le directeur entrant dans la salle par une petite porte et prenant place à la table des professeurs sembla faire sortir Harry de ses pensées. Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, la main d'Hermione se posa sur sa jambe.

« Es-tu sûr Harry ? »

Il lui sourit. « Non, mais je ne devrais pas être en danger. Il vaut mieux le confronter dans la Grande Salle avec McGonagall et Maître Flitwick présents. »

« Ne pourrions-nous pas aller chercher Maître Sharpshard aussi ? »

Il caressa sa main sur sa jambe et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Hermione Granger, je crois que vous êtes en train de développer un sens de l'humour gobelin. »

Harry se leva et marcha devant toute la grande Salle. Il attirait souvent l'attention à Poudlard mais presque toutes les paires d'yeux le regardaient avant qu'il atteigne la table des professeurs.

Harry ne s'embêta pas avec des préliminaires. « Dumbledore, vous avez dit à cette Skeeter que j'allais rendre visite aux tombes de mes parents à Halloween. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut brisé par Rogue. « Mr Crow, c'est une sérieuse accusation. Avez-vous des preuves ? »

« C'est Centurion Crow Monsieur, et oui, j'en ai. Le briseur de sort Weasley a laissé échappé devant le directeur où je serais et ce vieux bâtard vient tout juste d'essayer de faire du chantage à mon tuteur pour avoir plus d'informations. Il a admit avoir dit à Skeeter où je serais avant de menacer de révéler à mon père comment il avait obtenu l'information – si le briseur de sort Weasley ne faisait pas ce que Dumbledore lui ordonnait. »

Minerva n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. « Connaissez-vous la réponse de Mr Weasley ? »

« Oui professeur, je crois qu'il a dit au directeur d'aller se faire foutre. »

Quelques rires retentirent et une paire de jumeaux roux à Gryffondor souriait de plaisir.

Cependant Harry n'avait pas fini. « Pendant dix ans j'ai été en sécurité entre les murs de Gringotts, je ne suis là que depuis dix semaines et pourtant il n'y a eu qu'attaques sur attaques. Le premier soir, vous avez essayé de me faire renoncer à mon éducation gobeline, alors que Voldemort était présent, assis à la table des professeurs. Si on ajoute les trolls, les brutes et les mangemorts, vous voyez le tableau directeur ? Puis, quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, vous avez dit à quelqu'un où je serai exactement. Vous m'avez mis en danger, mais aussi Miss Granger. »

Dumbledore parla finalement. « Puis-je supposer que vous croyez les pathétiques tentatives de diffamation de Mr Weasley pour essayer de sauver son travail ? »

« Le briseur de sort Weasley est un sorcier intègre et plein d'honneur, deux qualités qui vous font cruellement défaut. Il a reporté l'incident à mon père le jour où c'est arrivé, nous ne pensions juste pas que vous tomberiez aussi bas. Nous savions déjà que vous étiez derrière cette soit-disante interview, le fait que vous ayez essayé de faire du chantage, nous l'a confirmé. Je suis très heureux du tuteur de défense que mon père a trouvé, le briseur de sorts Weasley n'ira nulle part. »

Minerva sentit qu'elle devait intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère. « Centurion Crow, je suis désolée, mais traiter le directeur de « vieux bâtard » est contre les règles e l'école et vous gagnez ainsi une autre retenue avec moi. Soyez assuré en tout cas, que je suis d'accord avec vous, la personne qui a donné cette information a mis en danger deux étudiants de Poudlard. J'en parlerai au DJM et au conseil de Poudlard. »

Harry hocha respectueusement la tête, conscient que la retenue ne serait rien d'autre qu'une leçon de tutorat. « Je comprends Professeur et comme les autres élèves, j'obéirai au règles de Poudlard. Informez les deux groupes auxquels vous parlerez que je serais heureux de leur parler de ce problème. Puis-je vous demander que ce problème soit traité au plus vite ? La patience de mon père envers Albus Dumbledore commence à être épuisée et Hermione et moi parlons tous les deux suffisamment français pour recevoir des cours à Beauxbatons. »

Alors qu'Harry retournait à sa place, McGonagall l'interpella. « Centurion Crow, je suis contente que vous soyez de retour. Ce serait un bien triste jour à Poudlard si vous et Miss Granger deviez partir. »

Il hocha brièvement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait attendu, mais les élèves à côté desquels il passa purent le voir sourire. Harry et son père savaient que seules plusieurs actions successives pourraient conduire à la chute de Dumbledore. Le directeur, lui était toujours assis, se disant que non seulement son plan avait échoué, mais qu'il lui avait spectaculairement explosé à la figure. La mention de Beauxbatons le musèlerait sans doute quelque temps et donnerait assez de temps aux gobelins pour préparer leur prochain coup.

Hermione était juste contente de voir Harry lui revenir sans qu'aucune arme n'ait été sortie, même si Percy devait retenir ses frères jumeaux depuis que Dumbledore avait essayé de blâmer leur frère ainé. Le nom de Dumbledore devenait maudit parmi les Weasley et un seul coup d'œil dans la salle suffisait pour constater que c'était la version d'Harry qui était crue.

Severus croyait en tout cas qu'Albus aurait essayé de faire du chantage à Bill Weasley pour devenir son espion, le maître de potions aurait juste souhaité avoir été dans une position aussi forte pour donner la même réponse à Dumbledore il y a quelques années auparavant. Il avait étudié la version « Centurion Crow » de la Gazette du Sorcier, et tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était que Lily aurait été fière de son fils.

Regardant « l'armée » derrière lui, Severus ressentit de l'espoir, l'espoir que ce garçon pouvait vraiment être capable de défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était maintenant évident que Dumbledore était dans la ligne de mire de Crow. Etant le Serpentard qu'il était, il devait faire quelque chose pour que lui, Severus Rogue ne tombe pas avec les deux sorciers qui lui avaient dicté sa vie depuis qu'il était adolescent.

Plus il pensait à Harry en tant que fils de Lily, plus Severus découvrait qu'il appréciait ce que faisait ce garçon. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry était sur le point d'améliorer encore sa vie.

Ils venaient à peine de quitter la Grande Salle que les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent du groupe d'amis. « Harry, nous souhaiterions te remercier pour avoir défendu notre frère… »

Harry leva les mains pour les empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose. « Les gars, non seulement j'aime votre frère, mais en plus il est un brillant enseignant. Travailler pour Gringotts entraine quelques restrictions assez sérieuses, mais nous faisons aussi attention à nos employés et nous les récompensons. Maintenant, j'ai une question à vous poser – pouvez-vous être sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr que nous le pouvons… »

« Que penses-tu de nous… »

« Que nous sommes un couple de farceurs ? »

« Quelque chose me dit que je vais le regretter, mais quels cours avez-vous le vendredi matin ? »

« Divination pourquoi ? »

Georges comprit soudainement et il fut à genoux les implorant, son jumeau le suivant quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione avait aussi compris et questionna Harry sur son choix. « Tu es sûr Harry ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais je pense que je devrai leur donner une chance. Maître Pitslay a quelques autres places de disponibles, qui d'autre pourrais-je choisir ? Je ne peux choisir des Poufsouffles ou des Serpentards sans énerver les autres. Même chose pour Gryffondor, même si je pense pas que les autres premières années soient capables d'accomplir le travail à fournir – désolé Padma. »

« Pas de problèmes Harry, Parvati est la première à dire qu'elle n'aime pas étudier. »

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois vers les jumeaux. « Okay les gars, mais il faut que McGonagall donne son accord, ainsi que Rogue ! »

Harry fut soudainement dans les airs quand les jumeaux le serrèrent dans ses bras. Les éclats de joie attirèrent l'attention des autres élèves ainsi que quelques rires. Les deux jumeaux reposèrent gentiment Harry par terre avant de lui serrer la main.

« On ne te décevra pas Harry. »

« La plupart de nos blagues requièrent l'utilisation de potions – nous comprenons que c'est une opportunité pour changer nos vies. »

« Réserve deux autres places à ta table Neville – nous allons voir McGonagall ! »

Quand ils montèrent sur le Grand Escalier, Hermione partagea avec eux ce qu'elle pensait. « Oh mon dieu, je me demande si maître Pitslay sait ce qui l'attend ? »

« Hermione, à ton avis, qui m'a appris à concocter la potion que j'ai utilisée sur Rogue ? Maître Pitslay connaît plus de potions farceuses que n'importe qui dans le pays – elles sont juste plus subtiles que les oreilles d'âne que les jumeaux affectionnent. Pour l'humour gobelin, être dans un dîner formel et voir sa victime se lâcher un peu est considéré comme le summum de l'hilarité. »

« Oh, il faut que j'écrive une lettre pour mes parents, je suis sûr que nous trouverons plusieurs vidéos de comédies pour Noël. Tu dois apprendre une autre définition du mot drôle. »

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent presque. « Tu veux dire qu'il y a plus de vidéos que celles que tu as déjà ? »

« Des milliers Harry, avec de nouvelles sortant presque chaque semaine. »

Harry eut un grand sourire et cela fit rire ses amis.

Bill n'eut le droit à aucun éclat de rire quand il entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Au lieu de cela, il trouva une jeune fille se regardant dans un miroir avec des yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés.

« Maman a dit que tu n'allais pas bien Ginny, tu veux en parler ? »

Quand le bras de son frère fut autour d'elle, Ginny se laissa aller à son étreinte et les larmes retombèrent. « Tu as essayé de me prévenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny montra la copie de la Gazette du Sorcier sur son silt. « Comment puis-je me battre contre elle – comment quelqu'un le peut-il ? Elle est comme une princesse à son bras et il est déjà fou amoureux d'elle. »

Bill détestait voir sa sœur comme ça, mais pensa que Ginny avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits. Il voulait cependant découvrir comment elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion. Elle attrapa une image qui portait encore les traces de ses larmes, elle semblait l'avoir regardé un long moment.

« Regarde et tu le verras lui lancer des regards pour être sûr qu'elle va bien. Son sourire fait presque briller ses yeux. Tu m'as dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais tu ne regardes pas une simple amie comme ça. Elle est belle, si intelligents et elle parle déjà le gobelin – la petite Ginny Wesley n'a pas la moindre chance. » Elle pleura encore un peu avant de poser une autre question. « « Tu n'es pas allé à Poudlard ce week-end, Harry n'est pas là ? »

« Il est resté quelques nuits chez les parents d'Hermione, mais en ce moment ils dorment chez lui. »

« Elle dort à Gringotts ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Hermione est une amie de la nation gobeline, cela lui octroie quelques privilèges.

Bill pouvait sentir les larmes de Ginny sur son T-shirt, car elle réalisait que ses rêves ne deviendraient jamais réalité. Il la serra contre elle et laissa Ginny pleurer.

Il lui fallu un moment avant qu'elle ne parle. « Tu vas toujours me présenter à lui ? »

« Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il pouvait sentir Ginny hocher la tête. « Je pense que je dois le voir moi-même. Au moins, maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je vais passer six ans avec lui à Poudlard, peut-être pourrons-nous être amis. »

Bill était d'accord, enchanté que sa sœur préférée revienne à la raison. « Rappelle toi juste ce que je t'ai dit, pas de petits amis avant que tu n'aies au moins vingt-six ans. » Il avait espéré qu'elle sourie, mais dut la serrer encore davantage dans ses bras, elle venait de passer la première étape d'un long chemin à parcourir.

Padma était allée se coucher, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls sur un canapé.

« Donc, es-tu contente d'être de retour ? Ces derniers jours étaient riches. »

« Ça c'est peu dire Harry. J'ai adoré passer du temps avec toi à Gringotts, mais passer du temps avec mes parents, c'était juste magnifique. Savoir que nous serons tous ensembles à Noël m'excite vraiment, et je t'avais dit que mes parents aimeraient mon meilleur ami. »

« Tes parents sont géniaux – désolé de t'avoir caché mes projets pour cet été. C'est quelque chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pendant un petit moment et j'ai à peine eu le temps d'en parler avec mon père. Quand ton père en a parlé, je ne voulais qu'il prévoie des choses avant que nous nous revoyions à Noël… »

Il fut dans les bras d'Hermione. « Il n'y a que toi Harry pour s'excuser pour prévoir les vacances d'été de quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas que ma mère puisse être plus excitée qu'à Noël, mais tu as réussi à l'exciter davantage. J'ai maintenant deux amis qui restent avoir moi, c'est génial. » Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci Harry, pour tout. Je te vois demain pour notre footing. »

Hermione monta dans sa chambre laissant un Harry souriant derrière elle.


End file.
